Home is Where The Hate is
by A Masquerade Massacre
Summary: After a long struggle, Sasuke is officially captured and brought prisoner into the Hidden Leaf. What is to be done with him? -M for probable violence/blood, sex-not the fluffy kind-, yaoi/mxm, depressing material and language, I guess. You were warne
1. Welcome Back

Oh. Hi. I'm gonna be doing another fan fiction... Second one, and I think I'll be better at writing Naruto fan fiction, because I dunno... We'll see. This is going to turn out to be something like my Ao No Exorcist fan fiction, where it's just an experiment, and I'm going to rely on the help of people who review to keep it going.

I feel like there isn't enough Sasuke, I don't know why... but I kind of just want to throw my story out there. (: And if you like it so far, I would love if you would tell me. I know there's not much right now, I have to sleep now, but I just wanted to get something real quick out there to get things started. The chapters will get longer and more interesting, I promise.

But the big question, who should this fan fiction be between, or should it be between more than just two people? The main character will be Sasuke. Leave your thoughts. (: Thank you for reading!

For those who read my other fan fiction, you know I love angst and bad shit happening, so... that'll probably happen, whether you suggest it or not. Fluff has never been my friend. /3

* * *

><p>He supposed he wasn't strong enough. Not as strong as he thought. He had betrayed almost everything he had once known to be truth, and this was the result. He was blinded by fabrics wrapped tightly around his eyes, his hands bound with chains, then wrapped over in similar fabric. Tight to avoid even the slightest twitch of a finger. There was no chance of fighting his captors, with the inability to use hand signs or even his own eyes, he was left holed up in the corner of his cell, wondering when the next time he would be visited was. He had too much pride to feel guilt or regret for all he had done, however. The deaths caused by his hand… He refused to lower his head because of them. He followed his beliefs! Though a small part of him believed Itachi would be ashamed as to where he currently ended up… as a man who had risked everything, betrayed everyone, and left his younger brother with nothing but hate in his heart all these years all for the safety of a village who in the end turned their back on him. He didn't understand it, it still angered him… But he knew that if Itachi was standing over him, he probably wouldn't enjoy the pathetic sight. His younger brother. Someone whom he left alive hoping for him to be strong, having betrayed the very village his older brother gave everything up for, and was now in captivity because of it.<p>

Sasuke closed his eyes behind his blind fold finally, and just breathed. Everything hurt. But he supposed it was to be expected. Having been thoroughly beaten to the point where he would be fine short of horrible soreness and the inability to get up without falling right back down. Sasuke remained sitting though, regardless the thought of falling to ones side and just curling up sounded amazing right about now. He refused to seem weak, though he probably already did. He was being watched at all times, he knew that much. He could feel them outside of the locked room. He could hear them sometimes whispering things. Things about Naruto.

_Naruto_.

The name made his blood boil… Why? Oh, he hated that question. He had no reason as to why he wished the most painful death upon that boy. Why every time he heard his name he wished to commit murder on any living person nearby… There was no reason… Naruto was pure. Innocent. He had done nothing but everything to help and guide him into the right direction since they had met. Yet he couldn't find it in him to look up to that blonde haired hero and apologize for all he had done.

He had visited once since his official capture, and Sasuke hadn't said a word to him, but Naruto always seemed so full of things to say to just about anyone. He talked for a good hour, he was sure of it. "_I don't hate you…_" He had said, "_I'm trying to get you out of here… You're my best friend, not an enemy, regardless of what they say…_" So naïve. So fucking naïve. He wondered when the harsh reality of life would come to bite him in the ass… Then again, apparently it had. The death of Jiraya had occurred. Not that he cared, but he knew the relationship between Naruto and his teacher, but he still couldn't think that he had any sort of understanding what he went through… Maybe it was just his Uchiha pride and massive amount of stubbornness he was plagued with.

Sleep hit him like a brick though, incapable of fighting it off any long as he slumped over. He was able to get a few good hours of sleep before he was woken up by sound locks being played with. His eyes flickered open, though it did nothing for his vision, for he was still met with darkness as he rose his head, still, doing nothing for his vision. Someone was in the room. He could feel it. It was silent for awhile though, and it crossed off the possibility of it being a guard. They tended to get right into kicking the shit out of him almost the moment they stepped into the room, this was someone else. He hated to be the first one to break the silence, but it was beginning to get annoying. "…Sakura?" He breathed, voice raspy. God, he sounded horrible, and he hated it.

There was a low chuckle, and immediately he knew who it was. His brows knitted together, and his eyes narrowed behind his blindfold. Kakashi. Was he going to receive visits from everyone he didn't like? Was it a form of punishment? Probably.

"I wasn't sure if you were awake or not." The gray haired jounin breathed, as he leaned back against the opposing wall, folding his arms over his chest. Sasuke looked so low now, opposed to just months prior where the boy might have actually successfully killed Sakura and possibly even himself had Naruto not been successful in intervening in time. A small part of Kakashi was glad Sasuke was alive… Beaten and a prisoner to this village, but alive none the less. He had been so definite in his decision to end Sasuke's life just months ago… But it seemed there was no need now. It was over- he hoped anyways. Sasuke wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon… Hell, had it not been for Tsunade's closeness to Naruto, and the blonde hero's constant begging and almost crying to her, Sasuke would have just been killed! The Uchiha didn't know how lucky he was…

"I just wanted to pay a visit, regardless I know you're probably detesting my company right now." Kakashi's eyes rolled around the room, eying every wall. It was dirty and cold and Sasuke probably had a cold. He was shirtless and beaten- though he didn't exactly deserve star-treatment. "In fact my visit is probably pointless." Kakashi wasn't sure why he came, he felt like he should stop by, if only once to make sure Sasuke truly was here. Alive. Sakura had yet to even consider coming by… Though he was sure she was still plagued with love for the rouge ninja, after nearly being killed by someone she once found herself so close to… It was sad, really. Kakashi still remembered that first day they all shared together. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss the four of them all together. Teacher and his three students… For a long time he thought they all worked so well together, regardless of the constant fighting and conflicts he found to be plaguing the group. He found himself frowning behind his mask, just the slightest bit, as he eyed the motionless Sasuke, who's head remained raised, but mouth remained closed. Would he ever say anything? He wasn't even looking for an apology or an explanation, he just… Wanted to hear something.

"I guess I just wanted to make sure you're alright." He pushed himself away from the wall he was leaned against and moved to the door, still, Sasuke said nothing, even as he left, closed the door, and allowed the guards to lock it back up.

* * *

><p>The end of the overly short chapter. I hate short chapters... But as I said before, it's just to get it started. I promise for lengthier stuff. Please leave your thoughts, opinions, ideas, and love. 3 I can't wait.<p> 


	2. I Can't Hate You

I know, this chapter isn't much longer, but I'm just getting it started, and I'm pushing another one out before I go to school. Hoping for reviews by the time I get home. ; A;

Tell me if you like it or not, please? Or the direction I'm taking it in... Ideas and suggestions? I love all of those. Please and thank yoouuuu?

* * *

><p>Apparently not talking was a bad thing, but he had nothing to say to anyone who came in through that door. Sasuke Uchiha was not the type to beg for release, this was nothing. He could deal with this. Though that might be a lie, he supposed. He was tired, all the time, no matter how much he slept. It was always dark whether his eyes were opened or not. His hands hurt. His stomach hurt… Food was provided to him, but it was disgusting and cold, and he usually had to be fed… And did they honestly think he would allow himself to be fed like some sort of child? That was just disgusting. Needless to say there wasn't much food in his stomach. On top of that, he did have a cold like Kakashi had suspected of him… It was cold and all he had was a pare of ripped of sweats, and a thin blanket. No one in this village cared for him, they all wished for his death as punishment for all he had done. He couldn't blame them, exactly. Did he care? Not really… But he expected it to happen. He knew the moment his name started to get tossed around, people wouldn't want him back here… He thought Naruto and the rest of team seven would give up, but that was stupid to think. They were almost as stubborn as he was. It was annoying.<p>

It was reaching the late hours of the night, his head dropping as sleep tempted him once again. He could hear the guards outside snoring and it had him rolling his eyes behind the blindfold and closed lids. Idiots. But it wasn't like he needed much more security… Sasuke had basically been stripped from his power the moment he was taken into this village.

The snores cut off and he heard quiet talking, though he wasn't entirely sure if it was a dream or not, as he rose his head to see if he couldn't get a better listen. Nothing. He blinked, confused. The door creaked open and closed again and Sasuke fought the urge to sigh. Would he ever just be left alone? Who was it this time? He rested his head back a bit, wondering how late it was and if it was even normal for someone to visit at this hour.

"Sasuke…" Naruto. Said Uchiha pursed his lips, and then rolled his eyes again. This was the last thing he wanted right now, really. The boy on the opposing side of the room chuckled, and it briefly confused Sasuke to hear, his brows knitting together in response. "I never thought I would see you like this…" He admitted. Sasuke could hear the other slide his back down against the wall before hitting the floor, seeming to get himself comfortable there. "Granny is havin' a lot of trouble fighting for you…" Naruto's voice dropped in volume as a sensitive subject (to him, anyways) was taken on. "A lot of people don't like you… What you did…"

Naruto brought his knees to his chest, wearing his usual pajamas. He rested his forehead against a knee cap and bit his lip. Was it wrong to want to visit Sasuke? The man couldn't do anything to him anymore… He couldn't fight him… He could only sit there and listen. Was he even awake? He rose his head and looked to Sasuke, who was holding his head up. He had to be. "Say something." Naruto said, eyes narrowing. He looked briefly to the door, wondering if anyone was listening in. Could they hear? He looked back to Sasuke, who now held a smug smirk. Naruto's hands curled up into fists. "I feel like I've been risking my life for you forever…" The Kyuubi host breathed and lowered his head. He hadn't been able to sleep through the night, it had been too hard… Too hard knowing Sasuke was here… Hell, this entire two weeks he hadn't been able to sleep. It was just a weird piece of knowledge, to know Sasuke was here. In the Hidden Leaf. After so long of fighting to get him here he was here… And yet it felt nothing like he hoped it was. Sasuke wasn't throwing around smug comments and making fun of him, while Sakura clung to him like he was some sort of prize-catch… Sasuke was a prisoner, while Sakura lay in her bed every night crying and Naruto suffered insomnia because all he could do was think stressful thoughts.

He thought once he brought Sasuke back, everything would be okay again… But it seemed like the struggle was just beginning. The blonde's eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips. "Just say something…" Naruto croaked out, clearing his throat shortly after. There was a long silence that followed, and it had Naruto almost shaking with anger and sorrow. "You're… You've been an insufferable asshole since the day I met you… That's been you. You've been stronger than me, and more popular than me, and more loved than me… But you've always been such an asshole." His voice was shaky, as he hit his fist against the floor. "Regardless I've done nothing but good things for y-"

"You say this every time you see me… It's beginning to really get annoying." Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the Uchiha who seemed to finally just snap. Naruto's words… annoyed him? He could feel tears pooling up in his eyes. It burned. He grit his teeth as he stood up, gulping loudly. He slowly approached the other male, who returned to saying nothing, Naruto looked at him for a long while, before he finally kicked him. He kicked him hard across the face and watched as the already badly beaten body swung to one side and hit the ground with a loud thud and a cough. Sasuke had been caught off guard. Good. Naruto's fists were angrily balled up as he glared at the pathetic looking Uchiha, who struggled with all he could to sit himself back up. It made him look that much worse, and Sasuke could feel it, so he settled on staying where he was for now.

"Happy?" Sasuke smirked again. That smirk! That smug fucking smirk. Naruto glared good and hard, and he was sure his entire body was shaking with absolute fury.

"You…." Naruto, shook his head, stopping and biting his lip as he straightened himself out. He couldn't… He couldn't hate Sasuke. He was incapable of hating the man, as much as he wished he could, he just couldn't. He found himself kneeling down in front of him, uncurling his hands so he could grab Sasuke and pull him up into a sitting position. The Uchiha groaned, and while he would like to think it was because of the movement while having so many bruises- he was almost sure it was just because Naruto was touching him. Naruto was incapable of hating Sasuke… But he knew for a fact that the imprisoned Uchiha hated him with all of his being. He never thought being hated by one person alone would hurt him so much, every day… That it would keep him up at the odd hours of the night.

After being hated by almost everyone at some point in his life, he never thought the hate of one single person would have such a strong effect. Naruto found himself staring at the blindfolded male before him, who he was sure was glaring daggers at him behind that thick piece of fabric. "You're a heartless monster." Naruto breathed, almost as if just noting the sudden realization to himself. "You almost killed Sakura… You attacked Kakashi… And we almost died by each others hands… And all you can do now is give me disgusted looks and not say a word to me…" Naruto pursed his lips, sighed, then shook his head. "You… You're disgusting. You're a disgusting fucking monster." Naruto's voice grew louder with each word he spat out at the other, before it dropped again and he was brought back down to a nearly hushed tone, "And I fucking hate the fact I'm incapable of absolutely hating you with all that I have…" Sasuke didn't care, he could tell… Not a single word that came out of Naruto's mouth was even close to hitting home with the rouge ninja, who was probably laughing to himself in his head, making fun of how pathetic Naruto was. He couldn't even word his feelings for the Uchiha right now… How sick to his stomach he felt just looking at him… How violent he felt he could become if he really wanted to… That kick to the others face had felt more than satisfying, yet he felt as if he could only do so much before Naruto broke down.

He couldn't hurt Sasuke. He couldn't hate Sasuke… He just wanted things to be back to normal… And he knew that made him a fool… He knew he was stupid, and his dreams were nothing but childish hopes that would never come to life. Sasuke knew that, and Naruto knew that. Sasuke would forever be hated, not a single person would look at him thinking of him as the child he once was. He was a criminal now- even if Sasuke were to ever get out of this place, where would he go? The elders were always screaming for his death, and if it hadn't been for Tsunade and Naruto they would have gotten their way the moment Sasuke was rendered incapable of fighting further just two weeks ago.

It was silent for a long time, and Naruto found himself sitting there in front of the uncaring Sasuke, who might have actually fallen asleep against his will. His head hung downward, and Naruto felt weird just watching him, and yet he couldn't turned his gaze away.

"I don't know what to do with myself, or you…" Naruto finally came to conclusion with that fact. He was lost, completely and totally lost. Sasuke was a hopeless cause, he knew that. Nothing he ever did or said would reach the other, and get through that thick fucking skull of his. He was forever stubborn… It had always been that way though, so he supposed he shouldn't be surprised. He just wished that if even for a split moment, even if he ended up denying it, that Sasuke would at least consider his mistake, consider his faults… Consider thanking, or apologizing for anything… He wished he had been more like that teammate of his, the red-haired one… She came without a problem, spilled her guts, and wasn't seen as much of a threat. Sure, she was on watch, but if she wanted to walk around freely, she could. Sakura had even made to be the slightest bit of friends with her… It made sense- they had both at some point had horrible crushes upon the pathetic-looking Sasuke who now sat sleeping before him. Thinking about that still made him angry… Sasuke had so much love, yet he cared so little for everything. So many people willing to die for him at every turn, and yet all he could do was smirk and walk off like it was nothing. He was disgusting.

And yet Naruto still wanted to help him. He wanted people to like him. To accept him. So perhaps, just maybe… Things could get to a point where Sasuke could leave this prison, walk around the Hidden Leaf without looks of hate following him… He wanted Sasuke to be his friend again, he wanted to strengthen those bonds, if only by the slightest bit. He wasn't expecting much of any of that to happen, but perhaps Sasuke being in here was good… Everyone had a breaking point, right?

* * *

><p>Reviews make me extremely happy.<p> 


	3. Not A Victim

Three reviews is enough for me to keep this going... but it's mostly because I actually enjoy writing things involving Sasuke and Naruto's relationship... And it's not even in a gay or perverted way, but I've always been interested in that kind of brother-like bond they had, and how Naruto was always so dedicated on trying to help him and bring him home. I'unno, I'm sap for that kind of shit.

This will probably turn into some kind of SasukexNaruto thing, and maybe something side with Kakashi, and maybe SakuraxKarin... If you don't like any of this you should probably get out. (:

* * *

><p>Sakura was always so happy. She played the part really well. Naruto watched her with sad eyes, as her, and the rest of the village continued on as normal. Some of them would gossip, and it would briefly catch Sakura's attention, but she didn't let it plague her thoughts for more than a couple of seconds before she got back into some conversation about what Sai said to her the other day, or about what she caught Kakashi doing this morning. Everything was normal, yet so different. "Hello, are you listening to me?" Naruto blinked his blue eyes and looked up to find Sakura staring at her, her eyes narrowed into a glare.<p>

"You've been moping around forever, what the hell is up your ass?" She hissed, and Naruto wondered if she thought before she spoke. He stared at the pink-haired girl for a long time, unsure of how to even answer that… A part of him wanted to just snap. To snap and yell at her for pretending like everything was the same, for hiding her feelings when she knew damn well how much this effected her… But the larger, nicer part of him fought the urge, because he knew it would tear her apart. Now of all times.

Naruto pursed his lips then shrugged is shoulders, straightening himself out.

"Nothing, sorry. Just haven't been getting a lot of sleep." Sakura sighed and patted Naruto's shoulder.

"If you want, I can make you something to make sleep easier?" She offered, and honestly? It seemed like a good idea at this point, Naruto happily accepted.

The medicine he was given was a disgustingly lumpy liquid in a small bottle, dark green and with the smell of mints mixed with something horrid smelling. He wasn't sure if he could down that without throwing it right back up. He spent a good hour of the night just staring at it, unsure of whether he should take it or not, whether or not sleep was that important.

After another half an hour of just sinking slowly into his bed, growing more and more depressed as thoughts of Sasuke tainted his mind, he decided to finally give it a shot. Eyes closed, he undid the cap to the bottle, sucked in a deep breath, held his nose between the fingers on his free hand, and knocked back a mouthful of the disgusting medicine. It went down the way he assumed hard liquor would, burning his throat and leaving a nasty taste behind when he finally managed to swallow. He fought the urge to gag, quickly setting down to the bottle and starting to breath heavily; in and out, in and out. Sakura was good with medicine, but flavors and textures just weren't her thing… Needless to say, if she ever decided to make some food- he would never be a taste tester for that woman. Ever.

Now he played the waiting game, but not for long. A good ten minutes later there was a knocking at his door that had him looking down the hall, confused. It was late. Really late. He wasn't sure of the exact time, but he didn't want to check either. He stood up, cautiously moving down the hall before he stopped at his door, peeking in through the hole in the wood to find Kakashi there, looking in back at him. Naruto blinked, his stomach making an unfortunate sound, as result of the medicine, he was sure. "Sakura…" He sighed as he got to unlocking the door, opening it to stare at the famous jounin before him. Kakashi gave that crescent eyed smile of his and waved… Naruto blinked. "A-ah… Hi?" Naruto stepped aside, offering for Kakashi to come in. He watched as the man stepped into his room and Naruto waited until he was down the hall before he closed the door.

"I just wanted to check up on you."

"You couldn't have done it at a normal hour?" Naruto laughed, following Kakashi into his kitchen, a mess of empty ramen cups amongst other food containers he had yet to clean up. He had never been the type to really keep organized. "I was just about to sleep… Sakura made me some kind of medicine." He shuddered, "Tasted horrible." Never again, he thought.

"You've been looking horrible lately, I kind of doubted you'd be asleep." Kakashi didn't really beat around the bush at all, did he? Naruto just stared at him in response, silent for a moment before he shrugged, taking a seat in the nearby chair and pulling up to his kitchen table, setting his head down after pushing the empty cups and dirtied plates out of the way.

"I think I'm sick." He admitted, looking up to find Kakashi giving him that smile again. It almost seemed reassuring. Naruto wasn't exactly used to it… While growing up, Kakashi had been there a lot for Sasuke, Naruto at this point assumed it was because Kakashi had predicted the path Sasuke was heading towards, and was trying to stop him… It was unfortunate he was unsuccessful.

But Naruto had never exactly looked up to him as someone he could go to if he was under some sort of emotional stress, the man was more of a teacher who would occasional spit out helpful pieces of advice for social situations… But here Kakashi was, seeming to be concerned for his student. It was kind of nice.

"You seem to be taking it better than Sakura, though…" Kakashi looked around the apartment, picking up a dirtied dish from the table Naruto was using as a pillow and bringing it over to the sink and dumping it inside.

Naruto closed his eyes, and sighed. "We handle things differently." He wasn't sure if Kakashi was right about what he said, Sakura was able to hold it together through out the day and let it all spill out behind closed doors, where as Naruto was just sick to his stomach all day every day no matter where he was… Everyone knew what Sakura did the moment she got home though. Naruto had made the mistake of trying to visit her shortly after Sasuke's capture, and the result hadn't been pretty… Mainly because seeing a friend so terribly hurt like that- to see any women cry as hard as she had been… It hurt. Even more so since Sakura was such a close friend. Kakashi must have made the same mistake, since he knew.

"Tsunade said that she was finally able to shut the elders up, however." Kakashi leaned back against the kitchen counter, looking to the now sleepy looking Naruto. Was he going to fall asleep there? He hoped not- he wouldn't be entirely sure he could help the kid to his bed! He wasn't heavy, but he wasn't exactly a small child anymore either!

"… You think Sasuke will ever be allowed out?" Naruto asked, after a short moment of silence. Kakashi saw that question coming at some point, and he sighed, pushing a hand through his silver hair.

"Naruto…" He looked down to the floor, unsure of how to really answer without hurting the already damaged blonde. He couldn't exactly lie to get his hopes up either… He didn't know for sure, but just thinking logically he knew it wasn't looking too good, "Sasuke is safe from death. Legal death, anyways- but there will be a lot of people who want him dead. A lot of people who won't want him here…" Kakashi paused, until Naruto turned his head to face him, one opened eye as if to show Kakashi he was awake and listening. "And… Sasuke is Sasuke," He smirked hollowly and looked away again, "I'm not sure if anything will get through to him even if the guards decide to rip off a limb and smack him with it. They wouldn't let him out unless he thoroughly apologized for his faults, and somehow made up for it… But we both know Sasuke, and-"

"He has too big of a pride." Naruto finished, turning his head downward into his table. Kakashi looked to him, frowning behind his mask… Seeing someone so usually happy and loud like Naruto look on the brink of breaking down was almost heart breaking. "Sasuke had a reason for everything he did…" Naruto mumbled after awhile, catching his teacher off guard, "He was left without a family because of this village… The elders made him hate his brother, drove him to kill the only family member he had left only to find out he was never to blame…" Naruto's hands balled up into fists. "I would hate this place too…" He admitted under his breath, and he was thankful Kakashi wasn't the type to judge and quickly hush that kind of talk, because he was sure the silver haired ninja understood why he would say that.

"Sasuke's brother…" He paused, looking down for a moment as he thought, "Itachi had been used, it was true… But he also did it for the sake of the village. While I seriously do not agree with the actions he was forced to take by the elders…" Kakashi paused, unsure of where he was going with the words he spoke, "Sasuke was very hurt, I supposed. Like you said… Unknowingly, he killed the very man who made him strong, and his only family member, thinking it was all his fault he had no family, that he was all alone…" Kakashi wouldn't like the Hidden Leaf either. "But Sasuke was also blinded by hatred, and the need for revenge. You shouldn't level with him because you feel sad…. I understand that you want nothing more than to help him, but at this point it isn't wise to treat him as a victim." Kakashi stepped over to Naruto, who's head was buried into his own arms. He placed a hand on his back, watching as the blonde head shifted some and a pair of eyes looked up to him, "Sasuke is a criminal."

There it was, the truth of the matter. Kakashi was right, trying to sympathize for Sasuke would do no good for the rouge ninja, it would only make Sasuke think he was right even more so, to have someone like Naruto of all people to back him up… He couldn't back him up, as much as he liked him, as much as he wanted to help him.

"I know." Naruto finally said, beginning to stand up from his seat. That medicine had hit him hard, he was absolutely exhausted!

"Get some sleep, Naruto… I'll come by to visit you tomorrow." Kakashi smiled, patting the others back for he pointed in the direction of his room. Naruto slowly nodded before he began to drag himself apart from the silver haired ninja, who watched, sighing. "Just remember what I said- don't treat Sasuke like a victim." Naruto mumbled something though he was almost positive it was in agreement, and it was good enough for him.

* * *

><p>Karin and Sakura had become quite close friends, if only because they shared a similar relationship as Sakura did with Ino. The woman shared her love for Sasuke, yet at the same time she felt utterly used and pathetic after having nearly been killed by someone whom she thought needed her. Sakura could sympathize, and it was nice to have someone like her around. If only because the woman shared stories of Sasuke with her, ones that reminded Sakura that the boy wasn't a complete monster. She was told of how Sasuke could calm down their hot headed team-mate. A man named Jugo who had apparently been one of Orochimaru's prisoners. How he had visited some of Orochimaru's hide-outs, and in the process released the prisoners there. He wasn't completely heartless after all, was he?<p>

It made her feel better, to know that not everything Sasuke did was harmful to other people… But she was told how easily Sasuke had changed, how in a blink of an eye Karin had been turned from a teammate into nothing but garbage Sasuke apparently didn't need anymore. Was that all Sasuke thought of Sakura, that night he left? Did he just grow tired of her, and Naruto, and viewed them as garbage he didn't need anymore? It hurt to know, but that night he visited Sasuke for the first time since he had been there…

It hurt seeing him, and there hadn't been a lot of talking. Sakura cried a lot, trying to ask questions she never received answers to. Sasuke just sat there, his head raised, a smirk on his face while Sakura spilled her thoughts to him, breaking down in front of him. Did he feel nothing? Nothing at all? Karin had said that Sasuke wasn't even the Sasuke she once knew… That he was cold. Was it true? Was he gone? Was there no hope to bring the Sasuke she missed and wanted back? How could she love someone like him? How was Naruto so confident all the time that he would be able to help him!

She had been there for a good hour, just asking if he cared at all. Though something about not receiving an answer was somewhat more comforting than hearing a 'no'. Was it a sign that he had some sort of feeling left in him? Or did he just believe that Sakura wasn't worth his time or breath. She left wondering that, but finally letting it go to the person who caused her so much pain, pain that had reached a physical level where she would make herself sick to her stomach just thinking about him… She felt as if a small weight had been lifted off her shoulders from the visit.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up with a throbbing his head. He wasn't sure of the time, but light flooded in through unfortunately opened windows, blinding him from the second he opened his eyes. "Fuckin' sun." He hissed beneath his breath, venom dripping from his words as he slowly crawled to the edge of the bed, using his blanket as a cover as he reached up blinded in search of the shades, before he roughly pulled them closed, succumbing his room back into the darkness he craved. It was probably some point in the afternoon- but he figured he should be allowed one day of sleep… He felt as if he needed it.<p>

But clearly someone thought otherwise, a knock at the door proved that. Naruto groaned loudly and rubbed at his temples, "S'open!" He shouted out, hoping whoever was there would either hear him and enter to eventually find him, or would leave him alone and never return… Or at least wait until he felt alive again.

He heard the door open before clicking shut, followed by light footsteps that slowed up once they reached his room before coming to a stop. Naruto didn't care at this point, he just groaned as a sign of acknowledgment of whoever was in his room.

"Sasuke is meeting with Tsunade-sama, you know." Sai. Naruto peeked out from beneath his blanket and looked at the males blank expression, blinking.

"What?" He wasn't sure he had heard him correctly.

"The Hokage? She insisted on having Sasuke brought to her since she refused to visit him in the containment center…" He explained, shrugging a bit. Naruto went wide eyed, "Something about how the guards weren't doing a good job of trying to help him? Or... Something. A lot of people were saying stuff."

"A-ah… Now? When? Why didn't anyone tell me!" Naruto was out of the bed and looking for clothes to change into within moments, and Sai just watched, his brows slowly knitting themselves together.

"Not long ago, Tsunade made a last minute decision, so no one really knew until a short while ago. I found out because I was walking by and saw a lot of people staring…" He explained, "That fat-kid explained what was happening to me." Fat kid? Did he mean Chouji? Naruto stared at him, but shook it off and quickly pulled on his pants before grabbing for his jumpsuit, slipping his arms into the sleeves and zipping it up. "So he just got there then?" It was going on week three now and there hadn't been much of a decision made on what was to be done with Sasuke, but right now this was the most action to have happened since Sasuke's arrival. Was granny planning something?

He had a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. While he knew the woman would never kill him, he was sure she could do a lot worse to him than death if he decided to be the way he normally was while in her presence… With her temper? Sasuke might end up with more than just a broken bone or two.

"I told you I don't know anything, but I figured I should tell you anyways. You should go check, right?" Sai tilted his head to the side, watching as Naruto looked around, patting his pockets before deciding he had everything he needed for the day. Strange how quick and easy it was to get the blonde out of bed, almost amusing actually, but Sai wasn't quite sure how to express that.

"Ye-yeah… Ah thanks, you can let yourself out, yeah? Lock the door behind you. Thanks again!" Naruto was out the window within seconds and making a dash for the Hokage's office. And through his entire run through the village, the gossiping he heard meant it must be true. Sasuke had just been through here.

* * *

><p>SOOOOOOOO. Yeah. (: I hope this is okay. I was trying not to rush it along, but at the same time, there's only so much shit that I can write while Sasuke's being a silent asshole. But I don't know where I'm going with this, if I'm being totally honest- I never know. So feel free to throw out ideas and suggestions for me, because they make me really happy and I always consider everything. So if you have something you might like to read, please do tell! I always try to please the reader.<p> 


	4. Insufferable

Yes, I did in fact just update this thing like... A million times in a day. But like I said in the previous chapter, I'm inspired to write stuff like this. So chapters will be pumped out faster since I'm more motivated with this one. But after this I might take a break until tomorrow... We'll see. (:

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been awoken early that morning with news he wasn't too pleased with. If only because it meant he had to move. Of course he would never admit it aloud, but he was extremely sore, and that kick to the face from Naruto maybe two or three nights ago left a nice bruise as proof. Good thing the blind-fold helped hide a good percentage of it though, he supposed.<p>

But that wasn't the only reason he was left with a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't wish to be dragged through the village from one end to the other, on display as a failed criminal for all the people the town to see… As a failure, for those who hated him to laugh at. The thought itself had him grimacing and groaning with disgust. But it wasn't like he had a choice, and it wasn't like he could get up and body slam the guard either. He would get himself smacked right back down within seconds. He squirmed slightly in his spot, having been left alone for some time after that.

The Hokage… He hadn't met the new one yet. But he had heard a lot of her horrible temper, and strength. He wondered if it was all true.

Sometime in the afternoon two men had entered the room and roughly picked him off the floor, giving him no time to catch up with the footing as he was dragged from the dirty, cold room. He didn't say a word though. He was learning that it was best just to keep his mouth shut for the time being… He let himself be dragged through the village against his will, hearing hushed whispers all around him. Talking about him. "He deserves this." Some said, "It's a shame the entire Uchiha clan couldn't have just been wiped out…" That comment had been enough for him to nearly tug away from the guards and tackle whoever had said it into the nearest hard space, but he fought the urge. "That's Naruto's friend, isn't it? What's such a nice boy doing trying to help someone so horrid?" Was it true? Was he that horrible of a person in comparison to Naruto? Someone who held the Kyuubi in his body?

He remembered Naruto being so hated growing up, and now returning to his village so many years later, Sasuke was the one who was absolutely hated. Was this what it felt like? That wherever he turned, he was sure he was being given disgusted looks and glares, hurtful comments thrown his way?

Not that he cared. He knew none of them. He hated all of them. So the feelings of hate were mutual. "Tchh…" Sasuke sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, mostly to contain the anger that was boiling up. What the fuck did he care for how people thought about him? They should blame their own village for the monster who was currently being led through their town!

He was roughly tugged into a cool building, and dragged up the stairs, where once again he was not given time to adjust and find his footing. He struggled to get up on his own, and was dragged a good percentage of the way until they finally came to a stop at the door he assumed to be the office of the Hokage. He couldn't see a thing- it was beginning to grow annoying. "Hokage-sama." A knock at the door, followed by a soft 'come in' from inside. The door opened up, and he was pushed inside, two pairs of strong arms holding him where he stood once he was inside the room. Sasuke was tempted to pull away, if only to show they weren't stronger than him, but he had more important things on his mind… Why was he here?

"You two can leave."

"But Tsunade-sa-"

"Leave." He felt the hands of the two guards flinch, and he smirked smugly in response, feeling their grasp slip away, before he heard the click of a door behind him. It was silent after that, and he wished he could see what was going on, if anything.

"If you take three steps ahead of you, you can find a chair. I'm sure you can figure out how to seat yourself from there." Tsunade seemed busied, as if she was dealing with something else while speaking to him. Sasuke truly wanted to sit down though, his legs hurt. After a second or two he stepped forward. One. Two. Three. He felt the end of a chair and he slowly guided himself around it before he was able to fall back into it comfortably without hurting his restrained hands. He could feel eyes on himself now.

"I don't think you and I have ever officially met up until this point- though from all the talk I feel as if I know you…" He could hear the smirk in her tone, "To think someone so scrawny was able to do so much damage…" It was silent after that, he wasn't sure if Tsunade expected him to say something or not, but either way he didn't plan on speaking up. Not yet, anyways.

He could hear the scribble of a pen, and he assumed at his point she was doing paperwork of some sort. "Then again I was never sure what exactly to think of you… While hearing such wonderful things from Naruto and Sakura… And then hearing the horrific and yet seemingly true rumors from just about everyone else…" She paused, breathing softly before looking up to stare at him again. Sasuke didn't really seem to care for what she was saying, but it didn't surprise her too much. She continued with her words regardless of the fact, "I just wanted to meet you at least once." She admitted, "I wanted to know what Naruto deemed so interesting- enough so he was confident in saving it." It? He was an 'it' now? Had this woman lost so much hope that Sasuke couldn't be deemed human in her eyes? He smirked at the thought, and softly chuckled under his breath. A barely audible and hollow chuckle that Tsunade glared at, it was enough of an annoyance she was tempted to grab that messy black hair of his and slam his head down against her desk. Of course she didn't do that. Not yet, anyways. "And may I ask what's so funny to you?"

Now Sasuke would speak, "You're all the same." He said, almost being able to feel Tsunade shift, as if his words interested her in someway. "You're all… Fucking idiots." And there it was, the snap in her temper. The next thing Sasuke knew, there was a woman standing over him with her hands on his throat in a choking grasp. He didn't make a sound, nor did he moved. In fact, he chuckled again.

"Insufferably brat." She hissed. "I can tell why the guards seem so busied with torturing you- it's hard not to be tempted by it. You have a face I just want to smash." She admitted quite openly, glaring at that smug look upon the ninjas face. It disgusted her.

It was silent, and Tsunade seemed to be fighting with herself whether to crush his throat further, or release him all together. She ended with the latter, and that smirk on his face only grew before thinning itself out into a straight line as it had once been. Tsunade swallowed hard before rounding her desk and seating herself again, shaking her hands to get the remaining anger out of her system. She breathed, and breathed again until she felt calm. "I'm not here to try and be your therapist… Unlike Naruto, I'm not sure if I can really ever put the same faith in you as he does." Oh, that name again. Sasuke's eyes narrowed behind the blind-fold he wore, and he tensed up. Tsunade must have noticed.

"You must be sick of hearing all his accomplishments…" She was wearing a smirk of her own now… Sasuke could now understand first hand what made her want to strangle him. He was feeling the same sensation towards her now.

"Is there a specific reason for my being here?" Sasuke asked through an annoyed sigh, blowing off the subject of Naruto. He didn't wish to discuss that. He never wished to discuss that. Ever.

"I told you- I felt as if I should meet you face to face at least once." Was that all? She just wanted to meet him?

"And like I said, I wanted to see what Naruto and Sakura saw in you…" She sighed, "Clearly they're blinded by memories." Sasuke wasn't a good person, not now, and she wasn't entirely sure that was about to change. "Though while you're here, I suppose I should tell you what you're in for."

Oh, that sounded lovely to Sasuke. He grimaced and sat back. "You'll remain in containment." That was a given, in all honesty. He didn't expect to be able to roam the streets anytime soon. "You've killed one of the elders, you attacked other Kages, you've attempted to destroy the hidden leaf, killing more than a few innocents in the process… and are nothing but a threat to everyone around you." Was it necessary to really tell him everything he already knew, and honestly didn't care about? "I don't know what to do with you…" Her voice lowered, and he could tell she was conflicted. He already knew he was wanted dead, had Naruto not pushed so hard for Tsunade to help fight for him, he would have been just that. Dead. "I can't do anything for you…" Was she even talking to him? She seemed strangely apologetic towards someone she had just been trying to choke out minutes before.

But no, she was speaking to Naruto, someone who had such high hopes for Sasuke… She wasn't sure how well she could trust Naruto when it came to this boy. It was silent for some time after that, but Sasuke didn't bother to break the silence. There was more scribbling, and suddenly Sasuke wasn't sure why he was there anymore, but there was no sign of him being wanted to leave either. He wasn't sure what to do with himself, but he was getting tired of this visit.

"Sometimes I wish I was capable of changing people through violence, but you've already been beaten until you were thoroughly broken, haven't you?" It wasn't entirely true, every time Naruto saw that the guards were taking advantage of who they were watching over, she would be paid a visit and begged to tell them to ease up. He was getting it easy- yet criminals had died on the spot for much less. He was so extremely lucky, yet he didn't seem to even come close to caring. "I wish I was able to show you how much of a blind fool you are." She added, and rose her gaze, somewhat shocked to find that that smug smirk Sasuke seemed so proud of wasn't present on his face. He seemed quite serious now, as he listened. She wasn't about to get her hopes up for him though, that it was possible she was getting through to him. "For the sake of Naruto and Sakura… and all your other little friends who seem so stuck on you…" She was mumbling something now. Was she talking to herself? Sasuke could just barely hear her… It was something about him not having to stay in that containment (which sounded amazing by the way, he was still suffering from a cold!) and being able to walk around, or at least stay at another person place, where he could be watched yet in a more comfortable environment… And then she said something he heard quite clearly. "… For Naruto's sake…" Why was everyone so obsessed with his feelings! Just a couple of years ago, people wouldn't care whether he was alive or dead and now his name seemed to be rolling off of everyone's tongues! Why! What was so fucking special about that fucking loser? He was getting angrier by the second, but Tsunade didn't seem to care, or maybe she just didn't notice. "Letting you out would be dangerous though…" She breathed, pushing a hand through hair, stopping briefly to scratch at her scalp before she dropped her hands to her desk. "Plus I don't think I would find anyone willing to ever take you in…" Naruto, sure, but as much as she loved the kid, she highly doubted that he would be able to guard Sasuke as a criminal. No matter how much the boy before her spat at Naruto, he was sure he would release Sasuke within seconds as an attempt to make peace… And the result of that? He wasn't too sure, but he had a feeling Naruto wouldn't end up completely uninjured. A sad thought, but also true.

"I hope you know that wherever you send me won't change how I feel towards this place." Sasuke spoke up after a short while, and he heard Tsunade chuckle in response.

"I know." She nodded, placing her head in her hand, propping herself up on her elbow. "I… I know." She frowned to herself and lowered her gaze to the papers upon her desk. "But I like to think I can follow your old teammates examples and have some faith, regardless it seems pointlessly wasted on someone like yourself…" She seemed to be talking to herself again, but Sasuke just sighed in response.

Tsunade licked her lips and leaned back, folding her arms over her chest. "Something I can guarantee however," She took on a more serious tone rather quickly, as she rose her gaze to the dark haired boy, who sat there, a blank expression upon his face… A small part of her wanted to take the blindfold off, sometimes it was easier to see into a persons mind by looking into their eyes, but she knew how dangerous that was for someone like him, "Is that if a single death occurs in this village… No, if even the smallest of scratches is given to a person in this village's walls somehow by your hand, I will not listen to Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, or anyone else- I will immediately have you killed."

Sasuke was chewing on the inside of his cheek, as he thought over her words. Was death so bad at this point? Yes, yes it was. He had a lot of things he wanted-… No, needed to do. Dying in this place, by these people, of all the possible ways to go? That would not be happening. Sasuke couldn't die here. So, he nodded his head.

"Granny! Is it true! Sai j-"

The door had swung open within seconds, two guards coming behind the excited yet confused looking blonde, trying to grab him and pull him back as he forced his way into Tsunade's office. Immediately things got quiet, and every action had frozen. With one hand on his shoulder and another on his arm in an attempt to pull him back, Naruto was standing in the doorway, staring at the back of Sasuke's head. It was like a lot of dreams he had had before, close to, anyways. Where he would be running to the Hokage's office, only to find Sasuke there, next to Kakashi and Sakura. A happy Sakura and Kakashi, to be correct. And Sasuke would turn his head, and flash him one of those half-grins he would sport on rare occasions. This wasn't like that, however. As Sasuke slowly turned his head, Naruto was met with a disgusted look, even through a blindfold, he could tell that the Uchiha was glaring at him, angry, annoyed with his presence. Though from the way he looked at him, Naruto could just barely pick out the bruise he was almost certain he gave him… It felt good. In a sick way, of course. Unlike Sasuke, he didn't find any particular pleasure out of harming others- but he just had so much anger built up towards Sasuke, having hit him just once was enough to satisfy years of frustration, he supposed.

"Naruto." his attention was dragged away from the Uchiha and he looked up to Granny-Tsunade, whose eyes were slightly narrowed, as she shook her head, "I think it's best you go home for right now. We can talk later, alright?" Naruto wasn't really listening, for he was looking back at Sasuke, who's head had turned away from him again. It hurt… Seeing him. He suddenly understood why Sakura didn't like talking about him, or even visiting him. Seeing him… It physically hurt him. His hands were shaking, either from excitement or anger, or some strange mixture of the two, he wasn't too sure. "Sasuke…" He frowned.

"Naruto!" Tsunade called, angrily this time. Naruto finally looked back to her, and nodded.

"Okay…" He turned, brushing the hands of the guards off of him before he headed out of the office. His stomach was in knots, he felt like he could be sick at any moment. He hated this feeling… Why… Why was Sasuke like that?

Exiting the building, he nearly bumped into Sakura, who seemed somewhat different to him. She looked… As if she was almost happy. Sure, she had played the role of being happy perfectly these past few days, but after so many years spent with her, Naruto could kind of tell when she was lying. She seemed kind of okay right now though, regardless her brows knitted together, and without a word she clung to him. Since Sasuke's arrival, Sakura hadn't even mentioned his name to him, not in public eye anyways. It had been seen as a taboo subject when it came to Sakura, everyone feared speaking of him in her presence would result in her breakdown- but Naruto knew she must be hugging him because she knew what he had just witnessed. "Naruto… I'm sorry." She breathed into his shoulder, and Naruto just put on the smile he was known for and put his hands on both her shoulders, causing her to pull away slightly and look up, blinking away involuntary tears, confused by Naruto's sudden shift in mood. "Sakura, everything's gonna be fine. Cheer up, let's go get some ramen! I'll pay for the both of us."

Sakura was in complete shock as she stared at her teammate, but slowly her frown turned into a smile, and she reached up, running a finger beneath both eyes. She couldn't help but chuckle, lightly hitting the blonde's shoulder. They didn't say anything after that, and from there, they walked themselves off to Ichiraku's, and enjoyed themselves some lunch together. It had been comforting, and Naruto was briefly able to forget the way that Sasuke had looked at him.

Right after that though, they both left to hide in their homes, knowing Sasuke would have to make their way through town to return to the containment center. Neither of them wanted to be witness to it… They more just wanted to avoid hearing what people had to say about him though.

* * *

><p>Once word of Sasuke had calmed through the Hidden Leaf however, Naruto was able to make a slow walk back to the Hokage's office. Knowing nothing about what was going on was never fun, he needed some sort of clue as to what had happened between Sasuke and Tsunade.<p>

He found himself being stared at on the way to the Hokage's office, people were shaking their heads at him, whispering things like, "Poor boy…" and "I wish he would give up on that Uchiha boy…" It hurt. More than he would like to admit. As he walked in through the building, happily escaping from the other villagers eyes. He took a moment to take in a breath, to calm himself before he began to make his way up the stairs.

Tsunade was there, and she expected Naruto's appearance at some point in the day. She was just happy that he had left calmly earlier… She knew Naruto and she knew how hard it must have been to just willingly leave Sasuke here alone, but… She was glad he had. If only because she knew it would cause him more pain to have stayed.

She was doing more paperwork, mostly to keep her mind busy when Naruto finally let himself in, closing the door slowly behind himself. He was in a slump, she could tell the moment she glanced over to him. Shizune was in the room with her now, and in an attempt to try and put things into a lighter mood, she quickly piped up with a happy, "Hello, Naruto!" Said blonde looked to hear, bit his lip, forced a smile and nodded his head. It was at that point Shizune shrunk back the slightest bit before turning to Tsunade, who nodded for the door. She got the hint, and quickly left out the door that Naruto had come in through moments before, closing it to leave the two alone.

"How did it go?" Naruto asked, taking a few more steps forward before his hands gripped on to the back of the chair in front of the desk. Sasuke had been in this chair. Immediately at that though, he remembered the look he was given. The look of not wanting him there. The look of hate, and disgust. Naruto's stomach knotted itself up, and his heart skipped a beat from the pain. He sat himself down and sighed.

"Nothing happened." Tsunade said, turning her head back down to her paper work, continuing to right things. Naruto's brows furrowed together and he stared at the woman, clearly looking for more than just that.

"B-but…" Naruto's eyes narrowed the slightest bit, as he gripped the arms of the chair he was seated in, seeming close to breaking them off from anxiousness. "Why did you bring him here? Wh-… Did you-… Did he say anything?" Honestly? Naruto wasn't sure what he was looking for from Tsunade… Though he just wanted some sort of miracle. "Oh, he promised he wouldn't do it ever again, he was really sorry, and so I'm releasing him tomorrow! You should go congratulate him, I'm sure he'd love to see you!" … Of course those words weren't said, but Naruto could dream, couldn't he? The blonde sighed, easing his grip on the poor chair. He just wished Tsunade would at least look at him! But she seemed to refuse to raise her head. Again, focusing on the work at hand- Naruto knew she hated work, though… She clearly was just using it as an excuse.

"I talked to him about things…" She said, shrugging her shoulders, "I truly just wanted to meet him… Get a handle on who he was and if there was a point to keeping him alive."

"G-granny-Tsunade…" Naruto croaked out, his face immediately dropping at the touchy subject of Sasuke's dead. "You-…"

"I won't kill him… I won't let anyone kill him…" She sighed, "I warned him that stepping out of line would result in his immediate death however, and Naruto you will not change my mind on that one." The tip of her pencil snapped against the paper after applying too much pressure, and she hissed a curse word beneath her breath before turning to sharpen it. "He seemed to understand and agree to that much, at least…" She breathed, and she could almost feel the light in the room return, as if that small bit of information brought hope to Naruto's world. Unfortunately it wasn't enough for Tsunade. "… I don't know what to do with him, Naruto. I hope you know that…" She added, turning her attention back to her work once her pencil was good and sharpened. Naruto leaned back in his seat, looking around the room for a few moments.

"I don't expect you to know all the answers, Granny… I…" He paused, "I'm just glad you were able to save his life. Even that was asking a lot, and I don't think I can thank you enough, since I know you weren't too happy with the idea of keeping him around either…" He lowered his gaze to his hands. "So thank you again. And again. And aga-"

"Naruto…" The Hokage sighed and set her pencil down, finally looking over to him. "You're too good of a person, I have to admit. And one day I'm sure you will make to be an amazing Hokage." It caught him off guard, his face filled with color and a goofy smile quickly spread across his face from ear to ear.

"Ya think?"

"Yeah…" She smiled and nodded her head. "But… You also need to know, that when you reach that stage in your life… It's sometimes a very big mistake to let personal issues get in the way of your work… I'm doing a lot for you, that many people don't agree with. This might be a mistake on my part, and I don't want you to follow my example." Naruto blinked.

"But Gra-"

"I'm serious…" She sighed and rubbed at her eyes before looking to the blonde before her. "You should go home, get some rest… If I decide on anything else I'll have someone to go and get you for me…" She offered up a smile, a smile Naruto knew was fake, but he appreciated it anyways. He sat there, silent for a few moments before he finally stood.

"Thanks, Granny-Tsunade." He said again, and with that, he left the room. Sleep was sounding good right about now. He had half a mind to visit Sasuke- but each time he thought of him now, he pictured that face, staring at him. Hateful eyes on him… He wasn't sure if he could handle that right now…

* * *

><p>As always. Reviews make me happy. And they inspire me... I love suggestion and ideas<p> 


	5. Masochistic

Okay, last chapter for the night. I figured someone should have a breakdown before I go to bed, because those are just fun, ain't they. Plus I'm not gonna lie, I'm digging for reviews here. ; A; I live off them. Feed me.

* * *

><p>Naruto moaned and grumbled as his bed shifted around him. Who the fuck was moving his bed around? It was late! Who the hell could be in his room at this hour? Naruto worked hard to pry his eyes opened and drag himself away from the heavy sleep that kept him strapped to the bed. Eventually blue eyes flickered open and he could just barely see a shadowy figure standing over him. There was a weight on his hips, he suddenly noticed, but he couldn't bring himself to look down. He felt too heavy. Too tired. He was being straddled by the stranger though, from what he could tell, and there was something held over his head. He couldn't quite make it out. He narrowed his eyes, trying to clear sleep-blurred vision.<p>

His heart tightened in his chest. There were a pair of crimson-colored eyes looking down at him, clad with the Sharingan. He stopped breathing for a long time, he was sure of it… Because a few moments in he found himself gasping for air, clutching at the sheets beneath him. "S-sasuke…" He breathed, gulping down the lump that had formed in his throat. How… how was he here? How had he gotten out?

His bare chest was stained with crimson, as was the sword he realized was being held over him in a threatening manner. And yet still, Naruto couldn't bring himself to move, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes as he stared at the figure who's weight held him down at his hips.

"Sasuke…" He said again, his brows furrowed together, his face scrunched up into a look of worry, confusion, fear and sorrow. "Sasuke!"

"You brought me back here… I told you time and time again I didn't want to come back here…" Sasuke finally spoke, his voice soft yet he could hear that each word was dripping with venom and anger.

"Sas-… It was for your own good…" Naruto's voice lowered, and he nearly whimpered as the hands holding the sword above his head tightened around the hilt.

"Selfish fuck." Sasuke spat, "No one in this village would have cared if I was gone or not, short of our classmates- and even they would have gotten over it. Only you and Sakura would have remembered…" His eyes narrowed. "Other than you two I'm sure no one gave a fuck. I was fine without this place. They were fine without me…"

"Sa-"

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed, letting one hand fall from his sword so he could proceed to backhand the boy. Naruto did as he was told, his cheek red and stinging- he ignored it. "You brought me back because you're selfish." Sasuke repeated himself, eyes narrowing. "You got attached, and you couldn't let me go…"

The most horrible part about that? It was true. Had not been the one to remind everyone of Sasuke's not being here? It might have faded away into memory… No one had been close to the boy as Naruto had… He had gotten attached to his friend- and when he was gone he just couldn't accept the loss. He used the promise with Sakura as an excuse to keep searching. He used that excuse for a long, long time… But he knew he wasn't doing it just for her, he had been looking for Sasuke for himself. Even Sakura had reached a point where she had tried to kill Sasuke… But Naruto… He just couldn't.

"I didn't me-…" Naruto didn't even know what to say to that. There were tears streaking his cheeks now, as Sasuke looked down at him, both hands having returned to the blade above his head. "You killed the guards?" He croaked out. "T-Tsunade…" He gulped, catching his breath, "Granny-Tsunade warned you… She sai-"

"Like anyone here could kill me. You can't even grow a pair to kill me." He scoffed, and there was that smirk. Naruto's eyes narrowed and he looked away. It was the truth. The unfortunate fucking truth he couldn't bare to listen to. "No matter how loved you have become in this God forsaken village, you will never be strong. You're weak." Sasuke said, "You're a weak, selfish monster." The blade came down with one hard thrust and pierced through Naruto's chest, a scream erupting through the room.

Naruto found himself snapping up in bed, reaching for the body he thought to be there. His forehead dripping of cold sweat, wide and frightened blue eyes searching the emptied room. He touched at his chest, patting at the clothed skin to find no blood, and even more so, no hole in his chest. A dream. It had been a dream… Sasuke… Sasuke was still in containment? The time, what was the time? He looked around until he finally located his alarm clock, turning to eye the flashing green numbers. It was almost four in the morning. He worked hard to catch his breath before he finally got out of bed, walking himself to the bathroom. He needed a shower.

He was in there for a long time, scrubbing himself clean for fifteen minutes, shaking, and even allowing the occasional tear to squeeze out against his will. He felt so shaky. So scared. So utterly hurt. That dream… It had hit him on far too many levels. It had been so vivid, so alarming… So… So true. Naruto was the one who went through all the trouble… He was the one fighting so hard for Sasuke's life… while he was sure Sakura would love if Sasuke suddenly changed and things were back to normal, she must have drawn a line the moment rumors started going around about the rouge ninja… Naruto just didn't know where to draw his line, did he? When it came to Sasuke, he was limitless. It was the sad truth… And that dream had truly made him come to terms with that fact. Sasuke was an enemy. He wasn't someone he should try and save. He knew this… Hell, he always knew this! He just… Sasuke was his friend. He was the only person he felt understood him. "Fuck…" Naruto smashed his fist into the tile of his bathroom, watching as crimson flowed from his now bruised knuckles, staining the already wet walls, as the water showering down from the head of the shower helped wash it away. "Fucking fuck!" He did it again, another good hard blow, this time watching as the tiles cracked. He was tempted to give it another hit, but his knuckles were screaming in protest. He eyed the damage and ran it beneath the water before he finally getting out and grabbing a towel to wrap himself up in. He couldn't stop shaking. He had been in that shower for what felt like forever, and it just wouldn't calm him down, no matter how hot the water was, no matter how scathing, he still felt dirtied and disgusting… As if those looks Sasuke gave him whenever they were in the same room suddenly held reason to him. As if he didn't blame the Uchiha boy for shooting him such looks…

The next thing he was in the corner of his bathroom, staring at his shaking hands, his towel uncaringly flung over himself as more of a blanket now for comfort. Why… Why was he so obsessed? Was he the only one who gave a fuck about the guy? Maybe it was always him? Maybe it was his fault so many people were going through all this trouble… Was he the one continuously hurting Sakura? Having brought him here, was it just torture for her? A sob tore through him involuntarily as he buried his face into his shaking hands, biting his lips hard enough to taste blood on his tongue. The bitter, metallic taste was almost comforting, however, and he sat there like that for a long time.

Maybe he was just crazy. Maybe he had gone absolutely mad and he had reached his breaking point as realization flooded him, and with no one around to comfort him, no one around to correct him or agree, he was left to fall apart in his bathroom, his world shattering around him because of some fucked up dream…

* * *

><p>It was around seven in the morning when he had calmed down, after having destroyed the floors and tiles of his bathroom, his fists thoroughly beaten and bloody, his mind twisted and fucked up to the point where he wasn't sure it would ever be normal again, he was able to stand, uncaring for the towel, his body dried at this point as he dragged himself out of the ruined bathroom. His hands hurt, throbbing every few seconds to remind him of his breakdown. Light was just beginning to flood in through the partially revealed window, as he started to dress himself in his usual clothing slowly. His hair was a mess atop his head, more so than usual. His eyes glassy, red-rimmed and circled with dark bags. He was certainly fitting the crazy image now, he was sure. He left his jumpsuit behind, tugging at his hair roughly as he tried to figure out what to do with himself, dropping his hands to his pants as he zipped them up and moved for the door.<p>

Sasuke. He knew it would probably only make him feel worse… But he had come to find that perhaps he was just unaware all these years how much of a professional in self-destruction he was. Chasing after someone who didn't want him, or anyone from this village… All it caused was pain and he was going to go back to it now. He just never learned his lesson, he suppose. The light hit his all too sensitive eyes, and he whined the slightest bit and attempted to hide his light and faded orbs as he started his way through the village.

It was a ten minute walk to the containment center at the pace he was going, dragging his feet with each step, his head down at all times until he finally reached the correct room.

"Naruto… What are you doing at this hour?" One of the guards perked up, noticing their tired looking guest, who seemed to be hiding his face. "Shouldn't you just go home and sleep?" Naruto shook his head.

"I'll be quick." The blonde reassured, though he wasn't entirely sure of it. The guard sighed and shrugged,

"It's fine. He's probably sleeping though…" The guard warned him, as he turned and began unlocking the locks before opening the door. He let Naruto inside, closed the door and closed the locks back up. "Naruto, I'm going to run to get breakfast, okay… You won't mind being left?" The guard said through the door before Naruto could get too far away. The blonde sighed, but nodded. At least he could be reassured he was alone now.

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll play guard-duty." He forced a chuckle, and listened as foot steps faded away before he looked to the source of all his pain and absolute agony. How could someone like him look so peaceful? Naruto found himself staring for awhile, letting out a short breath.

He wasn't sure why he had come here. After having just broken down in his bathroom over this guy… Wasn't a bit masochistic to come and just look at him like this? If he were normal he probably would have just went to Tsunade, gave an 'okay' for his death and let it be. Things would be solved. But Naruto? No… He was just a sick fuck, wasn't he?

* * *

><p>Omnomnom reviews? ; A; I'll let Sasuke have his way with you.<p> 


	6. Cutting Ties

Just a kind of short chapter to kind of get things started, I guess? I don't really know how to explain it, so you'll just have to read it. (:

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt sick as of lately. He wasn't sure what it was because of, but he was thinking it was a mixture of lack of food, the temperature and lack of proper clothing, and the constant beatings whenever the guards got bored and needed something to keep them awake. Needless to say he wasn't holding up so well right now… Tsunade had told him though they wouldn't let him die, so he was going to assume that if he got worse enough, he would be brought back to life only to have it start all over again. He didn't have a fever or anything, so at this point, he supposed he couldn't complain too much.<p>

Ever since returning from Tsunade's office however, he just slept. There had been a break between naps for the guards to have their daily fun before returning to their post outside. From there he stayed awake a bit longer, he spent some time just thinking. There wasn't much else to do in this place other than think, and while sometimes it was nice, other times the complete solitude and silence wasn't too pleasing.

Thankfully he was able to sleep after an hour or two of driving himself crazy, slumping over himself as he usually did. With his knees to his chest, hands behind his back, he used his own limbs as pillows- with his forehead rested to his kneecap he allowed himself to relax into the dreamland he so desperately craved.

Sasuke had never be one for dreams or nightmares- usually he would just have flack backs of memories, and if he was unlucky, the memories would be warped or just overall horrible. However, ever since he learned the truth of his older brother, remembering that night became less of a reason to wake up in a cold sweat, dying to get his hands around Itachi's throat.

Now, it was just a memory. A memory he wish had never occurred. But there wasn't a thing to be done about it now, unfortunately.

He thought he could hear talking, words in the back of his mind, as if someone was in the room with him. His eyes twitched behind closed lids, turning his head to one side. He cleared his throat, but apart from that let himself relax back into sleep. It was silent again, and he figured it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He stayed like for a long time, but something just felt wrong. He could feel eyes on him. Sasuke's body tensed the slightest bit, his own black eyes slowly opening up behind his blindfold. He licked his dry lips; they were cracked and cold, raising his head after letting out a barely audible yawn. Someone was in the room with him. He could feel it. He wasn't sure of the time, but he knew it wasn't exactly a normal hour- he was fairly certain of it.

Naruto had been there for some time, trying to think of a good reason for his being here, just trying to think clearly, actually. It was harder than he would have liked for it to be. It was even harder when it seemed Sasuke realized he wasn't alone in the room, watching as his head rose, a face dirty with cuts and bruises turned directly towards him. Sometimes he really wasn't sure if that blindfold did anything for the Uchiha, maybe he could see him after all. Naruto didn't decide to ask though, and just slid down to the floor, sitting himself for a couple of moments down across from the other male, who seemed to be just waiting for him to say something. Say what? He wasn't sure- Naruto didn't even know what to say. This visit was the result a mental meltdown and at the time of walking here it seemed like the best option. But now that he was locked in here, with the guard off to grab himself some breakfast? He kind of just wanted to leave, leave and never come back.

And that was when it hit him. He couldn't come back. His blue eyes traveled over to the other male in the room, who was still as silent as ever, his head occasionally bobbing, as if fighting the temptation of sleep. He wasn't a friend. He was an enemy. He had to come to terms with that…

Naruto had to use this time to his advantage. He had to cut ties. For his own health, for Sakura, for his friends…

The blonde stood from his seat and slowly wandered his way over to the Uchiha before he once again sunk back down in front of him. His hands were shaking, his heart was racing, his stomach was tied into all sorts of knots.

"Naruto…" So he had figured it out. The words were tired, hissed, and clearly not pleased. the blonde gulped loudly, avoiding staring at the other for a long time before he made possibly the most stupid decision of his life. The blonde reached up and behind Sasuke's head, earning a dirty look in response, as the others face scrunched up in disapproval- having Naruto's hands anywhere near him seemed to be enough to make him angry, but it didn't stop him.

"Stop being a dick." Naruto muttered, his tone hushed but he was sure Sasuke could hear as Naruto gripped the knot of the blindfold behind his head. It was tight and kind of messy, to ensure Sasuke couldn't get it off, probably. Naruto started to play with it, the action enough to momentarily keep him busy until he finally got it undone. He didn't move the fabric away just yet, he let it stay there for a bit. Was this smart? Naruto was almost positive Sasuke wouldn't have the energy in him to use those eyes on him, but… Naruto learned he didn't know a lot about Sasuke lately. The blonde breathed and slowly dropped the fabric into the Uchiha's lap. The eye contact didn't last long, it was a good three second thing before Naruto dropped his gaze, deciding to look anywhere but at his friend, who was currently closing his eyes, groaning.

The room wasn't that well lit, it was actually pretty dim, all the time… But after having his eyes covered for so long? Even the slightest bit of light was enough to cause his now extremely sensitive eyes pain. The Uchiha wanted to rub at the black orbs desperately, squirming uncomfortably until the pain subsided and he tried opening his eyes up again.

They were half opened and watery from the stinging, but they sought out the blonde regardless. He was confused. Naruto had his eyes squeezed shut, and Sasuke briefly wondered if he was fighting back tears. Pathetic. Disgusting. The words came to mind as he stared at the face he realized he hadn't seen in almost a month. Since that day he had been taken down. He grit his teeth, suddenly angry. "Don't fuckin' cry." Sasuke demanded, watching as Naruto's eyes shot open, shocked it seemed. And then something inside of him snapped.

Before Sasuke could even say another word, a fist was being thrown into his face, sending him off to the side. Surely that bruise on his face was about to become even worse thanks to the blow. Sasuke gasped, his head smacking the floor good and hard. He winced. At least since the last time, he learned squirming to get himself back up into a sitting position would look utterly pathetic, so he stayed where he was. Odds were, Naruto would just snap and help him up again, being the big baby he was.

But… That didn't happen. Not yet anyways. Looking up, he found himself being glared at.

Naruto's eyes were stinging with angry tears, his fist still in the air, red and angry from the earlier beating they took against the tile of his bathroom.

"You're such a fuckin' prideful prick. It's disgusting. You constantly give me dirty looks like I'm lower than you, but I'm not the one that's fuckin' tied up and locked in a room... The only thing keepin' you safe from everyone who hates you is four walls." Naruto just blew up at the Uchiha, who stared, his eyes gradually widening the more he got used to his vision having returned. Naruto was avoiding direct eye contact it seemed, however… He wasn't sure if it was out of fear, or if he was just incapable of looking at him… either way he didn't say word. He couldn't even bring himself to smirk like he normally would- only listen.

Sasuke watched, somewhat shocked by how Naruto was acting. He was shaking. He was crying. He seemed to be losing his mind in front of him- actually, now that he thought about it, upon first looking at him he looked like he came here straight from a visit to a mental hospital. Both his hands were bleeding, his knuckles… And he was fairly certain he hadn't done that here. Sasuke wasn't even sure what to say, he felt like he had a million questions for the blonde, but nothing worth asking at the same time… And yet he felt that Naruto wouldn't let him talk even if he tried.

"You're not my friend. You're not a ninja of the hidden leaf. You are no one." Naruto was getting to his feet after picking up the blindfold that had been around Sasuke's eyes just moments before. He was staring at the dirtied piece of thick cloth. "You're a prisoner here… A criminal. An enemy." He was trying to convince himself, he knew it… He didn't believe himself, Naruto could admit to that, but he had to learn. Sasuke wasn't… _Sasuke_. He looked to the Uchiha. "I won't let them kill you- but other than that I don't think I could care if they decided to cut those eyes of yours out of your fuckin' head." Naruto took a shaky breath, "Not because I want you alive, but because I think that would be too good for you. You should suffer." Naruto knelt down to Sasuke again, who's teeth were grinding against each other, squirming away when Naruto reached out for him, beginning to wrap that cloth around his eyes again.

"G-Get off!" The Uchiha barked, and now it was Naruto's turn to smirk and hollowly chuckle as he tightened the fabric around his eyes in an almost painful way before tying it up in a similar knot to the one it had been in. "Fuck. Get off!" Sasuke shouted again, Naruto's hand straying from the back of the others head and into his hair, where he grabbed a fistful of the dirtied black locks, yanking hard before letting his head drop back to the floor.

"You're the one that should be stared at like a monster. Not me." Naruto breathed, unsure of who he was talking to exactly, or if Sasuke could even hear him as he stood up from where he was and moved for the door. No more words were said. Naruto knocked on the door, glad to find that someone was outside now. Perfect timing, maybe it was a sign this was for the best. He quickly wiped at his eyes, and the moment the door was opened he left, not looking to the guard, or back to Sasuke, or anything. He just left.

What wasn't perfect timing, however, was Sakura's appearance. She was up ahead, carrying stacks of paper and amongst bags she was holding over her shoulders. She looked over the stacks of what he assumed to be more paper work for Tsunade and maybe some other things, and immediately caught sight of Naruto. She seemed shocked, if only because Naruto was up a good six hours earlier than he would have normally been. "Naruto? What the hell are you doing up?" Sakura asked, turning to face the blonde who was slowly approaching her. He looked like a zombie, in her opinion, worried turquoise eyes examining the approaching ninja, who kept his head down even as he came to a slow stop in front of her. "Something wrong?" Her head lowered, trying to look around the paper work and get a good look at his face.

Naruto held his breath for a moment, before letting it out slowly. He quickly forced a smile and rose his head, chuckling awkwardly. "Sakura… Sorry." He snickered. "That medicine you gave me didn't work that well, I've just been wandering around- couldn't sleep." He definitely looked the part of someone who hadn't slept all night, so he was hoping the lie would go over well.

Sakura frowned, but nodded. "Well, how about you help me take this over to Tsunade's office, and then you can come back to my place. I'll try and find something to help you sleep." Naruto's smile faded and he seemed to think about it for a moment before just nodding his head. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to go home and wind up beating the walls of his bathroom again.

He needed something to keep him busy. Something to keep his mind off of things… And maybe being with Sakura would be for the best. Knowing Sasuke wouldn't come up in a conversation with the girl, it would be healthy for him.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. Review? I'll let Sasuke AND Naruto have their way with you.<p> 


	7. Road to Recovery

Just another short chapter to help the story progress. (: Next chapter will have Sasuke's point of view on everything, probably.

Hope you enjoy, and leave reviews... Give me suggestions on how to keep things going, stuff you would like to see, ideas, so on and so forth. All is accepted. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Sakura stood to the sound of a knock, running a brush through shoulder length hair as she approached her door, pulling it open. Karin had become a bit of a regular in her home, but she honestly didn't mind. The woman was nice company, and right now she could use someone to talk to. Naruto was on her couch, asleep, and though he might have thought she wasn't around see, she had been there to find him crying. Something about seeing Naruto of all people… Cry? It was absolutely heartbreaking. Even more so since she couldn't just hug him and try and comfort him and figure out what triggered it. That would probably kill him more. The only thing she could do was leave him so he could hopefully fall asleep. Thankfully he did.<p>

"You look tired." Karin noted, nudging her glasses up her nose as she stepped in past the pink haired girl, immediately finding the issue there in the living room. That boy. She really hadn't talked to him much, but talking to Sakura she knew a lot about him, and the situation between him and Sasuke.

Because Sasuke never talked a lot, none of their group knew much about his background other than the fact he came from the Hidden Leaf and was Orochimaru's favorite. To know that someone like Naruto, so warm, so happy, so kind-hearted was desperately clinging to someone who was so cold, so evil, so horrible… She didn't know what to think of it!

Karin blinked as her arm was pulled, looking to the girl who was suddenly tugging her into the kitchen. "He just fell asleep a little while ago, I wanna make sure he doesn't wake up." She explained, allowing the redhead not even a second glance back at the blonde as she was dragged into the dining area. She understood though, and just shook her head, wandering passed the other girl and taking a seat down at Sakura's table.

"Did something happen?" She was curious, but from the looks of Sakura, she was clueless.

"I… Don't know. I saw him walking through the village this morning like the living dead… He told me he couldn't sleep." The containment center was in the opposite direction of where he had been walking from however… Had he paid a visit? Had it gone badly? Then again, no visit to Sasuke ever went well for anyone. But it had been so early in the morning! On top of that, when Sakura got a good look at Naruto, he saw how his hands were red, bleeding. He had to all but force the blonde to just give her his hands so she could help fix them! He refused to tell her the cause though. Had he finally snapped at Sasuke? Had he hurt him? She wouldn't blame him.

"Something Sasuke related, I'm sure." Karin sighed, pushing a hand through her red hair as she sat back in her seat, watching as Sakura walked around the kitchen. She appeared to be preparing lunch, but Karin was confident that she was just trying to keep herself busy. Just a week or two ago it was Naruto that was trying to keep Sakura together, now it seemed to be the other way around- yet Karin wasn't completely sure Sakura was capable of doing that. Not because she couldn't handle it, but because she was having just as hard of a time… But lately she seemed to be doing the slightest bit better. That was good.

"Probably…" Sakura breathed, as she started making herself a sandwich, filling it with all she wanted. "We all thought things would we better after Sasuke came back…" Sakura lowered her gaze to her lunch, biting her lower lip for a moment, before sighing, "Seems like things got a lot worse around here." She raised her sandwich to her lips and took a bite, feeling Karin's eyes on her. She must have understood.

"Well, it's only been about a month or so, right?" Karin suddenly spoke up, watching as Sakura chewed her food, turning slowly to look back to the red-head. "You can't expect things to just happen in an instant." Karin stood from her seat, pushing her chair in before stepping forward. "You just have to be patient and hope for the best." She sounded so confident, but Sakura wasn't so sure if that would end up being the case, "Time heals all wounds, right?" Karin gave a small smile, and Sakura couldn't help but smile back and nod her head.

"You're right. I'll try." Sakura promised, only to hear her name being whined from one room over. Had it been any other situation she would have rolled her eyes and told Naruto to go fuck himself, but right now… Hearing her name being whined like that made her feel as if Naruto was somewhat better. It was comforting in a strange way. "You hungry?" She called back to the emotionally fucked over blonde, who gave a soft grunt in response. She was going to take that as a yes- if only because there was never a real moment where the boy wasn't hungry.

Karin found herself chuckling a bit at the exchange- being here made her happy. She thought she had been happy with Sasuke… and the two other boys, but… Here it was warmer. Calmer. She felt happy.

* * *

><p>Naruto brushed a hand through his hair, messy with bed-head, his eyes tired-looking regardless of the fairly decent nap he had managed to take at Sakura's. Though it seemed to him no matter how much he slept, he still felt absolutely exhausted. He was physically and mentally worn down to the core. "Naruto!" Said blonde's head snapped up to find the face of his past teacher smiling at him happily. The man always seemed to show up when he was feeling down, but right now? Naruto was once again taking it was a good sign that what had occurred early this morning was all for the best. Even more so since Iruka proceeded to offer him ramen in exchange for a little catching up, and there was never a moment he didn't want to talk with the man, he was nice and a big part of his life. How could he refuse? Especially with Ramen on the line. By the end of lunch, Naruto was feeling boosted, Sasuke was lifted from his mind for the most part, he was nothing more than a whisper in the back of his head, annoyingly pecking at him. He easily brushed it off though, as more and more distractions came his way. Shortly after Iruka had parted ways with him, he had run into Kakashi… And somehow, he had a feeling the man knew what Naruto had done. Kakashi was very good with seeing through people, and he was sure he himself was as see-through as glass.<p>

"What'cha holdin' behind your back, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto peeked over his teachers shoulders, both of them, and each time the other mans hands switched from side to side to avoid the blonde seeing.

"Nothing, nothing. Nothing you should concern yourself with." Kakashi was rounding the blonde ninja, keeping his back turned away from him at all times.

"A-ah! Are those flowers? You have a date, don't you!" Naruto was laughing hard, and Kakashi couldn't help but join in.

"They are, but it's not what it seems!" The silver haired jounin quickly excused himself, before finally revealing the bouquet of red roses. Naruto gave him a skeptical look, and Kakashi just sighed.

"Ino apparently saw me with a friend of mine yesterday, and she thought we were on a date- so when I passed her shop earlier she forced these on me and shut the door." Naruto burst into laughter at the explanation… Kakashi couldn't help but laugh as well. After hearing from Sakura a short while ago, it was nice to see he still he had it in him to laugh. Then again, Naruto was Naruto, he was king of coming back to the top within moments after falling down to the very bottom. He would be fine, Kakashi was confident in him. As was Sakura and the rest of the village who noticed the blonde to be a bit off ever since yesterday. Maybe today would be the start of a recovery… He just hoped it was true. Usually a person had to reach the very bottom before they could rise again- he just hoped Naruto wouldn't fall back down again.

However, the distractions could only continue for so long until the streets of the Hidden Leaf were empty, and it left Naruto alone. He managed to bring himself home, and save a possible break down for that point. The entire day he was able to avoid thinking of him… but now that he was alone, it was hard to avoid. But strangely enough? He felt… Kind of light. As if doing what he had done had relieved him of some stress. He sat himself down in his bed, slowly taking his sandals off, then stripping from his shoes and pants, leaving himself in his boxers. He sat there for awhile, just staring at the ground. The temptation to go and visit the contained Uchiha was strong, to apologize for the way he acted, to take back what he said- but what would that do for either of them? Sasuke probably didn't give a fuck either way, and Naruto would only ruin himself further by breaking down now… He felt like a recovering drug addict, currently fighting off the temptation now that he was alone and it was at its strongest point. Acceptance was the first step? Well, in that case, he accepted the fact that he was selfish, that Sasuke he was his problem and he was bringing it upon other people… And now that he accepted it, he had to give up on the rouge ninja. And that was exactly what he would do.

He would be fine. So long as he stayed with his true friends, and stuck with people who cared for him. Yeah, he would be fine.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Review and all that! I have a vague idea of where I'm taking this, but I need stuff for the in between so please help me so I can incorporate things you want to read into the story.<p> 


	8. Sickness

Tell me what you think?

Review. Give suggestions. Ideas. So on and so forth. Please and thank you?

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sasuke wasn't sure what to think of that day. At first he thought it was some rare dream that he woke up to feeling confused… but the soreness of his face, new and fresh, was a throbbing reminder it wasn't just something that had come from the depths of his mind. He was on the floor in the corner of the room, his face still pressed to the concrete ground, head-sore from having been tossed around. Had Naruto skipped his medication for the day or something? It really threw him off, he had to admit. But he knew the blonde would visit within the week, either apologizing or acting like nothing had happened. He knew that boy too well to think otherwise, so all he could do for now was sit and wait, as the daily routine was once again went through. Random naps, separated by the occasional beating, dragging, washing and force feeding until night rolled around and he was once again in that corner, trying to sleep. He remembered the morning, when the blindfold had been taken off… something about being able to see after so long, it filled with him relief… It was just upsetting it hadn't lasted long.<p>

He woke up the next day, feeling thoroughly like shit. As the day started and the routine repeated itself, his body being dirtied with more bruises and cuts, as usual. But in the back of his mind he was just ticking down the time for Naruto to come and beg for forgiveness or something to that effect. But another day had passed and he was faced with no visitors, namely the annoying blonde. He supposed he should be happy though- he didn't have to deal with that. It was a good thing… He didn't have to deal with anyone… you know, except for those guards. He just couldn't wait for the day he could pay them back for all his current aches and pains.

However, minutes of sitting there, alone, turned into hours, and hours turned into days, while days turned into full weeks. Sasuke felt absolutely dead. He didn't care how the guards viewed him at this point, while the first few weeks he spent keeping his head up, sitting all the time… Now he was curled into the ball he felt so tempted to spend his time in for so long… At least now he was giving into his wants. He also wasn't exactly at full health, earlier in the day his temperature had been taken, by a medical-ninja he was assuming, since their touch had been a lot more light and careful than the guards would have been, given brief instruction as to how the following days would go. He would receive visits from the occasional person, who would help give him medicine to ensure he didn't get too sick. Too sick. So he was allowed to get sick, but basically not sick enough that he could die- he couldn't help but note that. Regardless, he didn't give any trouble.

And as expected, almost a month after his last visit, someone was walking in through the door. He didn't quite recognize the feeling of the person who entered the room, but the footing was light and her actions were quiet, even as she closed the door. Yes, a she, it had to be. Sasuke rose his head the slightest bit, to give a sign that he was awake, or even more so, alive.

"Sorry I'm not Sakura… Or you know, anyone like that." Ino had a basket around her arm as she approached the pathetic-looking Uchiha, kneeling down beside him as she sifted through the bag before getting out a container. Sasuke didn't quite remember her voice, but it wasn't too hard to figure out after a short while. He didn't acknowledge her really though, as anyone other than someone giving him medicine to keep him alive.

"They're chewable, so you should take advantage of that. From all the coughing I heard from outside, just swallowing might hurt your throat more." She explained, setting the container down and then reaching back into the basket where she received a bottle of water, unscrewing the cap.

"Here." Ino retrieved one of the somewhat large, dark red pills from the previous container, pushing it lightly to his bruised and cracked lips. She kind of understood why Sakura refused to come and be the one to help him- it hurt to see someone like him like this. But this was a job, not a leisurely trip. On top of that she had been told time and time again not to look at Sasuke as someone she should feel bad for. So she did just that.

The Uchiha was obedient though, slowly parting his lips and taking the pill into his mouth. Ino moved her hand away and leaned back, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Sit up so I can help you drink water." She urged, pushing the male up, he followed and sat himself up in front of her. He was chewing slowly upon the bitter-tasting pill until it was reasonable enough to swallow, it was at that point, he felt something pressed to his lips. The lip of a bottle, Sasuke parted his lips, inviting in the cool water. It was nice. Ino let him take as much as he wanted, which was pretty much the entire bottle before she tucked what remained back into her basket and just breathed. "I'll come back either later tonight or tomorrow morning to give you another one." She said as she stood up. Sasuke nodded to everything she said, "But I was told to tell you that if you start feeling hot or if anything else happens you have to tell the guards. Tsunade wants to make sure you don't get sick!" He felt as if the other was scolding him, lecturing him so he didn't die. But he couldn't even manage that smirk of his and instead just nodded his head again. Ino couldn't help but stare for a couple of moments before just nodding to herself, turning on her heel and leaving. It was a lot on a persons shoulders to see someone she once practically worshipped now beaten and held captive as a prisoner to the village. Was this how Sakura felt?

Later that same day, as night approached, Ino didn't have it in her to pay a second visit. She wasn't strong enough… And while Shikamaru wasn't wasn't a medical-ninja of any kind, Sakura made excuses for not being able to go, no one dared ask Naruto, Kakashi was on a mission for a while, Shizune was busy with other errands… And since Ino knew Shikamaru to be free, he was the only one who could… Plus it wasn't like he was delivering a shot, just a pill and some water.

Shikamaru was given full instructions. Give him a pill, tell him to chew, give him water, and leave and do it again the morning if someone else didn't come to him telling him he didn't have to. He could do that.

Sasuke was sleeping when he first entered the room, or he appeared that way upon first glance. Shikamaru cleared his throat, looking for some sort of reaction, "Ino couldn't come… I know I'm not medic, but apparently you just need a pill, so…" Shikamaru had the same basket Ino had had earlier, approaching the body who had rose just the slightest bit after Shikamaru had started speaking. "Sorry it's kind of late, I was busy doing something." He excused himself as he sat himself down in front of the Uchiha, who he proceeded to help sit up before turning to the basket. "Dark red pills, dark red pills…" He searched through the bag before finding the correct container and opening it up, pulling out of the somewhat large pill before putting it to Sasuke's lips. "Oh, yeah, chew or something…" He quickly remembered, not receiving much of a response from the other, but he figured he got the point as his jaw began to move after taking the pill into his mouth, chewing it into bits. Shikamaru took this time to retrieve the bottle of water he was given from the bag, unscrewing it and raising it to Sasuke's mouth, "Water." He said, and Sasuke immediately opened his mouth, allowing for it to be poured down his throat. Once again, he drank the entire bottle.

Shikamaru had never really been close with Sasuke, so nothing had hit him quite that hard as it had Ino, or Sakura or worst of all Naruto. But he was smart enough to understand why they might feel pain. And he was no therapist, in fact trying to talk to people was his least favorite thing to do… He couldn't help but say, "Maybe if you stop acting better than everyone else, someone might visit you without being forced to." He knew for a fact neither Sakura or Naruto had visited him in a good month at this point, and while Sasuke played it off, Shikamaru highly doubted the Uchiha was taking it as well as he pretended… no one could take complete solitary well- not even the mighty Uchiha. "Not any of my business, but you were a fellow-classmate at some point. It would feel irresponsible of me if I didn't try and help you… but from the rumors I heard I know you don't care… " He shrugged and stood up, bringing the basket with him. "Sleep well." He waved regardless it couldn't be seen and left the room, allowing the guards to lock it up.

Did he really look so pathetic that people he barely knew couldn't help but try and advise him? He really hit a new low, hadn't he? Sasuke of course hadn't said a word to Shikamaru, licking his lips and savoring the last few droplets of water that clung to him as he was left alone in the room again. Alone. Again. Those words rung through his head for a few moments after that. He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle this, in all honesty… The brief visit from Shikamaru and Ino was beginning to make him realize how much having a visitor meant to him… While he hated everyone in this town, he couldn't help but wish he was out there. Wish he wasn't in here. Thinking like that made him sick to his stomach, but he couldn't help himself. Two months. Two long months, a full month of which had been spent entirely alone- and no, he didn't count the guards as visitors, but reminders that he wasn't staying here without further punishment every now and again. As if being stripped of his dignity wasn't enough…

And then the most horrible thoughts of course, that would occasionally plague his mind from time to time. Naruto. That morning would still sometimes repeat in his head, a flashback of sorts he was forced to relive as if it were some sort of traumatic experience. It wasn't. He didn't care. He wouldn't care. On top of that, he couldn't help but think of how the tables had turned… Naruto had once thrived to be the popular boy, thrived to be like Sasuke. Sasuke had all the attention- none of it he wanted. He had been so focused on hate, so fucked on his goal… He gave up everything for that goal only to find it had been pointless… That he had betrayed the very man who risked all the same just for him. Returning to this place, he never thought the day would come truthfully… But now that it had, he never expected to find that Naruto was now the one being cried for, while he was given hateful stares… It pissed him off. But at the same time, he didn't want to actual admit to caring about what people saw him as. . . At first he really didn't. Coming to this village he would laugh in everyone's face, and if he had the choice he would slit the throats of whoever's stare annoyed him the most. But going on two months, he couldn't help but crave a single positive comment, he wanted to be able to see someone who looked at him with some sort of love in their eyes. At one point, he was sure Naruto had been the one to give those eyes to him, maybe even Sakura as well, and Kakashi… But now he wasn't so sure. Maybe now, after those first few weeks of him being here, the time had finally come where he successfully and completely shattered the image of himself. The image of the once handsome, mysterious genius amongst the village… Now he was known as a criminal, a killer, a monster… The one who betrayed the entire village… Was that all he really was?

He knew he had a good reason… He felt like he had a good reason, anyways. He had been the one to kill his brother, it was true, but at the same time… Had it not been for this very village, maybe he would still be happy with his family, living with his mother and father, earning their love while Itachi worked hard as one of the best ninjas in the village… Maybe he could have a family. And he did have a family, even after the horrid incident… Team seven.

Namely the people he had turned his back on, that was. Sakura, always so annoying and clingy. Kakashi, involved for the most part and always trying to be helpful, as strange as his ways were… And then there was Naruto. It was hard to ever put him into words. Stubborn. An asshole. Cocky and stupid. But confident, and happy, and always thinking on the bright side. While they fought, Naruto would always end up with a smile on his face at some point.

He could never follow his example.

And now he was out of time. He had his chance, his last chance, and now there were no more. He was alone. There was no Itachi to come and fix his mistakes, no team seven to be behind him, no Taka to have his back when he fell… There was no one left to help him. He had burned every bridge, gave everything up, and ultimately, he failed in the end, leaving him with nothing.

That night Sasuke fell asleep, just thinking about all of it. Feeling alone. Feeling empty. Upset. Angry. A mixture of negative emotions swirling in his gut, to the point where he was thankful that sleep had finally hit him. At this point, he wasn't too sure he would even mind if the guards got bored and decided to come in and beat the crap out of him. He needed something, something to smack him in the face and remind him that he was alive at the very least. "I'm Sorry, Itachi…" He found himself muttering under his breath sleepily… He had never been the one to talk to himself, in fact in almost a month, he had said about three words in total… It was the probably the most he had spoken all at once since Naruto's last visit. He felt that his brother would be ashamed if he was looking down at him right now- nothing but a disgusting pile of dirt who happened to share the same last name as him. He supposed the death of Danzo was better than nothing, but he just felt empty not being able to complete his revenge… Though revenge was the last thing on his mind now, in all honesty. He had given up the idea. It seemed so far fetched now…

The pills weren't really making him feel too much better, in all honesty. They took away the headaches, somewhat, and made him feel a little less sore and a little more numb… Which helped, he supposed. But by the following morning he was back to feeling like he was at rock bottom. His body was cold, yet hot at the same time, his throat felt tight and dry, his eyes burned behind the blindfold whenever he dared open them… He was just in pain. Did he have a fever now? It felt like it… he couldn't bring himself to call for the guards regardless that was what he was supposed to do… Then again he could be dying and he wouldn't call for those people- not if it meant his life. Stubborn, sure… But that was just who he was, wasn't it? He was stubborn and prideful… That was Sasuke Uchiha.

But when the guards paid their first visit for the day, they didn't need to be geniuses to notice something was up. Sasuke had been half asleep, but just barely heard them discussing what they should do. He wasn't sure what their decision had been, but he just knew they left after some time. He fell asleep shortly after that.

He woke up to the feeling of something cold and wet pressed to his forehead. While he was asleep, his restraints must have been switched up, because now on his back, his arms and hands were tied together in front of him opposed to behind him. The blindfold remained, however, but he could just barely see a crack of light. The fabric on his eyes having been scrunched up to allow room for what he assumed now to be a similar piece of fabric, wet with cold water pressed to his forehead. Though even said crack of light, as much as it stung his eyes the moment he spotted, felt kind of nice.

There was a hand on his cheek, light and smooth. Sakura? He was tempted to ask, but he knew his mind was just hazy with sickness.

"You awake, Sasuke-kun?" He turned his head just a bit, only to be stopped. Yeah, he didn't know the woman speaking to him, only that her hands were soft. Soft and cold- it was kind of nice.

"Hmn…" Was all Sasuke gave in response, and the woman took it as enough of an answer it seemed, because she quickly got to explaining,

"You have a very high temperature…" well, thank you for stating the obvious, he thought but couldn't muster up the energy to give her a look, so instead he did nothing. Said nothing. "Um… Since not many people are very willing to come all the way down here for your sake," Ouch. "Hokage-sama is sending over a small team to come and take you to the hospital where you'll be treated until you're better." Another trip through town, in an even more embarrassing state… At least he would be too out of it this time to really hear the comments he was being given, that was nice. "In the mean time, please take this. If you're feeling any aches it should help make you feel better until we're able to get you better care."

Those pills, another one was being pushed gently against his lips and he took it without question. Unfortunately no water followed, but he was hoping later he would get all the water he wanted.

He chewed, swallowed, and didn't wait for the team that was apparently coming to get him. He was too tired. Too weak. Though he was in his right mind enough to feel himself being lifted at some point maybe an hour later or so. He knew this was for his health, but he couldn't get over his pride- he wasn't entirely sure he ever could. A part of him was happy he was too tired to make a fuss though, as he was rested out atop a stretcher. He heard some movement almost certain they would just drag him all the way through town for everyone to see, before he finally realized they wouldn't force him through the embarrassment. After a few more steps he knew he was an entirely knew area. Seems like for today would be taking it easy on him, as the teleportation jutsu was used to bring him to the hospital with very little issues. He was brought inside and after that point, he just let himself fall asleep. He didn't care where he was. He was tired.

* * *

><p>Just because they had transported from this place to the next however, did it meant that the village was completely quiet of gossip. Some people got word of the news, and of course it spread like wild fire almost immediately. People close to Tsunade were the first to hear, and then of course Sakura ended up hearing, regardless it had partially been hidden from her. She of course didn't say a word to anyone, in fact, the moment she heard she sought out Naruto.<p>

The past month had been a strange one. First Naruto went through a stage of rather deep depression, then it moved on to a point where he was smiling again, and from there it was like nothing had ever happened at all… She wasn't entirely sure if he was faking it or if he truly was happy, but she was also afraid to even bring it up. Was this what Naruto felt like towards herself when Sasuke had first been brought here? Like stepping on egg shells? It was nerve-wracking.

The blonde was sitting at Ichiraku's, slurping up noodles while holding a peaceful conversation with the man behind the counter right as Sakura approached.

Originally her intention had been to say nothing, no, not even that, completely take him away from anyone who would possibly tell him what was going on. But Sakura felt like if anyone should tell him, it should be her. He would more than likely figure it out, so why hide it and hurt him further?

"Naruto, did you hear?" She started softly once she had caught his attention. The blonde blinked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hear what?" He asked, slurping down the remains of his ramen moments after before setting down the bowl and paying his tab. He said his goodbyes and thanked the both of them behind the counter before he turned his full attention to the pink haired girl, who was looking around. Already from where she stood she could pick out at least two or three groups discussing the matter. Had he really not heard anything, or was he pretending again?

"I…" She paused and took him by the arm, beginning to walk him out of the public eye. "I didn't want to hide it from you I guess… I mean, there isn't a point, or…" She shook her head, realizing she was rambling. She breathed. "Sasuke's in the hospital. Tsunade sent a couple of people to go and bring him there, I guess…" She lowered her gaze, unsure of what to expect… Would Naruto run right there? It was silent for a long time, until she finally looked up to him. What she saw shocked her.

Because she didn't see anything. Naruto was staring at her with one raised brow, shrugging his shoulders at her. "He sick or somethin'?" Sakura parted her lips, but she wasn't sure what to even say to him.

They hadn't talked about Sasuke at all for a month. The name hadn't come up at all, even when Naruto had been depressed- because mentioning Sasuke's name she knew and everyone knew would only make him worse… but now… the first time she brought him up, that was all he could ask? And so apathetically!

"Naruto…" Sakura breathed, her brows furrowing together. This just wasn't him…

"He's being taken care of, ain't he?" Naruto shrugged, "Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure Granny-Tsunade'll take good care of him. Don't cry, okay?" She wanted to punch him, but she managed to hold back the urge and just nod her head…

Naruto took a step back, "I promised Kakashi I would go meet up with him, so… I'll talk to you later." He smiled that smile he was known for, and Sakura could only look at him sadly. The fact said expression was ignored and Naruto rushed to look away and walk off was how she knew he was faking. But she could only watch him walk off, knowing saying another word might just be one word too much. It was up to Naruto on how he wanted to handle this, who was she to try and change that? Perhaps if he hadn't been faking, she might have felt differently… but the fact she could almost see the pain inside of him the moment Sasuke's name was mentioned? It was like taking a knife to her own heart. "Naruto…"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. From here I really do need some help as to where to go with this. So I would love some feedback.<p>

8D


	9. Intruder

Hope you enjoy.

Thank you for the reviews. (:

Oh! And thank you to snlalalandnhreality who gave me an idea for Sasuke. I'm definitely going to do something like that, so thank you. (:

* * *

><p>Why was he supposed to care? He had been doing so well… It took some time, sure. But it got to a point where he felt that what he done truly was for the best. Sure, he wasn't all that happy… How could he be? He felt as though he had went through all this trouble for a friend, only to find that said friend wasn't himself anymore… All that wasted time… All that agony. That pain. It was something he still couldn't find a complete escape from.<p>

Naruto looked around him, noticing all the gossiping going on. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. He heard the name too many times. Was this what Sasuke felt like when hearing his name? Was he sick of it? The blonde scratched at the back of his neck, coming to a brief stop to glance back. He could see the Hokage's office above all the other homes and stores from where he stood, and he knew that the hospital was practically right next to it. Sasuke was there. Did Naruto care? He wasn't sure anymore… A part of him was trying to pull him in that direction, while the rest of him fought to resist. It was if Sasuke knew all the progress he was making and just had to come and shatter it and send him back down to the bottom.

Naruto didn't realize how long he had been standing there until he noticed it start to get darker. "Going home." He said to himself. Convincing himself. He was going home. No where else. Home. He took one step forward and each step felt like weights were dragging him down. It was when he had reached his door that he suddenly felt incapable of going further. Figures he would make it this far only to find himself dying to go in the opposite direction.

But it wasn't really for the reason most would think, that he wanted to cry at Sasuke's bed side, try once again for their friendship, for their bonds… No, he wanted to punch him. He wanted to punch him hard… "Inside." He said, gripping his doorknob. No, he wouldn't give in tonight, not tonight, not tomorrow, not any point.

That night, he didn't sleep a wink.

* * *

><p>Sasuke however, got all the sleep he could ask for and more, and not necessarily on purpose. From the moment he was in that hospital bed he had been out like a light, uncaring for what was done with his body, from the needles that pricked through his skin, to the medicine that was forced into his mouth. He didn't feel a thing- and for a long time some people wondered if he would ever wake up. Of course none of them really cared, the Uchiha-boy's death was actually something they were all hoping for, and had it not been for Tsunade's screaming at a particular group of medical-ninja to take care of him, none of them would have bothered. One day after his admittance into the hospital he finally woke up to the sound of a door opening and closing. His body felt hot. Eyes flickering opened from behind his blindfold as he turned his head just a bit too one side. "Ah, so you're awake?" He knew that voice, there was no hate but there was no love either. Sasuke's lips pressed together into a thin line, wishing he could see the Hokage as a hand was pressed to his forehead. There was a sigh heard.<p>

"People here are unreliable." She had said beneath her breath, clearly to herself, but Sasuke couldn't help but comment regardless of the fact,

"Finally catching on?" His voice was tired, raspy and cracked. Tsunade looked at him for a long time, her eyes gradually narrowing, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to yell at him. She had been the one to say it, hadn't she?

She knew Sasuke's story, and while others wouldn't think logically enough to understand why the Uchiha might have done what he had. Or tried to, anyways. While Tsunade hadn't known the truth up until Kakashi had finally spilled it, and having double checked it with the elders she was absolutely shocked to hear the truth. Strange how things could change in an instant, right? Everyone in this village believed for so long that Itachi had just betrayed everyone, mainly his own clan, killing them all and then leaving the village.

Of course not everyone knew the truth, now it was Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, herself and the elders. It wasn't something she could exactly openly say aloud. Kakashi was very determined, not to mention, that it wasn't something that should be said just yet. Why? She didn't know, but she wasn't exactly sure how to reveal the truth anyways without making Sasuke out to be the ultimate victim. Which he wasn't.

Bad things happened, true- but he let it get the better of him. "Your fever has gone down, so I suppose that's good." Tsunade decided to jump off the subject of the village, if only for now. "How do you feel?"

Stupid question, he thought. How did he look? Tsunade must have read his mind or something, because she proceeded to hollowly chuckle. "Anyways," she started, her hands playing with something around Sasuke's face before he realized what she was doing, "Assuming you're too weak to be deemed a threat, this isn't quite needed." She paused with her movements, "And, assuming you're also still planning on keeping our deal. You don't harm anyone, you don't get killed." Sasuke pursed his lips, gulping before nodding his head. Wasn't like he had much of a choice. The blind fold was slipped off and Sasuke immediately shut his eyes to hide his eyes from the light that flooded in through the window. Tsunade saw this and rounded the hospital bed and walked to the windows. "You'll get used to it." She said, as she shut the blinds until nothing but a small line of light streamed across the floor, stopping at the door. Sasuke slowly blinked his eyes opened, and Tsunade had to stare for a moment, before sighing.

She stood herself at the foot of his bed and folded her arms over her chest. "You're going to be here until you're back to perfect health, and when you start feeling better don't get any funny ideas or I swear I'll will grab you by that hair of yours and drag you back to containment and beat your ass myself." The threat was heard loud and clear, and something about actually seeing the woman making those threats really helped to get the point across.

She smirked, her brows knitting together. He truly resembled Naruto's exact opposite, it was like fire and ice. Pretty amusing, actually, to see Naruto's warm, smiling spirit, and then to find this one, cold and icy. "What?" Tsunade blinked hearing the others voice, his eyes on her. Tsunade shook her head.

"Nothing. I'll be back in an hour to give you your medicine, for now you should just go back to sleep." She left like that, Sasuke following her, before he let himself relax into the bed. His eyes stung, his body ached… He remembered when he had been sick when he was little, his mother had always been so very clingy during those times. Always checking up on him. While Itachi was out fetching medicine from medicine to help ensure he felt better. His father had never been too involved, but he would come in and wish him well whenever he wasn't busy. He fell asleep actually dreaming about that… He supposed sometimes, illness-induced dreams were the best.

He was woken up an hour later by the same woman, the fifth Hokage, who proceeded to give him some type of nasty liquid that he forced down his throat with a couple of moans and groans. God, that had tasted absolutely horrid. But he got it down. There wasn't much conversation at this time, Sasuke was too out of it, and Tsunade seemed busy with other things not including the ill Uchiha, who fell asleep once again almost the moment she was gone. The medicine helped keep him asleep.

The dreams weren't as pleasant this time, unfortunately. There were no flashbacks of his family, Itachi chuckling as Sasuke tried to talk with a stuffed nose, his mother forcing medicine down his throat while cooing that it would make him feel better at some point…

They were gone. Gone. All of them. His fever had worsened some point later in the day apparently, or so he heard just vaguely one of the nurses say when she came in… Unless that was a dream too. He couldn't really tell, but considering the next time he woke up his mouth tasted like medicine, he was going to assume someone had come in recently to help him with it.

"Sasuke, you have to start taking better care of yourself…" The young Uchiha blinked up at his brother, who stood over him, scolding him for sitting outside in the cold, no jacket and no shoes. "You keep getting sick because you keep doing this. Mother's going to be furious." He was lifted it up and thrown on to his brothers back before they headed for the house.

"Brother… you don't understand…" Sasuke squeaked shortly before letting out a sneeze, something his brother proceeded to chuckle at. Sasuke pouted and buried his face into his shoulder. "There was a cat. You know how father hates animals…" He sighed, "I figured if I found one and brought it home and hid it…" Itachi continued to laugh and Sasuke continued to pout. "Itachi…" He whined.

"It could have been diseased- one day I'll introduce you to a woman who has a lot of cats." He reassured, "All of them clean, so you don't have to worry about getting sick." Sasuke rose his head, perking up.

"Can we take one home and hide it from Dad?" Itachi laughed at that, and Sasuke shrunk back a bit.

"Father would be absolutely livid if we brought home a cat… but we can visit every now and again. I'm sure she wouldn't mind to have someone like you around taking care of her animals. She's very close to the Uchiha's." He explained, turning his head to glance back at his already ill-looking brother before turning his head forward, seeing his house coming up. "When you're feeling better, I'll see about taking you…" Sasuke bit his lip a bit, before nodding his head. It was something to look forward to.

It was dark, now that he opened his eyes, the entire room. He could make out shapes, like of the blinds covering the windows, the door… And a person? Sasuke attempted to reach up and touch at his face, only to find that his hands and wrists were bound to the bed. Had they been like that all day? Probably. He hadn't really tried to move around much, he had done so much sleeping… Oh, a body. A person. He blinked his eyes opened again, trying to bring things into focus as he sought out the person again. No one was there now. Maybe he was hallucinating from sickness at this point. He groaned softly, turning his head to the side. It was quiet, peaceful… but then he heard it. Movement. He opened his eyes again and turned his head. No one. No one was there. "Hello?" He sounded so terrible, it was disgusting. He cleared his throat in an attempt to make it better, but it only hurt the sensitive and dried flesh that throbbed whenever he swallowed. There was no answer, he just received silence. He kept his eyes opened for a while longer, just looking around the room before he just let it go.

Maybe he was going crazy. Maybe all this alone time was finally getting to him. He let out a sigh and sunk back into his bed, closing his eyes again. He just needed to relax. Being here was probably going to be the most comfortable point of his life from here on out, the hospital bed wasn't too nice, but it was better than the cold, concrete floor of the containment center, so he supposed he couldn't complain. And sure, not having the ability to move his arms or legs was the slightest bit annoying, but it wasn't like he didn't entirely expect it. Just because he was in a hospital didn't mean that those who took care of him were still fearing him… Or that people thought he would run away for that matter. He was still kind of shocked his blindfold had been taken off, but he wasn't complaining about that either.

He was seconds away from drifting off again when he heard movement, "Shit…" Sasuke grumbled, angrily now as his eyes opened and he looked around the room, "Who the fuck is there?" He coughed, loudly at first until it finally died down and he was able to comfortably look around the room. No one. No one was there. He was crazy. He breathed, rested his head back and staring up at the ceiling for a long time. He was hearing things. He closed his eyes once again, and this time he knew he wasn't crazy. Someone was there. Someone was looking at him. He could feel the eyes on him, and then they were on top of him. There was a mass on his legs he couldn't just be imagining. He opened his eyes, this time coming face to face with the shadowy figure that seemed to just be staring at him. Sasuke didn't say anything now though, only stared, confused and annoyed.

He didn't need this right now, but he figured it would happen eventually. There were a lot of people in this place who wanted him dead, right? This was probably the first of the many to come, attempting to take his life. Maybe the first would succeed, however. Sasuke couldn't muster up the strength to do anything, even his eyes seemed to be failing him as he stared down the intruder, still attempting to make out features. It didn't take long.

"What are you doing here…?" Sasuke croaked out, watching as Naruto slumped over himself. "You finally give up?" Sasuke smirked, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit. "Figur-"

"Would you shut up with that prideful, cocky fuckin' attitude?" Naruto snapped at him, glaring the slightest bit down at the unusually ill looking Uchiha, who just raised a brow at him. He had no blindfold, was that okay? But actually looking him in the eyes was kind of nice too…

"You say that, but you're the one obsessed with me…" Sasuke's smirk didn't drop, and Naruto couldn't help the anger that boiled up inside his gut as he stared at him, why had he come again anyways? He felt his hands shaking, like they had the last time he visited Sasuke. "I knew you would come back… You're such a loser." Sasuke said, and even knowing how pathetic he looked right now, he was able to keep up with that attitude of his.

"Yeah… I'm the loser." Naruto scoffed, leaning forward just the slightest bit. Sasuke groaned as the weight shifted over his bruised body, "I'm the one with friends, with people who like me, people who look up to me…" He gulped, "Who do you have?" Sasuke stared at the other, wide eyed. He was… right. Who did he have? At some point during his stay here most recently, he might have had Naruto, but looking into the blonde's eyes, he had a feeling that there was no more of that. Only hate. While Naruto wouldn't openly admit it just yet, he was sure he would at some point.

The next thing Sasuke felt were hands around his throat, pressing down against his airway. "I-Idiot… what are you doi-doing?" Sasuke coughed.

Naruto wasn't sure what he was doing. Killing Sasuke? Oh, the temptation was there, but so was the temptation to hug him and apologize for all that had happened to him.

"Sasuke… Just…" He gulped loudly, loosening his grip around his neck, hearing a gasp of air in response. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with the both of them? "Don't you ever wonder what your brother would say?" Sasuke's eyes shot open, and if he was capable of punching him, he would have done just that, and then of course thrown him out the window and thrown him down to the very lowest circle of hell.

"Shut up."

"Itachi… Do you think he would like that you're here… In the village… T-that… That he risked so much for?"

"Naruto. Shut up."

"I ran into him a few months ago… I guess right before you two fought. I'm not sure." He admitted, shaking his head. "But… He asked me what I would do if you ever chose to come after the village…" He bit his lower lip, "I didn't think it was possible, first of all, but I told him I would take you down without killing you. That I would fix things." Naruto sighed, leaning away. "Him, like everyone else, called me naïve. " Naruto closed his eyes, and pursed his lips, gripping at the sheets beneath Sasuke. "Do you think he would be happy that you're a prisoner here… Or that you ever decided to do this at all?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke was glaring daggers at him, wishing death upon him, he knew it. Naruto could only stare back at him, equally as angry.

"He would probably be pissed, actually…" Naruto smirked.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I'm gonna make Naruto go crazy more than likely. Don't know whether to turn this into a fight, for someone to come in and find them, or rape. You should vote and help me figure it out. 8D- EDIT: Scratch all that. No worries. I know what I'm doing. (: thank you for the feed back!<p> 


	10. Patience

So, this fan-fiction... Is not going to be like, a romance. Sasuke and Naruto will not be hugging and kissing and whispering 'I love you's in each others ears in... probably any of these chapters. . _ .;

But yeah, the rape idea went out the window, no worries. Plus I was never one to favor dominant Naruto... Not sure why.

But I hope you like this one. Enjoy!

Thanks for all the reviews, too!

* * *

><p>Naruto wasn't sure at what point that he had decided a visit to Sasuke would make him feel better. He just remembered one moment lying in bed, thinking about things (namely the Uchiha) and the next moment he was out the door and headed for the hospital. It was late, sure, but it was easy enough to get in through the window without being seen. And then of course at that point, second thoughts were occurring. It was all too much like the last time he had visited. Only this time, if he wanted to, he could easily jump out the window and never come back… Why didn't he? That was… a very good question, actually. He wasn't sure why he didn't just run… instead, he would hide whenever he saw Sasuke's eyes opened, eyes he realized were free from their restraints. It threw him off at first, but he didn't like not being able to see Sasuke's eyes when he was talking to him, anyways.<p>

Soon enough he found himself sitting on the Uchiha's legs, his hands around his throat, wanting to squeeze just a bit tighter, and tighter, until that neck of his finally snapped. He was capable, he knew he was… And Sasuke was weak… And yet he couldn't do it. It just didn't feel right.

But he was so angry… lately every time he heard Sasuke's name he just got angry. Sasuke didn't seem to pleased to be in his presence either, especially after what Naruto had just said.

"You don't know anything about my brother." Sasuke hissed, clearly Naruto was stepping on dangerous grounds, but it didn't stop him.

"That masked guy…" The name escaped him, and he honestly didn't care. He was a problem for another day. Sasuke was the main issue now. "He told me and Kakashi everything. About your brother, and how the village betrayed him…" Naruto looked down at his own hands. "No one knew…" Naruto's voice dropped and he shook his head, seeming disappointed. In who, Sasuke wasn't sure, but the others sudden change in attitude wasn't making up for his previous words. It only made him angrier. As he tried his hardest to squirm at least one hand out of his restraints. He didn't care how much he ached, how much his head spun, how much his throat hurt. He needed one punch. He had so much anger piled up inside him, after two months of having the shit kicked out of daily, emotionally, physically… He needed one blow. Just one.

Naruto kept talking… Kept talking about Itachi… As if he knew. As if he knew anything.

Tsunade's rules were at the back of his mind at this point.

"You've turned yourself into such a monster. Your brother wanted you to grow stronger, not to turn into a cr-" And there it was, with a lot of tugging, a slip occurred and he pulled a red wrist a hand from out of the restraints and punched the blonde right off of him.

"Shut. The fuck. Up." Sasuke coughed loudly, noting that the sudden movement sent him spiraling into a coughing fit. And while he was working on ridding himself up that, Naruto was rubbing at his red face, slowly picking himself off the floor.

How…? Naruto looked, finding one of Sasuke's hands free. He rubbed at his jaw, opening and closing his mouth for a moment before he stood up, thoroughly pissed at this point. But Naruto had never been the type to fight someone who wasn't capable- needless to say he tried to even the odds a bit. He undid the remaining straps, letting Sasuke's remaining strapped down arm and his two legs go. And before the Uchiha could get out of bed, Naruto quickly returned the favor of the punch, smashing him directly across the jaw almost in the same place he himself had gotten hit. Sasuke rolled over on to his side, gripping his face. He spit out blood, licking cracked lips before he got up. God, he was dizzy. This was a fight he knew he would lose… but it didn't stop him from getting up standing himself up right. Naruto on one side of the bed, Sasuke behind the other side.

Sasuke wiped a bit of blood from his bottom lip, narrowing glassy eyes at the blonde who was correcting his own jaw with his hand. Seemed sick or not, Sasuke was perfectly capable of throwing him off like that. This was the first time Sasuke had been able to stand, hands and legs free, eyes capable of seeing, since he had first been caught. It actually took a moment to just take it all in, enjoying it before he focused on the source of his anger. Surprise, surprise, it was Naruto. The blonde stared back with similar eyes, eyes filled with hate. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of it." Sasuke threatened. Did he think he would win a fight, now of all times? Probably not. But he intended on at least getting out some frustration on the others face.

Naruto smirked, "Yeah, I'm sure." And like that he lunged forward, tackling the sickly Uchiha to the ground. The fight wasn't something you'd normally see between two ninjas, it resembled something you would see more between two high schoolers, fighting on the school yard angrily because someone had hit on someone elses girlfriend, or something stupid like that. Fists were being thrown and bodies were rolling around. And like Sasuke promised himself, oh, he got out a lot of frustration. By the time he was done with Naruto his face looked good and fucked up and that's all he could ask for, even when he was forced to stop with the sudden movements so he could turn his head to the side and proceed with a usual coughing fit, Naruto using this time to kick him in the face and send him across the room. "You fuck!" Naruto shouted, rubbing at his nose as he stood up, only to find Sasuke turning himself into a corner, emptying the contents of his stomach on to the floor. He wasn't sure if he should feel guilty or pleased- but he didn't have time to feel either, because the door was being thrown open and before he could continue further his arms were being held behind his back. Another one was forcing Sasuke up, who had finished emptying himself and was coughing again. Tsunade and Kakashi. Seemed unlikely for them of all people to be coming at this hour of the night, but he didn't really care for why they were here, the fact they were here at all was bad enough as it was.

"Naruto!" Kakashi slowly let the blonde's arms go and looked over his shoulder to the coughing Uchiha, who's eyes were completely focused on Naruto, seeming uncaring for the Hokage, who was currently holding him up by his hair, shouting threats at him. They were clearly wasted on deaf ears. Neither Naruto or Sasuke seemed to be paying attention to anyone but each other, breathing heavily, bleeding, bruised.

"Go home." Who was he talking to? Naruto, of course, but he wasn't listening, he was taking a step forward, as if to go for another round with the Uchiha, still being held back by the Hokage. Naruto's arm was tightly grasped by Kakashi, and the words were repeated. "Go. Home." He forced Naruto a step back, "Now." The silver haired jounin rose his gaze to the hokage, who was staring back at him before dropping her gaze to Sasuke. She was still spilling out threats, along with past agreement that if he lay a hand on a single person he would be put to death. Was she really going to do that? Naruto didn't seem to be listening, otherwise he was almost certain Naruto would have reacted differently.

Sasuke, spit a mixture of vomit and blood on to the floor before reaching up to wipe at his mouth, "He's the one that fucking came in to my room." He wasn't about to take the blame because Naruto decided to lose a few screws inside his head. "He undid the restraints and then punched me." Well, that wasn't exactly the truth, Sasuke had thrown the first punch, but Naruto wasn't exactly correcting him either. In fact, the blonde was starting to look guilty, nodding his head. Agreeing. Worthless.

"I came here, s'my fault, Granny-Tsunade." Naruto had seemed to come out of whatever anger-filled world that he had succumbed himself too for the meantime and was able to register the situation at hand. Sasuke could be put to death, and… He wouldn't allow that. God, maybe Sasuke was right- maybe he really was a loser.

Neither of the two adults in the room knew what to believe exactly… Naruto had backed up Sasuke, but that didn't mean it was true. It just meant Naruto didn't want Sasuke to suffer the consequences of a fight. Tsunade and Kakashi exchanged skeptical glances before the Hokage sighed and nodded her head, "No one but us knows about this, and no one else will know… Kakashi please make sure he gets home." She turned her gaze, disappointed, to Naruto, glaring the slightest bit. The blonde shrunk back but nodded. He looked once more to Sasuke, the pair exchanging glares before he turned and allowed Kakashi to guide him out of the room.

Sasuke was forced back to the bed, sat down on the edge so Tsunade could raise his chin, examining the damage from the fight. She had to admit, she was kind of impressed with the fact that Sasuke was able to fight in his condition, he actually was strong, wasn't he? Not that she was about to speak suck encouraging words to the scowling Uchiha, who's face she was currently in the process of fixing up. No words were exchanged.

* * *

><p>"Why would you do something so reckless?" Kakashi eventually asked after they exited the hospital, sighing through his mask. This night just got a lot longer than he would have liked. "You know what Tsunade told Sasuke, didn't you? He's under a lot of rules right no-"<p>

"I didn't-… I wasn't trying to fight with him. I just got mad, and he got mad…" He shook his head, "It just happened." Naruto turned his head away, licking at his split lip. Sakura was going to have a mess on her hands tomorrow with fixing him up, not to mention all the questions he was going to have to answer. With lies, of course. She would probably beat his ass worse than Sasuke ever could if he mentioned what he had done… "Why are you and Tsunade visiting him so late?" Naruto asked, turning his gaze to the other ninja, who looked back to him, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"She asked me to visit her to discuss Sasuke's future in this village. Clearly it isn't healthy for him to stay in that containment center for forever…" He shook his head, "We were trying to figure something else out, where he would stay under watch in someone's home or something of the sort." Kakashi looked to Naruto, "We were paying him a visit because Tsunade wanted to make sure the nurses had given him his medicine- since none of them truly want him there, she had to double check." Naruto was silent, but nodded his head and turned his gaze down to the ground as he walked.

"Remember that time you visited me a month ago?" Kakashi blinked at the question, but nodded his head. "You told me not to think of Sasuke as a victim… And I know that… I mean, this entire month I've viewed him as… nothing. Really. Nothing at all." Naruto sighed, looking briefly to his teacher before back down to his feet as he continued to walk, "But if it hadn't been for this village, Sasuke would still have a family… None of this would have happened, actually, if it hadn't been for the elders…"

Kakashi nodded his head, "It's very true." It was, there was no sense in lying… But… there wasn't anything to be done about it now. Itachi Uchiha had so much love for his village he killed all the people closest to him. His entire clan… And it was because of the elders he had done such a thing. This village. This village caused all that was happening to it, he supposed. "But Sasuke had allowed himself to be easily manipulated. He was turned into a monster, and… His plot for revenge became warped the moment he came in contact with Madara." Kakashi was staring ahead, his one visible eye slightly narrowed. He seemed to be deep in thought now, but only for a short moment. "All that can hoped for now as that Madara's damage can be undone here… And while Sasuke may never feel as if he could trust this place ever again, which is completely reasonable, it might be possible he'll be able to move on." He breathed, "It's what lady Tsunade hopes at the very least, and I think I wouldn't mind such a thing happening as we-"

"So you lost hope for team seven?" That was a question he never wanted to hear. Kakashi looked at Naruto, pausing with his steps and turning to face him. Naruto stopped as well, and turned to his teacher, brows furrowed.

What confused him the most was the smile that Kakashi was wearing, a hand being placed upon his head, hair messed up already from the fight moments ago. "That's the thing Naruto. I don't know anymore-… But…" Kakashi nodded his head, "That's the thing. I'll leave it up for time to tell." Naruto was confused and it was clear from his face as Kakashi dropped his hand from his head. "You can expect everything to happen in an instant. Sasuke is unwanted, not trusted… You remember what that feels like, right?"

Oh, of course he did… Every day he felt like he was walking nightmare to everyone. His stomach hurt just thinking about it. "It took time and patience for people to get used to you, for people to befriend, you for people to realize you were good." Granted Sasuke wasn't a pile of warm, smiles. There was always room for hope for the future. Thankfully, Naruto seemed to understand that. "I know what you've been trying to do… But… in your case I don't think that's good for you." Kakashi looked around then back to his student, "Pretending he isn't here, like you don't care won't fix how you feel- it'll just make you feel worse bottling it all up until you explode. And… Visiting him at the odd hours of the night to start fights isn't exactly good either." Naruto blushed and lowered his head, only to hear Kakashi laugh, "Visiting him every now and again won't kill you… While it might feel like it, it… might be better for you in the end… And even better for him, no matter how much he makes it seem like he hates everyone and anyone who comes within ten feet of him… He knows what solitary feels like much like you do… No one wants to experience it. Not even him."

Naruto wasn't used to this side of Kakashi, it kind of threw him off for a moment, but everything he said made Naruto feel ten times better. The blonde rose his head, nodding his head. "Okay… I think I can do that." Give it time… Naruto was never the most patient, that was a well known fact… but if it was for Sasuke's sake… He should try… because regardless this past month he tried hard to deny it- he was kind of responsible for the Uchiha. He brought him here. And no one wanted him here- or alive at that… And now he had to handle the issue. "You mentioned something about Sasuke leaving containment?"

Kakashi chuckled nervously and scratched at the back of his head, gaining Naruto's attention.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that now, but… it's a possibility… For the future, I mean. Clearly some time might still be needed. But like I said. Patience."

Patience… Oh, even that word was annoying! But he had to trust his teacher. Trust time. Patience.

"Thanks… I'll… Keep that all in mind."

* * *

><p>Okay, I got a pretty vague idea as to where I'm taking this. (: As always, suggestions, ideas, the works are always accepted. I love that shit. (:<br>Keep the reviews coming! They make me a happy panda.


	11. Apologies

So this chapter is more just kind of lighthearted. Tried to throw some happiness and humor into this piece o' junk. :P So I hope you enjoy!

But for all the other chapters, you know what the perfect soundtrack is? **DLZ - TV on the Radio** and** Illuminated - Hurts**. You should try it.

**anon**: I was intending for this originally to be a dark fic, and I'm still trying to work it into it. 'Cause I really don't like romance, lovey fics and all that... but we'll see. I'm still trying to figure it out for myself and see what fits where. (:

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry<em>." Those words rang through his ears for hours. "_The elders are stubborn, and while you probably deserve a proper apology for all that has occurred… this is the best that I can offer._" Tsunade had apologized to _him_, once she had finished fixing his face and reassuring herself that Sasuke had all the medicine required to ensure his health. "_No one knew the truth until very recently… But do not think that that makes you right for all that you have done. What you have done to these people. This village. But… I'm willing to take responsibility for some of the actions of the village- and while I can't guarantee the elders will ever actually speak with you kindly on the matter… I feel you deserve at least one apology…_" Sasuke honestly hadn't been able to believe it… He expected the elders to apologize before that women even attempted… But he had been surprised, and he couldn't exactly complain.

She had left almost immediately after the apology, as if her pride hurt from doing such a thing. He didn't blame her, he could tell she didn't like him, in fact he might as go so far as to think she hated him. He had a feeling if it weren't for Naruto, she would take it upon herself to kill him slowly.

Had it not been for the heavy, strong effect of the medicine, he wouldn't be entirely sure that sleep could come easy that night. But at least he wasn't a sore as he could have been- Tsunade had covered up any hints of a fight the night before, which meant no questions would be asked, and no suspicion would arise. Most people in this hospital knew the rules Tsunade and the elders had settled out. If Sasuke acted out of line, death it would be. He supposed this time around he was being given a simple warning.

He awoke to hand on his face- it wasn't gloved like most were, and it didn't feel like the Hokage's. It had him confused for a few moments as he worked to pry his sleep-ridden eyes opened. Oh, what a nice feeling it was to be able to actually open his eyes and see something. The room was a bit too bright for his liking, but he couldn't find it in him to complain. He stared at the ceiling for a long time before remembering that hand, turning to find a familiar pair of eyes staring at a cloth that she was currently ringing out into a bowl before setting it in a separate dish filled fresh water, he was assuming. Eye contact was being avoided, he could tell, regardless Sakura must know he was awake at this point. "Tsunade couldn't show up herself, and everyone else is busy." Sakura's words were soft, and low in volume, as she raised the rag, letting the excess water drip from the fabric before she set it across Sasuke's forehead. Had last night really happened? Waking up to Naruto like that… He got the shit kicked out of him, he knew that much, and then Naruto took the fall for everything so easily… That idiot confused the hell out of him, sometimes.

But now he was waking up to Sakura… Maybe the world was just playing games with his head or something. The Uchiha moved a hand to his face, rubbing at tired eyes- only to realize… He had movement of his arms, hands, legs, feet. He looked down at himself, straining to get a good look before he felt a hand being pushed against his chest. A little more rough than most medical-ninjas would have been with a patient… Then again, Sakura had yet to take her anger completely out at him. Sure, she completely broke down in front of him, but unlike Naruto, she had yet to get a hit in. She was probably fighting the urge.

"No one knows…" Sakura kept her eyes down again, as she began to fuss with a container of medicine, popping open the top and picking out one of the pills. "Tsunade felt like you would be fine without." So much trust. He didn't understand why… Did the woman think an apology would make him stay? Then again- he wasn't exactly jumping up and running out the window. But he wasn't entirely sure he could do that even if he tried. A pill was pushed to his lips and Sasuke took it in without any questions. Chewing and swallowing as he usually did. Sakura didn't seem too pleased to be helping him, but then again, he had kind of just laughed at her a month prior for spilling her heart to him… Hell, he did a lot more worse than just that. Sasuke closed his eyes, and Sakura briefly wondered if he was going back to bed or not, as she closed the container, setting it off to the side and retrieving a bottle water. "Drink this before you go back to sleep." She urged, unscrewing the cap and holding the lip of the bottle to his mouth. Sasuke's eyes opened back up and he leaned himself back up, taking the bottle from her hands gently. Eye contact was still avoided. He drank down the entire bottle, as he usually did. The cool liquid easing the pain of his sore, dry throat. He set the bottle down on the table next to his bed himself before he rested back and closed his eyes again. Always so stubborn, so prideful. Things would never change, Sakura thought with a sigh.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, wondering if the Uchiha would snap at her for delaying his sleep any longer. She was already beginning to pack her things, expecting no answer at this point. To her surprise Sasuke was looking at her, and she had caught his gaze, dark and intimidating as it always was, even without use of the Sharingan… Those eyes just seemed to get to her as much as they got to everyone. She quickly looked away, wondering if he intended on saying anything at all. "If not I'm gonna leave now." She said, stuffing her things to a bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She dared a glance back to the other male who nodded his head,

"Kinda." He admitted to her surprise. She gulped, looking away before nodding her head. "I'll be right back." He kind of assumed she would just leave and make a run for it, but the reaction had been priceless, that was for damn sure.

Regardless of his belief though, the pink-haired medical ninja had returned about ten minutes later, a plate and apple in hand. Immediately he remembered the countless times Sakura had been not only at his bedside but Naruto's as well, feeding the both of them the same thing. Such a mother, he always thought she had that sort of thing in her. A care-taker. Seems fitting that she was a medical-ninja now. As she sat herself at his bedside again, not looking at him still as she got to cutting the apple into slices. Sasuke could only watch through half opened eyes before he leaned back, closing his eyes in the meantime. God, he felt so hot, it was a disgusting feeling. It was refreshing when a piece of the cool fruit was pressed to his lips. His eyes opened again to find Sakura staring at him, expectantly. Sasuke blinked, but took the apple slice into his mouth, reaching up to feed himself. It was exactly what he needed right now, something light after having completely emptied his stomach just last night. Watery and delicious at the same time, not to mention it was cool against his overly hot tongue and throat. Sakura attempted to hand him another but Sasuke just held out his hand for the plate, "You don't have to feed me."  
>The medical ninja blinked but nodded her head, "I'll probably be the only one visiting to make sure you're doing fine, so I'll have to come back in a couple of hours." Sasuke nodded to that and took the plate once it was handed to him, sitting himself up slowly and pushing his pillow behind the small of his back. Sakura seemed hesitant at first, but was soon turning on her heel.<br>"Thank you, Sakura." Those words were absolutely _shocking_ to hear. They echoed in her mind for a long while before she finally nodded in response and proceeded to leave, fighting the urge to look back and make him say it again.

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Wake up!" The blonde was in a great deal of pain, because unlike Sasuke, he hadn't had anyone to tend to his wounds. After the little motivational talk with Kakashi, he gone right home and to bed as promised. His face hurt.<p>

"Sakura-chaaaan! The doors open." Naruto whined out before dropping his head back down into his pillow, curling up with his blankets. He heard the door down the hall click, followed by the sound of Sakura skipping down all the way to his room. And after a short moment of silence, where he was sure the girl was examining his horribly dirty room with pure disgust, she spoke.  
>"C'mon, lazy ass. Let's go get lunc-... What's with your face?" Naruto opened one eye and looked up to the girl, who was staring down at him, blinking turquoise eyes. His face? Naruto reached up with a hand and hesitantly touched at his cheek. A bruise, dead on. He winced. Memories flooded his mind and he quickly turned a bright red.<br>"Oh, this? Nothing. I fell. What were you saying about lunch?" Naruto was out of bed within seconds, back turned to Sakura as he looked around the room for clothes to wear, gathering them up in his arms, and before Sakura could grab him he was shutting himself into his bathroom and locking the door.  
>"Naruto, what happened?" She was worried, it was clear in her voice. Naruto taking off his pajamas and changing into his usual clothing, tugging on his pants followed by his black wife beater. He was pulling his arms through the sleeves of his jacket when Sakura knocked. "Naruto... C'mon, what happened?" Oh, how was he supposed to deny that voice an answer? He zipped his jacket up and sighed, stepping back and walking to the sink to wash his beaten face and clean it up some.<br>"Ah... I got into a fight with... Ah..." He dried his face with a nearby rag, and wondered if Sakura was already coming up with an answer by herself. She was always smart like that.  
>"A fight with who?" oh, she had an idea, but after having visited the boy not long ago to help feed him medicine, and noticed a fairly nice change, she would rather not hear it was him whom Naruto fought with- but she had a feeling that was exactly who it was. "Was it Sasuke?" She didn't know how it was possible, but knowing Naruto and Sasuke, anything was possible in a sense.<p>

Naruto froze up, grimacing. Should he lie? Probably not. "Ah, yeah..." He could hear a sigh on the other side of the door, but surprisingly? Said door wasn't kicked and Naruto wasn't being dragged out by his hair.  
>"Come out here so I can fix you up..." Naruto bit his lower lip, only to wince as his teeth ground itself against the slit in the flesh for one moment too long. He sighed, and nodded his head, more to himself. "Gimme a second." He said, as he made quick to brush his teeth, followed by emptying his bladder and washing his hands after that. He emerged from the bathroom and immediately was hugged on to, though he wasn't entirely sure why... It was just better than a punch to his face.<br>"You seem to be in a good mood..." He noted, a small smile on his face as he placed a hand on her shoulder. The medical-ninja chuckled and pulled away.  
>"I'm feeling optimistic today... So you should take it to your advantage while you can and let me fix you up before I change my mind about getting mad about you."<br>Naruto laughed and allowed himself to be taken to the kitchen, where he was sat down at his table and Sakura got to work. "Mind if I ask why you're in such a god mood?" He was curious, it was a nice change, in all honesty. After Kakashi's talk with him last night, Naruto wasn't feeling a shitty as he could be either, an the fact Sakura was so happy? It definitely boosted his mood.

Sakura looked at him almost cautiously however, and immediately Naruto knew why. He arched a brow, "Something to do with Sasuke?" Sakura flinched and shrugged.  
>"Sorry... But every time his name is brought up, you usually get into this terrible mood..." Sakura frowned, touching at one of the bruises on Naruto's face, sighing as the boy winced in response.<br>"I was being... stupid. I'm sorry." Naruto really had no right to apologize, it was natural for him to have been so upset. A lot of things have changed! Sakura had went through the same thing, but even then she knew she couldn't begin to understand what Naruto was feeling. His and Sasuke's friendship had been completely different... Sakura had a childish crush on Sasuke that gradually turned into something a lot more whether she meant for it to be that way or not... But Naruto had this brotherly bond with the boy, no matter how much hate there was, or fighting, or cursing... There was always that _bond_. Something Sakura could never understand, no matter how hard she tried. Their situations were different.  
>"Don't be stupid." She laughed, hitting his shoulder gently. "But... You seem to be... in a better mood too." She noticed, looking to the blonde. "Which is weird considering you just admitted to fighting with him." Sakura was the slightest bit confused, she had to admit, but Naruto only perked up more.<br>"Kakashi kind of caught me last night fighting with Sasuke, so when he was walking me home he said some things... They made me feel a lot better."

Sakura smiled warmly. "Lemme guess..." She started, lifting a bandage to one of the cuts close to Naruto's mouth. All that remained was a small scratch now that she was done with the healing, but the bandage was for extra precaution. "You have to wait?" She leaned away and put her hands on her hips, watching as Naruto stood from his own seat, giving her a confused look.  
>"Sa-sakura... Are you a mind reader?"<br>"Idiot..." She put her hand to her face and shook her head. "That girl, Karin? She said the same thing to me. I figured Kakashi would say something like that to one of us eventually if we remained in our slumps..." She admitted, shrugging her shoulders... "They're right though... If we keep confident and just wait, who knows what'll happen."  
>Naruto smiled warmly and scratched at the back of his neck. "Yeah... hey, you never told me why you were in such a good mood though."<br>Sakura blinked, the nodded, reaching up and pushing a hand through her hair as she brought herself down into a nearby seat, crossing one leg over the other. "This morning I was assigned to help Sasuke out... Kinda by force." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "No one wanted to help him, y'know... And Tsunade is busy with so much paper work today she wasn't able to do it herself, so she had to beg me to take care of it." Or threaten her with a lot of glares... Yeah, it had mostly been just that. "He was... kind of nice..." She breathed, "I mean, as nice as Sasuke can be. You know what I mean." Sasuke had never really been '_nice'_ He had always just been kind of... Sasuke. He didn't have a full range of emotions as most people did. He was either looking angry, smug, or apathetic. A sincere smile was rare.  
>"What do you mean by... <em>nice<em>. Like, smiling nice?"  
>"No... But he spoke. Which is kind of nice. To me, anyways." She shrugged. "He also thanked me... And it wasn't sarcastic either."<br>Naruto's stomach was a whirl of emotions now, and he had this goofy smile on his face that Sakura couldn't help but laugh at.  
>"I'm glad you're feeling better Naruto... Seeing you so depressed was horrible. It made me miss you actually whining and shouting all the time..."<br>"Really!"  
>"... Not that much."<p>

* * *

><p>"Baa-chan~! I heard tha-"<br>"You..." The voice was dark and intimidating, and suddenly Naruto regretted paying Granny-Tsunade a visit. He blinked, looking all around him, behind him, and finally back to the fifth Hokage, who was glaring at him intensely. They were alone in the room, but at the same time he didn't quite understand why hew as being looked at like that.  
>"Maybe this is a bad time... I'll come back later." Naruto turned and took a step for the door, only to have a hand slip around through the back of his jacket and tug him violently backwards.<p>

After having his face thoroughly busted up, basically returning it to its state before Sakura had so kindly fixed it up, Tsunade seemed to have calmed down. The woman was seated back at her desk while Naruto twitched on the floor, sniffling and rubbing at her face. "So... Cruel..." He breathed, slowly picking himself up and looking to the old hag, who seemed busied with paper work now. "I'm sorry..." He huffed, giving that pout she was all too used to, as she glanced up, eying him. She sighed.  
>"I understand... you're..." No, she didn't understand, she couldn't even begin to understand why Naruto was so fucked over in the head over someone like that Sasuke boy... But Naruto was practically family to her, and she couldn't find it in her to not try and help him out. She sucked in a breath and tried again, "No... I don't understand. But I'm trying, for you... And doing such reckless things only makes it that much more difficult to help you help him." Naruto was listening, the room taking on a whole new level of seriousness. Naruto dropped his gaze to the floor. "Now... I'm sure Kakashi gave you a little speech of his own, but I just want to double check that you understand the seriousness of the matter at hand..."<br>Naruto quickly nodded his head, looking to the woman across from him. "I do... I promise. Nothing... Nothing like that will happen again. I'm..." He paused, pursing his lips, "I know how to handle things now... These past two months I've been trying to figure it out Granny... and I think I got it now..." He had lost his mind for a long time there, switching from happy to sad, thinking he understood what was best and then realizing he didn't... There had been so many emotions, but between having talked with Sakura, and Kakashi... and now Tsunade too? He... He was confident again. "Don't worry. I won't do something like that again, okay?"  
>Tsunade eyed him for a moment, before a small smile touched her lips and she nodded her head. "Good, because if it does, I'm killing you." Naruto flinched, his face draining of all color as he shuffled back, and towards the door.<br>"Y-yeah... Got it!" And with that he was out the door, Tsunade watching him go. She sighed and pushed a hand through her hair before locking her fingers together and resting then down against her desk. Now all she could do was hope what Naruto said was true...  
>She turned in her chair and looked out the window, pursing her lips.<br>For now it seemed calm. She just hoped it stayed that way for awhile longer.


	12. A Change in Location

Another chapter. (:  
>Just kind of a bridge into what's coming next, or eventually, not that great- or entertaining. Sorry. D;<p>

Thank you for all the reviews and helpful suggestions. (: All of them help me, even if I don't end up incorporating them into the actual story, they give me other ideas for other things. all is helpful!

EDIT: I did change this chapter to change the story a bit- originally the capture of Sasuke had been before the war- but it made an inconvenience for me, so I changed it until after. So yeah.

* * *

><p>Sakura had tended to Sasuke three more times. Once more, that same day, towards night, and then two more the following day. Each visit hadn't been as pleasant as the first- but it hadn't exactly been terrible, either. While the Uchiha never spoke too much, he wasn't exactly rude. He would respond with nods, or a shake of his head. Unless he was asleep while she was visiting, in which case she was perfectly content with just observing. Something about him seemed far too innocent while he was sleep, as if all the hatred just soaked up said innocence while he was awake, and during the time of his eyes being closed and his body being still, his face showed just how peaceful he could be. Or Sakura was just wishing for something that was very far from the truth. Sasuke had never been a kind guy- and the only time he saved people was out of duty. Or she assumed so… There were a few moments that surprised everyone. Naruto included, who had his ass saved a handful of times by the Uchiha. She like to think it was because he didn't completely hate him, or Sakura herself… But she could never be sure anymore. Even if the other suddenly turned into this wonderful guy and begged for forgiveness… she wasn't sure she would ever be able to drop what had been done just a couple of months ago. She had been so close to death… Because of Sasuke. Because Sasuke had been trying to kill her.<p>

Just thinking about it tightened her chest, turning her mind into a mess of emotions. Seeing Kakashi fighting Sasuke- it killed her inside. And then there was Naruto. She felt as though she be used to seeing them fight, and this time they hadn't really fought exactly, just stared, while Naruto spoke… But she honestly felt at that time that Sasuke had been completely gone, that all hope was lost. That nothing would be alright, and either Sasuke died, or the village would fall…

There had been so much fighting for so long. The stretched out battles that seemed to just never end, the fighting with the corpses of departed loved ones... She suddenly understood why people would leave war feeling absolutely traumatized. She would still have nightmares. At the time Sasuke hadn't been much on her mind, in all honesty... She didn't feel as if he held too much of a role in the horrid experience of war... But it seemed to all come to an end so quickly with a simple capture.  
>Her memory was fuzzy, and it hurt her mind to attempt to get a clear image of what had exactly happened... There was so much blood... But she saw Sasuke, and Madara. <em>Madara<em>. The name sent chills down her spine... How such a horribly twisted person existed she could never completely understand, in all honesty. She didn't understand it at first, Sasuke had been fighting him. Fighting and losing. She had been there, watching... It had been an accident stumbling upon them, after her medical tent had been destroyed, she had run to find other ninjas, trying to make sure she could find and save as many wounded as possible... She wandered a bit too far across enemy lines and their they were... Sasuke's eyes had looked different- hell, they looked different now. They were the same color... And they held the same intensity as the always did, but she just knew, she could feel that something had changed in those orbs of his.

Sakura wasn't sure why, but she had screamed the Uchiha's name so many times her throat had felt almost raw, it wasn't until a fellow member of the hidden leaf tugged her back did she realize someone was attacking her. The memory had been blocked out of her mind- or she like to think that, but she remembered those eyes, that blood stained pale skin... She knew the face and had spent two days helping the owner of said face... It was the second time the boy had attacked her.  
>He was wounded and bleeding, but it didn't stop him from trying to get the pink-haired ninja out of the way... But he gave up quickly, setting his sights quickly back on the fellow Uchiha. And then it happened... Naruto had come. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing, having Naruto and Sasuke anywhere near each other, but at the time she had definitely been pleased. At first Sasuke didn't seem to care, or notice for that matter... Both the Uchiha and the Kyuubi host were focused on destroying Madara, whom after a seemingly pointless, long and bloody battle had disappeared and left everyone confused. It left Sasuke and Naruto alone, to realize where this left them.<p>

Sasuke and Naruto. Fighting again. And once again, she felt as if she should be used to it- as if she should be one hundred percent rooting for Naruto to rip the Uchiha's heart out… But she never could… Kind of like how she was absolutely certain Naruto would never be able to kill Sasuke. Did it make them pathetic? The fact they cared so much for someone who might have never cared at all?

Or maybe it was a good thing, the fact they were capable of holding so much love for something so evil… That they were capable of looking past the horrible stuff-… No, Naruto was more capable than herself. While Sakura held doubt on more than one occasion… This entire time, through this horrible ordeal… Naruto only had a grin on his face with words of encouragement to say. She always wished she could follow his example, but found it far too difficult. How he did it, she would never know.

After those two days of treating the ill Uchiha, however, Tsunade had taken over. Sakura was indifferent about it. It hadn't turned out to be quite as terrible and emotional as she thought it would be, Sasuke never flashed that smirk at her… Then again, Sakura hadn't exactly talked to him much about anything personal. "Are you hungry?" "Are you tired?" "Do you want me to leave?" "Stay?" "Do you need more medicine?" "How are you feeling?" The questions were always the same- she tried to be professional.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura breathed, handing over the tray of medicine she had brought for Sasuke's room. The woman took it into her hands and nodded.

"Thank you." The exchange of words was soft, and Tsunade didn't seem to plan for much more conversation as she brushed past the pink-haired medical-ninja and made her way to Sasuke's room. Sakura turned, brows furrowed together.

"A-ah! Wait, please." Sakura quickly jogged up to her side before slowing to a walk, "I was talking with Naruto… About something Kakashi said." Tsunade's expression didn't change, as she kept her eyes ahead, slowing to a stop just outside Sasuke's door. The woman peaked inside through the small window on the door, stealing a glance before looking to Sakura. There was always this part of her that thought maybe she was being too kind, that Naruto had rubbed just a bit too much off on her. She was afraid one day she would walk into that boys room and find him no longer to be in the bed. "What is it?" Tsunade urged, noticing that Sakura seemed to be thinking. The smaller girl shrugged, sighing.

"Something about Sasuke going somewhere from the hospital?" She questioned. "I'm not sure how far off it is-… But I'm just curious if it's true." She admitted, biting her lower lip. Tsunade smirked, looking down at the tray of medicine before back to the other girl, who's eyes were on the floor.

"I was considering the option…" Tsunade paused, her eyes drifting back to the window on Sasuke's door, "You said yourself he stopped acting like a brat all the time… But, I'm still thinking about it." Sakura parted her lips to speak up, and already Tsunade knew where she was going, quickly shaking her head. "No." Sakura blinked, brows furrowing together. "Sakura… I know you have the best in mind, but I know for a fact it would be best for you to not get too attached, or too hopeful at that." Sakura's face slowly dropped… Why was it the woman read her so well? "If I'm sending him off anywhere, I'm not telling anyone... Not even you." Sakura rose her head, blinking.

"Why?" That was a stupid question, and she knew it… if she was in Tsunade's position, she wouldn't let Sasuke stay with her either. Or even tell her where he was.

Tsunade only grinned though, just barely shaking her head as she spoke again, "Don't ask stupid questions. It would be better for Sasuke." She looked to Sakura, "And... as much as I trust you, I don't want his location slipping up in conversation... Namely with you know who. Plus, the people I'm leaving with are much more capable if anything were to happen... Sakura, you know what I'm saying." Sakura flinched, though she knew it wasn't meant as an insult. It was true. What if Sasuke, God forbid, ever decided to just get up and realize he didn't have to be here, that he had be the power to leave if he wanted? Which… Everyone knew he did… If he was with Sakura, she would be killed in a second. A horrible though- so horrible it would have been enough to make her cry if she thought too long about it…

Needless to say, the pink-haired medic sucked in a deep breath, let it out, and nodded. "I understand." Tsunade left her there, stepping into Sasuke's room and closing the door behind her.

"What was that about my moving?" Tsunade blinked, looking to the Uchiha who's eyes were closed. "I thought you were asleep." She admitted as she approached him, setting the tray of medicine on the side-table, resting the back of her hand across his forehead. "You're still a bit warm…" She sighed, turning to pick up one of the usual containers and retrieving the required pill. "I've been discussing movement with some people." Namely Kakashi and Yamato… She didn't mention it to anyone else, knowing they would disapprove… And if it got to certain people, she was sure Sasuke would have a problem on his hands, considering all the people who wanted him dead. It was why it worried her the slightest bit that Sakura knew, along with Naruto.

Sasuke didn't say a word, eyes slowly opening and looking to the blonde, who was holding out a pill to him. He leaned up a bit, the corner of his mouth twitching as he picked up the pill and placed it into his own mouth. Chewing, swallowing, and taking the bottle of water that was being handed to him.

"I'm still undecided on whether it's a good idea though." Was she looking for Sasuke to beg, because that would not be happening. The Uchiha looked to her, arching a brow before handing the now empty water bottle back to her. Tsunade smirked. "Too smart to fall for the hidden suggestion?" She questioned, Sasuke just looking away. "Yeah, I didn't expect you to actually ask me, just figured I would see what I could get out of you." Which wasn't much. It was weird, having heard so much about Sasuke from Naruto and Sasuke before finally meeting him for herself… Clearly Sakura and Naruto were both blind and deaf, because Sasuke wasn't anything like they had backed him up to be. But lately he was doing even less talking than he had before, which meant less of a chance it was for him to piss her off… Which was good, for him, anyways.  
>"I'm talking it over, mainly with Kakashi to see which would be a better place for you." She explained, dumping the empty bottle into a nearby bin before she dusted her hands off against one another, licking dry lips as she sat back, setting her weight to the right as she folded her arms over her chest. Sasuke looked back to her setting himself back against the bed. "Not that you have much of a say, either way... but anywhere's better than the containment center, heh?" he wouldn't say it aloud, but hearing that he might possibly be leaving the hell-hole... It was kind of... well, extremely exciting. Spending one more day in that place might cause him to throw his head into a wall.<br>"Who am I going to be staying with... If anyone?" Sasuke decided to ask, slightly curious. So long as it wasn't Naruto, or Sakura... Or really any of his past classmates, he supposed it wouldn't be too bad. Though he never had been much of a people person, it was in fact better than the containment center... Unless the guards intended on traveling to his new destination every day just for the purpose of beating him up... Though now that he was given a bit more freedom of his hands and legs, he probably wouldn't let them get off so easy.  
>"I'm stuck between Kakashi or Yamato."<br>The last name was unfamiliar to the Uchiha, but he vaguely remembered Naruto having said it once or twice when they had the unfortunate luck or running into each other months ago. Had it been the man they were with? He figured. Sasuke didn't say anything, just nodded. "No one knows, by the way, it's best to keep it that wa-"  
>"'Cause I'm going to tell this to everyone." Sasuke was giving her a look, and Tsunade had half a mind to back hand him, she sighed, and just nodded her head.<br>"Well then, I'll be back later in the day to check up on you. Get some rest in the meantime." Tsunade was quick to excuse herself, leaving the room right from there.

* * *

><p>"Not to be troublesome, but I'm not entirely sure staying with either of us would work out too well..." Yamato spoke up for the both of them, Kakashi was beside him, silently staring at the Hokage, who was giving them both glares.<br>"_And why is that_?" The corner of her mouth twitched, and Yamato flinched in response before chuckling nervously.  
>"Me and Kakashi-sensei are always busy... A babysitting job isn't something either of us can handle... What with missions and all, who knows when we'll be gone and for how long... Do you honestly think Sasuke would stay pu-"<br>"First of all, this is no babysitting job. Uchiha Sasuke is a dangerous criminal to this village at this point. Understand that well. And no, of course not. It's why I'm going to take away some work from the both of you, so it makes it easier to watch him." She explained, causing both men in the room to exchange confused glances. Tsunade sighed, "My original plan was to leave him with one of you- but that would make it hard, considering your situations with missions and all that... And not to mention, easier for people to find where he is if they go looking." Both men understood what she was getting at, but she continued regardless. "Needless to say, not only will your work loads be kind of... Well, decreased, you will be switching off. And you don't need me to explain how that'll work, do you?"  
>Both men exchanged glances, before looking back to Tsunade, shaking their heads. "No, Hokage-sama." The woman smiled.<br>"And you're both fine with this?" Kakashi sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets... There was no real reason to oppose the plan, he supposed, but after all that had occurred, there was always a hint of doubt in his mind that it wouldn't work out.  
>"Of course if anything were to occur relating to Sasuke, considering you're both basically going to be his guards... You're responsible for setting consequences... I wouldn't put it past the brat to try something if he ever gets too anxious..." She sighed, reaching up to rub at her eyes. She really wished things would just work themselves out all to go well, but unfortunately she doubted that would ever be the case, "And I'm assuming neither of you would have trouble taking action if it was necessary."<br>Kakashi already knew his answer, he had decided a long time ago that the safety of his his village, his team, his _students_, were much more important than a rogue ninja. It was unfortunate... but to him, Sasuke wasn't exactly his student anymore. however, he wasn't about to ditch the advice he had given to Naruto, either... only time would tell how he would view Sasuke in the future. For now, the boy was no more than a simple task to be taken care of. A job. Needless to say, he nodded, and Yamato agreed as well.

"So when is this going to happen? Soon?" Yamato questioned, the Hokage seeming unsure as she looked down briefly to her desk, then back up at the two men.  
>"I'm not sure of it just yet, but I'll make sure the two of you are free for when the move is being made..." She nodded her head. "Sasuke is still suffering from a small fever, but he should be feeling better within the week... And then of course the rest of his body is still suffering physical damage..." She leaned back into her seat, folding her arms over her chest and briefly closing her eyes. "Sometime nearing the end of next week." She nodded her head.<br>"If anything changes, I'll let you know... but it seems I've covered everything with yo- No..." She paused, Kakashi and Yamato staring, confused, and expectantly. "Neither of you are to tell anyone that Sasuke is staying with you, for obvious reasons. Mainly Naruto." That was a given, and both men nodded. Tsunade sighed, "But now I think I've covered it all, you may leave." The two men nodded their heads, exchanged glances, and with that were gone in a poof of gray smoke that had the Hokage waving her hands at until it finally left the room.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! As always, feedback is appreciated! Reviews light up my world, believe it or not. _ So... You know how to make my day. cough/


	13. Monster

I waaaas gonna post this tomorrow... But then I got impatient. And I hate waiting... SOOOOO. Sorry... :T Or... You're welcome? Fuck, I dunno.

So I kind of felt as if I hadn't shown enough of Sasuke's inner conflict, so I just wanted to dedicate a chapter (for the most part, anyways) to what's going on in that death-trap he calls a mind. And also, I don't want to rush things just yet, so I thought this would be a nice little break.

Also, am I the only one in the world that thought Orichmaru was creepy? Like, to the extreme? While watching Naruto and reading the manga, I always thought to myself that if Sasuke were to face another traumatic experience, setting the death of his clan aside... It would probably be Orochimaru looking him or something. Not even like, raping him, or beating him... but licking him. I think that would be the creepiest thing ever. . _ . /shudder/

ANYWAYS, enjoy. (:

* * *

><p>After that night at the hospital, Naruto hadn't thought about returning. If only because he was afraid of it turning violent. Begging Sasuke to return to the way he was, and also completely ignoring him and pretending like he didn't exist- well, neither of those worked. They both made him feel absolutely horrible in the end. So now he wasn't sure what he was doing… He was keeping himself busy, for the most part… And sure, that may make it seem like he was avoiding the problem- problem being Sasuke. But he wasn't! Not like he had been before, anyways, where even a simple mention of his name set him off, turning him into a pile of horrible emotions. That talk with Kakashi had put some confidence back into him, and of course later that added reassurance of the possibility of Sasuke changing if only the slightest bit told to him by Sakura. It was hope that he needed, if only a little bit.<p>

But nothing much had happened lately, not involving Sasuke, anyways… Maybe a good breakdown was exactly what he needed to raise his mood. He had gotten it all out of his system, and it took a long time, it was true… But he felt as if he could live again. Sasuke was always in the back of his mind, but now he knew how to handle it. He wasn't going to get mad about it. No sad. He was only going to remain hopeful, and patient. Patience… Oh, that word. He hated it. Hated thinking it. Hated saying it… but Kakashi and Sakura were right. And he would trust them. He would trust the future. Trust patience. No matter how much he hated waiting.

But what was weird was, whenever he dared ask a question about Sasuke, it was mostly avoided. Kakashi had mentioned Sasuke being moved, but now whenever he questioned it, he wouldn't receive much of an answer… His question would get brushed off, or he could a mumbled answer that made no sense when he repeated the words he caught in his head… He was confused. Sakura seemed just as clueless, but she had a better idea, which was shared with him. "Tsunade told me she was still considering him being moved after he leaves the hospital… But she wouldn't tell me where he was going to." She admitted, leaning back into her couch. She had been over worked since this morning, Lady Tsunade had kept her busy with all kind of work. It was the first time she got a chance to actually sit down, and not that she minded… But Naruto had kind of came over just as she was about to take a nap… "But you now it's for the best, I mean, for the both of us." Sakura said, quickly defending her master and teacher. Naruto seemed to think otherwise, lips pursed and brows furrowed

"But… Why?" He sighed, and Sakura put her hand to her face and grumbled something he didn't quite catch.

"Naruto, in Tsunade's defense… After finding out Sasuke was in the hospital, you went there, set him free, and then proceeded to fight with him." Naruto's face turned a deep red from embarrassment, scratching at his nose as a chance to hide his face with his hand.

"Y-yeah… but…-""Naruto… I wouldn't lie to you… Us not knowing is for the best." She reassured, standing up, the medic reached forward and gave a rather lazy hug to the blonde before pushing past him, beginning to drag herself to her bed. "I'm gonna go sleep… Okay? So don't worry about anything. Everything'll be fine…" He words trailed off and faded into a loud yawn, and before he knew it, he was alone in Sakura's living room, blowing air out into his cheeks and pouting.

She was probably right though… The only reason he so quickly jumped at the chance to see Sasuke last time was because he knew he was at the hospital… It had just happened turn into a fight. And while the next time he visited Sasuke, he wasn't hoping would turn into a fight… Maybe it was just avoiding what would inevitably become just that by not knowing where he was. He kept that in mind as he turned into Ichiraku's and quickly ordered himself a bowl of ramen. Might as well enjoy himself, right? It was reaching the end of the day, and he needed dinner. What better dinner than ramen?

* * *

><p>His times with Orochimaru had been painfully horrid. All those people he saw screaming… All that blood… Torn flesh… The man was sick, to put it simply. Yet the Uchiha had never flinched- the sight was something he had gotten used to. In a sense the experience probably turned him into the person he was today. All those experiments… To this day he would still get images flashing into his head.<p>

"_Sasuke…_" That voice would hiss his name, raising the hairs on the back of his neck almost every time until he got older and used to the voice, "_Are you not interested in the way the human body is built?_" The body strapped to the table, still alive and moving was squirming and screaming behind his gag, his abdomen cut open, Orochimaru's gloved fingers, once a plastic, white material, now completely stained with blood. Sasuke shook his head, turning his gaze away. It had been the first month of being under Orochimaru's wings and such a sigh was enough to make him hurl! "You look as pale as a ghost." Orochimaru laughed loudly, manically. It was true, all the color from Sasuke's face had completely washed away, leaving him looking as white as the gloves on Orochimaru's hands had once been. "_You'll get used to the smell._" It wasn't the smell, so much as just seeing Orochimaru rip through a person so mercilessly, no sedative, no real reason other than his own curiosity and amusement. Orochimaru would always say he did it for research, and they were all here as experiments… but he was fairly certain fifty percent of the people Orochimaru cut open were purely for his own entertainment when he got bored, and not for his own research… It… It was horrible.

But Orochimaru was right, just a few more months and seeing organs flung across a dirtied metal table didn't bother him as much. Orochimaru would laugh and point things out to him while stripping the somewhat lively body of their organs until eventually there was no further movement, no more breathing, no more beating of a heart. "Oh, this one died so quickly…" He would say, and Sasuke would just roll his eyes and look away.

It was strange… Having such an immunity that any normal person would be screaming at. Crying at… did it make him a monster? To be able to sit there, while someone who basically gave him all the power in the world quite literally stripped the life from someone slowly. Painfully… That he would sometimes watch with this sick, small bit of amusement? Thinking about it now, he felt the slightest bit like a monster… He wondered how he lasted so long in that place, that smelled horribly of rotting human remains all the time…

Not to mention Orochimaru's other horrible habits. Oh, the guy was so weird. So creepy. Setting the fact he tortured humans for his own experimentation and amusement, he was just all around scary by himself. The use of his tongue had always disgusted him, that in itself was enough to give him the occasional nightmare. The things that came out of that mans mouth- not all just words, like it should be. Not to mention how touchy he was… Oh, it was enough to make anyone's skin crawl, Sasuke included. Sometimes he found himself lying in his bed, just staring up at the ceiling and thinking how the hell Kabuto was so close to him all the time without feeling the need to run for the nearest hiding spot... And he always thought it was because Kabuto was equally as creepy, and had some sort of deranged love for the man.  
>But Sasuke had a reason for being there, he couldn't care less for Orochimaru's sickness or future, or the fact he was obsessed with quite literally wanting Sasuke's body. The Uchiha wanted power, and Orochimaru had been a sure fire way of getting him to the point where he felt he would be able to extract revenge upon his own brother. He felt as if it would be worth the horrible life he had to lead, to gain the power he required... And of course, the power he desperately craved. It was true, he knew at this point how power hungry he had been, how power hungry he still was. The need to know he was higher than all others, that if he wanted to, he could make just about anyone drop to their knees before him and beg for life... Like Orochimaru enjoyed having bodies screaming and squirming with no hope for life before him, Sasuke liked being able to bring a person to that point without even touching them. Having them fall before him with just a look...<p>

He couldn't blame Orochimaru for everything he had become. There were several factors that led to the perfect disaster that ended up being the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. Orochimaru had just been a rather long lasting factor, an alarming factor, a very long bridge he crossed to be able to take the first step to be able to face his brother. It wasn't Orochimaru who had turned him into a killer though... Hell, he wasn't sure who he could blame for that... Sure, people had set him off, made him angry... But... It wasn't like he hadn't had a choice. There were a few he wished to kill, it was true... but it never occurred to him who would get in his way... Maybe he really was a monster.

His forehead was sticky with cold sweat when his eyes finally opened up. It was dark and quiet, but he knew someone else was in the room with him. He cleared his throat a first, but the action quickly turned into a coughing fit, courtesy of his dry and irritated throat. He looked around, upset to find no water, but somewhat surprised to find Kakashi standing by the door, leaning against the wall with his hands folded over his chest, smiling with his eyes.  
>"Sorry if I woke you." How could he manage such a smile at him? He wondered, but didn't ask.<br>"You didn't." Sasuke mumbled, shrugging his shoulders a bit as he rested back again, reaching up to wipe the back of his hand over his forehead, grimacing at the feeling. Kakashi was looking at him, and he had to admit, it was a bit uncomfortable, especially after the dream he just had about Orochimaru... The last thing he wanted was to be stared at- because all he could picture was that snake-man's eyes on him, looking at him hungrily. The Uchiha shuddered inwardly and let out a shaky breath. "Why are you here?" Sasuke finally question, voice pressed.  
>Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment before he pushed himself forward, "Tsunade, I'm sure, told you about the moving arrangements, yeah?" Kakashi found a seat, pulling it up to Sasuke's bedside and sitting himself down. The dark-haired youth nodded.<br>"Kinda." She hadn't gone too much into detail. She said it was a possibility, and if he did, he would be with some guy named Yamato, or Kakashi himself.  
>"I was just coming by to give you a heads up. I guess." He shrugged, "Starting next week, or sometime around there you'll be going back and forth between me house and Yamato, whom... I'm going assume you heard of from Tsunade?" Sasuke shook his head.<br>"I just know him from meeting him once..." Sasuke closed his eyes, Kakashi nodding, regardless he knew the Uchiha couldn't see.  
>"Well, that doesn't matter, anyways, I guess..." Kakashi stood from his seat, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He found himself observing the Uchiha some more, wondering if things would be okay... If Kakashi's advice to Naruto would be wise, or if he would only be causing him more pain in the long run for giving him false hope...<p>

"Why are you staring at me?" Kakashi blinked, finding Sasuke's eyes now open and staring back. The silver-haired jounin took a step back, turning on his heel and turning for the door. "I'll visit next week when I know what's going on." And with that, he was out the door, leaving Sasuke to stare after him, brows furrowed.

Unfortunately sleep didn't come that easy this time. The medication had completely left his body, and since all he had been doing since the moment he got here has been sleep, and having just come out of a nightmare- he was feeling far too awake. He found himself looking to the window, wondering what would happen if he was caught just hanging out on the roof... And then he felt a twinge of anger... What would it matter if he was caught? What could they possibly do to him that he couldn't return to them ten times worse? He was _Sasuke Uchiha_. His name was all too well known amongst this village at this point, and it was for no good reason nowadays, he knew that... And it was well deserved, he suppose. He did a lot of things to earn the infamous title of his name.  
>Needless to say, what could they do now? He wasn't restrained, his face was free from any sort of blindfold... He swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat...<p>

Sasuke sat himself up and turned himself to face the window, just sitting on the bed, his bare feet cold against the ground. There was a nice cool breeze coming in through the partially opened window. The Uchiha briefly closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of air brushing over his skin, his hair, swaying back and forth, tickling at his cheeks. It felt nice... The air was wet, and smelled of rain. A storm? He hoped... He always found those to be peaceful, relaxing. Did he really want to run away?  
>A small part of him did, just to continue what he was known for, for being stubborn, for showing every body off... He kind of assumed at this point the reason Tsunade had taken away his restraints, was because he wanted to make him aware of the fact he was technically here of his own free will at this point. Oh, he had thought of that already... Could he stay here, and hate the people he brought it about at the same time? The elders... he wanted them dead, he wanted to kill them with his own hands- but because of what they did to him. His family. His life... Did he really have to hate everyone else?<p>

And then there was Naruto... immediately the thought of him brought a glare to his face an anger in the pit of his stomach he couldn't quite rid himself of... But why? Why... Why did that name infuriate him to no end? He had no clue... Maybe it was just a natural rivalry between them that would just never die, lasting from the moment they first met to this very day. Surely no one suspected it to turn so horribly violent... but in the back of his head he wasn't terribly surprised by how things have turned out. He had always had the pain of wanting, needing, craving revenge in the back of his mind, driving him to better himself, too find anyway he could to get power... Naruto had been there all the while, watching, slowly coming to the realization... And finally it ended with the first fight of many to come... The beginning of their true rivalry. They had been messing around before, it had all been a joke... But... the moment Sasuke realized his power, how could he resist? Why would he let Naruto get in his way!  
>And in the end he failed, brought to his knees by the very same blonde... How?<br>Sasuke was looking out the window again, a mixture of emotions flooding his mind.

Sasuke wasn't completely back to full health, but if there was a chance for him to run away, it was right now, when he was awake and capable of at least running. But according to Kakashi he would be taken somewhere else the moment he was better enough... If there was a time to run, it was now, and he had to make a decision. And yet all he could find himself doing was sitting there. Staring at the opened window. He was weighing the pros and cons. One of the cons was, he was surrounded by the very people who destroyed him from the beginning, the people he hated, the people he wanted dead... He was hated by everyone, not a single person looked at him with hope anymore, not even Naruto, who hadn't needed to vocally announce his hatred for him, because he had seen it all in his eyes that night sometime a few days ago.  
>Pros? He could at some point gradually gain a few hopeful stares, be able to truly live out the way Itachi wanted him to... He could bring a better light to the Uchiha's, maybe continue his bloodline... Be peaceful... It all came down to his brother though- and if he was here right now, what would he say? What would he do, if he were in a similar position?<p>

That was a stupid question. Itachi loved this place... He never felt so confused, so lost... The reason he had originally searched so desperately for power was because of his brother. Because of horrible circumstances that led him to spend so much of his life hating him... He hated him so much he needed to kill him. And it wasn't until he was successful he was allowed the truth... Itachi died thinking nothing more than his brothers well-being... He truly believed that... At first he was skeptical... But after meeting Danzou? The truth was revealed... His brother had been a good person, all this time, and he killed him... And even after that he killed his brother while he was already dead by attempting to destroy the village he loved so much he would kill his family for it... Quite simply, he killed the man, than stabbed him several times in the back for good measure. He was so blind, so _stupid_. And yet he couldn't find it in him to simply just stay here with no issues. There were plenty of issues! He wasn't sure he was ever going to be able to walk through this village, without thinking about how the founders betrayed his brother, his clan... Ultimately leading to who Sasuke was today. A monster. He had come to terms with that word now... All the people he killed... All the backs he stabbed... All for an ambition that turned out to be pointless...

Once again, there was that window, open, and free for use. His legs were fine, he was capable of running a good long while without issues, he was sure. Itachi was in his mind, staring at him, watching him from beyond the grave... It was enough to keep him sitting there, staring.  
>The option to run, or stay was there, but there was also an easier option to choose, one that would help sooth his pride and stubbornness. He could try... Try for Itachi, and no one else. He didn't give a fuck whether Naruto cried like a baby in the corner if Sasuke decided to leave... but for his brothers sake, what if he just stayed, to see if it worked out... Odds were the longer he stayed the more capable he would be to run away without issues. Well, he wasn't too sure of that, odds were the more strength that Sasuke regained, the more people that would be watching for the shadows, waiting the lunge the moment Sasuke showed signs of running... But he was confident in his abilities... For now, maybe it would be best just to sleep... Dream of something peaceful. Hopefully there would be a day Sasuke met with his brother again, and he would be able to apologize for all his faults. Itachi would probably laugh at him.<p>

* * *

><p>BROTHERLYLOVE. - But in all honesty I never really liked that creepy love they seem to share... But that's 'cause my mind is fucked and twisted and thinks of the worst shit. . _ .;<br>Anyways, reviews make me happy. (:


	14. The Move

**Okay. I did some changing**! Two chapters ago? ... I wanna say. Two or three- whatever. I gave a brief explanation from Sakura's point of view as to what happened with Sasuke and how he was captured- I changed that.  
>Originally this was taking place before the war between Madara and all that bullshit- but this is now set afterwords. Because there was a bit of an inconvenience for me, so I switched it. Hopefully I didn't confuse you too much- but I didn't really mention when this was all taking place anyways up until that chapter and right now, sooo yeah. (:<p>

* * *

><p>It had come off as a shock to everyone that Sasuke, even as he had gotten better, hadn't made any attempt at leaving… they had all been prepared for the worst. Guards had began shifts outside his hospital door, some prepared at the bottom of the hospital, and some on the roof. They all assumed that within the following week as he regained all his strength he would be up and out, fleeing the area. He did no such thing. Not to say they dropped their guard… They all expected the worst from Sasuke Uchiha, but it wasn't like they didn't have a reason. The boy had created a lot of trouble for his village- but with his capture it seemed to end it all for the most part. Or, maybe they were just getting their hopes up. That day the fighting had come to a stop within hours of Sasuke's defeat and capture, and since then nothing much had occurred. Madara was still out there, everyone knew it regardless they like to think Naruto had been capable of killing him. Even Naruto had deny such crazy accusations, because he too was confident the famous Uchiha was still alive. Out there, planning whatever he was planning. It set everyone on edge whenever the name was mentioned. They were scared for what was to come next if anything.<p>

The time for Sasuke's leaving the hospital was also coming up, and that also set a lot of people on edge… While they managed to keep his future location classified, the fact he was leaving had managed to slip up around town and now everyone was awaiting the day Sasuke would just come and murder the people of the village because he was given too much room on his leash. People still wanted him dead, still wished ill of him. Tsunade couldn't exactly blame them though, so she said nothing of it and let it be. Sasuke, if he truly intended on staying here and wasn't just playing games with them, was going to have to make up for a lot of his mistakes- it would take a lot of time to earn everyone's but surely, she found the kid to be less of a pain in her ass though. He wasn't as annoying as he had once been… Stubborn and prideful, yes, she was sure that would never change… She just felt he was now easier to deal with nowadays. Less of a shocker? Naruto had completely stopped asking her and everyone where Sasuke would be sent. It was a good thing for her at first, but then she was just concerned as to what drove him to stop. Was he going to sink into a depression again? Would this be a repeat of the start of last month, where the name Sasuke was taboo anywhere near the usually peppy blonde? At first she thought just that, until she realized how happily the other was smiling, and not in a fake way either. She had even caught the kid talking about Sasuke with Sakura once or twice… While smiling! She wasn't sure whether she should be happy or worried, but either way she kept her nose out of it, afraid seriously speaking to him about it might ruin whatever high of happiness he was running on right now.

The day had finally come, however. Sasuke's fever and overall sickness had faded at the end of the week, and then of course, the physical damage was nearly gone by the time Tsunade decided it was time to make the move. Which was all the easier considering the Uchiha had no belongings. Kakashi had arrived early that morning to find the sleeping Sasuke- and upon entering the room and closing the door, he of course wasted no time waking him up. The Uchiha had snapped up, blinking, confused until he settled back into the realization that Kakashi was the one pushing him. He stared at the smiling man, brows furrowed together. It sank in rather quickly however, and he didn't need much more of an explanation to get him sitting up in bed. So today he was moving? Of course he didn't show it, but inside he was extremely happy… He was growing increasingly tired of this hell-hole of a hospital, where the only people he would see would be the all too annoying nurses and that overly temperamental hokage that seemed to have it out for him- or everyone. And while living with Kakashi didn't seem like it was going to be the highlight of his life, he just needed a change of scenery… Waking up to stare at these white walls every day was growing to be maddening. Anymore time spent in this place he might drive his head through a wall- same if he were spend even a moment longer in that containment center.

Needless to say, Sasuke was cooperating without a single complaint, but Kakashi didn't get them moving just yet, the man stood there, watching as his ex-student rose from the bed and slowly to his feet. His legs were sore, he hadn't done much walking. He stumbled to his own embarrassment but was quick to regain balance and stand himself up straight and turn to face the silver-haired jounin, that seemed to be examining him. Sasuke said nothing though, as he returned the stare, slowly raising a single eyebrow. The man seemed to have drifted off somewhere, because after a few moments more he blinked and locked eyes with the Uchiha before letting out a soft chuckle. "Sorry, zoned out." He admitted, scratching at the back of his head. The male sighed and dropped his hand back to his side, stuffing it into his pocket. He grew so much… He wasn't that tiny little kid anymore… None of the members of team seven were tiny anymore… Each and every day he saw them he always thought about how much has changed- especially in Sasuke and Naruto. How much has happened… How unfortunate times have been on his team. He hadn't really ever gotten a chance to look at the Uchiha though, until he was back in this village. And even then he hadn't took the time. Not until now anyways. It was… Weird, to say the least. He had been gone for so long, and now he was back, so grown up, so strong, and hopefully he liked to believe that the hate he had been completely encased in was melting away.

A part of him always repeated that Sasuke was Sasuke, he was cold-hearted no matter what happened- but it wasn't completely true. Before the death of his family, he had been happy, loving… your normal child. Had it not been for the incident that had occurred, would he still be like that now? He was positive he wasn't the only one who wondered that. Kakashi once again found that he was staring, the Uchiha giving him narrowed eyes by this point.  
>"You're not living with me as a normal member of society, I hope you kno-"<br>"I'm a prisoner." Kakashi blinked, but he was pleased with the fact that the other understood and he didn't have to get into detail about it. While a week and a half ago he felt determined in the fact that personal feelings wouldn't get in the way- he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit depressed by the fact that he was watching over his ex-student as a prisoner he was meant to be guarding. Kakashi nodded his head regardless and pushed the thoughts from his mind.  
>"So then it goes without saying there will be no leaving the apartment, or else there will be consequences?" Sasuke stared at him for a moment, seeming almost hesitant before finally nodding his head. It got Kakashi's attention, but he didn't ask him about it. If Sasuke tried to leave, he knew what would be awaiting him- because no matter how much time passed, Tsunade kept guards on post specifically for Sasuke's sake. He would not get away without a fight, that was for sure... And he was just hoping that the Uchiha was as sick of the violence and constant fighting as everyone else in this village was... It truly was tiresome at this point. They needed a break. "Well, so long is that is clear, than I have no problems." The hand signs for the teleportation jutsu was made and within a blink of an eye Sasuke was in a new place.<p>

He had only been to Kakashi's apartment once, and he really hadn't gone inside. It was during the period of his training where Kakashi had spent a lot of time with him, talking with him, ensuring that he followed the right path... That clearly hadn't worked to the man's advantage- but that's wasn't the point. They had stopped by so Kakashi could pick up some things to keep him busy while Sasuke trained- he hadn't gotten a good look of anything really, but the hallway he found himself in was fairly familiar. "Alright- well... I'll be honest." Sasuke looked to the man ahead of him the moment the voice broke the silence, following him out of the hallway and into the living room. "I've never lived with anyone before." Kakashi really hadn't been a people-person. Sure, growing up he got to be a tad bit friendlier and more understanding of people... But that didn't mean he was going to live with someone. He dealt with people enough outside of his home, having his apartment to himself was the only thing he had! But... At least Sasuke was the type to keep to himself as it was, and he was pretty sure the Uchiha wouldn't be much of a bother.

"Much less someone your age..." He sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. Now that he mentioned it, this was going to be slightly more troublesome that he thought it out to be originally... It wasn't until now that he thought about things like food and clothing. Kakashi, as much as he liked his alone time, didn't get a lot of it, because, well, he was always busy and being home all the time wasn't much of an option. So this place wasn't exactly stocked full of food... And then of course when it came to clothing, he only had one or two pairs of pajamas he would alternate between laundry runs... He wouldn't mind lending Sasuke clothes, they weren't too far off a similar build short of a height difference... But, once again, Kakashi's house wasn't exactly stocked... of... Well, anything! Kakashi sighed, pursing his lips as he looked around. "Well, I'll start by showing you where everything is, I guess..." It was clear that the man was slightly put off the more he thought about how difficult this was going to be- Sasuke just seemed oblivious- or didn't care for it at all as he followed the man, as he began to gesture to certain places. The bathroom, the guest room, the kitchen, and his own room.

The guest room wasn't too full of anything, a single bed, with a bedside table, a window right next to that. The walls were plain white, and the floors were wooden, dirtied with old age and creaking beneath Sasuke's weight whenever he took a step. It wasn't perfect, but it was fine compared to what he had grown used to at the containment center. "There... isn't any food, in the fridge, that I'm aware of." Kakashi was at the door way, leaning against it as he seemed to be going over things in his head, "And... clothes- I have sweats I'm sure you'll fit into, but I'm not exactly home all the time, so my clothing options for sleep aren't exactly at an abundance..." Sasuke turned his body towards him, his own hands folded across his chest, clad with a plain white shirt, courtesy of the hospital. Kakashi hadn't done much planning, had he? Not that Sasuke cared, he was just happy to be in a place he could walk around in, and see, and sleep comfortably. Would the other guy he was going to be living with be the same way?  
>"I'll be fine." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and looked back to his bed. It was still day time, but after having slept so much in that hospital, at weird hours of the day and night, his sleeping schedule was all kinds of screwed up at this point... plus the bed looked warm and inviting, regardless it was bare of everything but a sheet that Kakashi seemed to have thrown atop of it last minute.<br>"I'll get you a blanket for that bed, by the way." That was something he actually did have, thankfully. But other than that? He was completely unprepared. Sasuke shrugged again.

"Now, tell me if you think I'm being stupid by trusting you and leaving you alone so I can go get food and other things?" Kakashi folded his arms over his chest, eying the Uchiha quite seriously, receiving a blanket stare back, before another shrug. Sasuke didn't know how to really answer that, in all honesty. Kakashi looked as if he were smirking behind that mask, and Sasuke turned his gaze away. "Okay... Easier question-" For his pride to handle, anyways, "If I leave for an hour and come back, will I have to leave almost right away to go looking for you?"  
>It wasn't that easy of a question, but Sasuke shook his head after a few moments worth of thinking about it. Kakashi figured that was the best he was going to get and nodded his head. "Good." The jounin sighed and leaned away, from the door way, flicking a wave and muttering a soft goodbye before he was gone. And like that, Sasuke was alone.<p>

The temptation to leave just to do what was expected of him was strong- then again, why live up to peoples horrible expectations of him? It was true, deep down he was having a fight with himself just for the sake of knowing that staying here wasn't his complete decision all on his own. Deep down he wanted to be here, just to relax, to finally end all the struggling and fighting... Maybe not forever, but for now at the very least... But being Sasuke, just admitting that, even to himself, was a more than difficult task. It was damn near impossible. Of course the inner conflict had of course eventually settled itself, leading Sasuke to the bed where he found himself sitting down, testing the mattress before he just fell back down against it. Sleep hit him before he knew it, lying awkwardly, horizontally over the bed. Regardless of his strange position, however, he was more than comfortable. Maybe just knowing he was in place where he wouldn't wake up to someone like Orochimaru, or his equally creepy assistant, or Madara- or even Karin, hovering over him... Granted he had heard several times she was currently in the village. Apparently after she had been taken away shortly after Sasuke's encounter with Danzou and basically throwing Karin off to the side like garbage, she had allowed herself to be interrogated, and then decided to stay. He wondered whatever became of Suigetsu or Jugo... Had they been killed? Captured? Were they here too? Did he really even sincerely cared? He wasn't too certain...

Regardless, he found himself dreaming about his most recent group... He had lost himself during his last few moments with them, he would admit to that. Completely drowned in his hate, to the point where he couldn't tell the different between allies and garbage. In a sense they had been very compatible with him, actually. Karin was a lot like Sakura, maybe a bit more annoying and loud, and a lot more bitchy, that was for sure... Then there was Suigetsu... He was also kind of loud, and annoying, (then again, who wasn't annoying in Sasuke's book?) always asking for breaks and to slow down... He kind of reminded him of Naruto, maybe a bit less irritating though, and a little more focused, even. Jugo had been his favorite, if only because he couldn't relate him to anyone he knew, not to mention he was quiet and followed orders without a single question. He hoped he wasn't stuck with that idiot Suigetsu.  
>"Sasuke..." Jugo? Suigetsu? Karin? His eyeballs rolled behind closed lids and he let out a soft murmur before turning his head to the side. "Sasuke..." His name was spoken again, followed by a sigh. "I'm too tired to push you up on to the bed... please don't make me try." Who... What? Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, met with a dark, wooden ceiling, until he looked further down and found Kakashi standing over him. He looked tired himself, seeming relieved that Sasuke had woken up. The Uchiha realized what Kakashi was talking about, however, the moment he felt the stiffness in his back. Half his entire body was dangling off the side of the bed, leaving just a small aprt of him rested on the actual mattress itself.<br>"Oh..." Sasuke leaned forward with a soft groan, scratching at his back before he shifted backwards on to the bed and corrected his positioning, turning his body and throwing his legs over on top of the mattress. Kakashi was still there.

"Before you go back to sleep... I got clothes, they're in the closet there." Since Sasuke wasn't really going to be going out, they were mostly just sweats and shirts, differing in color and style, for the most part. "I got food, it's in the fridge..." And finally, Kakashi raised an arm, letting the once folded blanket come undone from his hand and over Sasuke's feet. "And a blanket- I'd rather you not get sick again." Kakashi didn't even have food and clothes for the kid, the last thing he was going to be able to handle was treating the sick.  
>Sasuke nodded, and to Kakashi's surprise heard a soft, mostly mumbled 'thank you' an in that instant he wished he had someone else in the room, just to make sure he wasn't the only one who heard it... He didn't push the other though, and just nodded his head and moved for the door. "I'm going to bed, good night."<p>

Was it bad the only thing Sasuke could think about at that point was if Kakashi took off his mask to sleep? He was tempted to spy, but his drooping eye lids begged to differ, and soon enough he was out like a light again. This time, using the newly brought in blanket to his advantage, dreaming of that one time that he, Naruto and Sakura had dedicated an entire day to trying to find what was behind Kakashi's mask, to no avail, sadly enough.

* * *

><p>Not gonna lie, I actually love Kakashi x Sasuke... Don't know why, but it's always been my favorite. . _ .; Not to say their will be any, but if I ever hint it, it's because I just can't help myself.<br>ANYWAYS. Hope you enjoyed. (: Not much entertainment here either, but I'm trying to figure things out still... I don't want to rush anything, but I got some things in mind.

As always, if you have any suggestions or anything to share, please do! They make my day... As do any normal reviews. So you know how to make me happy! (:


	15. Spy

I almost forgot about Sai, which is terrible, because I love him half to death, if only because he's awkwardly awesome in the worst way possible.  
>Dunno what to really say about this chapter though- so read and enjoy. (:<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi truly wasn't home all that often. Between jobs, personal errands, and going off to distract the idiott and his partner in crime- or, if you want to be nice; Naruto and his teammate Sakura. He wasn't around all that often. He stopped in now and again, and Sasuke knew it was to make sure he was still around and not trying to make a run for it. Naruto and Sakura were probably hassling him about it, he was sure. Apparently neither of them had even the slightest clue about where he was. Not that Kakashi talked to him about them, that subject seemed off limits, if only because Kakashi wasn't currently thinking of him as a past student it seemed, and it wasn't like Sasuke really wanted to discuss the pair anyways. It was comfortably taboo, for the both of them. In fact, Kakashi and him didn't do much talking at all… Frequently exchanged words between them would be a simple "I'm leaving now." And an "Okay" in response, and it was over at that, usually. Sasuke was fine with that, and he was sure Kakashi was too.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei, I know you're not allowed to tell me, but it feels like Sasuke isn't even here anymore." It had been a week since the move, and he was shocked it took so long before it was brought back up in a conversation. Also, it wasn't Naruto asking, Sakura seemed to be the first to snap… But he had to admit, he was hoping they never would ask. Lying to them of all people wasn't something he particularly enjoyed… "Do you know… anything?" Kakashi sighed at the question, reaching up to rub at his one visible eye, looking behind him before back to the pink-haired ninja, who was staring up, seeming hopeful for some form of an answer.

"You shouldn't worry about him. He's here. He's fine." Kakashi stuffed his hands into his pockets, scanning the path before him, catching the familiar blonde head of hair just up ahead, with Iruka standing over him, laughing about something he couldn't quite hear from their distance. Sakura was pouting at Kakashi, who's eyes suddenly seemed to be glued to the pair ahead of him, as if they had suddenly grown to be the most interesting thing in the world to him. "I'm just curious." Sakura admitted, but she knew she wouldn't get much else out of the silver haired jounin, who only nodded in response before waving to the pair who seemed to notice them as they closed in and were suddenly but a few feet away.

"Sai's coming back from his mission today with Yamato, isn't he?" It was the first thing Naruto asked once he parted ways from Iruka and began to walk along side Sakura and Kakashi. The question had their teacher thinking for a moment. The day after Tsunade had given them instruction as to what would be happening, Yamato had left to go after Sai to help him complete a mission. But you could never be too sure when a ninja was coming home from a mission, so Kakashi could only shrug his shoulders."If not today, sometime this week, I'm sure. They sent in a report to Lady Tsunade not long ago saying they were heading back." Sakura spoke up, brightening up Naruto's expression just a bit. Sai had been gone for what felt like forever, to the point where it almost had him missing the emotionless idiot that had become a member of team seven. He wasn't as annoying as he had once been, he had kind of grown used to his weird way of thinking about things and how he went about saying them… Not to say there weren't moments where he had both himself and Sakura wanting to beat the living shit out of him. Regardless, he had kind of grown on the both of them.

All talk had stopped of Sasuke after that point, and it was a bit relieving… Though both of his students seemed the slightest bit curious why Kakashi was trying to be home a lot more often as of lately. Sure, he didn't stay in that much, but Tsunade insisted he didn't give Sasuke that much trust just yet in case he ever decided to abuse it. So more recently, he tried being home at least twice during the day (not including when waking up, and when going home to sleep) not for a long period of time, but mostly to make sure Sasuke was still around, to ensure he had food, and then he would leave and go out to do whatever else he had to do. Sure, it was a little troublesome, between Sakura and Naruto's questions, and his own work, and then whatever else came in his way… But it was nothing to complain about yet, he supposed.

"You're leaving us again? Are you doing some top-secret mission or something we're not supposed to know about?" Technically, that was exactly what it was, only himself and Yamato, along with Tsunade knew about Sasuke's location. "If I told you that, it wouldn't exactly be top secret, now would it?" Kakashi snickered softly, making Sakura chuckle along with him. They were both going to assume the answer to Naruto's question was a 'yes', in that case. None of them thought much of it, at least, Sakura didn't.

Naruto on the other hand was thinking exactly what Kakashi didn't want him to, and Kakashi saw it in Naruto's eyes the moment the cogs in his head started to turn. "I was kidding, Naruto." He put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Tsunade has me doing a lot of work as of lately, you can ask her yourself." That woman would happily lie to the pair if they came running, he was sure- which was good, because Kakashi didn't enjoy doing it. He allowed his hand to drop from Naruto's shoulder, who was staring at him, blinking, before quickly clearing his throat and laughing. "No, I believe you!" That was a lie, but he was just hoping things would be left at that and no snooping would be done. Naruto should just be happy that Sasuke was here, alive, well, not running away… Looking for him when things were going so well might make for some changes that no one wanted. "Good… Well, I'm off." Kakashi would have just walked home- but now he wasn't sure he wanted to have Naruto following him around. He might not even be thinking of Sasuke, but just curious of what this supposed 'top secret mission' is, and trying to snoop… either way, he didn't want to take chances.

With a simple hand sign and another goodbye, he was gone in a flash of smoke, leaving Naruto and Sakura behind to blink and stare until the smoke faded away. Naruto wasn't sure what Kakashi was doing, but he really did want to know. Sakura must have read his mind or something of the sort, because the next thing he saw was her head shaking back and forth. "Naruto, leave him alone." She pouted. "He's probably doing something important, we'd make it more difficult for him if we tried to follow him around." Naruto folded his hands behind his head and let out a loud sigh, groaning a bit shortly after.

"I'm not saying we should follow him around… I'm… Just…" Well, that had been what he was saying, yeah. Kind of like the day they were following him and that woman around to figure out if they were together, or that day they had been following him around trying to see him without his mask off… This was just another childish game, only now they were doing it with two people opposed to three… Or maybe one, since it seemed Sakura was completely against it. Unless…

* * *

><p>"Sai! You're back!" Sakura yelped as she walked in through the doors of the Hokage's office, Naruto coming in behind her, smiling as he usually did in that goofy way of his. Sai only stared back, offering a small wave, while Yamato offered both of them smiles and soft 'hello's. And right then, seeing Sai sparked an amazing idea… Sakura may not want to help him in his snooping, but Sai… Well, he wouldn't think the guy would care. Plus having him around with all those creepy little ink-made rats would definitely make spying easier! Oh… This was perfect! Naruto just had to contain his excitement until he was able to part ways with Sakura, who he was sure would try and ruin his fun the moment she found out.<p>

So, once the questions were out of the way, and Yamato and Sai were done with reporting to Tsunade, and Sakura had finally left them, along with Yamato… It was time to take action.

* * *

><p>Usually Naruto wasn't the type to willingly hang out with Sai alone, which was what sparked the artist's curiosity almost right off the bat. He waited a long while before he started to question him. It was by the time he realized they were heading for Ichiraku's that he finally spoke up, "What are we doing?" Naruto didn't stop to answer, he just kept walking until they both sat themselves down at the counter of Ichiraku's. "Eating." The blonde answered as if it should be obvious, quickly ordering himself a bowl of ramen, and to Sai's surprise, ordering him one as well… Was he supposed to understand this? Because he didn't… Was this… A sign of friendship? It wasn't in any of the books, except for that one about dating… Was this a date? "Yo, Sai." Yo… No, that didn't sound like the way you would address the date- then again, a date didn't seem like Naruto would be very good at anyways, so it still left him feeling confused. Oh, how frustrating.<p>

"Hm?" Sai arched a brow just ever so slightly at the blonde, who was eying a bowl of ramen now being placed before him. Sai did the same as a bowl of his own was placed in front of him. He blinked at it, before picking up a pair of chopsticks, breaking them a part. "I neef yer helf wif somfin'." Naruto's mouth was stuffed with ramen, and it had Sai staring at him, clearly unsure of what exactly was said until the blonde completely swallowed and repeated himself. "I need your help with somethin'" Sai blinked. Help? What kind of help was he talking about? … Was this seriously a date? Did that kind of thing happen on dates?

"Kakashi-sensei has been up to something lately… I think, anyways." Naruto's face filled with childish mischief, as Sai slowly began to slurp at the noodles, sucking them up individually while Naruto continued stuffing them down his throat by the masses. He stopped between gulps of food to speak, "And I just need someone to help me figure out what he's doin', you know? You can't tell Sakura though."

"Why not?" Sai questioned, licking his lips before turning back to his bowl."She would ruin the fun and tell Kakashi we're spying on him…" The blonde huffed, and Sai wasn't sure what he should do… While it seemed irresponsible to spy on someone like Kakashi, he didn't see why not if it was all just out of fun. Plus, it was a good way to make friends. It was in a book he read, something about helping them to gain their trust and love.

"Hm… Sure." Sai nodded his head, turning to look at the other, who's bowl was already empty at this point, while Sai's was still pretty much full. Naruto stood from his stool, getting out his wallet. "Really!" He said, pulling out enough money for the both of their meals. "Okay… So, meet with me tomorrow in the training field, and we'll figure it out from there." He set down the money and Sai blinked, too busy thinking about a book he read on dates to realize the blonde was already leaving, yelling a mixture between 'goodbye's and 'thank you's. Naruto had paid for his meal… This really was a date. Does that mean he was supposed to kiss him? Then again, Sakura had bought him food once, and when he tried to kiss her, she punched him. Oh, people were confusing

* * *

><p>Naruto got up surprisingly early… Like he always did for special occasions… Such as missions, certain holidays, and of course, spying on his teacher.<p>

Sai of course, was there before him, waiting there, drawing. Naruto always wondered how art worked, because whenever he tried to put a pencil to paper, nothing really well, produced itself. It usually ended up looking like hard-pressed, messy lines… But Sai's were smooth and came to look like something! Something good. Hands in his pockets, he stood over the boy who quickly realized he wasn't alone anymore. Right away the other started packing up, until Naruto quickly stopped him. "Wait… Wait…" He paused, sitting himself down in front of him, looking around before back to the other. "On my way here, I saw Kakashi-sensei talking with Yamato by the Hokage office." Naruto had a finger raised as he spoke, looking from side to side before back to Sai. "They were talking about shifts, and taking turns, so I think Yamato is in on it."

"In on what?" It was silent for a short while after that, while Naruto attempted to come with some sort of idea. He quickly shook his head and sighed.

"No idea- but that's why we're here. We're gonna figure it out!" So confident, it was amusing. Sai pursed his lips, lowering his gaze to his art supplies. "So you want me to help spy on both Yamato and Kakashi now?" He questioned, packing away some of his books into his bag before sitting it next to him. He got out his scroll and brush, then looked to Naruto for confirmation, who seemed pleased in Sai's actions.

"Pretty much… I just need to know what Kakashi's doing all the time that's keeping him so busy, so you might wanna focus on him first though." Sai nodded, and Naruto watched as the others hand moved quickly over the paper, wrist flicking every which way as he painted several rats and tiny birds across the page. They came to life before his eyes in a mess of ink and as some scattered across the ground, others flew off.

Naruto watched in amazement, slowly standing up as he watched the ink-made creatures separate. "When will we know what they find?" Sai joined him with standing, putting away his scroll and tucking his brush away.

"It shouldn't take long." He shrugged his shoulders, "I say leave it until the afternoon at the most and we'll have some sort of information." Naruto perked up, chuckling to himself.

"Man, if only we had you when me and Sakura were younger…" He smirked, reaching up and scratching awkwardly at his nose, "We used to spy on Kakashi all the time, but we were all so stupid at the time… We would almost always get caught." He smirked, "Not to mention we almost always never found out what we wanted to find out…"  
>"You, Sakura and Sasuke?" Naruto blinked, and let the name sink in before nodding his head. Hearing the name had grown to be less of a sting, and more of just a little poke. A reminder. He didn't mind it as much.<br>"Yeah, we were such idiots." He chuckled and brushed a hand through his hair before turning his head. "C'mon, let's go hang out with Sakura while we wait or something- just remember. She can't know anything." They exchanged looks, and Sai nodded.

* * *

><p>Naruto had been distracted to the point that he almost forgot about what today was about, only to be reminded when he caught sight of a familiar looking little rat, white with very distinct lines of ink outlining it running past him. Sai wasn't too far away, walking but five feet behind him. Naruto immediately gasped, hauling Sai off into the nearest area where there were no people to hear or see. "Did it say anything? Anything?" Sai was somewhat wide-eyed, staring at the blonde before looking down to the rat that was currently crawling up his leg and on to his shoulder.<br>"Um... Apparently Kakashi was eating ramen." The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched. That... Wasn't the information he wanted to hear. "Anything else?"  
>Sai looke to the rat, who's ears were twitching. "Kakashi went home." That wasn't exactly helpful information either. Did Kakashi even have a home though? He always seemed to be up an about, he never once saw him go home, or leave home... Or his home at all for that matter.<p>

The rat slipped off Sai's shoulder, hitting the floor and turning into a puddle of ink upon impact. "There are birds following him, and other rats." Sai shrugged his shoulders. "Just wait a bit longer-... Are you sure he's up to anything at all? Because apparently he's just been walking around, going home, getting food, talking with people..." It all seemed kind of normal to him, he didn't quite understand why Naruto thought something was up.  
>"What about Yamato?" Naruto asked, curious.<br>"I sent one rat after him- but he's not doing anything but sleeping. The mission took a lot out of him, so it's to be expected." Sai explained. Naruto's cheeks filled themselves with air, and he pouted a bit to himself. Maybe Naruto was just that bored- nothing had ever really been happening lately... Maybe he was making things up for his own entertainment. Well, then... At least he was keeping himself amused right? So what did it matter if nothing turned up, it was a good distraction to keep him busy for now. Sai didn't seem to mind being dragged along with all of this too- though he had to admit, he felt a bit bad considering he too had just come back from a mission.  
>"Are you tired?" Sai blinked at the question, then shook his head. Naruto perked up at the answer and smiled. "Just making sure."<p>

* * *

><p>It was another hour before Sai had come to get him. Naruto had kind of lost hope after a good half an hour when his impatience hit him and he decided he wanted to nap. The moment he got home his face hit the pillow, and it wasn't much later that Sai was knocking on his door, asking all too kindly to come in. Naruto whined and rubbed at his eyes, pushing himself up to his feet, slowly wandering down the hall to his door. He unlocked the door and slowly pulled the door open... but he was wide awake the moment he saw Sai there, a bird of ink on his shoulder. Immediately his eyes were opened, and he was pulling the emotionless freak of nature into his house, closing the door behind him. "You find anything out?" Oh, he found a lot out, a lot he wasn't sure he was supposed to share... There was probably a reason that Kakashi was being so quiet about things he was doing- first of all; he probably wasn't supposed to tell... And then of course, it was for Naruto's well being... But he didn't want to lie to Naruto either. Besides, he wasn't sure if he knew anything for sure!<br>"Kinda." He admitted, the bird on his shoulder flapping its wings before slowly dripping away into nothingness. "Kakashi went home again, and one of my birds followed him there, while one of my rats got into his apartment." He explained, Naruto growing happier by the second, as if actually being able to find something out about the silver haired jounin was amazing to him. He didn't understand it, but he never understood a lot of things...

"So? What did you find?" Naruto nearly shouted at the other male, sitting himself down at his kitchen table, while Sai seemed to be thinking things over. "They didn't get a good look, but there was a person in his house." A person with black hair. The figures back had been facing the wall, and apparently the rat had fled the moment the body began to shift. Sai remembered the familiar hair style however- but he could be wrong!  
>He wasn't too informed on what was currently happening with the Uchiha either, however! He had been around upon the first month of his being here in the village, but he left shortly before Naruto's breakdown, it seemed, returning right after Sasuke's completion of a hospital visit. He was lost, but a few people had given him bits of information to live off of. Sasuke had been in containment. Everyone wanted him dead. The Hokage was keeping him alive. Sasuke got sick. He stayed in the hospital- but that was where his information cut off. He hadn't been aware of the situation of him going to secretly live with someone, or else he wouldn't have given Naruto even a sliver of information if he thought he saw a figure like Sasuke in Kakashi's home.<br>"A person? Like... A girl!" Naruto chuckled, and Sai just blinked, then shrugged. It wasn't a lie if he played it off like he wasn't sure, right? Because he could always be wrong!  
>"Maybe- but you should leave it at that?"<br>Naruto was already getting dressed in his jacket and zipping it up, while Sai watched, unsure of what to do. There had to be a reason Naruto didn't know about his being there- clearly he wasn't supposed to know. Had he just done a bad thing by telling him this? Oh... What was this feeling in his stomach? He didn't like it...  
>"Are you kidding! I gotta just look to make sure she's pretty!" Naruto was oblivious, which was good, but... Sai still wasn't sure how to react... Naruto looked so happy, so pleased. And hey, maybe it wasn't Sasuke, he only saw a small little bit of black hair and a pale back...<p>

"So, which way is his house?" Naruto asked, earning him a slightly confused look from Sai.  
>"You don't know where he lives?" Naruto's face filled with color before his shoulders dropped some.<br>"I told you... our group never managed to spy successfully on Kakashi when we were little." He couldn't help the embarrassed chuckle that left his lips. Sai couldn't help but sigh and give him the information. And like that, Naruto was off.

Sai only hoped he hadn't done a bad thing.

* * *

><p>Reviewreviewreview! They make me happy. 8D<p>

Can you guess what'll happen next? 'Cause... I can't.


	16. Mystery

UGH, I was so tired yesterday I couldn't get this out until now. But I spoil you guys enough as it is, so I think you'll live~

Another humorous chapter, for the most part. I'm gonna throw in more serious stuff soon enough. I wanna get a chapter or two out their with Yamato and Sasuke, and then after that things with Naruto and Sasuke will probably happen. As always, if you have any suggestions or ideas, I love to hear. (:

And then I might throw Kabuto in there- because I just want some form of Orochimaru-ness in this shit. Why? Because I'm a creep. HUSH.

* * *

><p>Sasuke spent his days doing no more than he had in the hospital, or in containment. There was a lot of sleeping, but when Kakashi wasn't around he allowed himself the luxury of just walking from room to room, if only to remind himself that he had working legs. He wasn't used to not doing something for so long and his fingers were beginning to itch for something to do. Every day while living with Orochimaru he had trained, there was never a moment in his life he spent just laying around- at least not as much as he was now. He allowed himself a couple of days to recover from a mission when he was younger, of course, depending on how he felt… But this was becoming crazy. How long had it been? Nearly three months at this point? At least now he was capable of walking around without having a knife at his throat… But still, this wasn't enough. Kakashi had returned shortly, he heard the door to his room open, Sasuke not moving from his space, facing the wall and staying still for the most part. Soon enough, his door clicked shut and he was sure Kakashi had left right after that. Gone again.<p>

He stayed like that for awhile longer, thinking of things to do with himself. Anything really, at this point, to relieve him of boredom. But planning had become the last thing on his mind when he felt eyes on him. At first he didn't move, only listened, and waited, and then slowly he turned, looking around the room. Nothing was there, but he couldn't help but feel as if something was with him… Sasuke's eyes narrowed, looking about the room before he sat up. And then he saw it. The flash of something. He looked to the door, watching as what appeared to be a tail disappear out into the hall. Did Kakashi have rats in this place? The apartment wasn't exactly fancy- but it didn't look like the type of home to be filled with rats, either. Sasuke stood himself up, scratching at his bare stomach- which thanks to actually eating as of lately, had filled in to the point where he could actually consider himself owning a stomach.

He left the room slowly, quietly, and looked down both ends of the hall. Empty. Maybe he had just been seeing things?

Either way, he wasn't too concerned with a rat- though attempting to catch one would keep him fairly entertained, he was sure. It was around lunch time and he figured what better way than to actually eat lunch, opposed to just laying quietly in that room and sleeping away his life? Kakashi clearly wasn't really too good with food himself, however, and it seemed he had no better diet than the dobe, Naruto. It was all, for the most part, Instant Ramen, amongst other things he needed to heat up in a microwave, all frozen or nicely packaged. Didn't surprise him so much, since Kakashi had always been out and about when he was younger- he always ate out, it seemed. There were a few boxes of cereal, he found, however, that were nearly empty… Leading him to believe he at the very least ate breakfast here.

Sasuke got out one of the packages of instant ramen, pulling it from it's plastic covering. He was beginning to get sick of it- he would, at the very least, rather eat at Ichiraku's opposed to this. Was that still in business here?

Or eat at the barbecue place not too far away from there… His stomach rumbled hungrily at the thought, and suddenly the idea of eating the ramen wasn't too pleasing. He found himself staring at the container for a long time before finally groaning. Regardless of his hesitance, in just a few short moments he was ripping off the top of the plastic container and digging into the noodles. It wasn't as good of a meal as it had been the first couple of times- now he was just sick of it.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, head down, poking at the noodles inside his cup. He needed a change. He needed something to do… But he knew leaving this apartment might be the quite literal death of him… It didn't help that Kakashi's apartment wasn't particularly huge, leaving Sasuke with only so many places to walk to.

He was kind of shocked to hear the door down the hall click open, suddenly being joined the by the silver-haired jounin that hadn't been gone any longer than forty minutes or so. The man seemed a bit thrown off to find Sasuke in his kitchen, as if he had forgotten he was living with him, or just hadn't expected to see him out of his room. It was true, that when Kakashi was here, Sasuke normally would just remain in the guest room, either laying in bed or just sleeping the time away. He wondered if Kakashi knew how annoying it was to Sasuke to just lay here all day.

"Finally out of bed, I see." Kakashi smirked, watching as Sasuke lowered his gaze back to his food, picking up a few noodles and stuffing them into his mouth, shrugging his shoulders. Sasuke never stayed in bed for too long, but Kakashi didn't really know that from seeing it. The man must have forgotten something, Sasuke turning his head just the slightest bit to watch as he began to push things around in search of something. "While I'm here, and you're awake," Kakashi started, stuffing something into his pocket before turning to face the Uchiha, "You'll be going with Yamato tomorrow or the day after that." Sasuke had been wondering when that would happen- he didn't forget when Yamato had been mentioned his last day in the hospital when Kakashi had shown up to pick him up. He was starting to wonder if he was just staying here for good- but it seemed he was proven wrong. Which wasn't bad, because it was just another change of scenery… It came with perfect timing considering his sudden anxiousness. He needed to get out of this place!

Sasuke nodded his head, finishing the noodles in his cup before he stood up and dumped the remains in the nearby trash bin. "Living with you is like living with a zombie." His ex-teacher was laughing to himself, and Sasuke rose his head, narrowing his eyes while his brows knitted together. Kakashi simply shrugged and turned for the door. "I think you have rats." Sasuke spoke up just moments before the man had reached the door. Kakashi stopped, turning to look down the hall to where Sasuke was standing, seeming to slowly be inching his way back to his room. "Rats?" The other man questions, Sasuke nodding.

"I think I saw one running out of my room." What might be a rat to Sasuke, might be something else entirely to Kakashi. The corner of his mouth twitched behind his mask and he nodded his head, turning and leaving right after that.

Kakashi wondered if it was a rat, or if it was one of Sai's little creations… Sure, the boy had absolutely nothing to do with what was going on, and he had only recently returned, but, Naruto definitely had a part in it. He just hoped the blonde wouldn't get any stupid ideas- because in the end it would only hurt Naruto, sadly enough.

Kakashi went about his business, looking out for Naruto all the while, who was actually (for once) skillfully hidden off to the side right as his teacher passed by. The blonde had seen him coming, and there was no way he intended on failing this time. He was so close, he could almost taste it! He waited a good minute after he saw Kakashi pass before he stepped out into the open, double checking to make sure there was no sign of the silver-haired jounin before he jumped back on to his original path. He could see the upcoming building containing Kakashi's apartment, unless Sai was lying, which was doubtful considering he got proof from just seeing Kakashi… Now all there was to, was to get to the window and just peek inside. Apparently the rat got in through the side way down the alley, and it seemed like the perfect place to start his peeking around.

Now that he was on his own, it was kind of hard to figure out what was where, but he managed. Sai had given some good descriptions of what things looked like inside his teacher's apartment, enough so he was capable of picking it out. Out on the balcony, he stared in through the window, attempting to keep himself hidden as much as possible. From what he could see, there was a couch, and past there there was the kitchen. No one was in either of them. He could see the opening of two hallways, one of them leading to the exit, while another, he was assuming anyway, must lead to other rooms such as Kakashi's bedroom and the bathroom… Kakashi's bedroom… Was that where she was? Oh, he always knew his teacher was a ladies-man!

Naruto wasn't entirely sure how to reach that window, however… The balcony only allowed access into the living room, but there was a window a little way away from said balcony, but it would require some concentration and balance, something he lacked both of. With a huff he looked back into the living room. No one was there- what if he just crawled in through the window and snooped around? What could the harm be? Needless to say, the next thing he was doing was prying the window open, slowly, attempting to be quiet… Which of course meant the window had to make the loudest, creakiest noise in the world. Suddenly he just rammed it open and jumped through, quickly hiding behind the couch. From there he listened for moment, staying as silent as possible. Nothing. Naruto clasped a hand over his own mouth, gulping loudly as he slowly began to crawl over to one end of the couch, peeking around one end, then freezing. Movement. Floorboards were creaking. From where! It took him awhile before he realized the noise was coming from the floorboards beneath him... _Why the fuck was Kakashi's home so noisy?_

He stayed silent after that, one hand holding him up, the other keeping his own mouth shut... He stayed still... And the next time he heard a noise, he was certain it wasn't one coming from himself. Someone was coming. Their footsteps were soft against the floorboards that Naruto managed to disturb so easily, it was enough to put a scowl on his face behind his own hand, as he attempted to peek from behind the couch... But from his position, all he could see was a pair of legs, clad in dark gray sweats, with pale feet sticking out at the bottom... What the hell kind of woman was Kakashi seeing? Not to be rude, but he was kind of picturing some busty brunette, wearing a deep crimson dress, cut far too short, of course! But this woman was wearing what seemed to be pajamas... Was she living with Kakashi?

Oh, Kakashi knew what was going on. It was a bit too late of a realization for his liking, but it had him returning to his apartment the moment he realized he had been caught off guard. He was unlocking his door and pushing it open to find Sasuke looking around, confused, before turning his attention to the silver haired jounin, who's eyes were soon traveling to the clearly opened window. He pointed to it, and Sasuke followed the finger and stared for a moment. He didn't quite understand who was in the house, but he imagined it to be someone after his own head- until he spotted a bit of blonde hair peeking out from the side of the couch... This was a joke, right? The raven's lips parted, clearly to say something, but before he could Kakashi was behind him, a hand over his mouth, directing him the direction of his room. Sasuke shoved the hand off of him, but listened the silent instructions regardless and disappeared down the hall. Kakashi took the opportunity to sneak up on the blonde, who seemed painfully oblivious as he hid behind that couch so poorly. Was he really a ninja? Sometimes he wondered...

He came around the other side of the couch, finding Naruto's back to him, the boy curled up and covering himself as if that would help. It didn't. Kakashi rose a foot and planted it hard against the other males rear, which in result caused Naruto to jump with a shout, his arms flailing as he twisted himself around, clearly shocked to be facing his teacher, who was giving him possibly the most evil glare he had ever seen, it rose the hair on the back of his neck, chills running up his spine. "Ka-ka-ka-ka-ka... Kakashi!" Naruto laughed loudly, scratching at his nose as the man slowly approached him, towering over him.  
>"Why are you here? In my home?" Well, that was a hard question to answer... But Naruto figured since he had already been caught, and he figured out what he wanted to figure out (regardless he hadn't gotten a good look at the woman Kakashi was probably sleeping with) he might as well tell the truth.<br>"Okay, so what happened was, I was bored, and curious what you were doing, so Sai helped me spy on you, and then he told me there was a woman in your house, so I wanted to come and see who you were seeing... And I'm kind of disappointed in you, I didn't expect anyone you would be trying to date wearing swe-... What's wrong?" Kakashi's face had twisted into one of complete shock, and then he let out the loudest laugh he had ever heard leave the masked mans throat. What was so funny!

Oh, Kakashi just hoped Sasuke was listening down the hall, because this was by far the best thing he had heard in weeks.

And he was... He wasn't trying to, but Naruto was just _so fucking loud_. He was tempted to go out there and confront him, and then proceed to push him out the damned window and call it a day. The corner of his mouth twitched, and he just sucked in a breath. "Why can't I meet her! I promise I won't scare her-... Kakashi-sensei, why are you laughing so much! C'mon!" Sasuke was banging his head lightly against the door, and Naruto must have heard it, because he immediately spoke up again- "What's that noise... Is... Is there something going on back there, Kakashi-sensei?" More laughter. Well, he was so damned happy Kakashi was getting such a kick out of this.

"Naruto, go hom-"  
>"But Kakashi-sensei, let me just see what she looks like, okay? Then I'll leave!" What were the odds of getting Sasuke to transform himself into a girl for five seconds? Probably slim to none.<br>"Go home." Naruto's face dropped, folding his arms behind his head as he looked back to the window he left open.  
>"Fine..." Naruto sighed, and rounded the couch, moving for the proper exit, if only so he could pause and peek down the hallway- which was unfortunately empty. It was a mystery as to what the woman looked like-... Maybe it wasn't a woman at all! Maybe that was why they were wearing sweats... Kakashi-sensei? With a man? The corner of his mouth twitched, but didn't keep the thought for long, for it was too traumatizing to think of. He left right after that, without another word. Kakashi made sure to watch him leave.<p>

* * *

><p>Not gonna lie... I really wanna write some smut... My fingers are itchin' to do it. But like, there's no place to throw it in yet without making it wildly inappropriate and misplaced. SIGH.<p> 


	17. DNA

woiejijoajoigjioe really horribly terrible chapter just to have an update. I didn't really know what to write, if I'm being completely honest, and the fact I've been horribly busy doesn't help. ; A;  
>Someone help me move this along? I know where I'm going with this, kind of, I just don't know how to get there. SIGH.<p>

This isn't really an important chapter. It's just a horribly written bridge to eventually bring Naruto back into it, and get more time together with Sasuke and Yamato together- who, by the way, I don't know how to write for at all.

BASICALLY, don't read this. lololol.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes flickered open, being met with the usual blackness of the guest room at night, accompanied by some soft creaking down the hall. Two people. He wasn't thinking much of it- he began to realize that people truly didn't know where he was… Even Naruto, who had been down the hall, and was still too dumb to figure it out. Sometimes he wondered how he had been capable of bringing him down- it was all the more of a shot to the ego. Granted he had been bleeding and half-passed out by the time Naruto got there… So he supposed it shouldn't have been too shocking he was here now. Who was down the hall however, he wasn't entirely sure. Kakashi, probably. Perhaps someone else? Sasuke leaned up, his stomach growling hungrily.<p>

Shortly after Naruto had left, Sasuke had decided to jump back into the routine of just sleeping forever… It was the only thing that kept him from jumping out the window and running far, far away until his legs just didn't work anymore. Not because he really wanted to run away, but more because staying trapped in this apartment was beginning to grow irksome.

He wasn't too aware of the time, but clearly he wasn't late enough for a visit from Kakashi and a near-stranger, whom he assumed was Yamato once the door opened up. The man's face was familiar, but it had been so long ago- he didn't quite remember… Not to mention it had been the last thing on his mind at that time. It had been the first time meeting with Naruto and Sakura after almost three years- he had been too busy crushing their hopes and dreams of himself ever returning.

"Sasuke." Sasuke was awake, staring to the door expectantly. "Am I going now?" It was a bit earlier than he would have thought, but since the earlier incident he kind of understood. Kakashi probably didn't want Naruto poking around again- because next time the ninja might not be so lucky as to catch the blonde before it was too late… Not that Sasuke would care. Honestly? He still wanted some pay back. The blonde had intruded in on his hospital room the night he was at his worst- it wasn't a fair fight. And all he wanted was to give Naruto one more punch to the jaw. Just one more, and he would be content. Or, somewhat so, anyways.

"You remember me?" Yamato was smiling as he stepped into the room, he wasn't sure if it was a forced smile, but it sure as hell seemed like it. So this was the one Orochimaru talked of so proudly? Proudly in a sick way, of course… A living experiment, that was all the snake-man saw him as… A success who had managed to escape. Sasuke could help but shudder just a bit.

"Vaguely." Sasuke murmured uncaringly as he stood from the mattress, leaning back a bit. His back cracked softly in response and he let out a sigh of relief as he straightened himself out. Yamato nodded his head, looking to Kakashi who was leaned up against the door way, arms folded over his chest- clad in pajamas. So he had been sleeping? Was it that late after all? Of course the Uchiha couldn't help but notice the fact that Kakashi was still wearing that mask… Did he ever take it off? He had a feeling he just kept it on to piss people off, at this point. "Well, I guess we'll be leaving now." It was quick, but Sasuke wasn't exactly in the mood for conversation either, so he was thankful, taking a step towards Orochimaru's past experiment, looking briefly to Kakashi who was smiling at him tiredly. He grimaced and looked away. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kakashi." Yamato said, making the hand-signs for the transportation jutsu, and within moments they were gone in a flash of smoke, leaving the guest room momentarily cloudy.

Yamato's apartment wasn't too different from Kakashi's. Pretty empty, and whatever was in his home was organized. The living room was different, if only because the couch was shifted away from the mirror, which was currently out of sight, hidden behind dark red curtains, beside that a large book case absolutely stuffed. From what Sasuke could tell, there wasn't the slightest bit of room between a single book. He would definitely be doing some digging later… Hopefully he wasn't like Kakashi, and the only thing he had was a surprisingly large collection of porn-magazines and graphic-novels (of the smutty-variety, of course). Back at the silver-haired ninja's apartment, he couldn't even read without feeling extremely uncomfortable- but he was hoping here it wouldn't be the same way. He might not want to leave so much if he could distract himself with something like that."You like books?" Yamato had caught him staring, as he came up beside him, passing him and moving for the book shelf. "If I'm being honest with you, a lot of them I stole from Orochimaru." Hearing the name was a bit surprising, and it brought a sickening feeling to Sasuke's stomach- not that he let it show. The Uchiha shrugged, turning his gaze to the hallway, which was going down the opposite way of which Kakashi's had been going. He was pretty sure that was the only difference in the way their apartments were built.

"Ah, the guest room is down the hall, the third room down, right next to the bathroom on the left." And without a word, Sasuke was moving for the hallway. He wasn't tired, and Yamato didn't bother him (though he did find the man's eyes to be fairly creepy), he just wanted to be alone for a bit. As he usually did. He felt like a child being exchanged by parents, who refused to let him out of the house. It was annoying.

He found his room, opening it up. It wasn't too different from Kakashi's apartment, though the window was smaller, a bit dustier, and the bed was on the opposite side of the room, and there was no table beside it. The bed was already made, however, which made it easier for him, as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him, and plopped himself down with a soft huff of air. Yamato didn't seem to understand that he wanted to be alone, because he followed him and opened the door right back up, letting himself inside.

"You know the rules, right?" Ugh, he new the rules! He was a prisoner. Hated by everyone. People wanted him dead. Leaving this place was punishable by death. He got it. He couldn't get it enough. Sasuke was half a second away from screaming at the next person trying to tell him what was going on. He knew what was going on! He fucked up his life and this was the result of it.

"Yes." His teeth were practically glued shut, fighting the urge to let his mouth run. Yamato blinked at him, nodding, then turning. Did he finally get the point?

He was left alone after that, hearing some movement for some time outside, though when it all came to a stop, he assumed that the other had finally went to sleep. Around this time, Sasuke got up, leaving the room as quietly as he could manage and slipped away into the living room, where he went to further examine the bookcase.

Immediately he recognized some titles, things Orochimaru was interested in. Why did Yamato have these things? He wasn't entirely sure, but some of them were dusty and seemed untouched- it might be nothing more than a trophy for the man, proof he was able to escape with his life and personal belongings of the sicko who experimented on him.

There were a lot of books on anatomy, while others were about DNA, and things of the sort. Sasuke wasn't too interested in any of it, if he was being completely honest. Orochimaru forced him to read a lot of it when eh was with him, hoping it would get him interested. He never had been. Even to this day he wasn't too curious about the inner workings of a of the fact, he found himself pulling out one of the books, a study on DNA. It was better than Kakashi's dirty magazines, that was for sure.

He took it back to his room, falling asleep to the long, boring explanations behind why a persons DNA made who they were. It sounded like the boring drabble that Orochimaru insisted on speaking of all day long back at the lairs. Rested on his bed with the book open and covering the upper half of his bare chest, he slept soundly as he usually , much to his dismay, Yamato was nothing like Kakashi. While the silver-haired ninja usually avoided conversation, and direct eye contact with the Uchiha, Yamato decided knocking on his door and waking him up was the best idea in the world. It wasn' seemed to like the inside a lot more than the outside, on top of that. Unless he was being dragged out by someone, or being called to the Hokage's office, he was home for the most part. Which Sasuke didn't find too pleasing, for obvious reasons. It was around the afternoon time, after having a pretty one sided conversation earlier in the morning with Yamato, he had decided to finally leave his room to return the book he borrowed to the shelf he got it from. Yamato was sitting on the couch, eating lunch by himself when Sasuke emerged, moving to the bookcase where he placed the book back in it's proper place, having to squeeze it back between to the two other books. Everything was pretty tightly packed in, he wondered if they were all collections of things from Orochimaru's, or if he had books he actually enjoyed reading. "I'm surprised you don't know almost all the books in there…" Yamato spoke up through a mouthful of food.

"Hn…" Sasuke shrugged, looking briefly over the other books. Some were dustier than others, the ones on the top shelf a lot about the human body, looking untouched for the most part, while the books closer to the bottom seemed more used. He was going to say it was organized like that on purpose. "I've read a couple." Orochimaru all but threw them at him when he could, insisting he filled his brain with the knowledge, that it would come in handy. Sasuke knew what was appropriate to know- like where he should stab if he wanted to kill a person, or if he just wanted to severely wound them. He knew vital areas, pressure points, things like that… but the inner workings of DNA? He saw no reason to know that. Unlike Orochimaru, who clearly like to fuck around with that stuff. Yamato being a prime example. He was tempted to ask how he got out, looking to Yamato, who was staring back with those eyes he just found to be absolutely, horribly horrifying. Did the man ever blink? He tried not to let it faze him. "So, you're the one Orochimaru is so proud of, huh?" Sasuke couldn't help but make the comment sound the slightest bit rude, it was who he was, arched a brow, and to Sasuke's surprise, smirked. Was he amused by the topic? Because honestly, whenever Orochimaru came into his mind, the thought of even flashing the smirk of is seemed absolutely impossible. "I suppose I am. He talks of me?" "Talked." Sasuke corrected. Orochimaru was dead, and completely out of his life. He defeated the disgusting bastard. "Oh, excuse me- I forgot you killed him." Sasuke wasn't sure if he should be proud of that or not- technically he was a menace to the Hidden Leaf, was he not? If he hadn't killed so many other people, and completely betrayed this village, it might have been deemed a good thing. "Is that a bad thing?" Sasuke was staring at Yamato, eyes locked with the others, having grown used to how wide they seemed. Yamato slowly began to smile, shrugging his shoulders before turning his attention back to his food, licking his lips.

"It's probably the best thing you've done." While it might have been a compliment, Sasuke couldn't help but feel as if it was doubled as an insult, the corner of his mouth twitching as he fought the urge to kick him in the face. Yamato must have noticed, because soon he was smirking again, "Don't get mad because you're all defensive about your actions. Killing Orichimaru was the probably the high of your heroics." Heroics? Sasuke arched a brow, and Yamato wasted no time to correct himself, "Regardless I know you're no hero. Had the rumors about you not been so terrible, the death of Orochimaru would have been something to celebrate with your name." It was true, he supposed… But Sasuke hadn't done it for the fame, or infamy as it turned out to be, it seemed.

Sasuke turned his head, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his sweats. "I'm kinda curious as to how you got out." He admitted, Yamato finishing up with his meal and standing to clean up what was left over. He was walking for the kitchen, Sasuke allowing his gaze to follow after him. "It's not really a good story." Yamato dumped his trash in the bin beside the fridge, "One of Orochimaru's lackeys thought I was dead, so they dumped me. I got away before Orochimaru realized how idiotic his workers were." He was right, it wasn't that great of a story… And it was somewhat disgusting, since he knew where bodies were dumped after they died, or were just useless. There were entire pits filled with deceased bodies that would be burned on a certain day when they grew too full… Seemed he hadn't been caught up on that day. "You were probably just a kid when I was with Orochimaru though." Yamato explained, raising Sasuke's head. He briefly wondered how old the man was, and for how long and since when he had been with Orochimaru, but it seemed liked too much to ask. Though he was going to assume he hadn't wandered in willingly, unlike Sasuke.

And as if reading his mind, Yamato decided to bring it up, "But my experiences with him make me wonder how screwed up in the head you have to be to actually go to him on your own." The man's face was blank of any expression, and Sasuke found himself glaring, his hands curling into tight fists within the warmth of his pockets. "You have to be really filled with hate." The Uchiha admitted, never once letting his eyes stray away from the Anbu's wide ones. Yamato's brows knitted together, and he wasn't sure if it was out of anger, confusion, or concern, but he didn't think to question it. "I'm going to shower." Sasuke was done with talking with the man, and it was clear to him Yamato wasn't going to stop him either- something he was thankful for.

A shower was exactly what he needed right about now though, the warm water running over bare skin. It relaxed him. He was in there for a long time, just standing there, until he noticed the warm water beginning to run out, along with his skin slowly becoming wrinkly and uncomfortable. He took it as a sign to get out of the shower, and he did just that. With a fresh pair of clothes awaiting him, he shut the water, drying himself quickly with a nearby towel before he slowly started to dress himself.

"Kakashi had who in his house?" Sakura had found out from Sai, figures the guy would crack the moment he as questioned. Unreliable! But he wasn't mad. "A woman!" Naruto exclaimed, sitting himself down by a tree with a huff. Sakura was still pretty angry that Naruto went behind her back and spied on their teacher regardless of the fact she told him not to. Well, she was more just happy it had ended up being a woman opposed to Sasuke. That had been her ultimate fear. It would make sense if he was sent to be with Kakashi! But it seemed she had been wrong. Thankfully.

… But now, she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious about this mystery-woman.

"What did she look like?" Naruto perked up at the questioned, scratching at nose, chuckling."Well… I didn't really see. I saw her legs- but she was wearing sweats…" He sighed, "Her feet kinda looked… like a mans feet though…" He shuddered, "You think it's a man?" Immediately, Sakura, Sai and Naruto turned a deep red, staring at one from the other before they all fell silent. Sakura sat herself down beside Naruto, and Sai sat in front of the both of them. The artist was feeling confident in who he saw, he was in denial about it, yes, but… He definitely knew who that man in the bed had been. And it definitely wasn't a woman. But why tell Naruto that? Or even Sakura? Sure, it felt the slightest bit wrong, knowing and not telling… Well, what harm would it do if he told Sakura, at the very least?

After some time, eventually Naruto separated himself from the group. Sai took this time to walk with Sakura, the pink-haired medical ninja apparently taking care of some errands for the Hokage. "Sakura… Do you know where Sasuke is?" He asked pointlessly, the girl shaking her head in response. "No one does." She said, "Tsunade won't tell anyone, not even me." Sakura sighed, briefly looking down. "Do… you want to know where he is?" Sakura rose her head and looked to the male walking beside her, her brows slowly pulling themselves together. She wasn't sure how to take the question, did he know, or was he just asking? "Of course I do… but I I can understand why no one would tell me." She admitted, Sai seeming to think for a couple of moments before he just came out with it,"When I was helping Naruto spy on Kakashi, one of my rats went into his apartment… and they saw a person whom I'm fairly certain was Sasuke." He admitted. Sakura stared for a bit, coming slowly to a stop. While she felt a bit shocked, at the same time she wasn't entirely. It made looked down to her feet, folding her arms over her chest, "Don't tell Naruto, okay?" Sai figured she would say something like that, nodding his head.

"I had a feeling I shouldn't."

* * *

><p>AAAAAAND if you read this... WHY!<p>

Haha, but if you did? Help me come up with a way to keep things moving? I've got temporary writers block because of being so busy. ; A;


	18. Liar

I just wanted to get out one decent chapter before I fell asleep. I like this one a lot more than the last, in fact, I might delete the last chapter, but I'll see.

For all the people asking me for pairings? This WILL be a sasunaru or narusasu or whateverthefuck. Yeah. Not romantic, but probably a lot of angry yelling and then angry sex. Cough. We'll see where it goes.

Speaking of Naruto, I promise the annoying, loudmouth will be in the next chapter, or the one after that. But I'm kind of positive I'll put him in the next one. With Sasuke.

I'll figure it out.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sasuke was like a disease. It was something Yamato had decided upon first meeting Naruto and Sakura. Something similar to an alcoholic, he would imagine. You drank and drank and drank, never once realizing just how messed up you were until you found yourself down on your luck, out of money and drunk in some alleyway. Naruto chased and chased, finally reaching his goal, only to find that it was pointless. And even then he couldn't stop himself from continuing after the Uchiha, who clearly wanted nothing to do with him… He had a problem. A disease. He like to think Sakura had completely gotten over the boy, or was at least smart enough to know when to care and when to not… Naruto, however, though he seemed to be doing fine now, he was almost positive was still a wreck on the inside. A tornado of emotions that destroyed his body, all thanks to the boy who was currently sleeping across the hall from him. It had been another week since the Uchiha had moved into his apartment for a brief stay. Soon enough he could be going back with Kakashi. Yamato had an upcoming mission, and wouldn't be able to watch Sasuke for any longer- which he didn't mind.<p>

The kid didn't do much talking, and when he did it was usually an insult, or a snotty-comment, none of which the Anbu member appreciated much. But then again, a small part of him understood, and not for the same reason as most people would think. He quite honestly could care less for what happened to the kids family, and what the village was ultimately at fault for. It was all in the past. But what he did understand was what Orchimaru's influence could do to a person. He had never been too filled in on the incident with the Uchiha, in all honesty… He had been quickly filled in on all the little details before he had set off with the mission of which Naruto and Sakura had anticipated bringing him back. He had been nervous about actually possibly meeting with Orochimaru again- so many horrible nightmares because of that man. His stomach churned just thinking of the pain he was put through. All those horrible nights. The shredding of skin, the needles, the injections, the high, the pain… Being brought back from the brink of death just to repeat it all again.

But Sasuke wouldn't understand that, would he? No, he wasn't an experiment, he was just the person sitting off to the side, watching as people were worked over with knives and whatnot.

He could hear movement outside- it was late, and he wondered if he should just bring him now since it seemed he was awake, or wait until the morning. He knew Kakashi would be asleep, but it wasn't like it mattered.

Sleep wasn't finding it's way to Yamato, unfortunately, and what better way to entertain himself than to actually attempt a conversation with the impossible? He stood from his bed, pulling on a pair of sweats. Walking around in his boxers was a habit, but he knew when it was appropriate and when it wasn't.

Sasuke was on the couch, clad in dark black sweats and a similarly colored, somewhat baggy shirt. He had his hands on another book, one of Orochimaru's. It was something on human anatomy, but he couldn't quite read the title from where he stood, not to mention Sasuke lowered it almost the moment he entered the room. They locked eyes briefly, but as if the Uchiha realized it was no one important, he simply gave a soft. "Tch." And raised the book again to return what he was doing. "You must be getting bored." Yamato decided, moving to the kitchen where he retrieved a can of soda. Not exactly appropriate or healthy for the time of night, but he didn't care too much right now. Moving to the couch, he sat himself down a while away from Sasuke, making sure there was enough space between the both of them. Oh, he didn't want to be near someone who wanted nothing to do with him.

"Hn…" Was that a yes? A no? Yamato found himself narrowing his usually wide, sleep-deprived looking eyes at the rouge ninja, who seemed to find the book he was currently holding to be the most interesting thing in the world. Yamato knew for a fact it wasn't- unless Sasuke truly was like Orochimaru. Which he doubted. "I've been curious… About your situation with Orochimaru." He watched as the boy sitting a few cushions away from him noticeably tensed, but didn't remove his eyes from the book. "I never knew much about you, but even when I was filled in, the most they told me was that you just up and left." It was true, Sasuke didn't have much information on him. The most everyone had about him? He betrayed his friends, his village, and walked right into Orochimaru's grasp. Later, of course, the rumors grew worse (and more and more true) about how he was a criminal, about how he had become a murderer… No one really cared about the fact he killed Orochimaru once such a thing was blurred by all the wrong-doing he had done. "I know how Orochimaru is… so I'm kind of curious about what your full situation had been." Sasuke finally looked out of the corner of his eyes, onyx ones being met with wide ones. He stared for but a moment before looking back down to his book. "He was nothing more than a stepping stone." Sasuke murmured softly, Yamato blinking. "Never in my life did I think I would hear of someone so young, claiming that Orochimaru of all people was a pawn to them." The man laughed softly, but Sasuke's expression didn't even so much as twitch, staying cold as he usually was. "He was strong." Yamato dropped his gaze to the floor, Sasuke shrugging.

"He was dying at the time I killed him." He would admit to the fact his odds had been increased due to Orochimaru's illness. But he had a feeling if he had been met with Orochimaru again, now? When he was stronger? He wouldn't need illness to help defeat him.

"Ah, so you waited until he was weak?""I waited until I was done training." He really did use the snake-bastard. Yamato found himself staring at Sasuke, examining him. "He thought he was training me so he could have my body… I was just using him." Sasuke explained further, and Yamato leaned back.

"Your body…" He shook his head. "He was sick in the head." Yeah, like that wasn't obvious. He looked to Sasuke, and as usual the Uchiha didn't seem to give the smallest fuck for what he was saying. It was growing irritating. "I just need to know… out of personal curiosity…" He finally said, though Sasuke didn't turn his eyes on to him, "You left this place, to get stronger… To kill your brother, right?" The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched, but he nodded. "If things didn't turn out to be like they were after you realized the truth… what did you plan on doing, exactly?" Sasuke finally rose his head and turned to look at him, blinking. That was… A good question, actually. And honestly? He had no fucking clue. Yamato seemed pleased by the fact he was capable of asking a question good enough to make Sasuke noticeably begin to think.

The honest answer? He might have come back on his own, without someone dragging him back. He might have just tried to crawl into the darkest corner of the village and stay there. Naruto and Sakura… They never meant anything to him… Yamato seemed to read his train of though because that was his next question when he began to take too long with answering the first. "And what about Kakashi? Team seven? Were they stepping stones to?" He didn't seem to be judging Sasuke, but asking questions he was just purely curious about… This made Sasuke more willing to answer.

"Nothing but that." He admitted.

"Then you're a liar." That had Sasuke's eyes briefly widening, followed by a glare shot in Yamato's direction. The man only laughed in response and shook off the looks, "Like you could honestly say all the time spent with two people didn't effect you." The Anbu-member scoffed, "You're a liar." He repeated, and Sasuke only grew angrier by the second, his hands around the book tightening. "Who are you to say anything. You barely know Naruto or Sakura, or myself for that matter. You're no one. A stranger. So it's best you keep your mouth shut unless you know something for a fact." It was the most Sasuke had said to Yamato in just about… ever. It took said man to recover just because of that fact before a smile returned to his face again. "I don't know you, but I've grown to know them. They chase after you like love-sick puppies who can just never reach the object of their affections… They grew so attached ,especially Naruto who always seems hung up on something relating back to you even if he tries to hide it." It was always 'Sasuke this' and 'Sasuke that', there was never a moment the raven wasn't on his mind… And Sasuke could just sit there and say neither of his ex-teammates never meant anything to him?

"Being as strong as you are… If they truly meant nothing to you, you would have found a way to kill them on sight if you truly wanted to." And that was what shut the Uchiha up right away, and had him standing, closing his book and moving to the shelf.

So he had gotten him there, huh? Yamato was staring at the boy as he squeezed the book into its proper place, a small smirk of amusement touching his face at how Sasuke was acting so stubborn. "You should be happy- it means you have a heart. A lot of people doubt that about you nowadays." Sasuke wasn't saying a word, he was turning and moving for the hallway.

"Stop. I'm taking you to Kakashi's now." Sasuke turned to look back at the man, and from the look in his eye Yamato could tell he was absolutely enraged. It was enough to piss him off, "Like you have any right to be angry- if anything you should be on your knees begging for forgiveness for all the things these people have done for you." He was shocked he had blown up like that, but it was true. The Uchiha had to learn to shut his trap, get over the past and realize the fact the only reason he was alive was become of those so-called-stepping stones was crying to the Hokage every now and again beginning for the life of his friend to be extended. "Maybe you should start with apologizing to Kakashi." Since he knew asking for the Uchiha to apologize to Naruto was far-fetched.

He didn't give much room for the other to argue, because within moments of approaching him, the proper hand signs were made and suddenly Sasuke was in Kakashi's apartment. Yamato hadn't joined him, however. He was left alone. In the familiar living room, with no one but himself. Kakashi was probably sleeping.

It was on purpose. Yamato wanted to think about what he said- he knew that much… He sucked in a deep breath and though he tried to fight he train of thought it came on without much of a struggle and infiltrated his head, like an annoying ringing in his ears. He pushed a hand roughly through his hair, black bangs falling right back down against a pale forehead. He wasn't even sure if he could bring himself to sleep at this point, what was even worse was that he had nothing to read here to keep him busy either. He wanted to go take a walk… Oh, he needed a walk. He found himself looking down the hall, wondering if it even mattered…

And then he had an idea. He found some paper, and a pen, and wrote just three words. 'On the roof'. And like that, he was out the window and scaling the short distance to get to the roof. God, it felt amazing to be up there. To be outside. Sure, he would have preferred a walk, but right now, this was about as good as it was going to get… Not to mention the fact he felt as if he had to keep very still, and away from the edge, in fear that if a single person saw him, it would be off with his head almost right away. So he stuck himself to the middle of the room, staring up at the dark sky, freckled with stars here and there. He forgot how open the skies in Konoha were. He closed his eyes and sucked in his first deep breath of fresh air… It had been far too long.

* * *

><p>He must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing he knew he was hearing birds chirping, flying over head. His eyelids felt heavy, and it was so much work just to open them up. So he didn't even try. He stayed where he was, noticing that the cool breeze was now accompanied by the feeling of warmth. Direct sunlight. It was licking at his skin, his hair blowing gently across his face, tickling at his cheeks in a way that had him reaching up sleepily to push it away. He could hear footsteps, but he paid them no mind. It was probably Kakashi walking down the hall.<p>

The hall… Wait, the hall? He wasn't in his room… He was on the roof. His eyes finally managed to open up and looking up hew as met with an angered glare given by the one-eyed jounin standing above him. There was Kakashi, all dressed for the day, looking about ready to kill him… And that might be the case. Sasuke had broken the number one rule, punishable by death. He had left the apartment. At first it was just a long, quiet staring contest. Sasuke too tired to even muster up a decent glare, he mostly just stared up, sleepy and somewhat confused as to what would happen next, while Kakashi remained angry.

"Are you just gonna keep laying there, or are you gonna get up and actually get back into the apartment?" Sasuke closed his eyes again, and Kakashi wondered if that was his answer, but to his surprise the Uchiha rolled over on his side and started to slowly push himself up on to his feet with a groan, followed by a loud yawn. Without a word Sasuke made his way back down and in through the apartment window.

He had a dream. Falling asleep about what Yamato had said to him… He had used so many people for no reason whatsoever. And now all he could do was use them some more to cling to his pointless existence. Was this all he was destined for? Leaching off people who cared so much for him, when he couldn't even manage a single smile, or sincere apology for them? And even now, when he was coming to terms with it- if Sakura or Naruto came up to him… He wasn't sure if even then he would able to apologize, or even attempt at that…

Kakashi followed him into apartment, seeming conflicted. "You know you're not supposed to do that." Sasuke glanced back at him, shrugging.  
>"Not like I ran away." He had a point, Kakashi sighed and nodded his head.<br>"That's good… but…" He shook his head, shrugging. "Yeah, okay. Just don't do it again?" Brows knitted together, the ninja gave a hopeful look, and was absolutely appalled when Sasuke nodded, smirking. The Uchiha wouldn't be able to bring himself to apologize, or even give an apologetic look… But he was here, surrounded by people who deserved both of those things and a lot more. So if he couldn't give them that- he could at least try and be decent person. Starting with Kakashi, much like Yamato suggested. He could try. Why torture himself by hating people who have been keeping him alive? Kakashi had done nothing but help him through the more troublesome part of his life and Sasuke stabbed him in the back. He would never admit to his faults aloud, apologize for them, or even be completely nice… But the best way to earn trust was to just listen and do as he was told, and not be an asshole about it. A difficult task, but he would manage.

But then came Naruto and Sakura… Sakura was someone he had learned to deal with growing up, nothing more than a quiet annoyance that clung to his arm and begged for his affection. He brushed it off for the most part… But Naruto. He had been a rival since the start. Someone whom he fought with physically and verbally at every turn. He always hated him, ever since he first met him. It almost felt like they were destined to hate each other- and whether Naruto would admit it or not that hate was inside him, slowly burning a hole through him until he finally blurted it out. No… No matter how much Naruto pointlessly did for him, they would never be friends. Forever, they would be enemies, even if Sasuke lived here, or somewhere else. Naruto was a rival.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. (: Next update tomorrow or Sunday, depending on if I'm not busy anymore.<p>

REVIEWWWWW. I like waking up to reviews. It lights up my world. No joke. Soooo... Basically, you know what to do.

And as always, if you have any suggestions. Go for it.


	19. Breath of Air

Not much to say... Sooo enjoy. :D

* * *

><p>Living with Kakashi was easier, if only because the man didn't talk to him as much. And when he did, he didn't try and make him feel like the terrible person he already knew he was. Then again, to Yamato, Sasuke truly was kind of a stranger, so why should he care if he made Sasuke feel like a monster? Then again, he was fairly certain that Kakashi stopped caring the moment they nearly fought a couple of months ago. Or at least stopped viewing him as some child that needed to be saved.<p>

But things since that first day but, seemed to have changed. In Sasuke's opinion, anyways. Kakashi talked more, whenever he was home alone. And he wasn't sure if he should be happy about that or not, but so long as the famous jounin didn't start asking why he was the why he was, and why he wouldn't change, he was fine with throwing a nod or a shake of his head here and there. He was getting used to things.

Another week, and he was told Yamato was on a mission so he would be staying longer with Kakashi, who, while Yamato was gone, wasn't allowed to go on any missions. In other words, the man was being forced to baby-sit him until the ANBU member came back. He almost felt bad for Kakashi- not that he would ever admit to that, to himself, or to anyone. Kakashi was leaving again- it was night, and apparently he had some questions for Tsunade. Regardless he didn't say, he kind of assumed it was something relating back to him. He got used to people talking about him, hiding him… It was normal at this point. What had it been? Almost a full month of being out of the containment center and hospital? It went by in a flash… Which wasn't exactly a bad thing. Regardless of all this, however, it didn't change the fact he needed to get out of this place. Sure, he had gotten used to things, and he didn't quite hate the ground he walked on as much anymore… Didn't change the fact he needed a run. A walk. A simple breath of fresh air.

He was sitting on the couch, going over the possibilities in his head of what would happen if he was caught. Number one on the list was death. But there was a sweatshirt in Kakashi's closet somewhere, surely he could put that on and throw his hood over his head- and of course, leaving a note in case Kakashi came home… which he was sure wouldn't help his case, but also reassure he wasn't running away. Then there was suppressing his chakra, just in case anyone he knew was nearby, and basically just keeping his head down.

But it was also fairly late, it was the ending of dinner time and most people would be going home, he was certain of it.

Sasuke, worrying his lower lip, looked about the apartment, or what he could see of it from the couch, before finally pushing himself to stand. He retrieved the previously mentioned hoody, a dark shade of gray and warm against his skin. He found a piece of paper, a pen, and wrote quickly and messily 'I promise I'm just going for a walk', leaving it on the kitchen counter to be found. Or, if he was lucky, not found. He wasn't going to stay out forever! He still remembered the basic layout of the village, he was just going to walk up one way and come around the other. He wasn't going to go anywhere near the hokage's office… Better yet, he would walk down to the training grounds and back. That was perfect.

And like that, Sasuke was out the window, jumping from the balcony and landing gently on his feet, zipping the sweatshirt up. It was getting colder as of lately.

It was amazing to him how quickly a simple breeze helped sooth him. Immediately tensed muscles unwound and gave him a chance to breath properly. Fresh air. He found himself standing outside of Kakashi's apartment for a long time, just taking a moment, before he looked around, mapping the village out in his head before finally figuring out his direction. He turned to his left and slowly began to walk, enjoying himself with every was when he finally found the training grounds that he stopped and looked around, realizing that if he wanted to run away, now would be the time. He had avoided the eyes of guards, it seemed, who were supposed to be looking out for this very situation… So if he wanted, it was just one quick trip and he was gone and never to return. He found himself staring at the tops of the trees, slowly wandering over to a spot he remembered quite well. It was a tree on a small piece of raised land that team seven frequently would meet under and eat lunch. He let his back hit the bark before he slowly slid down to a sitting position. It probably wasn't smart to take any longer than he had to, but he just didn't want to go back yet. Did he really want to run away? Odds were, if he ran away and then ever came within feet of the village there would be a group waiting to take off his head. Hell, the fact he left Kakashi's apartment was enough of a problem!

Only this time he had to try and not fall asleep- that would ultimately lead to the worse situation. So the moment he realized his eyelids were starting to drift shut, he pushed himself up against his will to his feet. He wanted to sleep outside, as weird as that was… but it wouldn't be happening. Not tonight. He stretched out his arms and softly groaned, hearing so cracks from his back and neck as he twisted his head this way and that. It had been about ten minutes of sitting there, and now it was time to finally start going back. Everything seemed pretty quite by this point, most people were at home, sleeping, probably. Occasionally he would hear a pair of foots steps, but they faded and let him be, so he knew it wasn't something to worry about.

It wasn't until half way back when he heard a new set of footsteps behind him along side another pair. He knew who they were without even looking, and he wasn't sure if he should stop walking and let them pass, or just keep walking, act normal and get his way into Kakashi's apartment. The latter seemed to be the smartest, since the pair didn't even seem to notice him.

"Ichiraku's like, always opened. Besides, they don't close until they're sure they're out of customers. We'll just pick something up and go!" Sakura had her eyes shut, brows furrowed together and twitching with slight anger.

"Fine, but did you have to drag me out of bed so you can eat ramen?"

"I thought you might be hungry- plus it's more fun to eat with other people!" Naruto's logic was priceless. Sakura turned, opening an eye just to glare at him before just shaking her head. "Whatever." There weren't many people around at his hour- it wasn't horribly late, but it was the time most shops closed and people went home to their families or to just sleep.

"A-ah! See! Their lights are still on!" Naruto immediately rushed forward, barely noticing the person as he practically knocked the person up ahead down, clipping shoulders with him roughly before advancing forward.

Sasuke was fighting the urge to jump after him and strangle him as he stumbled a bit and then stood himself up straight. But right now, he wasn't in the mood for the blonde either, who briefly stopped, just long enough to turn, apologize, then continue running forward. Idiot. _Fucking idiot_.

But Sasuke knew what was to come next as he continued forward. Sakura. She was close behind, already having a hand outstretched, and soon enough it was on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry he's such a moron, ha-…" And there it was. A flicker of hair slipped from the cover of his hoodie, and that seemed to be all it took for the woman to realize who he was. "Sasuke?" He knew she hadn't meant to say it any louder than a whisper, but he was almost positive the blonde had heard.

That was when the worst could happen. Sasuke had been so close to Kakashi's apartment, so close to being in the clear… but… Naruto. It was always Naruto. He ruined everything!

"Y-you!" Sasuke was the center of attention between his two ex-teammates. One, who still had a hand on his shoulder, and another who was pointing a finger accusingly at him. The only chance he had was to explain quickly to the pink-haired girl, who was staring at him, confused and concerned. "Sakura, I was going back." He reassured,  
>"Please call off the moron before this gets messy." The last part was hissed, and Sakura gulped loudly, looking between Sasuke and Naruto. Oh, she knew just how bad things could get if she let it get that way… Not to mention that if Naruto got too worked out, and wouldn't leave Sasuke alone, eventually Kakashi would have to come into things, and then that would ruin the whole secret location of Sasuke's… Which technically wasn't a secret to her anymore.<p>

Immediately, Sakura stepped in between the two, arms held out. "Naruto, go get ramen, okay? Please?" The blonde seemed absolutely shocked by the medical ninja's words. Still pointing, clearly thinking the worst.  
>"B-but, Sakura! He… He…" Naruto's eyes narrowed a bit, his brows furrowing together. He could see Sasuke's face now, those eyes staring at him… He honestly would have thought that through all these months, they might have lightened up a bit, but they were still filled with as much hatred towards him as they had been the first day he saw his eyes since his capture. Naruto gulped down the forming lump in his throat and shook his head.<p>

"I wanna talk to him." Sakura blinked. But it didn't help that Sasuke scoffed, and she could almost feel that smirk of his forming on his face. Naruto's eyes narrowed angrily, and Sakura shook her head again.

"No, you're gonna fight. That can't happen, remember? If anyone finds out Sasuke's even out here, he'll be killed." Her voice was low, nervous as she looked around. Naruto's eyes never left Sasuke. Would this ever change between them?  
>"Sakura-chan… I promise. I'm just gonna talk." Did he just lie? He wasn't entirely sure. Every time he talked with Sasuke it turned physical… But tonight, he just had questions, questions he hadn't been able to ask. Sakura looked between the two of them, Naruto, determined, Sasuke, full of hate. Her eyes shut for a moment.<p>

"Naruto… You can't do this here…" Well, that was better than a simple 'no'. There was a long, stretched out silence from there, before Naruto finally nodded.  
>"The training field." It wasn't a question, or a suggestion, it was a demand and Sasuke heard it in his voice. He didn't like it. Eyes narrowed, before Sasuke stepped back, then turned. Naruto was going to take that as a 'yes'. Without a word, Naruto followed. Sakura on the other hand, was going on and on about how this wasn't a good idea, begging for them to just stop, and go their separate ways. It was quite clear, however, that neither of them were listening to her. It got to a point where she gave up, watching as the pair disappeared down the path and towards the training field.<br>Expecting the worst, she knew she had to go and get Kakashi, whom she knew was speaking with Tsunade. She couldn't let the Hokage, know however- if Tsunade got a even the smallest idea that Sasuke and Naruto were fighting again, Sakura couldn't guarantee Sasuke would live.

* * *

><p>It was quiet, all that could be heard was the wind rustling the branches as the two rivals stood there, staring each other down for what felt like hours, when it had barely been a minute or two. "What was Sakura an I to you... growing up?" finally Naruto had come out with it, and Sasuke wondered briefly if he had talked to Yamato, and if maybe he was just confirming what he had heard from him. He doubted it though.<br>"You know the answer to that." Sasuke said, hands stuffed into the pockets of his sweatshirt. Naruto's eyes narrowed.  
>"So you used us?" Sasuke was smirking again. So he still had it in him to give off that smug aura he was known for? Naruto couldn't help but want to punch him for it, smack the look right off his face. Of course, he didn't.<br>"I guess I did."  
>"So what are you doing here still, if you hate this place... You could have left if you truly wanted. You're strong enough, eh! You could have left right now if you wanted to!" Sasuke was quiet after that, thinking back to his conversation with Yamato. He asked a similar question about Naruto and Sakura... when he answered he was called a liar and met with a surprisingly good point. If they truly meant nothing to him, he could have killed them in an instant... Now he was being met with something similar from Naruto... If he wanted to run away, he probably could have at any point.<br>"I suppose I'm being merciful then." Sasuke murmured, making Naruto blink. "Or maybe I just pity you." That smirk... "You act like such a god damned baby all the time... Maybe I'm taking it easy on you by not leaving." And there it was. The one button he should have left untouched. Before he knew it, Naruto was in there, lunging for him. He could have dodged, but for some reason his feet refused to move, and he was sent to the floor within seconds, Naruto's body landing on his chest, pinning him to the ground. The Uchiha didn't even flinch, his eyes remaining locked on to Naruto, who seemed to be fighting with himself on whether he should punch Sasuke or not.

"Your eyes." Sasuke blinked. What? "They're different."  
>Sakura had told him a couple of times since that day of Sasuke's capture that she was certain Sasuke's eyes had changed. Naruto really hadn't focused too much on it, but now that he really started to look. She was right. They were still the same color, still full of hatred...<br>"They're my brothers." Immediately Naruto's eyes went wide, his stomach clenching.  
>"What... What do you mean?" He knew what he meant, but he wasn't even sure how to react to such a thing!<br>"I took my brothers eyes. Out of his skull. And replaced mine." Sasuke was so blunt.  
>"W-what... Why! Why would something... Why..." The Sasuke he knew now seemed so full of regret, having killed his own brother without knowing the truth. So why would he take his eyes? The Uchiha was staring at him with eyes he knew now to be Itachi's, and suddenly he felt different.<br>He remembered the last time he met with Itachi, shortly before he found Sasuke, once again attacking his friends, half-alive, it seemed. His older brother had actually helped him, and not to mention he seemed to shocked, so absolutely defeated to hear that Sasuke's new dream was to destroy the hidden leaf...  
>"I was going blind." Naruto narrowed his eyes, wondering if he was telling the truth. Though he remembered Kakashi shouting at Itachi one time, about how the use of the Mangekyo blinded the user the more they used it. Was that what happened to Sasuke?<br>"Your brother wanted you to be happy..." No, not this again. Sasuke was growing tense beneath the blonde, his teeth beginning to grind together. "Right before your capture..." He gulped hard. "He said he was happy you had friends like me and Sakura... I don't think he understood the situation at all-"  
>"What the fuck are you talking about!"<p>

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, "Kabuto brought your brother back to life in an attempt to control him, but Itachi was too strong, and helped me defeat the other attacker." He explained briefly, "When I was able to talk to him, he said said he was happy that you had friends like me and Sakura." It was quiet after that, Sasuke didn't even know what to say, what to do, how to react...  
>"You're right..." Naruto's brows raised, "My brother didn't know anything about the situation if he said that." With that he threw the blonde off of him and stood up, dusting him himself off as if having had Naruto on top of him dirtied him beyond belief. He made a sound of disgust, turning to stare at the blonde who was climbing back to his feet, glaring angrily.<p>

"You're such a stubborn prick! You don't care about your brother at all! You just care about you-" Naruto was on the ground, his nose bloodied, and possibly broken. He whined a bit, touching at the wounded skin gently, only to wince in pain.  
>"It h-hurts..." He murmured beneath his breath, hissing from pain as he sat up. Sasuke was staring, death in those eyes, that withing seconds suddenly spun red and black. Naruto leaned away. "If you want to kill me. Do it." Those words... They rang through Sasuke's ears for a long time as he just stared at the other male, who sat on the ground, covering his nose with a hand. He could... If he wanted to. He could kill Naruto, leave this village and never again worry about this place...<br>"You're not worth it." Sasuke's eyes faded to their usual black, and the look on Naruto's face... From the looks of it, just saying that was enough to kill him on the inside.

Slowly the shock on Naruto's face faded and his head lowered. "I was... kind of hoping after you being here for so long you would stop hating me..." The blonde looked like he might cry from where Sasuke stood, not that he cared. "I know how you view us. Rivals... You hate me, I know... And I should hate you, I know..." It was all common-knowledge at this point, people he didn't know probably knew this. "And I think because of you... I've officially lost my mind." Well, that was kind of obvious, Naruto just hasn't been Naruto, even to Sasuke! But regardless of the fact, Sasuke didn't say a word, just kept listening. "But because of what you're brother said to me... I don't think I'm gonna let anything you say about me or to me ever get get to me." He was smiling, it was enough to make Sasuke sick as he stared at him. "Your brother seemed confident that you had good friends, even if you were blinded by hatred..." He nodded his head, "So I'm gonna stick by that." Naruto stood up, "Even if I do end up hating you with all my heart... I won't let you leave this place. I won't let you destroy it. I won't let you kill anyone. And I won't let anyone kill you. I'll keep you on the path Itachi wanted for you. Even if you don't know what is." That determined look Naruto was known for held a hint of anger, a hint of sadness.

Sasuke parted his lips, probably to yell something, but not even a word could get out before he puff of smoke filled the air between them and suddenly they were both being roughly thrown back a couple of feet. Naruto landing roughly on his head, Sasuke on his rear. They both let out a groan of pain, looking up to find Kakashi standing there once the smoke had cleared. He looked about ready to kill someone, and since Sasuke knew the situation? That someone might end up being him, especially since Naruto had a broken nose as proof as what had happened. Sasuke stood up, dusting himself off, hearing the familiar sounds of Chidori as it sprung it life across Kakashi's arm. So he was really going to fight the man? Or rather just die by his hand? But Naruto was in front of him, keeping him alive, as usual. "I started it!"

It suddenly went quiet, as Kakashi stopped his attack and eyed the blonde, who was bleeding from a bruised and broken nose. Yeah, it didn't exactly appear that Naruto started it, since Sasuke was unscathed, unlike Naruto.  
>"Go home, Sasuke. I'll be there soon." So he was living with Kakashi? Was that what the silver-haired man meant by that? Naruto glanced back at Sasuke, who was glaring daggers at him before he turned on his heel. Naruto didn't have a chance to enjoy this new piece of information as he looked back to Kakashi, who looked about as angry as Sasuke did. "For someone who wants Sasuke to live so much, you keep putting his life in danger." It was true... He hated to admit it, but it was. Naruto frowned, looking down as Kakashi approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just gonna snap your nose back into place." He warned, placing his free hand over the others nose. Naruto expected the worse, and it was as bad as he thought it would be. He let out a yelp of pain as his nose was snapped back into place, leaving Naruto's eyes watery as he reached up to touch at the now bruised cartilage.<p>

"Go home, Naruto." Kakashi pointed, and Naruto really didn't have much of an argument. Turning, he saw Sakura up ahead, actually talking to Sasuke. She was wearing an apologetic look, and he couldn't help but get the slightest bit angry because of it. Why was she so forgiving towards someone who refused to give her even the smallest apology? The crazy Uchiha almost killed her twice, and she looked ready to throw herself at him all over again. It was just like team seven all over again, only a lot more fucked up and twisted. It was all wrong. It wasn't at all like he wanted. Sasuke was waving the girl off as she proceeded to spout out apologies and it took Naruto all his will power not to chase after Sasuke and break his nose.  
>"Sorry, Sakura..." Was the first thing he said after approaching her. The girl looked upset, watching after Sasuke as he disappeared down the road.<br>"It's fine..." She shook her head and reached up, brushing tears from her eyes.  
>"Did he say something to you?" He suddenly felt extremely defensive, gripping Sakura's shoulder. The girl shook her head.<br>"No... I just... I..." She shook her head. She didn't know why she was being such a baby! Kakashi was coming up behind them, and replaced Naruto's hand on her shoulder with her own.

"I have to go back to Tsunade's office, so let me just drop you off on the way, okay?" Sakura seemed comforted by the fact she wouldn't have to walk home alone, and quickly nodded her head. Kakashi looked back at him, sighing. "Go home, Naruto. I'll talk to you about all of this tomorrow." They started walking, leaving Naruto behind, feeling angry, and upset himself. It was like making a full circle in his stages of how he felt about everything. At first, he was happy, then he was upset, then he went crazy, then he was happy again... And now where was he? A strange, fucked up mixture of everything?  
>Naruto watched until Kakashi and Sakura were gone, and before he realized it, he was walking for Sasuke's current location. He wasn't done talking to him yet.<p>

* * *

><p>Kind of a cliff hanger, if only because I don't know what I'm going to do between them just yet. Still deciding on what interaction. I think I'm gonna let Naruto go crazy again. So we'll see. (:<br>Suggestions? As always, I love them.  
>Reviews inspire me and make me an extremely happy panda- so you know what to do. 8D<p> 


	20. I Might Hate You

Jesus, what is with you people and wanting Naruto and Sasuke to just randomly make out? o-o;  
>I mean... why only make out? Expand your perverseness, my children.<br>But yeah, I was planning something, no matter what you guys had in mind, so don't you worry. I got you.

By the end of this, you should come to the understanding I had fun writing it. Just saying.

EDIT: I deleted the chapter and like, edited it. Also crushing your perverted dreams along with it. Oh, boo. 

* * *

><p>This was the second time he found himself in Kakashi's apartment. Though this was the first time he really got a chance to look around… It wasn't exactly amazing. Kind of bland, but neat, he supposed. Neater than Naruto's apartment, that was for damn sure. But he wasn't hear to think about how Kakashi's apartment was put together. Where was Sasuke? He rounded the couch he found himself stuck behind, and immediately started to look. No one in the kitchen, no one in the rest of the living room… He looked down the hallway, suddenly remembering the first time he came here… So had Sasuke been the one he saw? For some reason that had his heart starting up. The fact he had been so obliviously watching Sasuke, not aware it was him… What would he have done if it was him? Probably the same thing he had done not even twenty minutes ago. Attempted to talk, then end up fighting… It was always the same between the two of them.<p>

He was as quiet as he could manage as he opened the first room. It was dark, and he was welcomed by a large king-sized bed, messily dressed with blankets and sheets, a pillow on the floor beside the mattress. No one was inside. He closed the door gently, slowly, then turned for the next door, which was already opened, revealing the bathroom. That left one more door. For a long time he was just standing there, staring, before he realized he was running on a time limit and Kakashi could come back at any moment.

It kind of happened in a flash, though. As if he blacked out and ran on pure instinct after the moment he opened the door… The next thing he realized he was pinning Sasuke to the bed, holding his wrists to the mattress in an almost bruising grip, his eyes narrowed, as he eyed the cocky-looking Uchiha, who just stared at him.

As usual, Sasuke didn't seem the least bit fazed by anything. Naruto wasn't supposed to harbor anymore hate- he had conquered the Kyuubi… He as stronger. He was happy. He was supposed to be happy… Happy and not full of hate! He was supposed to be Sasuke's opposite! "Are you just going to sit on top of me and stare at me? You're kinda crushing me." Sasuke mumbled, and Naruto was tempted to break both his wrists right then and there, but in Sasuke's defense… Naruto had kind of just came in here, randomly, and tackled him into the bed.  
>"You're not on top of the fucking world, Sasuke, stop acting like you are." If he wasn't holding the Uchiha's wrists to the bed, he would have took the time to wrap his hands around his throat.<br>"It's funny… because my entire time here I haven't really done much of anything out of place… but every time you see me, you decide to go crazy and make it seem like I've done something recently that fucked with your life." Sasuke stared, watching as Naruto grew red in the face. God, he just overreacted to everything, didn't he?

Sasuke was sick of this cry baby running to him, whining about how terrible of a person he was. He couldn't get over anything, and now Sasuke was getting pissed off about it! Maybe that's why he hated the blonde so much- since every time he was anywhere near him, it always turned into something about how much of an asshole Sasuke was, about how ashamed his brother would be, and then they would fight. It was annoying, pointless and tiresome. He was getting sick of it- it was Naruto who made him doubt his wanting to stay here… Hell, at this point, he wouldn't even mind Sakura hanging around him!

Sasuke was so busy thinking angry, angry thoughts that he didn't realize the sudden bruising force pressed to his lips. Skin on skin, teeth on skin. He was bleeding. His lips had been cracked open with Naruto's teeth, that seemed to just hungrily grasp at the to-be-bruised flesh and split it. Sasuke could taste his own blood, bitter and metallic… He barely knew how to comprehend what was going on. As the mouth, probably stained with the blood from Sasuke's lips slowly trailed down his chin and slowed at his neck before biting harshly at the flesh, surely drawing blood there too. Naruto had sharp teeth, he noticed. Sasuke was smirking, dryly chuckling as he stared up at the ceiling. "You truly are a sick fuck." He decided, "Was this what you wanted all along?" Sasuke briefly looked down at the spiky, blonde head of hair, hiding the face that was hidden in the crook of his neck. He looked back up to the ceiling, flinching as the other bit him again, then settling. "You've been clinging to me all these years because you're just a sick fu-" A hit to the stomach, and Sasuke was done playing games. He took a moment to recover before breaking from Naruto's grasp.

The blonde's arms were grabbed, and it didn't take too much work to flip them over. "I'm done with your fucking bullshit!" Sasuke snapped, pressing Naruto into the mattress, big, shocked looking blue eyes staring up into his angered black ones as he held him in place. "I'm not your fucking boyfriend. I'm not here to make you feel okay. I hate you. I fucking _hate_ you." It should have been obvious, but Naruto never seemed to get it through that head of his. "Stop trying to come to me crying about how hurt you and Sakura are about my not caring about either of you. You know nothing. I'm here as a prisoner, in a place I hate, where everyone wants me dead. And it's like you keep me alive just because you want to fucking remind me every time you see me just how troublesome I am to all of you." Naruto winced, his brows furrowing together. Sasuke had never snapped at him like that, even when Naruto had done the screaming, Sasuke had always just sat there, smirking. This time clearly wasn't the same, as Sasuke lowered his head.

His lips were close to his jaw line, close enough for him to feel the hot breath run across his skin, raising goose bumps. "You really want me to fulfill some sick fantasy of yours?" Another dry chuckle, one hand straying away from Naruto's arm, moving to the back of his neck where he gripped tightly, his finger tips digging into the skin until Naruto whined. "Fuck you senseless… maybe it'll do some good for you." Naruto was shaking beneath him, and that in itself was satisfying. Though he had a feeling Naruto had a different plan from the way he had Sasuke pinned moments before… Not that he cared. Like he would actually let the dobe get on top of him and think he could get away with it? Fuck that.

"Sasuke…" Naruto seemed prepared for the worst, but before he could react, Sasuke was rolling off of him, and kicking him roughly out of the bed, sending the blonde face first to the floor.

"Get the fuck out. You're annoying. And I'm not dealing with your fucked up fantasies." Sasuke reached up and touched at his split lip, grimacing a bit at the taste of his own blood. He couldn't help but wonder if Naruto meant to hurt him, or if he was that inexperienced with kissing. It was almost hard to not laugh, but soon enough, he found that both of them were holding their breath. Someone was in the apartment.

Naruto slipped under the bed without a word, and Sasuke threw the blankets over himself and quickly turned to face the wall, hiding his face with his pillow as the knob to his door jiggled._ Shit..._ Sasuke did his best to relax, but knowing someone he basically just threatened to fuck into a wall was beneath his bed, and that the very person who was supposed to have killed him a half an hour ago was checking up on him to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid was coming into his room... Well, he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit tense.  
>"Sasuke, you awake?" The Uchiha wasn't sure he should respond or not, but his body was acting on its own, and he rose a hand to acknowledge the man. He heard a soft creak beneath his bed, and Sasuke attempted to cover it up with a cough. Either way, Kakashi didn't seem to notice.<p>

But why should he care if Naruto got caught? Oh yeah... Sasuke was walking on thin ice, and for some reason, Naruto in his room made him think Kakashi would stop giving him chances. Sasuke licked the blood from his lips and rose a bit finally to look at the silver-haired ninja, who was leaning against the doorway, his one visible eye on the ground.  
>"Did Naruto really start that fight?" Sasuke blinked, then nodded his head.<br>"I wouldn't have a reason to lie to you at this point." Well, other than to keep himself alive, but honestly, he probably would have said it straight up if he started a fight- but these past few months, whatever fight he got in with Naruto, was all Naruto's fault.  
>Kakashi's gaze was on him now, seeming confused. "What happened to your lip?" He didn't remember seeing that. Oh, and thank god his body was turned a different way, otherwise there would also be a question as to what the fuck happened to his neck...<br>"Naruto punched me... You didn't see it before?" Sasuke shrugged, reaching up to touch at the bruised, stinging flesh. Kakashi shrugged, then turned to leave.  
>"I understand you're getting anxious, being stuck inside all the time... But I've been talking with Tsunade... About giving you more freedom..." Kakashi sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. "Just give it time, lay low for awhile longer... If you get into anymore fights, the odds of you ever getting out of this place, are slim to none." With that, the silver haired ninja was gone, closing the door behind him. Immediately Sasuke fell back down on to the bed, closing his eyes... until he remembered he wasn't completely alone. There was shuffling beneath him, slow and awkward, Naruto crawled out from beneath the bed and stood himself up. Naruto seemed to regain sanity, because now he was a dark red, seeming to search through his mind for something to say. Sasuke's lips pressed together in a thin line, unsure if he should shout for him to get out, or if he should just laugh at him.<p>

"You just gonna stand there? The last time you did that, you ended up splitting my lip." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and he tongued the wounded flesh before raising his gaze to the flustered fox.  
>"I'm sorry... You're right..." Naruto said to his surprise. He was rubbing at the back of his head, avoiding eye contact. Sasuke had made some good points- unlike the Uchiha, Naruto didn't suffer from a painful amount of pride that kept him from accepting that fact. Every time he saw Sasuke, he piled the blame on to him... Sasuke had done some screwed up things, but... Naruto followed him like a lost puppy, even after Sakura seemed to give up... Like Sasuke had said- he was just a sick fuck, wasn't he? He touched at his jaw line, where Sasuke's breath had washed over just moments before- it sent chills up his spine and it just reminded him how much of a freak he was.<br>"Right about the fact you're sick in the head, or that you act like a child all the time?" Oh, Sasuke felt this was the perfect time to be rude to the other. Naruto flinched, his hands shaking. "You were actually just gonna lay there and let me do whatever the fuck I wanted to you..." That smirk... Naruto didn't even have it in him to get angry over it.  
>"Sasu-"<br>"I just find it funny that you're such a needy bastard, to the point where I could probably fuck you into a grave, and after death all you could do is beg me to stay with you like the clingy fuckin' child you are." Naruto was almost shaking with anger and embarrassment as he turned to the window, wondering if he could just run at this point.  
>"And don't tell me to stop stroking my ego- it's not ego-boost to have you clinging to my leg at every turn... Don't say I'm wrong either." He wasn't, Naruto knew that... Would he say it aloud? No... "Go home, Naruto." He felt sick to his stomach, looking to the Uchiha, who was staring at him. He found his way to his busted lip, realizing he did that with his very own mouth. Then his neck... A red and angry bruise, somewhat cut from his teeth. What the hell... When... why did he even do that?<br>"Why are you so mean to me? I just want an answer... A legitimate answer." Sasuke was smirking, and slowly the anger was boiling up in him again, listening for Kakashi. They had been keeping their voices down since the man had left, but he was still feeling paranoid. Naruto took a step forward towards Sasuke, who was sitting up and turning to face Naruto, eyes narrowed.  
>"That's a stupid question at this point, and you know it. I've basically told you every time I see you why I hate you- and thus being why I'm mean to you." Sasuke hissed as he shuffled himself to the edge of the bed so he could set his feet down on the floor, staring at Naruto, who was looking more like a lost puppy than he ever had before.<br>"You hate me 'cause I chased after you?" The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched. "Because I wanted to help yo-" The Uchiha rolled his eyes.  
>"Don't start with that bullshit again, I never wanted your help and I still don't." It didn't stop Naruto from continuing, though this seemed to be the first, calm and normal conversation they had where they weren't immediately at each others throats withing just a few seconds.<br>"I don't think I've ever done anything too wrong... I've been annoying... and I'll admit to blaming a lot of stuff on you... And maybe constantly making you feel like a bad person..." Naruto scratched the back of his head, watching as Sasuke seemed to play with the bite-mark on his neck.  
>"Naruto, if I'm being completely honest, I just hate you." He shrugged, looking up to stare at big blue eyes that didn't show any hurt. He probably saw it coming. "And whether you admit to it or not, you hate me too."<p>

Naruto worried his lower lip. "I probably do." Sasuke was actually kind of surprised he said that, and found himself blinking at the other male. "But I promised myself a few months ago that I wouldn't let hate get to me anymore... I realized I can't like everyone... And..." He shrugged, "I might actually hate you." And yet once again Sasuke found that the blonde was moving closer- his entire body was moving closer. "But I meant what I said back in the training field..." Naruto gulped hard, "I don't think I can ever give up on you... If only for your brother, or your future... or maybe just make myself feel better... I don't want anyone to hate you anymore... And I don't ever want you to be filled with hate anymore... I won't give up... Because even if I grow to hate you, or myself because of you... I'm confident I can make things better." Sasuke just watched, not seeming the least bit interested as Naruto practically crawled into the Uchiha's lap, his knee pressing into his crotch purposely. Sasuke looked over Naruto's shoulder, as the fox's mouth once again found that spot on his neck he had been poking at moments before, kissing it in a way that seemed almost apologetic. Naruto was more screwed in the head than he thought if the boy was able to finally claim he might hate him, and then trying to get into his pants. Sasuke placed both his hands on either side of himself and held himself up while Naruto basically raped his neck with his mouth. How the hell did this boys mind work, he had to wonder.  
>Naruto's hands were moving up his shirt, his warmth touching cold flesh. They truly were opposites, weren't they? From their mindsets down to their actual temperature, they held nothing in common. Except for the hate they shared for each other.<p>

Almost as if a test, Naruto's mouth was moving across his cheek, down to his lips, seeming almost nervous to try and see if he couldn't get what he wanted. When Naruto's lips got close enough, he could feel the smirk formed by Sasuke's mouth. Was he amused by this? Probably. It didn't stop him from trying. His mouth running specifically over the wounded part of the others lower lip, until Sasuke finally opened up and allowed entrance. Naruto was kind of shocked, but he was fairly certain that Sasuke was just entertaining him.  
>And he was right. Sasuke was just letting this play out for his own amusement, moving his mouth skillfully over the others warm lips, that seemed to lack the knowledge. He would have thought Sakura would have given in at some point and just let Naruto in, but it seemed Naruto knew nothing... Just another thing to laugh at him about.<p>

Was Sasuke truly heartless? The fact he had someone in his life so willing to chase after him, to attempt to pull him from the darkness that had swallowed him up... Even when all he did was laugh at him, and tell him to go fuck himself. Was Naruto right? Would there be a time where Sasuke's heart wouldn't be so filled with hate? Where revenge wouldn't be in the front of his mind all the time? Because regardless of not entirely minding these past few weeks, his thoughts of this place hadn't entirely changed... He hated everything. Everyone. And he realized that people who tried to help, was people he hated the most. Naruto... All he did was cling, and hope for the best for Sasuke... Maybe that was why he hated Naruto the most.

If anyone were to walk in on them around, no one would think that just a minute or two prior they had confessed that they both hated each others guts... Sasuke knew that much, as his tongue swirled around the fox's, Naruto's knee continuing to grind carefully against Sasuke's crotch. Was Sasuke enjoying himself? Well, he was a man with needs and wants, so his body was reacting naturally, a small tent forming in his pants. But he wasn't the only one sporting wood, as Naruto took a break from Sasuke's mouth and lowered his head to his neck, Sasuke saw the other's problem and couldn't help his smirk. God, he was too easy. Sasuke hadn't done anything but sat here and let Naruto do what he pleased, and yet he seemed about done. Sasuke licked his lips, warm and tasting of Naruto, watching as the boy sucked at his neck hungrily, his hands continuing to roam, as if looking for something to grab on to, roughly searching every inch of his chest and back, leaving marks behind where his fingers decided to dig into angrily. It was beginning to grow clear this was truly out of hate. Would Naruto ever give up on him?

Since he first met Naruto, he knew they would do a lot of fighting. He had been such a stupid, cocky prick since he was very young. Always trying to show him up, and always failing. Sasuke was always beating him into the ground, embarrassing him in front of their peers. It wasn't until they were on the same team did they start actually having to work together to get things done, and even then there were some serious conflicts. So many memorable times, both horrible and wonderful. Most of the time they would just end up fighting each other- well… Naruto would more just come after him. Spitting curse word after curse word, while Sakura stood between them, protecting Sasuke. Sasuke didn't have much time with his group before the influence of Orochimaru came along… In all reality, there was never a time that Sasuke was driven by hatred, by the need for revenge… but that day of meeting Orochimaru, he was met with the need for power as well… It was the concoction needed for the perfect storm- and that was exactly what Sasuke was.

Kakashi was the first to notice where Sasuke was headed. He was going down hill fast, and he had tried to stop it, while Sakura was in denial about Sasuke's changes, and Naruto was just painfully oblivious about everything. Nothing could have stopped Sasuke from getting away, no matter how much anyone prepared. It had been inevitable. Naruto didn't understand the loss of his friend until that final blow that one day. The first time they truly fought, the first time they finished… and one of the many times Naruto found himself falling before his so-called-friend, who walked away without even looking back.  
>Regardless of this, Naruto chased. At first Sasuke thought it was because Sakura begged him to save the boy who never loved her… And then he just thought it was because he was angry with himself for failing to bring him back the first time, and now he was just proving himself…<br>Before their final fight, Sasuke realized it was because Naruto was… quite simply, Naruto. Sasuke had come to terms with the fact that he just cared too much… He didn't need to be told by the blonde to know it was truly out of hope for their friendship that Naruto continued to fight with, and for him.

It was with that last fight he realized Naruto's dedication… If Sasuke had been a decent person he would have accepted his defeat, apologized, and maybe right now he wouldn't be violently scratching up the poor boys back out of heated rage that seemed to just have bubbled up to this point where it was all releasing itself.  
>There were times Sasuke hated himself… Because he was this way to Naruto. Someone so happy… so warm… So capable of caring… And Sasuke dismissed all of it, and threw it all back in his face. All Naruto ever did since the day he left was attempt to help him. Sasuke always told him it was out of an act of selfishness and neediness. But maybe Naruto truly just wanted to save their bonds… The words he said not moments ago rung in his head. "<em>I don't think I can ever give up on you... If only for your brother, or your future... or maybe just to make myself feel better... I don't want anyone to hate you anymore... And I don't ever want you to be filled with hate anymore... I won't give up... Because even if I grow to hate you, or myself because of you... I'm confident I can make things better.<em>" Idiot…

Sasuke couldn't help but think of how contradictory all his thoughts were, however… one moment he was laughing his ass off to himself about how much of a moron Naruto was, for pointlessly trying to fix the un-fixable… And now he was giving him some slack, and trying to find the good in Naruto… No, Naruto _was_ good, that wasn't even a question, or something he had to search for… But he was just trying to understand, he supposed. Maybe Sasuke was just the sick fuck when it came down to it… Maybe Sasuke was driving himself insane and pulling Naruto along with him.  
>The blonde stated that if one of them died, the other would die with them… Did the same work for insanity? Was Naruto that dedicated?<br>Well, the boy said he would die with him, it wouldn't surprise him that he would drive himself into the mad-house side-by-side with Sasuke.

But what if he was right? What if Naruto would be the one to drag him away from all this hate? What if Itachi truly did think Naruto the perfect friend for him… And suddenly he wasn't as amused by what was happening anymore. As Naruto seemed to just give up everything to him, or at least try to… Jacket off, and pants undone, Sasuke began to question what he was doing. He didn't want this. Naruto didn't want this… This was all out of hate and anger, which was evident by the nearly bleeding scratches left all over their bodies by each others hands. Sasuke finally pushed the other off of him and immediately pointed for the window. "Go home, Naruto."  
>The blonde seemed actually shocked… As he slowly slipped off the bed, standing himself up straight, which was making his problem down below all the more apparent. "This will make you hate yourself and me all the more…" And regardless Sasuke didn't mind, or he pretended not to… Naruto would never let himself forget it. Not that Sasuke cared.<br>Naruto seemed speechless however, as he took a step back, as if suddenly realizing what he had just been doing, and also adding in the fact that Sasuke had been the one to stop it, and not Naruto, who was completely red in the face.

But the last thing he expected out of Naruto's mouth as he fixed his jacket around himself. "Do you think you'll always hate me?" Sasuke stared at the other, for a long time. His pride was screaming yes, but his mind wasn't entirely sure of the actual answer.  
>"Go home, Naruto." The blonde kept hearing those words from a number of people, but he supposed it should be expected from Sasuke. Naruto's gaze lowered to the floor, then back to the Uchiha, who was slowly lowering himself back into bed, pulling the blankets over himself.<br>"Good night, Sasuke." He was smiling, like nothing at all happened, scratching at his head in that awkward and embarrassed way he usually did. Sasuke hadn't seen that look in a long time, it had him staring for a long time before he turned his back to him and just shrugged off the blonde.

"Hn..."  
>Naruto was out the window, shaky and unsure. And yet weirdly, he felt good. Which made no sense, since Sasuke had spent a good while telling him how much he hated him, and Sasuke even admitted to maybe hating him as well- something he still wasn't too sure of. Not to mention the fact he had an extremely uncomfortable problem in his pants, and walking with such an issue was the slightest bit annoying... Oh, and as usual, he did nothing but embarrass himself... but they had a conversation. Sure, it was kind of because Kakashi could have came back inside at any moment, added to the fact he was too busy ramming his tongue down the Uchiha's throat to consider fighting him... But still...<br>He found himself smiling, stupidly. Pointlessly. Sasuke never answered his question, but he kind of felt like that meant it wasn't a definite 'no'. He could still save Sasuke.

He felt like the old Naruto again- the confidence rising back inside him. He would save him. And he would make things better. On his list of things to do, next to becoming Hokage- Sasuke's saving was on top.

* * *

><p>OH HO HO. I'm such an asshole. I was gonna give you sex. And then I decided to take it away. BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT, you got your making out. So, there you go.<p>

I was gonna make them have sex, but then I decided now wasn't the best time. So you'll have to wait.


	21. I'm Trying

Just kind of a filler chapter, 'cause I've been so busy with work and school and learning to drive and shit that I haven't had time to get out a good chapter. ; A; Next chapter shit's gonna happen though the moment I have time to write. 8D Hope you enjoy this in the mean time.

* * *

><p><em>"We're friends… Brothers…" Naruto shook his head, that smile on his face. "The next time we fight… Either I'm going to win and bring you back, or we're both going to die." Madara was laughing in his ear at the blonde's persistence, but the Uchiha just continued to stare onward with cold eyes.<br>"Believe what you want." Sasuke decided, "But I won't allow myself to die or be captured." Naruto only smiled at his words, scratching behind his head as he usually did when he seemed at a loss for what to say next. So he ended their conversation with a thumbs up. Sasuke's eyes had been blurred at the time, too blurred to see that Naruto was going to do exactly as he said- that there wasn't even the slightest glimmer of doubt in his eyes… Madara had taken that as a sign that the brats were done wasting his time, and proceeded to drag Sasuke away. Now all that was left for Sasuke was to prepare for the battles to come… He needed Itachi's eyes._

In a way he felt like part of Itachi now lived within him. His vision, clear as crystal and more powerful than ever. As if Itachi was helping him beyond the grave… He thought that at first, but the more Naruto had told him, and the more he really though… The more he realized everything he did was absolutely wrong. Itachi killed off the Uchiha clan for the love of his village… And out of an act of hatred in revenge, Sasuke planned to destroy said village. Itachi wanted him to grow stronger probably for the sake of the leaf village… but Sasuke took all that strength he earned because of his brother and wasted it upon hatred. Sasuke always tried to switch his thoughts around, to make him feel as if he was right in what he was doing… but he knew he wasn't. Did that mean he would just suddenly stop hating this place? Probably not. He still wished death upon the elders, he wished he could watch the life disappear from their eyes right in front of him….

Another thing he realized, was that he shouldn't feel too guilty about not following his older brothers path. He and his brother were not the same people… Though the more he found out about Itachi, the more he came to find that he was the bad brother of the two. He always thought he would grow to be the hero of the Uchiha clan, who would kill the one who destroyed it… but he was none of that. He wasn't a hero of any sort, it seemed. Who turned out to be the hero? And who had technically won their rivalry? Well, Naruto. Their roles had switched since the time they first met. It used to be Naruto who would constantly curse him, and everyone out, because he was stared with such judgmental eyes… It was he who used to follow Sasuke around, telling him how much he hated him, and how he would surpass him no matter what… And now? It was Sasuke, who lay in a bed, thinking about those judgmental eyes, now directed at him, him cursing the village, and the rest of the world who dare look down at him… It was him how was now wanting to surpass Naruto, who had become so strong, so loved, a hero.

Sasuke hadn't been able to sleep that night, too busy going over the thoughts in his head. Maybe he didn't quite understand what hate was… And something about hearing that Naruto might actually hate him? It left him feeling surprisingly empty on the inside. "Moron…" Regardless of the hate he might actually feel, Naruto still didn't give up. He wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or not by that fact… Because he had gone a month without Naruto's presence after being back in Konoha, and apparently that was enough to drive him insane… Not that he would ever admit it, but he had thought about it a couple of times unwillingly. Sasuke's mind, quite simply, was a wreck. It had been ever since he came back to this first he didn't care, and then he cared too much, then he just wanted to be left alone, and now he didn't know what he wanted. Eyes opened, he stared at the dark ceiling above him, that gradually brightened as the sun outside slowly rose and light flooded his room. His body hurt, having been tossed to the side so easily by Kakashi the night before, it left a couple of bruises. Not to mention the fact Nartuo basically took a bite out of his neck, as well as his lip, which was now swollen and slightly bruised. The kid had a pair of teeth on him, that was for sure.

Kakashi had left a little while ago, he heard the door open and close, and he was assuming the man though he was asleep, since he hadn't bothered to check in. Not that he cared either way, for right now the time alone to think was nice. It was the first time he wasn't trying to claw himself out of his own skin with anxiousness to get out of the apartment. No, right now he was content with just lying here, staring up at the ceiling like the zombie he felt he was.

Sakura stayed up for a long time the night before, she even went back with Kakashi to finally fill herself in with Sasuke's future… Since she already knew at this point where Sasuke was, Kakashi decided it didn't seem right to keep secrets anymore. Not with her, anyways. It was clear to almost everyone Sasuke was Naruto's issue, not Sakura's, who seemed to be doing fine at this point. Emotionally recovered for the most part, as they would tell her. She didn't completely agree, sometimes hearing certain things about the raven still unsettled her, but it was only because she wanted Sasuke to be a member of this village once more. She didn't care if he hated her, or hated Naruto… It had gotten to a point where Sasuke was just a person to her, and much like any other person- she didn't want to see him get hurt, or to hear that he was hurt, or hurt someone else. She would protect him like she protected anyone else who needed it.

But it was confirmed that right now, Sasuke was staying with Yamato and Kakashi, moving in between the two apartments to keep his location disclosed. She was promised not to tell, and of course she would do just that. But that didn't mean she wouldn't use the knowledge to her advantage… Sure, it might be terrible of her, but Kakashi was never home, and Naruto wasn't the only one who wanted to have a calm conversation with the Uchiha, whom she knew couldn't leave the apartment. He would never admit it, but she was sure he was dying for some form of a visit… Or at least she would like to think that.

It was around late afternoon of the next day when she finally decided to get ready to head out. Kakashi would be doing busy work for most of the day, Tsunade had him doing some errands for her while Shizune was out of the village. Which made things easier knowing he wouldn't be back to find Sakura in his apartment if she stayed longer than intended.

She, however, was going to enter the normal way. Unlike Naruto, whom she was unaware had broken in through the window twice at this point through the window. She wasn't about to climbing around buildings so she could pay Sasuke a visit, that just seemed like too much work! Then again, she suddenly realized why it might have been easier in the long run, since the door ended up being locked. She pouted a bit, shifting the basket of goods she had brought on to her other arm. She tried the door again, hoping it would open this time. It wouldn't. Which only left one option… Well, two, she supposed. She could always leave and go in through the window… Or she could knock, and treat this like a normal situation… Like she was just visiting a friend who was sleeping in too late.

Weirdly, the thought had her smiling to herself, brushing past a stray piece of air with her hand, she looked both ways down the hallway of the apartment complex before finally bringing herself to knock three times at the door. It was quiet after that. Seconds turned to minutes and she tried again. It wasn't like Sasuke wasn't there… Yamato was out on a mission, and he wasn't allowed to leave… And she didn't even like considering the idea that he might have left on his own… She wasn't sure if her heart could handle that, no matter how much she claimed to not view Sasuke as a love-interest anymore… Her heart might always think otherwise.

This time she heard movement, floorboards creaking behind the door. She wasn't sure why he heart was racing… Something was so weird about knocking on a door and finding Sasuke behind it so casually… Sure, he had been here for a couple of months now… but he had been in containment, and also in the hospital… This place wasn't exactly guarded by people… It was normal. Comfortably normal.

The noise on the other side of the door stopped, and Sakura knocked again. "It's Sakura." And then the noise of floorboards creaking started again, approaching the door. Her stomach tied itself into knots as she heard the locks click open, and slowly the door opened up. Sasuke looked… Terrible. The smile that had been plastered to her face slowly slipped, looking up to the raven who just stared back down at her, one eyebrow raised, clearly silently questioning her as to why she was here. Sakura stepped past him and into the apartment, taking a moment to look around from where she stood. It was quite empty, but Kakashi was almost never home it always seemed, so it wasn't too surprising. "Um… I just wanted to drop by food… Since I'm sure Kakashi doesn't know what you eat." And Sakura, having been the creepy little stalker she was in her younger years, still remembered Sasuke's favorite foods. Of course now it was silly for knowing such information, but at least it came in handy.  
>"Does Kakashi know you're here? Sasuke was closing the door, locking it again before wandering over to Sakura, looking into the basket she proceeded to set down on the table. Sakura seemed so calm, nothing like the blushing little spazz she had been almost four years prior. She had grown up…<br>"No, he doesn't. So don't tell him. I can get into a lot of trouble…" She explained, her voice seeming almost demanding, pulling out a few different types of food. There wasn't an abundance of anything, it might be enough for a decent-sized lunch and perhaps leftovers for later. Sasuke seemed interested though, from the way he kept staring, and of course the sound of his stomach growling was further proof. "Did I wake you up?" Sakura decided to ask, keeping her eyes on what she was preparing.  
>"Hn…" That was a 'yes' in Sasuke language, she knew that. She finally rose her gaze, daring a glance at the man, only to catch sight of the damage. She couldn't help a frown, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly.<p>

"You two really should learn to stop fighting." Sasuke was kind of happy by the fact she wasn't just scolding him. And as if reading his mind, she added, "He needs to learn to stop being such a jerk, too." It was almost hard not to smile. "Don't think you're any better." Suddenly, she stopped what she was doing and turned to face him, a pointed finger in his face. "You need to learn to listen and shut up sometimes!" Sasuke couldn't help but stare in shock at the girl, who changed personalities so quickly. She was glaring a bit up at him, before slowly she dropped her hand to her side. "But… I know you don't care. I just thought I'd try." She gave an almost heart-breaking smile, turning back to the preparations at hand.

Sasuke licked his dry lips, wincing when he pressed to roughly against the bruised slit at the left corner of his bottom lip. "You think lowly of me." Sasuke snorted, Sakura shrugging her shoulders a bit.  
>"Not… really." She breathed. "Well, every one's mind has been a bit fuzzy since your return." And by everyone? She meant herself, Naruto, and maybe even Kakashi. The one who knew Sasuke for what felt like forever, the ones who had truly wished for his return… Things have just been confusing since his return.<p>

"If I try and actually talk to you normally…" Sakura breathed, "Will you listen? Or will I just be pointlessly rambling?" There was a long, stretched out silence as Sakura turned her head to lock eyes with the raven. Staring into those orbs still sent chills up her spine, but she learned to fight the urge to look away.  
>"Sure..." Sakura was shocked Sasuke said anything at all, and it showed on her face, but she nodded her head, turning her head back to the food as she started to set up bowls and whatever else she needed.<p>

"When you left... I made Naruto chase after you..." She admitted, licking her lips and sighing, "He promised me, y'know? I never realized, but I guess I kind of forced the job on him..." She never let her eyes stray from the food. "It wasn't until that time I went after you..." Her stomach tied itself into knots at the memory, "That I realized he wasn't doing it for me anymore- ah, I was such a bitch... I tried telling him I was in love with him, to maybe make him stop..." She snorted, shaking her head, seeming amused by her own terrible actions. Sasuke was leaned up against the kitchen counter, pouring himself a glass of water and grabbing some painkillers from the cabinet to ease his headache as Sakura went on... And yet he was actually listening. Was it bad he found himself mildly curious the workings behind the mind of the two whom had been chasing him for so long? This all seemed so weird... "So... My plan was, to go and kill you myself..." She gulped, looking up finally, to find those cold eyes still on her... She could tell he was listening- it made her feel a bit better. "I thought maybe Naruto would stop beating himself up, and I would stop feeling so terrible," she stopped, quickly shaking her head, "I'm... Sorry, that sounded horrible."  
>"Not really." Sasuke said, finishing his glass of water and dumping the empty cup into the sink to be dealt with later. Sakura stared at him for awhile, but nodded. He understood... at least he wasn't completely oblivious to the fact he did a lot of terrible things. Sakura sucked in a breath, getting out a knife and starting to cut into some vegetables, picking at some along the way before finally speaking again. "Well, things... didn't go that way, as you can clearly see." She chuckled hollowly, "I hope you know I don't want to guilt trip you or anything... I mean, I'm not trying... I'm just saying what pops into my mind..." She looked up, Sasuke nodding. He wouldn't feel guilty anyways, would he? "It's kind of a far-fetched dream to want things to be perfect... I mean, team seven wasn't perfect..." She looked upset, regardless Sasuke saw that she was smiling, "I was so fucking annoying... And... Naruto... Was so fucking annoying... And even you, you were fucking annoying." She was laughing, sitting herself down as she continued to cut into vegetables, until the knife slipped and she cut her finger. She hissed and stood, cursing herself and rounding the table to the sink, Sasuke moving aside to allow her to wash out her cut.<p>

"I think I was just blinded at first... Thinking you coming back would mean the end of all the fighting, and you know... Things would all be happy..." She shook her head, "Not to say I'm not... I'm... Actually ecstatic I'm here and actually talking to you, and you're not throwing it back in my face for once..." Did Sasuke just twitch? She looked at him for a moment, drying her hands before shrugging, "I'm not the one you really have a problem with though... or at least... I don't think so..." She chuckled, "You seem to not hate me as much..." As much... Sasuke turned to look at her, as he pushed away from the counter and moved to take a seat at the table, picking at one of the stray pieces of lettuce.  
>"I'm glad you're thinking realistically." Sasuke mumbled a bit, turning to look at Sakura, who was now leaned against the counter, biting her lower lip.<br>"Just... Answer me on this though..." She breathed, and immediately Sasuke knew where this was going- it always seemed to be about _him_. "The way you're talking with me now... if Naruto eve-"  
>"Sakura-chan... You and Naruto are two different people..." That was true, Sakura nodded. "I know... It's why I knew you guys would fight yesterday... and I'm sorry about telling Kakashi, I just didn't want things to get out of hand... But that is something I wish would get better, you know?" She gave a nervous chuckle. Sasuke was looking at her, shrugging his shoulders.<br>"I don't know what to tell you..." He didn't even know what to think anymore when it came to Naruto in all honest... He was so lost himself.  
>"He cares for you... but like I said, it's been... confusing, since you came back... We all tried different ways of coping with it... An... He...-"<br>"Went crazy?" Sakura blinked, then to his surprise burst into laughter, shaking her head.  
>"I... I guess so... I wouldn't know how he's been acting like you have, I guess... but I was thinking more depressed and maybe a little crazy... but..." She shrugged, "It's to be expected... I don't think you understand..." Sasuke wanted to understand, somewhat. How someone could care so much, when the person they cared for didn't care at all.<br>"One more question... and I'll finish that lunch of yours and get going, 'cause I don't want Kakashi catching me..." She chuckled, moving around the table, sitting across from Sasuke where she started finishing up preparations.

"You... Are you gonna stay?" She kept her eyes down now, as Sasuke seemed to think for an answer. It was a painful blow to his pride to admit, but it was time he came out with it, he supposed... and Sakura truly had grown up and become less annoying... She was able to get him thinking rationally almost. Sasuke leaned back in his chair, letting out a sigh.  
>"I have no reason to leave this place anymore..." he watched as a smile formed on Sakura's face, gradually stretching ear to ear. "I'm trying." He finally said, nodding his head. Sakura raised her head, tears in her eyes. Oh, always so emotional. She was happy though, at least.<br>"Thank you."  
>"Hn..."<p>

* * *

><p>How Sasuke, you absolutely talkative bastard. PFFFFT.<p>

Anyways, hope you enjoyed. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW. Please? DDD:


	22. Perfect Day

REAAAAAALLY small chapter just to show I'm alive. Unfortunately school has finally started to beat my ass into the ground, so I'm sorry to say the rapid updates will be coming to a stop. ): It was nice while it lasted, right?  
>Well, I'll try and get out one or two updates a month, more if I'm lucky. 8D<br>Sorry. (: But I hope you'll stick with me, and continue to give me help and suggestions, and push me to continue.

Thanks for all the love and reviews. They make me happy.

* * *

><p>Tsunade had a scowl printed to her face as she eyed Kakashi, who was scratching nervously at the back of his head. "You don't seem to understand the fact that it was hard enough to get the elders to stop pestering me about him being here- especially after I sent him to live with you and Yamato…" The woman was clearly stressed by the topic of Sasuke Uchiha, but the boy seemed to have become more of a burden to her than she would have expected, "I understand your concern, but it's just too soon for right now…" Kakashi trusted Sasuke, regardless the male made it seem like no one should trust him, Kakashi saw through his talking-pride and decided he was able to live on his own, or… at least be able to leave Kakashi's apartment. Surely it wasn't healthy for the poor kid to just live inside his apartment with no room to breath… And clearly he proved himself trustworthy that night on the roof. He even left a note! Wasn't' that a good sign? Or perhaps Kakashi truly was just being too nice. "It's for his own safety, Kakashi…" The Hokage quickly assured, biting her lip for a moment. "Especially since the Elders aren't the only one who wish for his death, you know…" Random citizens, she was sure, would attempt to kill him off if they saw the opportunity. Sasuke wasn't all too safe in this village, unfortunately. There was a lot of hate directed towards him, and some not even for the right reasons. Some just heard rumors and wanted him gone based off that, and others would just follow their opinion… But those who did know the truth simply just did not feel safe. Which Tsunade understood- the Uchiha betrayed the village once, and why wouldn't he do it again? Especially after capturing him, embarrassing him… And then now they were going to release him and hope for the best? She definitely understood their concerns.<p>

"I know it doesn't help coming from me, since I have an attachment to him due to Team Seven… But I'm not lying to you when I tell you I think he'll be fine." He shrugged his shoulders, "At least ease up on the death-threats." He personally didn't think it was needed to threaten him that if he ever stepped foot out of Kakashi's apartment without permission, he would be killed on sight… Not to mention it was kind of pointless, since Sasuke had done so twice and all he had suffered from was a second-long lecture and a glare or two. Kakashi wasn't sure he would have it in him to kill the kid anyways, if he was being honest. The other night had been the closest he had come, and he had been stopped. "I know… I know… And I somewhat agree, but like I said- it's for his safety if we keep him under wraps for a while longer, wait until people start to get comfortable with him being in town… I'm not being too unreasonable." The woman breathed, and Kakashi could only shrug, then nod his head in response. Of course he understood, but Sasuke would benefit from some fresh air! He might become all kinds of crazy being stuck in the apartment any longer. "I understand."

* * *

><p>Thing, as usual, had settled in a short period of time. Naruto wasn't acting crazy and Sakura herself was kind of happy. It was sunny, and while she sat there, in the training fields, waving a makeshift fan in front of her face… She felt confident things would make a change for the better. She stared onward, as Naruto and Sai sparred. Naruto, tired and lazy, got his ass kicked hard enough to make Sakura laugh in the background. The orange wearing blonde face-planted and instead of getting up, stayed there, waving his hand as a sign of defeat."I'm done! I'm tired!" Naruto whined and curled up a bit, shoving his arm beneath his head as a pillow. Sai was tucking away his scroll as he wandered over to where Sakura was, sprawled out beneath the shade of a large tree. He plopped down beside her and he too could say he was honestly a little to hot. He was hoping it would get cold soon- heat never was his favorite. Naruto however seemed to enjoy the sunbathing, as he rolled over on to his back after stripping from his jacket and stretched out all of his limbs. It reminded Sai of a cat of some sort. "When's Yamato getting back?" Sakura piped up, turning her head and opening a single eye to stare up at the dark-haired brunette sitting beside her.<p>

"I wasn't really made aware of his mission until he left, so I'm not certain." He admitted, Sakura just nodding and leaving it at that. Today wasn't a day for training… No, she decided today would be a day to relax. She sat up finally and pressed her back to the tree before looking over to Naruto, who looked as if he might have fallen asleep."Naruto, stupid, you're gonna get burnt laying out there like that!" She called out, receiving a wave of dismissal in response. The pink-haired girl sighed and shook her head. "C'mon, it's hot… Lets all get ice-cream!" That was enough to raise Naruto from the ground and bring him to quickly sit himself down in front of her. "Ice-cream!" Sakura chuckled, and then nodded her head as she stood up and began to make her way to leave the training fields. Ice-cream sounded nice right about now.

* * *

><p>A boiling summer day slowly turned to a cool summer night, and Naruto found himself on the roof of his own apartment, next to Sakura who was laying down. The stars were really showing themselves tonight- today had been a surprisingly good day. From the moment he woke up, it had been nothing but pleasant… And it was something he should be happy about, but at the same time, he felt as if something was wrong. He felt worried… This day was too perfect. Nothing had gone wrong, and he wasn't trying to be pessimistic, it just seemed… <em>Wrong<em>.  
>It had him thinking about Sasuke, about that night, about what he had done. The memory still had him feeling sick. He tried to deny ever having been in Sasuke's room that night to himself, but it never worked, unfortunately. But now that he came to terms with it- he wasn't entirely sure what to think of it... Maybe Naruto just went crazy whenever Sasuke was too close, maybe it had gotten to that point, he didn't know for sure.<p>

He brought his water up to his lips, gulping down a good percentage from the bottle he had brought up. It wasn't worth thinking about. "It's getting late, Naruto." The blonde turned his head, eying the pink-haired girl who was slowly leaning forward, seeming ready to jump down. "I think I'm gonna go home and call it a night." She smiled, and Naruto returned the favorite. "You should go get some shut-eye, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she jumped down, leaving Naruto to his own thoughts- which ever since Sasuke had returned, was never a good thing. But he wouldn't be visiting him tonight. Because whenever he did, his healing process was started over right from the beginning. He was trying to follow so many different processes of healing though! First there was ignoring Sasuke, then there was confronting Sasuke, then there was just waiting and hoping... Patience was probably the best option and he vowed to try, but he threw that out the window the other night when he practically begged Sasuke in the worst way imaginable for some sort of hope. Naruto reached up with his free hand and roughly pushed it through the back of his hair ,gripping at the blonde locks. He needed a mission, something to keep him busy for a couple of weeks. Something big. Maybe that was what he needed all along, a distraction to make waiting easier.

Naruto slipped himself off of the edge of the roof, landing light on his feet atop his balcony. He turned on his heel and headed into his apartment, where he fell face first into his bed. He was done for the night- maybe tomorrow he would visit Tsunade about getting a mission of some sort. He was sure she would understand the need for something big to keep him working.

His sleep was far from peaceful, and maybe it was the perfect way to end an all too perfect day. He was finding sleep to be difficult, feeling as if something was wrong. Something was off. As he turned around in bed over and over until he fell off the bed all together, landing face first on to the ground. It was with that he realized he wasn't alone in his apartment anymore. The blonde stayed there, eyes on the ground, afraid to look up. He could almost picture Sasuke standing there, eyes on him, red with the Sharingan. "Sasuke..." He looked up, and what he found wasn't the raven, giving him a death glare. It was Kakashi instead, a look of worry on his face as he eyed the blue-eyed jinjuriki.  
>"Ka...Ka...-Sensei?" Naruto slowly sat himself up, rubbing at his reddened face as he pulled himself up to stand.<p>

"Naruto... Sasuke's disappeared."

* * *

><p>Well, I'll try and get an actual update out maybe next week or sometime after that. I promise. (: Since I have four days off next week I might have a chance. As always, REVIEEEEEW. Please.<p>

8DDD


	23. Disappearance

YEEEES. Finally able to sit down and write something. 8D Thank you all for waiting, and as always being so awesome.

Not much to say, but I hope you enjoy.

Oh, too lazy to look right now, but to whoever said something about Kakashi and Sasuke being together or something- yes, I agree. I always loved that kind of teacher/student thing they had going on for each other. I loved them. And I might hint that here and there, but it won't be anything main. Maybe I'll write something dedicated to them in the future.

* * *

><p>There had been a lot on his mind for awhile. From his own selfish train of thought, to Sakura's conversation with him only a day or two prior. Sasuke knew what to think, oh, he knew what was right… But he couldn't get over himself. It was something he just couldn't find the ability to change. Not yet. It was too soon… But he was trying. To his own surprise and he was sure everyone else, he was trying. The dark path he walked along, the enemies he made and the people he killed… Sasuke knew it was right to regret all that and he probably did. Especially since it had all been for the sake of killing his brother who ended up being the innocent one in the end. He regretted the path that lead to that painful moment. Though he would never, ever regret the murder of Danzou, the pathetic asshole deserved to die and he deserved to burn eternally in hell- oh and he hoped the remaining elders followed him soon. But he would not pursue them. He would not live up to Madara's horrible expectations of him. He would not follow the path that everyone thought he would follow, not anymore. He wouldn't say it aloud, not yet, he would never ask for forgiveness or expect it… But he liked to think that he was on his way to accepting his life here. To forgetting the past and attempting to just leave for the future.<p>

Sasuke reached up, rubbing at his tired eyes. He knew what to think, and he knew what to do. But Sasuke just needed time, time to recover from the things he did to himself and everyone else. It might be a bit selfish, but it was all he could do for right now. The raven fell asleep mulling over his own thoughts, dreaming of what life could be if he were to stay here without any complaints, leaving his past behind him, leaving his overly prideful behavior behind him. To gain trust, and to make himself out to be a ninja that people would respect, not hate. The fear people had in their eyes for him was something he could live with, but the hate was something he found to irk him, to make him think of when he was a child. He had never been looked down upon until recently… He wanted to get rid of that hate, even if he knew damned well he deserved it.

Sasuke's eyes flickered open, tired and aching as he looked to the dark ceiling above him. How long had he slept? He wondered briefly to himself, as he turned his head to look at his room. He didn't feel like he was alone. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, involuntary chills rushing up his spine as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. He licked his dry lips, silently wishing for a glass of water. He was alone. It appeared to be that way with another quick look around his room. But he felt like he was being watched. Sasuke's onyx eyes shifted from wall to wall of the guest room before he finally settled back down. Nothing. It was paranoia.

Another rise of chills rushed up his back and made him groan. He was reminded of that time in the hospital, when Naruto had snuck in. Right away Sasuke parted his lips as he sat up again, "Go home, Naruto." He wasn't sure how many times he had to say that to the blonde for it to get through his thick skull, but clearly he just didn't get it yet. Sasuke looked around the room, hearing no response, and hearing no movement. Maybe his mind was just playing games with him. He just didn't get enough sleep yet. He settled back once again, this time keeping his eyes opened.

The chills left and the feeling of being watched faded as well over time and soon enough Sasuke found himself slipping back into unconsciousness. It didn't last long. The feeling of movement was unmistakable this time, the bed was creaking beneath added weight, and right away Sasuke's eyes shot open. "Naru-" Sasuke blinked, his face, as always, a mask of no emotion. He stared up at the intruder, who's face was hidden by a hood. It wasn't Naruto, the figure wasn't as muscular, and his aura just felt… dark. It was hard for Sasuke to suppress the urge to shudder. He didn't move, not because he didn't want to, because after some long seconds of silence he found himself incapable of moving. He stared, feeling a mixture of confusion and anger.

Sasuke parted his lips, but suddenly the strange numbness that attacked his body followed to his tongue. He couldn't find his voice, nothing came out of his oddly dry mouth. His vision was fading, his eyes were opened and he knew they weren't close to closing, but suddenly it was growing dark. The hood was pulled from his attackers head and all Sasuke saw was a familiar pair of snake-eyes, outlined with a light purple. It was the last thing he saw before suddenly he felt darkness overcome him. He couldn't feel, see, speak, he could barely even think. All he could wonder was how the hell those eyes remained when he could have sworn to have killed the owner long ago.

* * *

><p>"Send a search team immediately." Tsunade was enraged, and between throwing objects within her office around the room, she was shouting orders at ninja after ninja, leaving Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Sakura to wait silently in the corner, dodging the things that would from time to time smash against the wall. Naruto was a wreck, but Sakura seemed to be even worse. She was a mess of emotions, curling up against Sai, who awkwardly comforted her, as she cried on his shoulder. Naruto wished he could be the one to effectively comfort her, but he was too much of a mess himself to manage that. Kakashi, as always, was standing there, seeming to not care, though Naruto refused to believe that. Sasuke had always been his favorite, whether he admitted it or not. He imagined he was no better than Sakura or himself at the moment. Naruto wasn't about to press him to let it out though, they all handled things in their own way... Tsunade, for instance, was doing so by trashing her own office.<p>

It took five more minutes or so for her to calm down enough to finally address Team Seven. She wasn't upset for the same reason they were, Naruto knew that. She didn't have any sort of attachment to the Uchiha and he was positive she didn't even like him. "Sasuke has thrown the trust I've given him back in my face, the teams I've sent after him or on a search and destroy mission." All of Team Seven, even Kakashi stared, wide-eyed.  
>"B-Baa-chan! You can't! Sasu-... Something happened, Sasuke... He..."<br>"No, enough." Tsunade hissed, her voice surprisingly low for a moment, and strangely that made Naruto even more scared as he stepped back and put his back to the wall, gulping loudly. "I understand all of your feelings, but I've told you before Naruto, I've let my personal feelings for all of you get involved with my job one too many times." She shook her head, "If it were just me, I would have killed Sasuke a long time ago myself..." Tsunade shook her head, slowly approaching the blonde, who seemed about ready to burst. "Naru-"  
>"No! Something happened to Sasuke!" To everyone's surprise, Sakura was the one to cut the Hokage off. She didn't give room for the woman to stop her either, quickly speaking, "I... I snuck into Kakashi's house the other day, I... We talked! Sasuke told me he was trying... He said he would stay! He said it! He wouldn't lie. If Sasuke didn't want to stay he would have just said it! Sasuke isn't the type to just pointlessly lie like that! He would have... I... He's... Tsunade-sama... I..." She broke off into a sobs and quickly hid her face in her hands, leaving everyone silent for a short while before Tsunade spoke up again.<br>"I..." She sighed, sucking in a deep breath, "I don't now Sasuke like you do... but you can't honestly say that you know everything about him to the last detail. Sakura... Please understand it is my job as the Hokage to take care of any possible threats to the village. Sasuke's death is long over due, and... I'm afraid I can't put it off for much longer considering the circumstances." She sighed, "Kakashi, I can trust you to keep an eye on these two while he's being looked for, yes?" The silver haired jounin hadn't said a word the entire time, he was busy thinking to himself, thinking about what Sakura had said.

She was right. Sasuke wouldn't lie about that. If he wanted to leave, he would have just said it. He pressed his lips together in a thin line, looking to the Hokage who was staring expectantly at him, before he finally nodded his head. He wasn't sure if he was telling the complete truth, if only because he felt the urge himself to search for Sasuke and see what was really going on. "Yes." He said, regardless of his own thoughts, nodding once more. Naruto had his hand on his shoulder in a death grip, his eyes narrowed and his blonde brows furrowed together angrily.  
>"Kakashi-sensei! You can't... Sasuke... He's your student too! You can't just let them kill him!"<br>Kakashi looked to him with his one visible eye and shook his head, "Sasuke threw away his title as my student a long time ago. Perhaps we just don't know him as well as we thought we did." He brushed off Naruto's hand and looked to Tsunade, who seemed to hold all her trust in him right now. It was horrible knowing he might just break that trust. Sasuke, regardless he tried to deny it upon his coming back to the village, would always be his student. He couldn't throw away that title, even if he tried.

* * *

><p>"Sakura..." Naruto couldn't bare to look at her, she hadn't stopped crying since they left. Kakashi was standing behind the group of students, who were huddled together, seemingly trying to comfort Sakura, even Sai who just stood their awkwardly, one hand on Sakura's back. The pink-haired medical ninja just shook and sobbed, incapable of holding herself together. It was heart-breaking, even to Kakashi who watched, slowly turning his gaze to the gradually darkening sky.<br>"How are we gonna look for Sasuke if you can't stop crying, Sakura-chan?" The medical-ninja snapped up, teary eyes staring wide-eyed at her teacher, Sai and Naruto following suit. Shock masked all their faces, and they couldn't find the words to say as they stared at the seemingly smiling jounin, who had his hands stuffed into his pockets.  
>"W-what?" Sakura sobbed, reaching up to brush a finger from beneath her eye. Kakashi only smiled some more, taking a step forward, pulling a hand from his pocket and placing it on the girls shoulder, who he could feel was still shaking.<p>

His gaze, however, was on Naruto, a knowing look in his eyes, "Naruto, you were right. Sasuke is, and always will be my student." He nodded his head, "And Sakura," He looked to her, "I believe that you were also right, Sasuke wouldn't lie about something like that. If he intended on leaving he probably would have just said it." Kakashi nodded his head, dropping his hand from Sakura's shoulder. Kakashi looked around, almost in a paranoid fashion before looking to Sai, "Can I trust you to help keep this under wraps until he figure out a plan?"  
>Sai flashed one of those smiles he picked up from a book, and nodded his head. Kakashi returned with a smile of his own and looked to Naruto, who was getting teary eyed as he stared at the man whom he thought had given up on team seven so long ago. Tears of joy slowly began to spill down his cheeks, and a smile, one that Kakashi hadn't seen for so long, spread from ear to ear.<br>"Sai, take Sakura home, okay?" Danzou's ex-dog nodded his head, gently taking the shaking yet happy Sakura by the shoulder and beginning to guide her down the road, as Kakashi remained with Naruto. Silently, they began to walk in the direction of Naruto's home.

They remained silent for awhile, they didn't need to speak. Naruto had yet to take off that goofy smile off his, his hands folded behind his head as he walked. Kakashi was the first one to break the silence. "I remember when Sasuke first got here, you asked me if I gave up on team seven," Kakashi breathed, turning his attention down to the blonde, who stared at him, that smile not even seeming to begin to falter as he walked along, "I didn't completely know the answer at the time... I was confused, and... I wasn't sure what to think of Sasuke. I gave you and Sakura terrible advice over the years, I filled you with false hope and I crushed you when it mattered the most..." Kakashi frowned, looking away, "But no... I never gave up nor will I ever give up on team seven. I didn't have much of a family growing up, and you were the first students that were able to pass my test and become my team. You were like my family." He smiled, "I found Sasuke to be a lot like myself when I was younger, he was alone, and filled with this idealized views on life..." He shook his head, "I wanted to save him, knowing where he might end up, where I had almost ended up..." Kakashi pursed his lips behind his mask, thinking for a moment, "Saying I gave up on him feels horrible..." He admitted, "One day I would like to completely reunite team seven. Our family." They had stopped walking, and Naruto was staring at him again, those blue eyes misting over with tears again, before he finally burst.  
>Kakashi noted every time Naruto seemed to crack and completely break down, it always had something to do with Sasuke... Even Sakura did the same... And for Kakashi, he too got a little anxious at the mentioning of the Uchiha. It was needless to say that without the raven, none of their lives were completely whole.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Where am I...<em> Nausea. He wanted to throw up. He felt horrible. His head ached, his eyes pulsed, his limbs hurt... His stomach was twisted into all sorts of knots, and the urge to gag was hard to fight. His throat was dry and scratchy, making him grimace as he swallowed down what saliva he was managed to pull together on his tongue. He needed water. Sasuke couldn't remember what happened. He couldn't find the strength to move or open his eyes, he was in too much pain. Gradually however, reality hit him. His fingers twitched and slowly hr pried his eyes opened, being met with a tan ceiling, dimly lit with what he assumed with a candle somewhere off to the side of the room. It was cracked and and chipped in several placed and he wondered if this place had been cared for at all as he turned his head to the side, finding that his arm was strapped to something. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a breath then opening them again. He was on a table, and judging from the feeling it was metal. His body felt chilled and the table wasn't helping. He was fighting unconsciousness as he rose his head as much as he could manage, taking a good look around the room. There was a metal tray placed upon a wooden table close by, holding a number of surgical instruments, or that's what he thought. He looked from there to the door, which was left open, to reveal a rather dark looking hallway. From what he could tell he was alone in the room.

He felt so weak. The ability to mold chakra was gone, he noticed, and he could barely even move a finger for that matter. Sasuke coughed loudly, hearing the noise echo through the room. He was too tired to even get angry at the situation he had been thrown into. He supposed he shouldn't be shocked, it was a matter of time someone in the village lost it and came after him. But then he thought about what he last remembered seeing... His stomach clenched tighter, as a pair of snake eyes flashed in his mind. Orochimaru. It was impossible. Sasuke's stomach churned as he rose his head again, looking back to that table of surgical items. Was it possible for him to really be alive again?  
>Again, he coughed loudly. He heard foot steps coming from the opened door, echoing softly from the hallway. Gradually they grew closer, and closer... Sasuke stared at the door, expectantly, and as usually, he kept up that mask of his. So Orochimaru had survived, and now he was coming for revenge. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised.<p>

The first thing he saw was that hood. He recognized it from before he passed out. Beneath it had been that familiar face he had grown to hate with all his heart. No words were exchanged as the figure slowly approached him, a white hand reaching out from beneath his long sleeve, two fingers tracing over a bruised spot in the bend of Sasuke's left arm. "So the drugs are finally wearing off, eh?" That voice... Sasuke's glassy eyes narrowing. It has a similar hissing sound, as Orochimaru's had, but it sounded off, yet familiar all at the same time. "Figures you of all people would come back from such a drug much faster than others." Another hiss and then a sigh.  
>"Orchimaru..." Sasuke said, almost questioningly, only to receive a dark laugh in response. The figure moved away and traveled over to the tray of instruments that Sasuke had been looking at earlier.<br>"I wish I could say so, but sadly, no." The voice snickered softly, as he picked up what appeared to be a syringe. Sasuke coughed softly, as the stranger turned to face him, slowly approaching him.

His free hand reached up, and tugged down the hood- and at first all Sasuke saw were those eyes. Those horrible eyes. They were yellow and outline in purple, eying him a predatory fashion that just gave him goosebumps. Then he saw the face. Still, all he saw was Orochimaru, but the hair was an off color and slowly it sank in who he was. "Kabuto..." Sasuke breathed, his voice raspy from the dryness in his throat. The snake-like figure laughed, before his tongue, slimy and long, flickered out and ran hungrily over his lips.  
>"<em>Hello, Sasuke<em>."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. 8D As always, I need your reviews to breath, so please, SPOIL ME.<br>Thanks for reading! And I'll try and update as soon as possible.


	24. The Moon and the Sun

Just a bit of a short chapter, kind of a filler before bad stuff happens... For some reason I was feeling a bit fluffy. o-o;  
>Our views on fluff are probably different though... Well, whatever. Very, very light hints of fluff though, I guess.<p>

Just a short chapter, 'cause I'm sick and home and I was just writing...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>His mind was just swimming, but he remained stoic and strong as much as he could. Locking eyes with the yellow orbs across the room, who seemed to be observing him. God, he hated those eyes. They reminded him too much of Orochimaru's constantly hungry stare, the way they looked at him as if were an upcoming meal. It sent chills up Sasuke's spine, rising every hair on his body. The drugs didn't help. He felt numb, and it was hard to keep focused on one thought for too long without thinking of something completely unrelated. He would think of Orochimaru, and then suddenly think of something he did when he was a lot younger, like catch a lost cat, or get stuck in a tree. He would think about how the village was reacting to his disappearance, and then he would think about that time when he tried finding out if Kakashi had a girlfriend when he was younger. Bits of thoughts just passed through his brain within moments until he just felt like a zombie all together, like his brain short-circuited, leaving him with a dead feeling.<p>

Sasuke wanted to rub at his eyes, they felt itchy and the dim lighting from the constantly flickering candle was not only making it worse, but it made him dizzy as well. At some point his eyes trailed away from Orochimaru's creepy little follower and started watching the shadow of the light dance on the ceiling. It had his eyes going back and forth, up and down until it was too much and nausea settled in.

Kabuto hadn't done much explaining past his short little introduction. There was a lot of staring, and then another injection of some clear liquid through the syringe he had been holding. And then past that he wasn't sure how much time had passed, and if Kabuto chose to talk, Sasuke might have just not been able to register the words. Maybe he was dead.

Sasuke wasn't sure when it happened, but eventually it went dark. There was no light dancing on the ceiling from the candle, and now yellow eyes on him watching from the corner of the room with the predatory glare. Darkness.

**000**

_Cough cough cough._ "You're both sick! Ugh, go home you stubborn idiots." Sakura shrieked, masking her mouth and noise with her left hand, while waving her right hand at them angrily. Kakashi watched his team as they walked along, Naruto adamant about visiting Ichiraku's, regardless he could barely talk without coughing up a lung. And then there was Sasuke, who's face was red from holding in his coughs, and choking from lack of air.  
>"Sa-...Sa...Sakur-" <em>CHOO<em>! Sakura squealed and immediately ran away, leaving Naruto behind to wipe the back of his hand over his face. The blonde sighed, looking to Kakashi who was chuckling softly behind his mask,  
>"Naruto, you should just go home and sleep." Sasuke was walking away, leaving the teacher and his student to talk while he continued to shake with holding in his coughs. Kakashi took note and took a step ahead, "You too, Sasuke."<br>"I'm not sick." He said, stubbornly. Naruto nodded his head in agreement.  
>"I don't get sick, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said confidently and walked up to Sasuke, who was glaring heatedly at him. Sasuke wasn't about to admit aloud he was sick, but he wasn't stupid. And he hadn't been sick yesterday! Last night Naruto and Sakura visited him, and Naruto decided to cough all over him. It was the dobe's fault he couldn't seem to breath through his nose, or open his mouth without coughing loudly and violently. "Sasuke... You look mad." Naruto noted, pursing hi lips as his brows furrowed. Kakashi just laughed more in the background.<br>"Go home you two."

"This is all your fault, you know." Sasuke finally hissed, grumbling curses beneath his breath. He cleared his throat and covered his mouth to let out a cough. Naruto's blue eyes widened, then narrowed as he glared intensely at his raven friend, who avoided eye contact.  
>"M-my fault? How do you know it wasn't <em>you<em> who got _me _sick." He grumbled right back, hearing a scoff and a laugh, broken by a cough, in response. Sasuke was looking at him as they walked, his hands stuffed into his pockets as they usually were.  
>"You were coughing all day yesterday. I felt fine until this morning!" Naruto seemed at a loss of words for that and slumped over a bit, before quickly straightening himself out and folding his arms over his chest, shaking his head.<br>"Whatever. Get over it." Naruto hissed, turning his head from Sasuke, who did the same, as they walked in dead-silence short of their sniffling and coughing. Eventually they came to the fork in the road where they would split up and continue on their ways to their home. Naruto paused, parting his lips to say something, but Sasuke brushed it off with a soft "Hn..." and kept walking. Naruto had a childish pout on his face, before he raised his hand and flipped off his friend, completing his walk to his home by himself.

His house was cold, and dark. It always was. Without anyone to fill it, he was left with an empty feeling almost always. It sounded pathetic, he knew it did... But sometimes it was hard not to lay in bed at night not just stare up at the ceiling, thinking of what he could have, but what he didn't. He had at one point what seemed to be a good life. A few flaws, but it was nothing that wasn't normal. His older brother, always steps ahead of him, gaining more attention from his father, who he was sure loved him even if he wasn't so expressive about it... A caring mother, who always took care of him, even when she didn't always have the time for it.

Being sick and alone was the worst feeling ever though. He was coughing and sniffling and sometimes even gagging. No one to take care of him. Sakura had stopped by at one point, and he wondered if she bothered to check up on Naruto... Not that he cared, but for someone who had been so disgusted by Naruto being sick the day before, she definitely was working Sasuke's sickness to her advantage. It... really pissed him off. The worst part was that she refused to leave. Sasuke even contemplated throwing up randomly just to make her run away... but somehow he doubted that would work.  
>"Why don't you go visit Naruto?" He decided to ask, sounding a little more angered than he meant to, but Sakura didn't seem to notice.<br>She seemed a bit stumped by his question though, turning to look at him, then down at her feet, shrugging his shoulders. "I... I just think you need me more." Bullshit, Sasuke thought, eyes narrowing.  
>"You've been really distant lately... I..." She shook her head, "I just want to make sure you're alright." Distant? Sasuke's brows furrowed.<br>"I'll be alright when you leave." Sasuke hissed, deciding against looking into the others eyes, whom he knew from that comment would be filled with hurt. It was moments after that he heard a door click, and once again he was alone. He supposed he had no right to complain or even think about how he was alone... since he seemed to do it to himself. Naruto had been trying to say something before he left him, and he just threw him away, and Sakura seemed to sincerely just be trying to help and... she did the same to her. Not to mention Kakashi, who had been trying to see if he was okay for months, and he just blew him off at every turn. Sickness aside, he supposed people cared and Sasuke just pushed them away.

He had no right to complain. He didn't deserve the people in his life. He wished he did.

* * *

><p>"If you want to get leaving, tonight would be the best time as any." Sai spoke up, his voice quite as they loitered around the training field. Sakura was busy readying a basket of things to bring, while Naruto, Kakashi and Sai were brainstorming ideas.<br>"Tonight..." Kakashi breathed, stroking his chin with his index finger and thumb, letting out a sigh. "It's pressing for time... But we have no other option." Kakashi nodded his head, "Naruto, I want you to go and gather Shikamaru if you can, I checked and he has no scheduled missions. I think he would be nice backup, and if you can, I want you to bring Kiba as well. We need his and Akamaru's tracking abilities." Naruto nodded and stepped back.  
>"You have to hurry though, we're gonna leave the moment it's dark." And with that, Naruto had gone running. Tonight was the night that Naruto proved all his work trying to save Sasuke... All those years, they were not for waste. Sasuke wouldn't just leave, he would prove that soon, whether he was allowed to or not.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura's hands wouldn't stop shaking. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but she definitely didn't doubt what she had said just a day ago in the Hokage's office. Sasuke wouldn't just leave. It was wrong. Tsunade was wrong, and Sakura never dare say that except for now. Now that she knew for a fact the woman was wrong. She would prove that. But why couldn't she stop shaking? She took in a breath, pausing with her preparations to calm herself before she quickly continued to pack things away, medical supplies were anything to happen to them, or worse, were they to find Sasuke in a way she didn't even want to think about.<br>She thought over a lot of things... Since she was confident Sasuke wouldn't leave, she had to wonder what happened to him, right? Perhaps he was kidnapped, was her first thought. By who? She wasn't sure, Madara seemed like the most likely person... No one was entirely sure what happened to him, if he died or lived... Everyone was far too focused on Sasuke's falling to Naruto, and Madara had been nothing but an afterthought that came later when things settled the slightest bit. Maybe he was alive, and came back to take back the object of his manipulation. The thought had her shaking again, sucking in a shaky breath and letting it out as slowly as she could manage.

By the time she finished packing there was a knock on her door. She checked the time, taking a peek out the window and staring at the orange sky before she moved to the door, dusting her hands off on her skirt. "Coming!" She called, speed-walking her way down the hall before she finally pulled the door open. Shikamaru was there, to her surprise. She blinked at the man, who had grown so tall and handsome over the years, seemed to have pulled a 180 from the child he once was. "Shika..." She paused, then smiled warmly, stepping aside to let him in. The brunette, however, shook his head. |  
>"Naruto filled me in on what's going on. I was told to come and get you. If we're leaving, we have to go now." Sakura blinked, wide eyed for a moment before quickly nodding.<br>"Just... H-hold on." She said, turning on her heel and jogging back to the living room, collecting her things and packing it into her bag before she slung it over her shoulder. She checked herself, then stole a glance over to her room. The door open, from where she stood she could see the picture of team seven on her dresser. This time it was different. This time Sasuke wouldn't fight them. She was confident. Sasuke was on their side. Team seven would live on.

She left quickly with Shikamaru, who guided her through the village, being met with gates up ahead, where she could vaguely see a familiar head of blonde hair peeking out from behind a tree. Oh, all these years, and he still had the most silly flaws in his skills. She chuckled to herself, gaining an odd look from Shikamaru, which was ignored as they sped up. There was no real discussion when they met up. Kakashi was there, looking at all the younger students before him, briefly thinking of how they were only about four years ago, before signalling they go forth. "There's not time to further plan here, we have to get far away before we can discuss." Kakashi was going to get hell for this if he were caught, and they had to go now.  
>"Go!"<p>

They were off in less than a second, running as fast as they could. Running as if they were being chased. They ran for what felt like hours before they finally stopped. It was dead of night now, not many sounds could be heard other than Akamaru's occasional sniffing, along with Kiba's as they would stop and look around. "They were through here..."  
>"They?" Sakura piped up, as the group stopped. They all stared at Kiba, who's eyes were on the sky, his nose twitching, he turned his head this way and that, sighing.<br>He nodded, seeming confident in his wording. "There were two peo-"  
>"Who!" Sakura cut off, taking a step forward, only to be held back by Shikamaru, who's brows furrowed. Sakura pouted a bit, and stepped back. Kiba shrugged his shoulders.<br>"I'unno... I could be wrong, but I recognize Sasuke's scent..." He said, biting his lower lip nervously, as he looked around. Kakashi's one visible eye darted back and forth, then behind them from where they had come.

"It's late and we're far enough away. We'll camp here for the night... We need to do some planing, in the meantime anyways. If Kiba's right and there's a second person... We might have a fight on our hands." Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed, seating himself down on the ground, looking to Kiba's dog who followed suit, letting out a loud yawn and curling up into a ball. Everyone decided that was for the best, as exhaustion began to settle in, they all sat themselves down, Sakura working to make a fire, while Naruto pulled sleeping mats out of his own bag and Kakashi's.

Everyone fell asleep with ease, except for Naruto, who was busy staring up at the sky, counting stars to pass time. Each night there seemed to be less stars, and a darker sky. It made him feel uneasy and worried. It was nothing, he knew it was nothing, but when you were in a situation like Naruto was, anything remotely curious seemed to spark something inside of you. He stared at the moon, large and full, taking its appearance as a good thing... Sakura once said something about him and Sasuke, relating them to the times of day. Naruto was warm like the sun during the day, happy and smiling, a ray of sunshine in himself... While Sasuke grew cold like the night time, dark as the sky... Naruto thought it was stupid at the time, but now that he thought about it made sense. He knew he and Sasuke were exact opposites, nothing alike and destined to be rivals... He pictured the sun and moon fighting to be out longer, to grace people with their presence... To show off their light, to show how they were special in their own ways. The only thing was, that the moon needed the sun. Without the sun, the moon would have no light... So in a way, didn't that mean Sasuke needed him? Or rather... Naruto just needed Sasuke. Someone to share his light with.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will contain more Sasuke and Kabuto, probably.<br>Hope you enjoyed. ; A;  
>Feed me reviews? They'll make me feel better. 8D<p> 


	25. Parasite

Wooh, another chapter! Stuff is finally actually happening. As always, thanks for all the love and support. It makes me a happy panda... Feel free to share this story and share the love. Reviews/added alerts absolutely MAKE my day.

OH! By the way, I also started another fan-fiction. It's SasukexKakashi / SasukexNaruto. I would love for you to go and check if out and tell me what you think. Thank youu!

Well, hope you enjoy.

Warning: Bugs + open wounds.

* * *

><p>Three days. Three days felt like absolutely nothing when you were drugged half the time. Sasuke had reached a point where he was confident he lost his mind, incapable of telling the difference between hallucination and reality by the end of the second day. If Kabuto had told him anything, Sasuke still wouldn't know… but he was fairly certain the white-haired freak had done nothing but drug him, stare, write some things down and walk out. Now that he was sober enough to think about it though, it didn't really surprise him. Kabuto had been a lot like Orochimaru. Interested in the human body to a point where it was disgustingly wrong and very much psychotic. Kabuto had worshiped the very ground Orochimaru pissed on. The man had some sickening love for the snake-freak, and clearly it stuck with him even past the bastards death. He savored a piece of the freak inside of him, essentially turning him into an Orochimaru look alike. All he had left to wonder was if someday he would grow his hair out and dye it black… if he did that and lost the glasses, he was fairly certain it would be Orochimaru all over again. Which… greatly worried him considering he had stabbed the man in the back. For all he knew, Kabuto was taking his revenge on him… How he was going to do that, he had no clue, but he doubted it would be by drugging him every other hour and keeping him in a state of complete numbness.<p>

He had been left alone for a couple of hours, giving him enough time to wake up, sober up… His body was stinging from the cold, he was given some time to realize there were several open wounds on his body. He rose his all too heavy head and looked down at himself, noting the fact that several parts of his chest were open. The cuts weren't dangerously deep, but they were clearly done with intent. The lines were cleanly made and he imagined it was done by Kabuto himself. The blood had dried up though, leaving him feeling disgusting and dirty as it cracked and chipped when he moved a bit too much. They seemed pointless though, and he wondered what the freak was up to. As if called on cue, the door opened up, the silver-haired nerd carrying in a tray of something he couldn't see. He didn't care cleared his throat, grimacing at the taste of blood that coated his tongue. "You gonna explain to me what's going on?" He hissed, Orochimaru's look alike laughing softly in response as he set his things down, pulling up a rather rickety looking chair and sitting down beside him.  
>"I never understood why Orochimaru was so damned obsessed with you…" He shook his head, "Not until I acquired a body much like his." Kabuto raised his hand, stretching out his white, bony fingers, closing and opening them against his palm before he dropped it into his lap. "This body needs help to survive… Someone to feed off of. This body is like a parasite, I suppose…" Kabuto breathed, licking his lips with that long, slimy looking tongue, a hungry smile flashing across his face. Sasuke shuddered. "But… When people are weak they don't provide the life source my body requires." He said, leaning back a bit, "Thus it doesn't give much help… but when a person's body is strong, when their chakra is at unbelievable levels…" The look of bliss on his face made Sasuke uncomfortable, turning his head away, refusing to make eye contact with those yellow orbs. "It gives me what is basically immortality." He cackled, making Sasuke shrink back.<br>"You're truly following in his disgusting foot steps, aren't you?" Sasuke breathed, trying to keep a straight face as he slowly turned his head back to stare at the man.

"Always disrespecting Orochimaru-sama, even when he's dead…" Kabuto sighed, standing up and slowly wandering over to table across the room. Sasuke watched with glassy, onyx eyes. "He never deserved respect, even when he's dead." The look Kabuto gave him sent chills up his spine, and he was pretty sure that he was trying to kill him via glaring. Sasuke glared right back though. He wouldn't let this freak stare him down and win, no fucking way.  
>"Are you really in any position to be acting like such a smart-ass, Sasuke?" The amused tone his voice took on made the raven uncomfortable, but he stared on regardless. "If you haven't realized, molding chakra has become an impossibility for you, no?" No, he was right... Was that what the drugs had been for? Had he put something in his body? The cuts on his chest... was something inside of him? Sasuke didn't dare ask, only deepen his glare.<p>

Kabuto hummed contently, turning to the tray he brought in earlier, picking up a small vile. Inside were what looked to be light blue creatures, crawling atop of each other and over the glass, all aiming to get to the top, which was sealed tight with a black cap. "Your chakra recovers at amazing speeds, Sasuke-kun... I applaud that. But if I'm to keep you captive until I'm capable of devouring you whole, I just can't have that." He shook the vile, the creature inside immediately picking up speed, jumping about, doing anything to get out, only to fail. "These little creatures are parasites that feed off chakra. Their life span is short, so I have to keep applying them..." He sighed, "But they get the job done." Was... Were... Sasuke's eyes were wide whether he realized it or not, and the need to turn his head and throw up whatever contents remained in his stomach was strong. They were inside of him, he knew it. Crawling around until they died and got carried away by other bodily fluids. "They hold no danger to your life, not with the way I'm using them. You should be thankful I'm being so careful, Sasuke." Kabuto snickered, and to his horror, he heard the unscrewing of a cap. He wasn't being serious, was he?

Sasuke had never been a fan of bugs, they disgusted him. And to think that this guy was putting them inside of him? Oh, his stomach gurgled in response to the thought, and he turned his head for whatever reason, confirming his horrors as Kabuto set the lid aside and tilted the bottle, a small shower of little blue parasites plopping down against his non-existent stomach. "F-fuck! What's wrong with you!" Sasuke shouted to his own surprise, watching as the creatures immediately made a dash for the bloodied gashes he found on his body earlier, eating through the hardened crimson and into his skin. His eyes, wide with horror immediately snapped shut, and he fought the urge to freak out, as he twisted and turned, hoping to get them out. He could feel energy drain from him, almost within seconds though, and the movement grew hard to keep up with. Kabuto continued to laugh, the sight of Sasuke, of all people, squirming the way he was. What a sight! If only Orochimaru were fortunate enough to view such a thing... Kabuto wished he had come up with these parasites sooner, keeping Sasuke down long enough for Orochimaru to take his body would have been made so much easier... but instead Sasuke took Orochimaru's life at the last second. The thought filled Kabuto with hate, and his eyes narrowed behind those round, large glasses he still wore, watching Sasuke's horrified face as those parasites ate through the dried blood and crawled into the cuts Kabuto had made earlier in the day. He screwed the vile shut tight, watching as the remaining parasites inside squirmed and crawled for escape. "Not today..." Kabuto hummed and tucked the vile away into the back of his pants.

It was a little bit childish and weird of Sasuke to be disgusted of something so small as a bug... but he felt as if no one could blame him for such a fear after today. He didn't like knowing the fact those tiny little blue creatures were feeding off his chakra, running freely through his body until their deaths came. By this point there was no further sign of them outside of his body, but that didn't change the fact they were still _inside_ him. He found himself laying as still as he could manage, his face cold with sweat, his eyes wide with horror, staring at the ceiling that came in and out of the light. Weak. He felt weak. Not the kind of weak he felt because of the drugs, but the kind of weak he remembered feeling after a hard mission when he was younger, or after a harsh training session with Orochimaru. Drained. Drained of energy. Sasuke breathed in and out, doing his best to keep down the vomit he felt crawling up from his stomach, burning the lining of his throat.  
>Kabuto hadn't spoken from some time, and he was fairly certain he was angry. Angry because Sasuke refused to respect his deceased idol. Parasites or no parasites, Sasuke wasn't about to reach that low of a level.<p>

Once Sasuke was finally able to calm himself, forcing the thought of what was inside of him to the back of his mind, Kabuto had left. He hadn't said a word, and Sasuke hadn't caught a good enough look at his face to know what he was feeling. He narrowed his eyes at the door, wondering what could possibly be running through that mans mind... But Sasuke was happy he got some time alone. He needed some time to think. Think about everything but what was going on. He wanted to think about the weather outside, the color of the sky... Hell, he wouldn't even mind wondering about whether Madara was alive or not. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw those _bugs_. He shuddered involuntarily, and for the next hour found himself staring wide eyed at the ceiling above him, refusing to so much as blink more than he had to.

Kabuto reappeared later that day, a grin upon his face that made Sasuke aware that he clearly had something up his sleeve. It was quiet for a few seconds, as Kabuto set aside some things he had brought in, organizing them around on the tray off to the side. "You made me think of something, Sasuke-kun." The nerd hissed softly, snickering as he turned to face his captive, who looked all too vulnerable. He sat himself down in the chair he had pulled up earlier, leaning back, "While I do require the power your body could provide..." He hummed, "I could also use your body for something else. Something much better." He nodded his head, his yellow eyes flickering to the metal tray across the room before back to Sasuke, who's head had lazily turned to the side so he could look at him. "When you killed Orochimaru, I saved some his cells. Most of which I used for myself, I'll admit." He smiled a smile that sent chills up the Uchiha's spine, the raven grimacing and turning his head to the other side, deciding against staring at the male further, "But I still have some left... And after a lot of though, I figured I could perhaps reincarnate him." Kabuto hummed thoughtfully, his hands dropping into his lap before he pushed himself up to stand, wondering back over to the metal tray, Sasuke once again turning his head so not to face the snake-look-alike. "I thought about it before, of course... but there was so little chance of it working, especially without a host." He sighed, "I tried it on myself, and it hadn't worked as planned, sadly. And simply combining the cells won't work..." Kabuto went sifted through a line of test tubes he had laid out on the tray, "But with the reincarnation jutsu and the body-transferring technique that lord Orochimaru planned on using with you... I think I've come to a solution where I can somehow recreate Orochimaru's body, using your body as a host." He hummed, "It will be as if he never died, and got exactly what he wanted, all at once."

Sasuke took in a shaky breath, clearing his all too dry through before turning his head, finally looking to the silver-haired freak, who's back was turned to him, his hands messing around with something in front of him. "So you're gonna use my body to host Orochimaru's cells... Is that any different from what you did to yourself?" Kabuto sighed in response to the Uchiha's question, shaking his head and shrugging.  
>"That had been my conflict at first, but like I said, I believe I found a solution to that issue." He nodded his head, "I've been running experiments, so don't you worry your pretty little head." He snickered, glancing over his shoulder and locking eyes with the Uchiha, who immediately glared tiredly at him. "Nothing's final yet, I still need to check a few subjects down below," The snake admitted, turning his head back around to focus on the test tubes he was handling, raising one up to the candle light, the liquid inside showing green. "It'll take some time, but I figured I would at least let you know what I'm doing now that I've finalized my idea." He said, snickering as he set the test tube down and turned for the door, "But speaking of experiments, I have other subjects to deal with." He waved the Uchiha off and left without another word, leaving Sasuke to think of his future, or lack their of. He turned his head and eyed the melting wax of the candle, noting it wouldn't last much longer.<br>"Shit..."

* * *

><p>The search team was at a loss. They didn't think it would take this long, and they were beginning to feel paranoia creep up, worried for being found by the other search time Tsunade had sent... Not to mention they were all confident a separate team would be sent after them the moment Tsunade realized they were missing. She was Hokage for a reason, she wasn't dumb... Naruto and Sakura missing? They were the tip off to what she knew to be an unauthorized search for Sasuke. Naruto found himself feeling extremely guilty though- he knew Kakashi had been the one to offer, but he was going to get into a lot of trouble for this! Especially if their search ended up fruitless.<br>"Kiba... have you found anything?" Sakura groaned, her stomach growling hungrily as she sat there, clinging her legs to her chest. Another day, and all they did was a lot of running in what felt like circles at this point. Akamaru had once again overused his senses, and was curling itself up tightly at Kiba's side, who was also looking absolutely worn to the core, his head falling to the side, eyes barely opened.  
>"Sakura-chan..." He breathed, shaking his head. Kakashi stared at the dog-boy, then to the rest of the kids, who seemed all very tired. Shikamaru, however, seemed hard at work in his own mind. Eyes wide opened, Kakashi recognized the face. He was coming up with something, and he could do nothing at this point but trust he knew what he was doing.<p>

"Sakura... Kiba's trying. Let's let him and Akamaru rest for now..." He suggested, seating himself down after he lay out his sleeping mat, Naruto already off to the side, fast asleep in his own sleeping bag, snoring loudly. He heard Sakura huff as he pressed his head down to the end of his mat, closing his eyes. He was worn down himself, too much running and not enough coming out of it. He was beginning to grow hopeless... For all he knew Kiba was following a dead end, and they just kept running back and forth until the scent wore thin. He like to think they were going in the right direction, but sometimes a dogs nose could be wrong. "Go to sleep, Sakura..." Kakashi suggested through a sigh, already beginning to slip off himself. They needed to keep energized if they were going to keep this up until they found Sasuke.  
>They were all, for the most part, just about gone at that point. Sakura, curled up within her sleeping bag, similar to Naruto, who's face was hidden within the fabric of his blanket, dampening it with drool. Kiba, using Akamaru's side as a pillow, and a blanket as a mat... And then Shikamaru, who remained awake, his eyes flickering back and forth.<p>

They had come this way twice already. Some time earlier today, Kiba claimed to have reached a point where the scent died. They went back, where the scent was the strongest, but it was... nowhere. They stood in the center of the forest, and there was nothing around but grass and trees. And from that point no matter which whey they went, the scent would either fade or just die all together. They've been going back and forth every since they hit that point, and it was doing nothing for them. Shikamaru worried his lower lip between his teeth and leaned back against the tree trunk he was currently using as a pillow. It left him with few options... Either Sasuke had just up and disappeared in that one spot, with whomever the captor was, which they had definitely come to conclusions was existent. Shikamaru didn't completely believe Sasuke had run away either, he was on Sakura's train of thought. He however, was believing it to be someone in the village. Not everyone in the village was extremely pleased with Sasuke's living there... It wouldn't be surprising to him at all if they found a captured Sasuke in the grasps of a member of the hidden leaf village.  
>But he doubted Sasuke just disappeared into thin air in that one spot. He couldn't have flown away either... he supposed the transportation jutsu would be possible, but he was fairly certain they would have caught a new path leading to him somewhere not too far by... They had checked the entire area around that one spot, and they were met with nothing, no matter how far they went.<p>

Unless Sasuke was underground. Shikamaru's eyes went wide with realization and he rose his head, looking around, about ready to shout out his theory only to find that everyone was absolutely dead asleep. The night was filled with groaning, sleep-talk and snoring. He stared at the group of ninjas, his head lowering. He supposed letting them sleep was for the best, none of them would be useful now if they were all dead-tired. That thought in mind, he let himself think further on his theory, as he slipped off into unconsciousness.

Naruto was the first one to wake up, being welcomed with the sunlight above, as well as a rabbit not too far off. Its white little head was raised, its nose twitching. His tired blue eyes locked with those black beady ones but for a moment before the rabbit looked away. Naruto watched as it took two hops towards him, stopping again, then took another hop. Its head snapped up, and his body froze. It stayed like that for what Naruto thought to be a good ten seconds before it took off running. Slowly the blonde turned its head in the direction the rabbit had been looking, before he heard a noise. Footsteps. His stomach dropped and he turned to look at the rest of his group. They were all there and accounted for, sleeping soundly. "Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto whispered, slowly beginning to crawl his way towards him, inching his body like a worm within his sleeping back towards his silver-haired teacher. "Kaka-seeeensei~" He whined, voice low. He pulled up beside him and nudged him with his body until a black eye opened up and stared into his own. "I think someone's near..." Naruto breathed, earning a hard look from his teacher before a nod followed.  
>As quietly as possible, Kakashi began to wake everyone up with the instruction to stay quiet. Oh, Kakashi knew that if anyone was close by, it would be someone either after them, or after Sasuke from the hidden leaf.<br>"We have to run..." Sai whispered, starling Kakashi for a moment. "If we stay here, they'll take the chance to ambush." Akamaru's nose was twitching, his ears flat against his head as he slowly began to step into the direction they had been wondering towards the day before. Kakashi nodded at Sai then looked to Kiba, who's eyes were flickering all around the place.  
>"Everyone follow Akamaru and Kiba." None of them were sure how good of an idea that was at this point, even Kakashi who had suggested it, but right now staying in this spot wasn't too much better of a plan.<p>

Kakashi rose a hand and counted down with three fingers, at the closing of his index finger, they sped off. It was then that Shikamaru remembered his thoughts from the night before. "Kakashi." He said, looking to the silver-haired teacher, as they sped off across the tree limbs, hopping from one to the next. The famous jounin turned his head to face him, arching his one visible brow, "I was thinking last night..." He looked ahead of himself, eying Akamaru and Kiba, whom were leading them to the spot they all recognized as the point where Sasuke's scent as at its strongest. "Is it possible the scent dies there, because that's where Sasuke is?" The suggestion sounded stupid at first, but Shikamaru got to explaining, "He couldn't have just disappeared, not far enough we wouldn't be able to track him if we went a bit further... but no matter how far we go we can't find him..." He sighed, "And when we first look around, it's all woods, and there's no sign of Sasuke... but what if he's under ground? What if that's why we can't see where he is?" Kakashi's eyes lit up for a moment, before he looked ahead, then slowly below him to the ground.

"We have to shake the people following... They won't leave us time to tell them our plan, Tsunade won't have any excuses..." Kakashi said, "We have to find a possible entrance as fast as we can, or we're going to get taken down before we can figure out if you're right or not." Shikamaru nodded, and immediately looked ahead to Kiba and Akamaru, his own eyes lighting up as an idea grew within his mind.  
>"What if we have Akamaru and Kiba split up." He offered, " One of them will guide myself, you and Naruto, while the other will guide Sakura, and Sai." He nodded, "And then when we get the smallest clue, Sai can use his scrolls to send off rats to help search for an entrance." Shikamaru looked to Kakashi, who seemed to be thinking over the youths words, "Akamaru can continue to trace Sasuke's scent, while Kiba can trace the unidentified one... I figured if Sasuke's scent only goes straight, the one that follows him might lead elsewhere." He explained, "We won't know until we look." Kakashi nodded his head, looking to Shikamaru.<br>"Tell the others."

The plan was set, and within seconds they were splitting up. Sakura, Sai and Akamaru going one way. Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and Kakashi the other way. The instructions were clear, search for any possible hint that could lead to a passage underground. Naruto had a confident smile on his face, as if the new plan filled him with a form of hope that no one else could match. He was everyone's inspiration for keeping their heads up, especially in this situation. He always had a vibe about him that made it hard for other people to look down on their lives... It was hard to frown and feel upset around Naruto, it truly was... It was just nice to see him with a smile on his face again.  
>An hours worth of running, avoiding, and searching, and so far they came up with very little. The fact they were constantly hiding and dodging, however, made it difficult to effectively look. Kakashi's group wasn't going as well as Shikamaru wished it would. But finally, feeling safe enough to do so, they had come to the strongest point, or so Kiba said, of Sasuke's scent. Shikamaru kicked the ground, knowing it wouldn't do anything, but hoping a small hole would just form beneath the weight of his kick.<br>"K-Kiba! Why don't you dig!" Naruto shrieked, receiving a smack to the back of his head from Shikamaru.  
>"Shhh." He hushed, glaring before looking to the offended dog, who's canine-like eyes narrowed at the blonde. "Kiba... Is there anyway we can try?" Shikamaru asked, eyes softening, seeming to almost beg silently. The Inuzuka sighed in defeat, then seemed to finally give in, nodding his head. Naruto smiled on with excitement, though Shikamaru couldn't say he matched his enthusiasm. Not because he wasn't as hopeful for bringing Sasuke back, as a member of the hidden leaf, and having grown up with Sasuke in a way... He felt strongly about bringing him back, surely not in the same way Naruto felt, but something along those lines, even if he didn't exactly know him... but he was more just worried that this might just be another dead end, that they might just be digging through a whole lot of dirt and be met with no results...<p>

But to even Shikamaru's surprise, that wasn't the case. Ten minutes worth of extremely fast paced digging and Kiba stopped when his claws hit a hard surface. A wall. Something had been placed there. There was something beneath them. "Shikamaru! You were right!" Naruto was dancing off to the side, quickly jumping into the hole Kiba made and stomping down against the rather thick wall beneath him.  
>"Naruto, we have to keep moving. Staying in one place too long is a dangerous." Kakashi reminded, making the blonde pout, crawling out of the hole along side Kiba. And as if they were called on cue, they all turned to face a team of ANBU, masked and seeming threatening just by their aura alone. Naruto gulped loudly, and held his ground, Kakashi's one eye narrowing. This was a dangerous game they've all entered, and now they were being faced with the opposing team.<br>"Hokage-sama is very upset, Hatake Kakashi." One of the masked men stepped forward, and mentioned man just grimaced in response, tensing noticeably when his personal space was invaded by the stranger.  
>"You can tell Tsunade that this wasn't anything personal." Kakashi said, briefly looking to Naruto, then to the dirty looking Kiba, and Shikamaru beside him. Not that he doubted their abilities as ninja or anything, but this situation had gone from bad to horrible in about five seconds time. There were four member of the ANBU before them, and four of them... Kakashi could manage, but he wasn't entirely sure the rest of them coul.<p>

"I'm under orders to bring you all back." The man explained, and Kakashi sighed in response, pushing a hand through his hair before he dropped both hands to his side, stuffing them into his pockets.  
>"That's makes for a tricky situation, since we're not yet done looking." Kakashi said, turning to look at his team, who were all wearing worried faces. He wished they would look a bit more confident, but asking that of them might ruin the point. He nudged Naruto with his elbow, nodding at him before looking back to the ANBU member. Three seconds. It was all it took for them to all jump in separate directions. Naruto and Shikamaru going off one way, Kiba and Kakashi the other. All Kakashi could do was hope Sakura and Sai were facing better circumstances than they were, and perhaps they were coming up with better results with their search.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sh-shit, Shikamaru... Baa-chan is gonna kill us." Naruto whined loudly in his ear, and Shikamaru could only grimace in response, nodding his head.<br>"Probably..." He breathed, "Let's just find Akamaru and all them... If we can tell them about what we found, perhaps Sai can use his scroll to send rats down there... Maybe he can look around through them... Make sure this isn't pointless and that Sasuke really is down there..." Naruto worried his bottom lip, then nodded his head. Looking up ahead, and then to both his sides. Oh, they both knew they were being followed and stopping for even a second could result in their capture, but that would also make it difficult to find the other group.  
>"We have to split up..." Naruto decided, turning to Shikamaru thought for only a moment before seeming to silently agree, splitting up with him without another word. Naruto looked behind him, and dropped down a level before he continued his run. "C'mon Sakura-chan... Where are you..." Naruto breathed heavily, looking all around at every turn, only hoping he was going the right way. He was so close, he knew he was... He just wished there weren't so many god damned obstacles in his way!<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! You all know how to make my dayyy~ helpful critism and suggestions for future chapters are loved.<p> 


	26. Helpless

Sorry it took so long to get a single chapter out. Life's been a bitch. D; I've been sick as hell, and school's an asshole. Thankfully I'm taking today, for the most part, off, so I have some time. Granted it's to get a root-canal, but... You get what you get, right?

Hope you enjoy, sorry this isn't too good. It was kind of rushed. x/3 Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sasuke hadn't slept since he heard the news of Kabuto's new plan. He was incapable of even closing his eyes for more than a second. His heart never stopped it's faced paced beating. Was it wrong to be scared? The wax of the candle that had been used for what felt like forever at this point had finally reached an end and now it was just dark. No matter where he stared, he saw nothing, and he heard nothing but his own breathing, and his heart slamming in his chest. What was his plan now? He always seemed to have one, but now he was at a loss for what to do. To be so helpless actually made him <em>want<em> to die. It went against everything that he was. It was a stab to the ego. To his pride. It hurt worse than actually turning into Orochimaru might. Of course that was probably exaggerating, he still didn't like the feeling.

Kabuto hadn't visited him in a long time, and he assumed it was because he was hard at work with figuring out how exactly to go about this plan of his. Just the thought sent an involuntary shiver up his spine, the urge to gag was strong. But at this point he had nothing to really throw up. He looked down at himself, incapable of seeing much in the dark, but he knew that his stomach must have caved in quite a lot. Kabuto gave him water from time to time, but nothing solid. Apparently it was too much work to get more food than he needed.

The train of thought he had going made his stomach growl loudly and his mouth salivate. He wasn't sure if he wanted to throw up or eat at this point. A speck of dust hitting his cheek was what caused him to think about something else. The ceiling. Was someone walking above? A traveler? He wondered where they were exactly. He knew it must be one of Orochimaru's old hide outs, but considering he hadn't really left this one room too much, it hard to tell exactly which one this was... The snake-bastard had over a dozen and more he was sure, he could only remember a select few and right now he wasn't sure which one this was. Were they far away from the Hidden Leaf?... _The Hidden Leaf... _He sighed. They were probably after him. Odds were, they weren't going to think he was kidnapped or something so stupid as that... They probably thought he ran away, that he was planning an attack. He was an enemy again- hell, he never stopped being an enemy. He had been on thin ice since the moment he got there, and right now he had just broken through it, was sinking in the ice-cold water, waiting for death. He knew it was either going to come by Kabuto's hand, or one of the leaf ninjas. His stomach churned nervously and tied itself into knots just at the thought... He had so much he needed to do, still.  
>He closed his eyes without realizing, the darkness all the same... He was exhausted, and without realizing, sleep hit him like a brick. He escaped into his dream-world, which consisted of nothingness for the most part. And honestly? That was all good by him. He didn't want nightmares, nor was he looking for some white, fluffy dream to raise his hopes and shatter them the moment he woke up. Comfortable nothingness.<p>

Sleep didn't last for long though. A pebble hitting his eye was what hit him next. He looked up, blinking, and narrowing his eyes almost angrily. He hadn't slept in forever, and now rocks were gonna fall on his head? Great. The world just _really_ hated him, didn't it? Sasuke's sigh caught in his throat when he heard muffled words, however. He couldn't make out any of the words, but it was close, closer than it was supposed to be, he was sure. There should be a solid amount of ground between the ceiling and the world above... Had someone dug and hit the stone? It could be someone just looking around... but it could also be someone looking for him. A stupid thought, he was sure. But soon, the dust dropping on to his face stopped, and the voices faded. Still there, but fainter than they originally were. It wasn't until everything went silent did he realize just how intently he was staring up at the dark ceiling, looking for any kind of light to crack through. No light ever did though, and he was shocked at just how crushed his heart felt. It wasn't like him to feel this hopeless... He had been closer to death than this before, but the fact he was so stuck? So helpless right now? It made him feel worse than he should...

* * *

><p>It felt like they had been running forever. The mutt was leading the way, pausing every so often, sniffing the air then occasionally changing their direction. "This was a bad idea." Sai mumbled a bit, as he hopped tree branch from tree branch, his face a mask of no emotion as it always was. Sakura blinked at him before looking ahead, pausing briefly as Akamaru once again stopped to check the area.<br>"Why?" She knew the answer. They were following a dog, who unlike Kiba, they didn't understand. They couldn't talk to him and ask what was going on, they could only follow and hope the mutt would find some way of communicating with the both of them... Actually, now that she thought about this, they got the shitty end of this whole thing. Shikamaru had Kakashi, Naruto _and_ Kiba... She got Sai and the dog. The thought made her sigh as she looked on ahead, blinking when Akamaru stopped again. He lowered his head, before dropping down. It didn't take long for both herself, and Sai to quickly follow after him, watching as the white fur ball hit the ground and immediately started digging. It was times like these she wished Akamaru could talk so she knew what was happening, but all they could really do was stop, stare, and be confused.  
>"You think he found something?" Sai asked, walking around to Akamaru's front, watching as he dug into the ground, his paws moving at a rate he could barely see. Sakura looked around cautiously, shrugging her shoulders,<br>"Maybe, but if he did we have to hurry... Standing around for too long can be dangerous..." She breathed, worrying her bottom lip nervously before looking to Sai, who nodded in agreement. He was shocked they hadn't been caught yet- but he was going to blame it on the fact that Tsunade had probably been too busy to notice their disappearance. With the new Sasuke-situation, she probably had so much work on her hands, she didn't even see that they were gone. Perhaps she hadn't realized until last night...

But odds were, if they were being chased now, they _were _going to get caught. They just had to find something before they did. If they were caught having turned up with nothing, they were all fucked, as well was Sasuke. Sai blinked, looking to Sakura before he slowly began to back up. "Stay with the dog." He said, turning on his heel.  
>"W-what are you doing?" She said, clearly alarmed by the others movement. Sai raised a hand, attempting to reassure her,<br>"If we're being followed, I'm gonna separate. It's better if they catch us one at a time opposed to all at once... We won't have a chance to find Sasuke, or a way to Sasuke if that happens..." He said, "I know they're close, so I'm gonna run in their direction in an attempt to distract them while you try and figure out what Akamaru's digging for." Sakura was hesitant, but she nodded her head regardless and waved him off, watching as he left without another word. And now she was alone. She looked around nervously, before back to Akamaru, who briefly rose his head, ears pointed up, nose twitching... It had her heart starting, convinced they were caught. The feeling disappeared however when the dog's head lowered again, and he proceeded with his digging.

Sai knew he was being followed after a little while of running. He wasn't sure how many there were, but he was going to say either one or two were currently on his tail. Glancing back he saw nothing, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Had they already found Kakashi's group? He had a feeling they did. Though whether they had actually caught them or not was still unknown. Sai made a sharp turn, only to smack into something hard, falling from the tree tops with a grunt. He was shocked to find Kiba beneath him, glaring daggers and cursing loudly. The idiot. He smacked a hand over his mouth and looked up, behind, then forward. He ushered the other up and quickly began to pull the dog to get running again. This was good. Kiba could help, he was sure... "Keep running." Sai urged, and the dog did as he was told and quickly took the tree tops.  
>"We were found like, fifteen minutes ago... Me and Kakashi went one way, and then Naruto and Shikamaru went another..." Kiba explained quickly, noticeably out of breath as he spoke, "Me and Kakashi split up just minutes ago."<br>Sai nodded his head, "Your dog started digging awhile back. I left him with Sakura so I could run off and try and distract the guys following us..." Kiba lit up at the discovering, eyes wide before looking ahead to watch where he was going.  
>"I almost forgot!" He said, "I was digging too, and I hit a wall. There's something around here beneath the ground, and Sasuke's scent is there." He said, "If Akamaru started digging, he might have found the entrance!" He laughed happily and started to let his eyes wander, his nose twitching. "We have to go back to them." He decided, Sai quickly shaking his head.<p>

"You go back, I'll keep going this way. Try and be subtle." Sai narrowed his eyes a bit, gently smacking the dogs shoulder when it seemed he wasn't paying full attention to what he was saying, "Be quiet." He hushed, this time Kiba nodding and taking off in a sharp turn to the left. Sai watched him leave before looking behind him again. He sighed, and quickly picked up the paced.

* * *

><p>"What are you digging for? Hurry up." Sakura's eyes narrowed at the dog, who seemed to be going on forever. How much ground could there possibly be before they reached something worth while? There was a decently sized hole at this point, and looking down into it at the ball of white fur, she was convinced the dog had picked the wrong place to start digging. He whimpered up at her, clearly not appreciating her tone of voice before he continued on digging, leaving the medical ninja above to huff and continue to look around nervously. It wasn't until a little while later her heart nearly stopped from fear, the sound of a branch snapping behind her sending her twirling in place to face who she thought would be her attacker. What she saw, however, ended up being the farthest thing from a threat. Naruto had his face pressed to the ground, his messy hair filled with leaves and twigs, his arm out stretched and patting at the ground for some sort of help to pull him up.<br>"Saaa-kuuuu-raaaaa~..." He moaned out tiredly, raising his head and locking his tired blue eyes with worried and enraged green ones. He blinked, as he began to crawl quietly forward before he finally pushed himself up, dusting off his pants. The first thing he saw was the growing pile of dirt next to a large looking hole. At first he was confused, and then it hit. He almost forgot about what Kiba, Kakashi, Shikamaru and himself had saw. There was something beneath this ground! And since Kiba had only found a part of it... Did that mean Akamaru might have found the entrance? "You found i-!"  
>"Shh!" Sakura had her hand over Naruto's mouth in moments, slowly guiding him over to the hole. "Found what?" She hissed quietly, dropping her hand from the blonde, who was leaning over the hole in an attempt to get a better look.<p>

"Kiba found a wall or something beneath the ground a little while back, y'know the spot we kept passing when Sasuke's scent would be the strongest?" Naruto was smiling ear to ear and as much as Sakura loved that smile, she didn't want to see what it would turn into if this happened to be a mistake. "Akamaru must have found the entrance to whatever's doing there!" Once again, a hand over his mouth, a loud 'SHHH' and a glare following. Naruto pouted a bit but nodded his head, waving the hand from his face and moving back to the hole, crouching beneath it. "Oi, Akamaru~. You find anything?" He called in, his voice seeming to echo the slightest bit. He saw the dogs head raise, his ears perking. There was a loud bark in return, and the blonde seemed to take it as a positive answer because before Sakura could say a thing, Naruto was jumping down and landing beside the dog, looking around curiously. All dirt. "Liar..." Naruto whined a bit, glaring at the dog who was nudging it's back against one of the walls of dirt. Naruto quirked a brow, watching as he continued to rub and rub, before he finally got what he was doing. "This way?" He blinked, Naruto following the example and beginning to scratch at the door, noticing how hard it was, and how it fell off in clumps on their feet. Reaching in further he felt stone. It was a flat surface. A wall. A door. An entrance. Naruto's face lit up with child-like happiness, looking up to find a worried Sakura staring down at him. "W-we found a door!" He called up, the pink haired ninja seeming to perk up at the good news.  
>"R-really?" She seemed to be in shock, and Naruto supposed he couldn't blame her. She was a lot more rational than Naruto was, who seemed to always get his hopes up about everything. She waved down at him, nodding, "I'll be down in a sec." She reassured, Naruto turning back down to continue wiping off the dirt.<p>

He dug through until he was met with a solid wall, unsure if how to get through it exactly. Looking up, Sakura was throwing her legs over the side, prepared to jump when Naruto saw two hands reach out and grab her by the shoulders. Eyes wide, he knew who got her even before she started screaming about the ANBU. He had a limited amount of time now, as Akamaru started to run into the wall in an attempt crack it open. Naruto shook his head, "Go help Sakura." He urged, watching as the dog jumped up with a loud bark and climbed to the light above. Now he had to get through here and now. Depending on how long Sakura could defend herself and Akamaru could help, he had only so much time to get a way in, and that meant he had to do whatever he could. So with a single hand sign, he looked beside him to the clone he had made and rose his hands, "Rassengan!" He shrieked, watching as the blue-tinted ball of light formed in his palm, smashing his hand forward and turning the wall into nothing but a crumbled mess of stone, welcoming him to a narrow and dimly lit hallway.  
>It reminded him all too much of the time he had first saw Sasuke again after so many years, his stomach tightening a bit as he stepped forward, a horrific feeling of deja` vu washing over him. He took a moment to breath, glancing back before he quickly started forward. No. No member of the Hidden Leaf could have done this... This was someone else... His first guess would have been Orochimaru had he not have died, due to the familiarity of the underground hide-out... The only other name that came to mind when thinking of the freaky bastard would be Kabuto. And while he had no clue as to why the asshole would want Sasuke, he just knew Sasuke was here, and he had to bring him back. He just had to hope the Uchiha hadn't done this on his own again... That this was another repeat of just a few years back... Just thinking about it made him nervous- but he was giving him the benefit of a doubt. Sasuke had changed. He refused to believe otherwise. With that thought in mind, he continue forward.<p>

He should have kept Akamaru, he realized, but he knew Sakura needed him currently more than he did. He could find Sasuke, he knew he could. He looked around, biting his lip. This place didn't have quite as many doors as the last hide-out had. There were a couple of stairs leading downward, and then a much more open hallway that seemed to be a dead end, where there were four doors. Two on either side. This place was small, now that he realized it. He tried to think of where Kiba and him had been met with the first wall, where Sasuke's scent had been the strongest, turning his body to face the appropriate direction. It was one of those doors, it had to be. But he knew he couldn't rush into things just yet, if only because he heard footsteps coming up from behind him. He turned his head slowly, locking eyes with the staircase leading even further downward, his stomach tightening into several knots. Whoever had taken Sasuke, whether it be Kabuto or some one else, was coming.

He wasn't sure whether to fight, or hide... Or maybe just wait for the ANBU members to catch up and handle the freak themselves while he went off to find Sasuke... but he was beginning to realize he had little to not time to wait, and without much thought ran forward, quickly yanking open the first door on his right and falling into the pitch-black room, his head hitting the floor with a loud thump, a groan of pain following. "Oi, oi, oi..." He rubbed at his head, curling into a ball. He sat up slowly and looked around, shocked at just how dark it was. He could barely make anything out- but leaving his eyes some time to adjust, he could begin to make out objects. There was a counter, a table, some bottles, a bigger table...  
>"Naruto?" And a body. There was a body on that table. Naruto's eyes widened with shock at the sound of the voice. It was raspy and low, but familiar at the same time. He had never heard Sasuke sound so weak.<br>He found himself just sitting there for awhile, his knees pressed to his chest, his eyes on what he was pretty sure was Sasuke's strapped down body. He was about to respond with an all too happy, 'Sasuke!' when he heard footsteps approaching. Suddenly, he realized, he picked the wrong room to hide in. He thought, anyways. As he stood up and pressed his back to the door.

He heard whining outside- there were two pairs of footsteps, gentle ones, and then there were loud clumsy ones that seemed to be dragged behind. Another prisoner? There was a shriek, followed by a loud thump and the slam of a door. Naruto bit his lip nervously, feeling the beads of sweat begin to form his forehead, hearing those gentle footsteps once again. They were passing the door, slowly... Naruto's heart was slamming in his chest, closing his eyes as if that would help his chances... He prayed to whatever God was out there, and his prayers had been answered, listening as the footsteps continued past the door, and then disappeared all together. A wave of relief washed through the entire room, as Naruto stumbled forward, patting around blindly until he felt Sasuke's bare leg.  
>"Sasuke, Sasuke." He said, childishly giggling to himself, his heart feeling about ready to burst from happiness. "I knew you didn't run awa-... You didn't, did you?" He felt down his leg until he hit his ankle, feeling the metal shackle that held him to the metal table he was pressed against.<br>"Don't ask stupid questions..." Sasuke breathed tiredly Naruto nodding in response.  
>"A-ah... I'll get you out of these. I will." Naruto said, wishing he could find a way to get some light. He felt blindly around until he hit the counter beside Sasuke's table, patting at the top until he felt what seemed to be matches. He plucked one from the pack and struck it against the back, the light giving him a brief moment to see what was around him. Sasuke looked... <em>dead<em>. He was skinny and paler than he usually was. his eyes were faded and sunken in and his hair was a mess atop his head. It crushed his heart. He gulped loudly and quickly used what flame he had left to look around, beginning to pull drawers at the counter open, eventually finding a candle. The flame went out as he pulled the new wax stick out, quickly taking another match from the package and lighting it up. He lit the candle and perked up as the room was then dimly lit with the faint glow. It would make things easier.

Now with light, he found himself staring at Sasuke, unsure of what to do. The male was naked and clearly sick and maybe even dying. It was a heart-breaking sight, even more so considering he had no clue how to get him out without a fight. "You gonna just stare?" Sasuke coughed, making Naruto's eyes narrow.  
>"Is now really the time to be getting bossy with me?" The blonde whined as he moved forward, tapping stupidly at the metal that strapped Sasuke's arms and wrists to the table, biting his lip. The first thought that came to mind was cutting with wind... And it seemed like a good idea! But... At the same time he was worried about Sasuke's skin, his actual wrist... What if he couldn't stop at the metal? It was the only thought he really had in mind that could possibly work. "Um, do you know if there's keys somewhere or anything?"<br>Sasuke glared, "What d-did I say about stupid questions?" The raven grimaced, and had the other not looked to be so uncomfortable and in so much pain, Naruto might have started a fight, but he was incapable of doing anything but feeling horrible for the other at the moment. He nodded his head.  
>"Okay. I'll cut through them." The sudden idea had Sasuke's eye brows raisin both curiously and worriedly. Clearly Naruto wasn't entirely trusted with this ability, but it wasn't like there was much of a choice. He just had to focus.<p>

Sasuke made no audible protests, however. Instead just nodded and closed his eyes. He felt pathetic, but at the same time willing. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to be back in that bed, in the guest room of Kakashi's apartment. He wanted to be warm, and he wanted food. _Food._ He wanted to go back to the village. He never thought he would ever admit to that, even if it was just to himself... But he wanted to go back to the Hidden Leaf. And he wanted to go now.

* * *

><p>D'aw, Sasuke, you stubborn ass.<p>

Hope you enjoyed. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. Promise.

You know how to make me happy!


	27. Death

I was actually excited to write this chapter, so I put it ahead of some of my work- hence why I got it out so soon. xD; Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Sakura was screaming protests while she practically destroyed the land above, "We found him!" They wouldn't listen. She supposed she couldn't really get mad, since they were only doing their job… She just wished they would take a second to follow after Naruto and make sure he was alright… They didn't know what was down there! Not to mention Akamaru was with her, meaning Naruto was all alone. Sakura looked around, realizing they had moved quite a while away from the hole Akamaru had made and that Naruto had escaped down into. She was facing only one of the ANBU member, and just wondered if more would be showing up soon to help him. But at a certain moment, she realized that Akamaru wasn't around anymore. Eyes wide, as she dodged another potential blow to the gut, she swung back a bit, taking a moment to quickly look around again. No sign of the dog. She just hoped it hadn't run away out of fear and was doing something useful. But she hardly had time to wonder, jumping back again when another swing of a kunai came her way. The longer they fought, the more she was beginning to realize that the ANBU's intent to kill grew. Clearly, the more she struggled the less likely she was going to get out of this completely unscathed. She doubted Tsunade sent them to kill them, but clearly they weren't going to be putting up with their bullshit. It horrified her to think the Hokage had reached such a level, but… It wasn't like she didn't have a reason. She had to protect the village, and make sure the people of the village knew they were safe… Having Sasuke out here with no clue as to how he had gotten out, whether he left on his own or was taken… People were going to freak out. And with Naruto and this entire group gone after him, it might only cause more of a fuss. But that didn't mean that Sakura was going to give up. She had just begun to forgive Sasuke, she was beginning to believe that all of this was going to be alright, that things were going to change for the better, that they were going to become like they once were, if only by a little bit… She didn't believe Sasuke would just run away, not after all he had said, not after the way he looked at her. He didn't want to leave. She saw it in his eyes that day!<p>

"C'mon Naruto…" She breathed, jumping far back enough she felt safe to turn and begin running in the opposite direction. Fighting was taking neither of them anywhere, she had to run, run and distract them so Naruto could maybe find Sasuke. And that was exactly what she did.

* * *

><p>"A-akamaru!" Kiba shrieked at the sight of the slightly frightened looking mutt, who ran at him from the tree tops. They nearly tackled each other to the ground, the Inuzuka being licked at happily and rubbed against for a short moment before Kiba realized why he had been looking for his loyal companion in the first place. "You found the entrance, didn't you!" The dog yelped in response, and Kiba's face lit up with joy, laughing softly and rubbing at his head before he quickly began to run the way he came, "C'mon!"<p>

Upon arriving to the site of the hole, he was met with a lot of snapped trees, and a mess of cracks in the ground. It had him staring, blinking, then looking to Akamaru who whimpered softly as his ears lay flat against his head. Kiba worried his bottom lip for a moment, "Sakura?" Akamaru whimpered again and Kiba's eyes narrowed a bit. Why was Tsunade being so harsh? Why couldn't they try? It was inhumane to handle things the way she was currently handling them! He didn't know Sasuke as well as Naruto and Sakura did, but… He never really minded the Uchiha. Sure, he got on his nerves with his prideful, over-confident attitude at times, but it wasn't anything he couldn't brush off. Besides, Naruto was a good friend of his, and if the blonde believed Sasuke to be innocent, if he believed that this time he truly could be saved… Who was he to deny him an attempt to rescue him? And if things weren't that way, well… Then he would help him fight. That was who he was. He was a ninja. Loyal to his friends. He would help as much as he could.

"Akamaru, go to Sakura and help her." He urged, pointing into the direction his nose was telling him was where Sakura had ran through. Akamaru barked and went running off into the path of broken trees to search for the medical ninja. Kiba, however, started for the hole, dropping himself down inside and turning until he was met with shattered stone and a narrow hallway. He took a step then came to a stop to look around, an eerie feeling washing over him, making him lower his head the slightest bit. He didn't like this place, not at all… It made him nervous just by being in the damned hallway. From what he could see, right now there were no doors and practically no lighting at all short of a couple of wax candles attached to the walls, some lit, some not. He narrowed his eyes and finally began to advance forward, noting the scent that was Naruto's. He went through here. Another scent that hit him was the second scent they had been following earlier, the one that must have led Akamaru to this entrance. There were three scents, enough to make Kiba's head spin a bit when he tried to focus on them. Sasuke's, Naruto's, and the stranger he had yet to confirm. Sasuke's was faint, while the two other scents were a lot stronger. Naruto had just passed through here, then, and the stranger? Had he gone through here recently? The thought made him a bit nervous, since he was unsure of the circumstances, and he wasn't confident in fighting right about now- especially since he didn't have Akamaru by his side. That always made him nervous.

The hallway opened up into a wide space where he was met with a staircase going down, and if he walked a bit further, he could just barely see a pair of metal doors below. It smelled like death. His nose twitched, and immediately he reached up to cover it, absolutely disgusted. Blood, rotting flesh, some antiseptics? The combination made him gag and force his lunch back down into his stomach as he began to shift backwards in an attempt to get away from the smell. It was shrouding his senses. Watery eyes looked to the opening to the right, a wide hallway, where he could see just a couple of doors. This place was pretty small. He slowly shifted himself that way, allowing his hands to drop from his face, and immediately recognizing Naruto's scent. He stood at the opening of the hallway, looking around. The smell of death still lingered and he began to grow unbearably uncomfortable in this place, enough so his hands would shake and his forehead began to mist over with cold sweat. Disgusting. He felt disgusting. This place was disgusting. His ears twitched at the sound of footsteps coming up behind, and he turned, unwillingly, to look back at the stair case, hearing the metal doors he had seen drag open against the stone floor, the scent of death growing stronger and stronger as the foot steps made their ascend up those steps. Fighting the urge to vomit, he disappeared into one of the back rooms, pressing his back to the door and cutting his breathing for a moment to get a better listen. What he heard wasn't footsteps, but words being exchanged one room first he didn't recognize it, but the scents confirmed it. Sasuke and Naruto. It had to be. Did they know who was coming? Did this mean Sasuke truly was captive? He didn't hear fighting. Kiba quickly shifted to the wall on his right, pressing his hear to it and smacking his fist lightly against it, wondering if they could hear it. The talking on the other side stopped, and it was followed by a soft and muffled,  
>"What was that?" Naruto. Kiba bit his lower lip.<p>

"Naruto, it's me. Kiba." _Please hear me_, he thought pressing his forehead to the wall, grimacing at the feeling of pebbles and other tiny rocks digging into his skin. "Some guy is coming." Kiba waited impatiently for some form of an answer, and was more than ecstatic to hear Naruto give a soft,  
>"Okay." In response. What that meant? He had no clue, but he liked to think that it meant he would be able to hide or get out or whatever he had to do in order not to get caught. He wasn't sure what the situation was with this guy, and he wasn't sure if he was crazy or just out to get Sasuke for whatever the Uchiha had probably done… But… He didn't want to find out first hand either. Suddenly it was quiet one room over, and Kiba decided to follow the example and hide in one of the corner of the room. It was then that he heard the footsteps outside, they seemed unsure of where they were going. First they went to the room across from Kiba's, and to his horror, they then went to the room that seemed to be holding Naruto and Sasuke inside. They stopped outside the door for whatever reason, and Kiba's breath caught in his throat. Whoever the person was, they reeked more of death than whatever was downstairs had. It had his eyes watering from the stench as he reached up and once again covered his nose. He was beginning to think that whoever this guy was, he wasn't any normal member of the hidden leaf. This was turning out to be more dangerous than all of them had originally hoped for, he was sure.<p>

Naruto really hadn't expected to find that Kiba was next door to him, he hadn't heard him come by, but then again, he was too busy trying to not cut off Sasuke's arm, and… not to mention he was still freaking out he had actually found Sasuke. It was a wonderful feeling shooting through him, regardless the danger of the situation. Even more so considering… Sasuke hadn't done this on purpose. Sure, it was horrible he was kidnapped, but Naruto had come to get him and bring him back and there was no protest! Sasuke wanted to go back! Sure… he hadn't said it, but… Looking at him, he was sure he wanted to. "What are you still smiling about?" Sasuke had asked that question at least five times, and each time Naruto's smile just grew and he let out one of those awkwardly goofy chuckles while scratching at the back of his head. But when he heard Kiba next door tell them that someone was coming? They both shut up, and Naruto quickly hid himself in the far left corner, squeezing himself into the space between the end of the counter and the wall, attempting to hide himself to the best of his ability. This time, however, their door was not skipped to his displeasure. Slowly the door creaked open and footsteps sounded as the figure walked inside, slowly turning to shut the door behind him. Naruto couldn't see anything, but there was a thick, almost crushing aura in the room now, and it sent chills up his spine in both fear and disgust. Even more so when he heard the thing speak.  
>"Sasuke~, you're looking more like death every day." Kabuto hissed, licking his lips happily as he stepped towards the table, looking around when he felt that something was off. What was different? His eyes immediately traveled to the lit candle, the old one set aside. Sasuke noticed, and his heart felt like it had stopped for a quick moment. That idiot, he thought nervously, worrying his bottom lip. "That candle…" Kabuto breathed, scooping up the mess of wax of the old candle and dumping it into a nearby bin, "When was this lit?" He asked, his tone seeming a mixture of amused and curious. Sasuke's brows furrowed together as he locked eyes with Kabuto, who was giving him that hungry, playful glare he grew nervous whenever he saw.<br>"You lit it the last time you came in…" Sasuke breathed, his words being chopped up by soft coughs. Naruto listened from behind the counter, and he couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke was going to be okay after all of this. He sounded really sick, and he wasn't sure if it was from the temperature, or how dirty this room was overall, but it was slightly nerve-wracking to think about.  
>"I don't remember…" Kabuto hummed, turning his body in Sasuke's direction, watching as the Uchiha parted his lips in an attempt to say something else, only to be waved off and silently shut up. Kabuto stepped forward, perfectly into Naruto's line of sight, and stroked his thumb down Sasuke's dirty chin, eyes lighting up with amusement. "I should probably hose you off before I start to fuse your cells with Orochimaru's… I don't want him waking up to a dirty body…" He sighed, wiping his hand off on his pants.<p>

Naruto couldn't say he was too surprised to see the Orochimaru-look-alike there… For a moment his breath caught in his throat, but short of that, he found himself just staring, having expected the outcome. He pushed himself a little further back to ensure his being hidden. Right now, he couldn't focus on destroying Kabuto, he had but one goal, and that was to get Sasuke the fuck out of here… But suddenly he had a feeling that was going to be harder than he had originally planned. To his horror, he heard the metal strapping Sasuke down being undone, and the raven's groans as he was forced to sit up and rolled off the table and to his feet. Leaning forward the slightest bit, he saw a naked, crouched over Sasuke being practically dragged out the door, their eyes locking in the dimly lit room. Now it was Naruto who felt positively helpless as he watched an absolutely weak looking Sasuke dragged out and into the hallway. "Shit…" He breathed, his voice shaky. When the door slammed shut, and he heard the footsteps fade, he shot up, feeling his heart racing, his hands shaking. Nervous. He was nervous. He had been so close to getting Sasuke out of here!

Naruto's heart practically slammed out of his chest when the door was suddenly thrown open, backing against the wall and staring wide eyed as Kiba stood there, a wide grin on his face, flashing sharp canines. "Where is he? You found him right?" Clearly he hadn't heard Sasuke be dragged out, but it didn't take him long for him to figure it out. The grin immediately was wiped from his face and he seemed to match Naruto's shocked expression.  
>"Kabuto took him, he was here… and I almost had him out… and then…" Naruto's eyes lowered and he shook his head, "There's only so many places he could have took him in this place." Kiba seemed to be a little bit put off, shaking his head, his stomach clenching.<br>"There's a room downstairs, it smells like rotting flesh…" he shuddered, locking eyes with Naruto, "I smelled it the moment I came in… And Kabuto? Is… Isn't that the nerd with the glasses?" Suddenly, Kiba seemed to realize, "The…The guy who brought all those guys back to life?" He asked almost nervously, receiving a nod in response as Naruto brushed past him and towards the door, poking his head out and looking both ways before he stepped back and closed it. They had to think of a plan. Just running down there would be stupid.  
>"He said something about fusing cells- or… something." Naruto rubbed at the sides of his head, frustrated. "Orochimaru's cells with his." He said, looking to Kiba to see if he understood it better than he did. Judging from his expression, he didn't. It was times like these he was really wishing Sakura or Kakashi or Shikamaru was down here, because odds are, they would know what was happening to Sasuke better than either of them did. "Do… Do you know what's happened to the others?" He asked, Kiba shaking his head.<p>

"I sent Akamaru after Sakura to help… And before that I ran into Sai who told about the hole Akamaru dug… Me and Kakashi split up shortly after we separated with you guys though, so I'm not sure about what anyone is up to…" Fantastic. Naruto's head dropped some, and he sighed, pushing a hand through his messy blonde hair. Not that he didn't love that Kiba was here and appreciate the fact the dog was willing to help but... Having someone like Kakashi or Shikamaru would be nice. They were better at coming up with plans than him! For all he knew, Sasuke was getting torn open just below him, and he was standing here. "One of us could always stay here and y'know... Try and figure out what's going on down there while... Another goes and tries to find someone to bring back." That was risky and they both knew it... It was a shocker in itself they made it down here without having gotten caught, had it not been for Akamaru and Sakura that ANBU member might have come and snatched Naruto up just before he could get inside... Leaving much make their capture a definite possibility. But at the same time, the two of them might not be able to handle a fight if they were to get caught while trying to get Sasuke out... Neither of them wanted to waste any time, but... They could risk all their lives if they just ran down there. Kiba was actually shocked, though... That Naruto was being as rational as he was, that he seemed to even consider the idea of splitting up to get help. He knew how bad the blonde wanted to just run downstairs and be the hero, but they both could see just how illogical and stupid of an idea that would be.

"What if you go... If Akamaru is still fine, and you can get him, then you two can spread across a wider area, right? That way you can find someone faster." Naruto looked up, grabbing the lit candle off the counter to his right and raising it to the ceiling. Not being tall enough, he quickly stood up on the table he found Sasuke to have been strapped too just moments prior, holding the light to the ceiling. "You think you can get a hole through this?" Naruto mumbled, turning his gaze down to Kiba. The dog smirked and flashed those canines, nodding confidently. "You can't be loud, but I'm afraid that the ANBU are waiting for us at the entrance of the other hole, y'know?"  
>"Yeah, yeah. Just stand back, doof." Kiba urged and waved the other to step back, the blonde listening closely for anyone at the door before looking back to Kiba, nodding his head and giving the okay. The blonde watched, biting his lower lip nervously as Kiba cracked his knuckles, his eyes narrowing. He could almost feel his chakra building up, as he jumped into the air and spun at a rate Naruto couldn't imagine ever copying, his body drilling through the ceiling and up into the air. The noise wasn't too loud, but it didn't change the fact that someone might have heard. He found himself frozen, as if expecting someone to burst into the room at any moment to see Naruto standing there, covered in the debris of the open hole in the ceiling above. Luckily, that never happened.<br>Kiba looked down into the hole he made and gave a thumbs up down to Naruto, who returned the gesture, and watched as the dog disappeared from sight.

Slowly he began to shift to the door, opening it slowly and poking his head out, looking both ways before he stepped out into the hall. No one was around. He immediately made his way down to the open area at the end of the hall, where the set of stairs awaited him, calling to him and practically screaming about Sasuke. Sasuke. He was down there. He wasn't sure what he was facing, but the thought of anything being done to him made his stomach churn and tie itself into knots. The worst feeling was thinking about how the last time he had really talked to the Uchiha, he practically confessed his hatred for him. Which had been a lie, and why he said it he didn't know... but it was all the more reason to go down and help him as soon as possible before anything happened to him! No matter how much Sasuke hated him, he had to help. He meant most of what he had said just two weeks ago, and he would never give up on the raven, no matter how many obstacles were in his way.

But with each step he took downward, he began to realize what Kiba was talking about, and he also felt bad for his poor nostrils. If the smell of rotting flesh was as bad for him as it was right now, then he couldn't imagine what it was for Kiba's sensitive sense of smell. He reached up, covering his mouth and noise, his eyes watering. It was sickening, and it made him fear all the more what he would find behind these large metal doors. He pressed his free hand to cold surface of the door, hesitating at first before he began to just slowly inch it open, pressing his face close and peeking in through the crack. Another hallway- this one much darker, and seeming to be lit by an ominous blue glow. From where he stood he could see rows upon rows of shelves, where books amongst other things were stacked. Once he realized no one was inside, he took his first step inside, closing the door slowly and quietly behind him. Amongst the books were jars, to his horror, that contained body parts it seemed. Hearts, eyeballs, oh, he couldn't bare to look at any of it. His stomach gurgled uncomfortably, and he immediately placed his hand over his mouth and nose again. Quietly proceeding down the hall, he began to come across what appeared to be cells, thick, narrowly fit in bars replacing where the stone walls had once been, and groans broke the silence.

There were people trapped here, women and men, young and old, some naked and some dressed in the dirtiest little bits of fabric he had ever seen. Some were awake and looked up to him with hopeful gazes, and the blonde immediately felt the urge to cry. It was... horrific! At first he couldn't even talk, but what he did do was give them a pleading look while closing his hand a pressing a finger to closed lips. The last thing he needed was for them to give him away if Kabuto was somewhere near. They seemed to understand, as he passed them, creeping along the halls. If he could, he was going to set all of them free too. He reached a fork in the road, to his disappointment though, once he reached the end, the halls split two different ways. One way seemed to go on forever and even make a turn into another hall, home to a number of cells, while the other hall seemed to come to a stop, and was lined with a number of metal doors. Now he wished Kiba was here.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been dragged all through the basement of the hide out, his legs feeling like jelly beneath him. They refused to work, and thus he allowed the hells of his feet to be dragged over the rough stone flooring, to a point he was pretty sure they had begun to bleed, spotting the floors here and there with crimson. He could barely raise his head, but he didn't have to to know that there were cells all around. He could hear the groans of the prisoners, or rather, Kabuto's object of experimentation. He truly was too much like Orochimaru- fascinated in the human body to such weird levels. But right now, he didn't really have it in him to question... He didn't have it in him to even speak. He was wondering if this was truly going to be the end, or if Naruto was going to find a way to stop things... Never in his life did he think he was going to be depending on the blonde, but right now... He had no one else. Right now, death seemed sweet. He would much rather that opposed to being turned into the disgusting figure he learned to despise over the years. The thought was enough to make him shake with was, to his shock and horror, fear. He didn't like being afraid, it wasn't his way, it wasn't who he was... But he had never been so close to death, so close to the worst kind of torture. All the times he got into trouble, he could usually find a way out without having to depend on anyone, but he had truly been shoved into a corner with this one. His body was weak, he could barely keep his eyes opened, he couldn't even even muster up an ounce of chakra. He had no defense. It was, by far, his weakest point.<p>

"You're surprisingly quiet." Kabuto chuckled beneath his breath, that signature hiss of his being tagged on at the end as he threw one of the metal doors at the beginning of one of the hallways opened. It was an empty room, from what Sasuke could see, and much colder than the room he had been in before. Being pulled in, he saw another counter, and a sink beside that. If this was supposed to be a washroom of sorts, it was missing a lot of necessary components.  
>"You're expecting me to say something?" Sasuke breathed out, his voice dry and raspy as he was dropped down on to the floor against one of the walls with a loud thud. Kabuto had walked himself over to the sink, where Sasuke found a dark red bucket to beneath the shower of water coming from the nozzle. He watched, eyes narrowed, eyebrows raised.<br>"Hm. Guess not." Kabuto hummed in response, his tone taking on an amused ring to it, that made Sasuke's skin crawl, and his hands itch with the need to snap that thin, pale neck of his. _Sick fuck_, he thought with a groan. Kabuto was eying the bucket intently until the water began to over flow. He slowly lifted it from the bowl of the sink and walked it over to Sasuke, and finally the Uchiha realized he had been serious about the bath thing. The snake, without much warning, dumped the bucket over his head, showering him with horribly ice cold water, leaving Sasuke feeling like a drenched cat as he sat there uncomfortable, naked with his dark hair clinging to the sides of his face, watching as Kabuto retreated back to the sink, where he began to fill the bucket again, not saying a word as he did so. Sasuke was shivering uncontrollably, the cold water mixed with the already cold room a terrible combination for his mistreated body. He, however, said nothing either. No matter how beaten and fucked over he was, he would never beg, or whine, or complain. He wasn't going to reach that low of a level, especially not with likes of Kabuto. The thought in itself disgusted him. Another large splash of cold water woke him up from his thoughts though, his eyes briefly widening at being caught off guard like that, looking up to the other as he threw the bucket to the side. "Good enough." Kabuto shrugged, leaning over enough to smooth his hand over Sasuke's hair, before he gripped a handful of the raven locks, beginning to drag him to the door and out into the hall.

Sasuke ignored the stinging tugging coming from the roots of his hair was he was once again carelessly dragged across the stone flooring, incapable of seeing where he was being taken. He was passing door after door, some labeled with numbers and he briefly wondered if there were people inside, strapped to a table like he had been upstairs. Living experiments, or perhaps ones he let die and was just too lazy to clean up. The air was thick with the smell of death and he wouldn't put it past Kabuto to never clean up his dead bodies. He heard a door be thrown open, the metal scratching painfully loud against the floor until it hit the wall and came to a stop. Once again he was dragged into a room, only this one was a lot more full. There were shelves containing jars of liquid and body parts, while the counter on the left side of the room was covered in vials, all containing different colored liquids, some separated into an organized manner, while some were just scattered about carelessly. Sasuke was forced to his feet and thrown down on to a similar table to the one had been on in the room he'd been in upstairs. Only this one was freezing cold, plastic straps hanging off the sides of the table, being left untouched. He figured it was because Sasuke was clearly too weak to leave even if he tried, and Kabuto was just silently making fun of him by leaving him there without restraints. "I've done enough waiting and experimenting... I just gotta try at this point." Kabuto yawned softly, and walked to one of the shelves, Sasuke tilting his head back as much as he could manage to allow his eyes to follow him. He was looking at a couple of jars, reading the labels and setting them back down where he found them. There were knots in his stomach he couldn't deny, and he never felt so nervous in his life. Kabuto was chewing on his lower lip as he lifted up another jar, fixing his glasses with his free hand and mouthing the words of the label on the next jar before perking up. "His heart." He hummed, turning back to Sasuke and wandering over to the side of the table, showing him the jar containing what had been said to be 'his' heart. And by that he was going to assume it was Orochimaru. So he savored whatever bit of the snake he could then, huh? Disgusting freak.

Kabuto pulled up a table beside Sasuke's body and set the jar down atop of it before he moved away to collect some more things, "Just simply fusing the cells isn't enough, but I've come up with a justu that by using his heart and replacing yours with his... I could easily recreate Orochimaru within your body, much like he always wanted." He chuckled, "It'll just be a different adjustment, but I'm sure he'll appreciate it all the same." His heart? He was going to exchange hearts with the bastard? Sasuke worried his bottom lip, already dry and cracked, easily beginning to bleed the slightest bit and covering his tongue in a coppery, bitter taste. "And then of course, his blood." Kabuto reappeared at his side, holding a vial of dark crimson, which swished around every which way as Kabuto gently shook it. He set it aside on the table before he patted the back of his pants, looking around before letting out a groan. "Dammit..." he huffed, disappearing from Sasuke's line of sight again. "I forgot my book, I don't want to mess up." He said, "I'll be back." The door was slammed shut behind the snake-impersonator, and Sasuke was left to sit there, shivering and incapable of moving a single limb as he stared up at the ceiling.

He couldn't imagine what was going to happen next, but he knew it wouldn't be good for him.

* * *

><p>I'm not too pleased with how this came out, but at the same time it was fun to write it all out. Hope you enjoyed! Leave helpful criticism and y'know, ideas and just review. It makes me happy. (:<p> 


	28. An Escape

fiowjrijwoerjioewrewroiejw. I'm SOOOO sorry for taking forever. DDDD: First, I had extreme writers block, and then by the time I got it back, my computer went boom. Now that I have a new laptop, I'm just trying to figure out how to use it. :T Soooo. I'm sorry. ; A;

* * *

><p>Standing there as still as possible upon hearing a sound probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Naruto was too busy concentrating on hiding his chakra, and panicking silently to himself, he couldn't come up with a plausible plan. A normal person might have run back the way he came, or even lunge for a door just up ahead, praying to whatever God there was that he wasn't seen. But Naruto? No. He just stood there, looking more and more like a deer in the head lights as the footsteps he heard began to grow closer, and closer. <em>Shit, shit, shit, shit...<em> It was a never ending stream of curse words flowing through his head, he was spending more time trying to think of further ways to silently express his panic and frustration than he was trying to come up with a plan. It was days like these Naruto truly wished he'd chosen a different style, wearing as bright of an orange color as hew as every day? He might as well attach a sign to his chest begging to be caught. But the God's were smiling on him today, big, frightened blue eyes locked on with a momentarily frozen shadow, that seemed to stretch down across the hall across from him. It stayed there for a moment, before the sound of a door unlocking and opening echoed through the hall. He could hear a soft groan, a sound of slight frustration was hinted behind it. The door had closed and Naruto quickly loosened up. He had a couple of more options now, he realized. He could run down the way he assumed Kabuto had come, look through the rooms until he found Sasuke, he could run back the way he came and hide until it felt safer- which would be never, or he could stand there the way he was now. He knew what option was the best, regardless of impending danger. That thought in mind, he knew he had a limited amount of time. Sucking in a deep breath, Naruto made a run for it, light on his feet and turned the corner and passed the door he knew his enemy to be behind. His heart slammed against his chest in one painfully rough motion at the sound of a bang from behind. First thought, he assumed to be caught. But turning his head, he realized the door to still be closed, and a pile of soot on the floor, some still falling from the now cracked ceiling. He found himself freezing against, listening to his heartbeat bang loudly in his ears.

It wasn't until another bang sounded, followed by the jiggling of a door knob did he realize he couldn't just stand around. Naruto threw the door closest to him open and slipped inside, closing it as quickly and quietly as possible. More bangs. Whoever was above wasn't being subtly with their intrusion at all, and Naruto couldn't help but wish a beating upon them. And yet, at the same time... He knew where Kabuto would go. Naruto pressed his ear to the door, listening closely. The loud banging had ceased, and all that was left now was to listen for the sound of footsteps. There were two, and then a pause. He could picture Kabuto, looking about, possibly angrily, or maybe just confused. Either way, he definitely had luck on his side, as the footsteps faded into the distance. Naruto waited until he couldn't hear them any longer, before finally pulling the door open and slipping out. Obviously, Sasuke hadn't been in that room, and now Naruto had a bit more time to look around. He used it to his advantage, went through ever door on his way down the hall. His stomach was feeling hit the pit of his stomach, his heart racing. More just worried at the state he would find Sasuke in, who knew what Kabuto could do in that short period of time he had been separated from Sasuke. The images that flashed through his mind alarmed him, and almost sparked tears of fear to life in the corners of his eyes. His search grew quicker, more frantic... And finally, he was met with hope. One of the two doors at the end of the hall was left a crack open, an ominous light flooding out, spilling over Naruto's sandal, and on to the concrete behind it. He was filled with hope, and worry, as he slowly pushed the door open, listening as it creaked spookily against his weight. He was met with bookshelves, and a bit more light than the other rooms held. It smelled as bad as the rest of the place, the bitter scent of death lingering in the air, stinging his eyes. He took a step inside, biting his chapped lips nervously as he rounded one of the cases of books, noting a series of test tubes being held in wooden racks, containing liquids of all colors, and beside that, large jars, and... oh, he didn't even want to know what was within those. He shuddered, then came to a pause. He looked in between two of the jars, spotting a head of black, messy and dirty hair. He froze, glancing back to the door, as if Kabuto might come back at any moment and rip this potentially wonderful moment away from him. When reassured by the silence that no one was coming, Naruto quickly rounded the table of creepy contents and stared down at the all too thin, pale form. For a second, he was in disbelief it was Sasuke. It just... didn't look like him. He hadn't been able to see him upstairs too well, the dim light not enough to show him just how horrible of a condition Sasuke was in, but now he could see.

"Sasuke?" Naruto croaked out, when finally realizing that the boy hadn't moved an inch. There was no answer, and that was what horrified him the most... Kabuto had killed him. That was the only possible reason behind his lack of response. He was dead. Naruto had been too slow, too late. He was on the brink of tears when he realized that slight rising and falling of the other's chest. He practically fell to his knees with the overwhelming wave of relief that washed over him, but instead what he did was quickly lean into the metal table Sasuke was rested out upon, pressing a hand to his face. "Oi, wake up. C'mon. Wake up, wake up, wake up." While he did feel bad, he was growing more and more nervous the longer the other remained asleep. The most reassuring thing however, was when Sasuke groaned out a soft, 'Dobe'. Of course, Naruto couldn't help but manage a small twitch of annoyance, he shoved it aside and quickly shook him once more. "C'mon, we have to get goin'. Now."

So exhausted. So physically and emotionally worn to the core. Sasuke had stole the chance once Kabuto left to slip into a sleep, one to avoid the inevitable pain he would be experiencing. Though he doubted Kabuto would let him remain asleep, he could only hope. He was scared, so scared. It felt like he had the day the Uchiha clan had been wiped out, that aching in his rapidly beating his chest, the twisting in his stomach, and of course, the fear. The extreme, horrible fucking fear. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry... And yet he couldn't do anything. There was a voice, and a shaking, he assumed it to be Kabuto, excitedly waking him for the surgery he was about to have preformed on him. But listening closer, he assumed it to be nothing more than a dream, or perhaps a memory. Naruto's voice was present, rushing him awake, and all he could mutter out was an insult. And yet Naruto didn't stop, didn't stop to yell at him... It couldn't be a memory... So it was a dream after all? With enough shaking, eventually he couldn't help but open his eyes, to glare at the source. Hazy, dark eyes locking on to worried, glassy blue ones. Was he crying? God, he was such a baby. "Stop crying, dobe." Sasuke croaked out, offended by the sound of his own voice. He couldn't move, each limb felt as if it was a good three hundred pounds. Dirtied with sweat and dirt, that so called "shower" had done nothing for him, only made him wet and uncomfortable. He looked to Naruto, who was giving him half a glare, and half a smile.  
>"We have to go now... Like, right now." Naruto urged, nudging Sasuke's arm. The raven closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath, his thin stomach caving in further at the action, displaying all of his ribs, bruised flesh and all. He let it out slowly, and opened his eyes once more.<br>"I can't move." He finally admitted, as if it took that amount of time to muster the strength to admit such a thing. God, he could be so thick and stubborn, even in life-threatening situations. Idiot, Naruto thought with a shake of his head, leaning in and wrapping an arm beneath his head.  
>"I think Kiba's upstairs distracting that freak." He figured no one could be that loud unless it was Kiba. Perhaps he had been successful in finding help, but for right now, he was alone, and he was going to have to deal with that. He was almost happy Sasuke was a lot lighter, it made it easier to sling an arm around his own neck and raise him, doing his best to get the Uchiha standing at his side. The boy was like rubber though, bending every which way, incapable of putting an ounce of weight in his feet. "C'mon, you gotta try..." Naruto urged, feeling slightly desperate. It had been a long time now, and the banging had ceased a short while ago, and he assumed it was only a matter of time before Kabuto returned...<br>"You think I'm not trying, asshole?" Sasuke grumbled, and Naruto could hear the frustration in his weak voice. It was enough to almost make him feel the slightest bit guilty for pushing him, but at the same time- now was not the time to worry over such matters, or fight either.  
>"Stop fighting with me, just work with me here." Naruto caught the side of a jar close to what had been Sasuke's bed-side. Beside that, a closed test tube, both containing things that made his stomach churn.<p>

He couldn't imagine what that was all for, and he wasn't about to find out either. Neither was Sasuke. He began to slowly work his way towards the door, holding all of Sasuke's weight on one side, doing his best to keep the male's feet from dragging over the concrete flooring. By the time he reached the door, another loud bang could be heard above, some dirt falling atop of his head, causing him to shake a bit. Hopefully that was a good sign. He continued to work his way down the hall, grimacing. "Hold on." Naruto groaned, letting Sasuke lean against him as he shifted positions the slightest bit. He pulled Sasuke on to his back, looping his arms beneath the bend of his legs, leaning forward with the knowledge the Uchiha probably wouldn't be able to cling to his neck. "Better..." Naruto breathed, more to himself than to the groaning Sasuke on his back. He began forward, walking a bit faster, careful not to stumble. Another loud bang, voices traveling. The sounds were getting closer, and the shaking of the walls and ceiling were getting to be more drastic. "I hope that's all a good thing." Naruto grumbled, raising his head and eying the large flight of stairs. He wasn't looking forward to any of that at all. But aside from his escape, the series of yells coming from all around was another reminder. What if this all collapsed? What if all these people died? His eyes narrowed as he looked at the series of cells.

"Kabuto's the only one who has a key..." Sasuke mumbled, before letting his head drop back against Naruto's shoulder. The blonde frowned at this knowledge.  
>"I'm gonna put you down for a second. It'll be quick, I promise. I just gotta try." Naruto explained, walking off to one side of the hall, and slowly kneeling and setting the raven down, who seemed too tired and weak to protest the blonde's actions.<br>He pictured Asuma in his mind as he looked at the many metal bars of the series of cells. He knew what to do, it was easy. He just had to focus. And now knowing that Kabuto probably already knew he was being invaded, hiding his chakra became less of a priority, and instead he focused said energy into the palms of his hands. It was with some reassuring words softly spoken to himself, and looking at all the deathly faces of the prisoners, before he finally gave it a shot, running his hand, glowing with sharp, blue chakra, across the bars of the first cell. And to his surprise, the bars broke in two. Naruto blinked, and a look of happiness spread across his face, watching as the people fled. "Be careful." Naruto urge, before he made his way down the hall, running his hand across the walls of each side all the while, watching as the bars came loose and a swarm of people went running. And finally, it was time to get out, as more banging and shaking occurred, people screaming above. Naruto retreated back to Sasuke's side and made quick work, to pull him back up on to his back.  
>"You might have just sent them on their way to their deaths, you know..." Sasuke breathed, letting Naruto adjust his body up on his back. Naruto shrugged off the comment and didn't mutter a word as he began to walk off and towards the stairs, moving a bit faster.<br>"Just try and hang on." He knew Sasuke couldn't, but he asked regardless as he started with the first step, then the next. Looking up, the large metal doors were still swinging open and closed from the people who had just recently rushed through their. Another bang, and Naruto was beginning to get nervous. It was about half way up those stairs that Naruto realized the door above was being held open.

He looked up, and a smile of pure joy spread across his face. "You scared the fuck out of me!" Naruto let out a sigh of relief, but the silver-haired ninja above didn't seem too happy just yet. He was dirty, sweating and out of breath. Naruto took this as a sign to save his comments for later and quickly rushed his way up the remainder of the steps, being met half way by Kakashi who did his best to help, the Uchiha, all the while, saying nothing. He had a feeling his pride was aching really badly, but so long as he got out of here alive, it didn't matter in the end. That was what Naruto felt, anyways. "Kiba found you?" Naruto asked, out of breath by the time he reached the top of the stairs.  
>"Yeah... Sai and Sakura had been brought back to the village already... but you'd be surprised who came across us on his way home from a mission." Naruto didn't need to be a genius to figure that one out, once again feeling another wave of relief. "Kiba and Yamato are fighting Kabuto, we have to get out of here now." Kakashi urged, helping Naruto out of the stairway and through the metal doors. What Naruto was met with appalled him, the occasional dead body of what had been an escaped prisoner, littering the cracked floors, while not too far off Yamato stood, his hands and fingers roughly slammed together in a seal, wooden polls sticking from the ground, holding a furious Kabuto to the wall not too far off. "Naruto. Go." Kakashi hissed, the blonde watching as the polls began to crack, sweat dripping from Yamato's face. He did as he was told, knowing Sasuke was priority at that moment. He began to run without realizing, knowing the door wasn't too far away. The big trouble, however, was getting up out of that hole they had created earlier. Naruto slid to a stop as he was met with his entry point, looking up at the light that shone through, making his eyes narrow. "Fuck..." He grumbled softly. But, once again, luck happened to just be on his side. Shikamaru poked his head out, a relieved look passing his face at the sight of Naruto, as well as a seemingly sleeping raven atop his back.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto had never been so happy to see the sun in his life, rolling Sasuke off on to the ground. Shikamaru was removing his shirt and jacket, wrapping about the Uchiha's body, while Naruto worked on catching his breath, feeling the thumping of the ground beneath him. "ANBU?" Naruto gasped out at the realization, Shikamaru shrugging his shoulders.<br>"I just managed to get away, they'll probably get here soon enough." Naruto looked to Sasuke from the corner of his eye as Shikamaru bundled him up in his clothing. "I'm not sure they'll be too happy with Sasuke, regardless of the evidence." Naruto knew this, they were only following orders... But still seemed unfair. And almost as if on cue, two masked men appeared from the bushes up ahead, standing there, silent as they stared down the three boys.  
>"So you found him." One of them seemed almost amused, as they took three careful steps forward, Naruto quickly sitting up and gripping the kunai in his back pocket.<br>"Kabuto is beneath us right now. Kakashi, Yamato and Kiba are fighting him... And you're gonna concern yourself with someone who's too weak to even stay awake right now?" The blonde snapped, knowing they couldn't stay here any longer. Regardless they were out of Kabuto's line of sight, who knew when the snake-bastard would rise up out of the ground... Not to mention, Sasuke was in terrible condition, and they were going to need to get him medical attention right away. Staying here wasn't much of an option, no matter how much Naruto just wanted to lay there.

The two ANBU members looked to one another, and Naruto imagined a skeptical look upon their faces beneath those silly masks. "Go look for yourself! Either way, we have to get him to a hos-" Naruto's body shook, as did the ground beneath him, a crack forming in the thick earth not too far off from where his own body sat. A large wooden pole rose, a pale figure at the end of it, back against the flat end. The body turned to the side and fell light on his feet on the ground, hands moving fast to form a seal he couldn't recognize. The two ANBU members jumped into action, and Naruto quickly moved over to Sasuke. "Naruto, let's leave." Shikamaru insisted, not wanting the blonde thinking he could fight with Sasuke on his back. The blonde seemed hesitant, but quickly nodded, gathering the Uchiha up on to his back and quickly standing. He could hear the crackling sound of Kakashi's chidori behind him, and he was going to trust their abilities to fight. "Faster." Shikamaru urged, gripping Naruto's arm and pulling him forward, giving him a good start for a run. They set off, both refusing to look behind. Though quickly accompanied by Kiba, who followed close behind.

"They said to run back to the village. Get help." Kiba was out of breath and Naruto was shocked he was still standing, but nodded his head. First things first, they had to get Sasuke away from that freak as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Once again. Sorry. x3 


	29. Be Hopeful

Just a short update. I'm SO sorry for taking so long. School got in the way, then my new laptop got in the way, and... it was a big mess. I hope you all enjoyed the holidays, and excuse this crappy chapter.

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't recall the last time he had been so exhausted. His legs ached and his heart pounded. He hadn't even done much at all, aside from a lot of running. It was the fear of it all, which really had him going, though. He was tired, so tired of fear. Tired of thinking that something bad was right around the corner, that Sasuke was either gone, or dead. All of that fear was meant to have ended the day he brought the Uchiha back, but it seemed to only intensify.<p>

Naruto tripped up here and there, thankful for the help of his companions, who kept him from fully crashing on to the ground, sending both himself and the Uchiha down. They kept him going, and eventually Akamaru was the one who ended up taking Sasuke on to his back, when Naruto grew far too tired. They continued to run, and run, and run – until eventually their village came into sight. "Naruto, you go straight to Lady Tsunade…" Shikamaru shouted, over the wind that rushed past them as they continued forward, "Kiba, you and Akamaru take Sasuke to the hospital…" The pony-tailed male sucked in a breath, "And I'll do my best to explain everything to anyone we run into. We need whatever help we can get." The three ninjas nodded to each other, and split upon entering the village. Truthfully, the blonde wasn't too keen on leaving Sasuke's side, but he knew the Akamaru and Kiba were trustworthy, enough so they would get the Uchiha to where he needed to be. With that in mind, he followed Shikamaru's orders and headed straight to the Hokage's office.

He burst through the office, and the moment Tsunade saw him, it was clear she was the farthest thing from happy. At first it was silent, aside from Naruto's heavy breathing and gasping for air. But five seconds in, a desk was flipped, and Tsunade came marching forward, grabbing the tired Naruto by the collar of his jacket and yanking him up to lock eyes with her, "I told you not to go. I trusted you, to not go." To his surprise, her voice was quiet, but it made it sound all the more threatening, "You betray-"  
>"B-Ba-chan! Kabuto's in the outskirts of the village…" He finally gasped out, "Kakashi and Yamato…" He gulped, and Tsunade blinked, eventually loosening her grip and letting Naruto slump forward.<br>"What?" She asked, seeming confused.  
>"Kabuto… He kidnapped Sasuke for… something," He didn't have it in him to explain entirely just yet, "We found his hideout… and… they're fighting him, me, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba got away, but they need help to hold him off!"<br>Tsunade jumped into action rather quickly, calling out everyone she could get her hands on. Naruto gave her the directions to the best of his ability, and she sent them out. Naruto was confident they would be just fine, but there was always worry. "Where is Sasuke now?" Tsunade asked, voice stern. Shizune was running this way and that within the office, picking up whatever Tsunade had thrown about in frustration, "Is he in the village?" Naruto quickly nodded.  
>"He was in bad condition when we found him… Couldn't even stand." He was hoping this would result in some sympathy from the old-woman, but he wasn't counting his blessings, "Kiba took him to the hospital the moment we got in to the village…"<br>"The hospital?" Tsunade asked, seeming to fight the urge to laugh in the boy's face. She pushed past him and into the hall, the blonde quickly following her out.

It wasn't long after they left the office that they were confronted with Shikamaru, short of breath and seeming ready to explain everything in his own way. The Hokage raised a hand, stopping him from trying, "Naruto told me everything." She said, "But I regret to inform you that Sasuke, once again, is a criminal in this village. Anyone who sees him has been told to report him…" She sighed, "So he's more than likely back in the containment center opposed to the hospital." Naruto's brows furrowed, his hands balled into tight fists, shaking at his side. "Naruto…" She breathed, shaking her head, "Just go get him, explain to the guards what is going on, and if they question you tell them to come find me."

The village was in a bustle, people hiding in their homes, while the ninjas rushed off to go protect them from the nasty Kabuto who seemed to be making quite the big deal of the day. Tsunade had been right, when she said Sasuke hadn't ever made it to the hospital. Upon reaching the center, he saw Kiba, making a fit outside to the two guards that stood outside the large metal door, with Akamaru barking wildly and loudly at his side. The blonde paused there, before quickly rushing up to help. He explained the situation and urged them to speak to Tsunade if they had a single problem, but they took his word over Kiba's rather easily and Naruto was let into the boxed in room, to find Sasuke there in the corner, still bundled up in Shikamaru's clothing, asleep, and sickly looking. As much as he wanted to help in the fight to protect the village, and Sasuke himself, he knew he had to sit this one out and actually make sure the Uchiha survived.

With the help of Kiba, they rushed the raven off to the hospital, no one making much of a fuss this time around. He imagined Tsunade's word got around rather quickly, making it all the easier to get Sasuke into a room, and put under the care of the nurses there. "Naruto!" The blonde whipped around, staring at the pink-haired kunochi who stood at the door, her hair a mess, her face shiny with sweat, with specks of dirt thrown into the mix. "Is he okay?" She asked, as she came to his side, looking down at the sleeping Uchiha, a wet towel thrown over his head, and a see-through, plastic breathing mask over his mouth, occasionally fogging up when Sasuke let out a breath.  
>"He's fine," Naruto reassured, sucking in a breath, and letting it out slowly. "He was just exhausted and weak… A bit beaten up." Naruto looked to Sakura, who looked near-tears. She shook it off rather quickly, though.<br>"They say they chased Kabuto off, or at least pushed him back some… Kakashi got hurt pretty badly." She frowned, and watched as Naruto's face darned, his eyes narrowing.  
>"What about everyone else?" He asked quietly.<br>"Yamato's fine, uhm… a few I think are being brought back into the village to be taken to the hospital, but… It's not too bad. I think it's safe now… or mostly, anyways." Sakura reached up, and touched her hand to her cheek, wiping away the sweat that stained her skin. "Let's let him sleep, and… let's go see if Kakashi's in yet." She urged, looping her arm through Naruto's and beginning to drag him off. He didn't protest much.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had been admitted not long before they arrived. A broken arm, a couple of bruises, some cuts and exhausted of all energy and chakra. He didn't look too great upon coming into the room, but he still managed a thumbs up as his two students entered the room. "Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto breathed, managing a small, tired smile as he stepped further into the room. He grabbed a chair and dragged it over, plopping himself down at the other's side.<br>"I knew the mission would be successful." The white-haired ninja chuckled tiredly, and smirked beneath the cover of his mask. "Kabuto is still out there though, I think he just ran off when he realized he was losing…" Kakashi coughed a bit, "But Tsunade has ninja's out there searching through what remains of his hide out, getting whoever they can out…" Naruto nodded his head, clearly pleased with what good news he was given. Though he wasn't too happy to hear that Kabuto was still out there. That meant there would still be trouble in the future—he knew anything about the snake-freaks, was that they didn't give up easily, and seemed to have an insatiable need for Sasuke. It was creepy and worrying, especially now that they finally had Sasuke back.  
>"Let him sleep," Tsunade came bursting in, glaring at the blonde and his pink-haired accomplice. Kakashi managed a small, weak, smile, hardly seen from behind the cover of his mask. Tsunade plucked Naruto out of the chair by his shoulder and urged him out of the room, closing the door behind him. He imaged it was because she wanted to privately scold Kakashi for encouraging this mission before he fell asleep on her.<p>

Naruto sighed, and pushed a hand through his hair, letting out a gasp when someone was suddenly thrown against him. He glanced down, looking at the pink head of hair. Sakura had her face hidden within his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around him as she let out a sob. Truthfully, he wasn't sure when the last time he had seen her cry this hard had been… Actually, he was fairly certain it was the day she made Naruto promise to bring Sasuke back. He silently stared at her, eventually bringing up a hand to rub at her back gently. "Stop crying, Sakura." Naruto frowned, reaching up and touching at her head gently. She sobbed again, and nodded,  
>"Sorry, it's been awhile." She gasped out, leaning back, she reached up and ran the backs of her hands over her eyes, though tears continued to spill involuntarily. "I shouldn't even be crying like these…" She sighed, "Who knows what happens next, right? I mean… it could just be like the first time we brought him back, he could still want to leave, or still want to kill us, or…" She sobbed and hid her eyes in her hands, "I'm trying to keep hopeful though, 'cause this seems like a turning point… but I'm just so sick of disappointments." Naruto watched in horror as the other broke down in front of him. He had thought this was a good thing, but he hated to admit the other had a good point. She was right. For all they knew, Sasuke could heal right up and want to leave again… This could have been a waste of a mission.<p>

"Stop thinking like that…" Naruto glared, peeking over Sakura's shoulder to see Sai, no better looking than the either of them staring at them, blinking. He didn't step closer though, and instead leaned back against the wall and decided to wait for them to finish up. Naruto looked to Sakura, who continued to hide her face, "Remember, when you told me a while back that you thought Sasuke was changing," Of course, Naruto hadn't seen it for himself, but he knew Sakura wouldn't lie about such a thing, "Why would this change that? Wouldn't it encourage him to stay all the-"  
>"No! Haven't you met him?" Sakura almost shouted at him as she raised her head, watery eyes staring into his own, "What if he wants to go hunt down Kabuto and kill him? You know how he is! He's a master of revenge…" She trailed off and sobbed some more. Naruto's eyes narrowed.<p>

"Why are you being so pessimistic?" He asked, "Just be glad everyone's okay, won't you? He's alive, he's being treated, and he isn't even awake yet and you're thinking of the worst things that could happen after he does wake up." Sakura bit her trembling bottom lip, her hands balled into fists at her sides. "Sasuke was never one to sit down and accept that he had lost, but…" He shook his head, "That doesn't mean he's going to jump out of bed and hunt that freak down…" He sighed, "Plus, knowing Baa-chan, not a single person will be willing to let him leave the village." He waved it off, however, and went on, "But that's not the point," Naruto took Sakura by the shoulders, "Just think of the positives, eh?" He sparked one of his goofy smiles, "Sasuke's here now, and we just gotta wait for him to get better. I personally think he's happy to be here!" Though he had never said it when Naruto had been carrying him out of Kabuto's hide out, he could almost feel him accepting it, hear it in his mind. Maybe it was just him being overly hopeful, but… Naruto was happy to believe things would be getting better. "Of course there's gonna be a lot of trouble from here on out, of course there is. Sasuke seems to be a much wanted person, but…" Naruto laughed, "We've managed this far, haven't we?" It was true, years, and years of searching. So much pain, tears, fighting and disappointment, and this was the farthest they had come. He wasn't sure it would ever entirely be over, but so what?

Sakura sniffled and nodded her head, taking one of Naruto's hands, "I'm sorry." She quickly said, "I was just… I'm just overwhelmed. I'm tired." She excused herself and reached up with her free hand to wipe at her eyes. The blonde smiled and shook his head.  
>"Go sleep then." He urged, "I'm… gonna stay here for a while. I just want to keep an eye on everyone," Sasuke, of course, and even Kakashi. He would feel better staying here, then at his own apartment.<p>

Naruto took Sakura's hand in his own and began to walk her down the hall, stopping where Sai stood. He held Sakura's hand out to the pale ninja, who stared at it awkwardly and quietly for some time. "Can you take Sakura home? I'm gonna stay here." Sai nodded his head, and eventually took Sakura's shaking hand, leading her off down the hall.

Naruto stopped outside Sasuke's room, watching as a couple of nurses poured out and left the room empty from everyone aside from the Uchiha himself. They offered him sympathetic smiles, and worried looks, but he ignored all of them as he stepped past them and into the room, closing the door behind him. He looked at the sleeping raven and frowned a bit to himself. He looked a bit better though, a little less pale, but all the same aside from that. He grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it gently and quietly over to the beside of Sasuke, sitting himself down with a soft breath. He closed his eyes and leaned back, reaching up and running a hand over his face. So tired, he thought. He leaned forward and undid the zipper on his jacket, shrugging it over and throwing it over the back of the chair. He balled up the end and leaned his head into it as a makeshift pillow. Wasn't much, but it had been enough to comfort him into a decent sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Review, leave suggestions, so on and so forth.<p> 


	30. Thank you

I kind of want to start another fan-fiction. Preferably consisting of Naruto And AU. I would love some ideas you guys have though. (: Of course, keep it angsty. Give me an idea of what characters it should involve, and all of that.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do you keep staring at him? You're such a freak?" Naruto's face turned a furious red, as he glanced back at the group of children, who all glared at him as they slowly passed by him. Naruto made sure to hold their glares and return them all with one angry one of his own. <em>Bastards,_ he thought letting out an angered huff as he turned back to look down the hill. He was always sitting there, he never understood why. And for the record, Naruto Uzumaki was not staring! He was simply looking in that general direction, and the raven-haired freak happened to just been in his line of sight. In fact, he was an eyesore smack dab in the middle of what should be some beautiful. Every day that Naruto walked home, he saw Sasuke Uchiha sitting at that pier, staring out into the sunset, or down at the water. Naruto often wondered what went through that boys mind, but of course nothing ever came to him. _

"_What a loser." Naruto looked over his shoulder, eying another child that happened to pass by. The blonde was getting tired of glaring now, and so once the child looked away, he let a frown touch his lips. He dropped his gaze to the ground, his once balled up hands loosening in defeat. He dared glance back at the pierce once more as he began to walk off, his face burning for a second time when he realized he had been caught. Sasuke Uchiha was looking direction at him, glaring at him, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. Naruto remained red in the face for a moment longer before mustering up another glare and sending it his way. He huffed and turned away, immediately walking off. He couldn't help but smile though, because he couldn't help but feel as if there was some minor connection between them. He hardly knew the boy, and truthfully he didn't like him all that much. He was stuck up, popular, indifferent, and better than him, and it pissed him off. And yet he seemed to understand what it was like to be alone, and that in itself was enough to gain Naruto's attention. He knew that wasn't such a prize for most people, but Naruto liked to think that Sasuke didn't mind too much. Or maybe he did. Either way, Naruto didn't care. It was nice knowing he wasn't entirely alone in this world._

Sasuke began to stir late that night, feeling sick to his stomach. He could feel his own breath, an uncomfortable mask strapped over his mouth. He reached up and touched at the plastic, his fingers stiff, weak. He eventually managed to pry it off, managing a cough as he set it off to the side, watching as it dropped to the floor a second later. His eyes opened up, being met with a white ceiling over his head. It was nothing like the dimly lit room back at Kabuto's hideout, so unless the snake had moved him over night, he had to wonder where he was. He blinked, and slowly woke himself up further before attempting to sit up. It had been a bad decision made on his part and he quickly came falling back down, wrapping an arm about his stomach lazily. So thin, he realized. He licked his dry, chapped lips and let out a soft sigh, closing his sore eyes. He figured he must be somewhere safe, but even if he weren't, he didn't care. He just wanted to sleep, sleep, and sleep some more. But a loud snore ripping through the silence brought him out of that, and he opened his dark eyes again, and glanced in the direction of the source. There Naruto Uzumaki sat, slumped back into a seat, his head throw back, and his arms limp at his side hanging off the chair, snoring loudly. Dead asleep. Sasuke stared at him for a long time and let his memory slowly come back to him before he finally understood what was going on. He was in the hospital.

He wasn't sure what to feel, but anywhere was better than with Kabuto, he supposed. Nervously he reached up and ran his fingers over his revealed chest, touching specifically where his heart lay beneath the cold, sweaty flesh. He was nervous. Was this still his heart? It had to be. He didn't feel any stitches, scars, bumps, anything. Kabuto couldn't be that great of a medical ninja that he could go through with a heart transplant without leaving anything behind as evidence. He rose his head a bit, enough to look down at himself and eye his pale body, pushing the covers down to reveal more of it. Bruised; beaten and battered, skinny, and pale, with the occasional gash here or there. Naruto must have gotten him out before Kabuto could truly attempt to finish his plan, huh? He supposed he should be thankful, and in a way he was, but he just wouldn't admit to it. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly as he sat back, looking back to Naruto. Idiot, he thought, after another snore ripped out of the other's throat. He rolled his tired, sore eyes and looked to the door as it opened up, a nurse walking in. She seemed somewhat alarmed to find the Uchiha awake, hesitating for only a moment before continuing forward, "You're awake." She said, managing a small smile, as she shuffled past Naruto, and towards the ivy drip as Sasuke's side. She took it off the stand, unhooked the tube it was connected to, and attached another before hanging it up. "This should help with the pain." She breathed quietly, clearly not wanting to wake up the blonde, who snored regardless of the new person in the room. Idiot, Sasuke thought again.

"Hn…" The Uchiha looked down at the needle in the crook of his arm, reaching across with his other hand, and touching at the bandages that covered it.  
>"You must be hungry, but you're malnourished—eating too much will make you all the sicker…" She sighed, "You'll be put on liquid food for a short while, and probably after a day or two we'll have you eating light meals." Sasuke didn't like the sound of anything she said, if only because it all implied he would be in here a lot longer than he wanted to be. Sasuke just closed his eyes and sighed. The nurse busied herself after fixing up Sasuke, with getting a small, white blanket from off the empty bed beside the raven, and throwing it over Naruto, who still didn't budge. The Uchiha rolled his tired eyes and leaned back into his pillow, watching after the nurse as she left without another word. He wasn't sure how to feel about any of this, truthfully. Happy, sad, thankful, relieved. Truthfully he felt a bit of everything, filling him up, overwhelmingly so. But he couldn't concentrate on a single feeling, and so he just let out another sigh and closed his eyes.<p>

True, he felt exhausted, but he wasn't much in the mood for sleeping. He was far too confused and unsure of himself to sleep. He needed to sort out his head—which happened to be a difficult thing when you felt as lost as he did. Eventually, after mustering enough strength, he began to lean up into a sitting position. It took a lot longer than he would have liked, but he had a feeling all that time with Kabuto was still taking its toll on him. It was hard to complain though, everything hurt and it was difficult pin pointing something to actually whine about—so he settled on just hating everything.

He ended up sitting there for a long time, awake, silent. Occasionally a nurse would come in, look at him, question how he was feeling, and Sasuke would just shrug. They would change his pain medication, and tell him to lay down. Naruto remained sleeping, snoring loudly. He told the nurses it was his fault he was awake, and they apologized, but couldn't seem to wake him up. They would apologize a second time before leaving them both be. Though it wasn't Naruto's fault, Sasuke was fighting to remain conscious to continue sorting out his head. He was trying to figure out what to do with himself, which should be easy at this point. Any normal person would realize this was where they needed to be. Sure, a good percentage of the village hated him now, but… It wasn't like that would change anywhere else.

Another loud snore sounded through the room, followed by a choking sound, a cough, and a lot of mumbling. Sasuke turned, eying the blonde who seemed to be waking up. Immediately he grew the slightest bit awkward at the realization. Should he thank him? Apologize to him? Do nothing? The last option was what he preferred, truthfully. "No, Sakura… do-don't hit me again." The blonde spoke, his hands flying up and flailing this way and that, "I wasn't looking! I w-was just… You were standing there… P-please!" Sasuke assumed that he must have been hit pretty hard in his dream, because suddenly the blonde flew out of the chair and hit the ground with a loud thump, "Aaaah!" Naruto shouted, grasping his head in his hands. Idiot.  
>"Tsk." Sasuke leaned back on his hands, but only for a moment before he let himself lay back. So much more sore than he had once been. Naruto snapped up, and locked his light blue eyes with Sasuke's black ones. It was quiet for a long time after that, silent and motionless as both froze while they stared each other down, like two deer caught in the head light. Neither seemed to have a grasp on what to say to each other, and thankfully, they didn't have to say anything to each other. Not just yet, anyways, as the door to the room opened up and Tsunade walked in. She blinked, looking between the two boys, who stared right back at her silently. Of course, Naruto on the floor was what really threw him back, and she was tempted to question if Sasuke had punched him or something, but she didn't wish to start something so early in the morning. Especially after such a stressful day.<p>

"Naruto, would you mind leaving the room?" She finally spoke up, watching as the tired-looking blonde rose, and dusted himself off. Naruto collected his jacket from off the back of the seat he had been sleeping on, and nodded his head almost hesitantly. He stopped at the door, looking over his shoulder at Sasuke, then at Tsunade, who only glared and nodded for him to continue walking out. He did just that, and closed the door behind him.  
>"I'm shocked you're awake," The hokage spoke, flicking her finger lightly against the tube running from Sasuke's arm to the bag hanging at his side. "This stuff should knock you out pretty well." She let out a sigh, and looked to the silent raven, who simply arched a brow. "There isn't much for me to say to you at this point, is there? I went through it all the last tim-"<br>"I'm not one to care about taking the blame, but I hope you know I did-"  
>"Runaway? Yes, I know. I… figured that out. And I would apologize to you if I felt like it, but I'm not at that point yet," She had done her fair share of apologizing the last time she had spoken to Sasuke in the hospital, and that was about all he was getting from her. To her, he was still a spoiled, over confident, cocky bastard. And until he learned to properly thank someone like Naruto? He wouldn't be getting much pity anymore. "With that being said… I have to know where you stand." She urged, folding her arms over her chest, drumming her fingers along her forearm anxiously. "To me it appeared we had been in a good place with you before the Kabuto incident, but truthfully I still hadn't been sure. Still not. But hearing it from you, as stubborn as you are, may put my mind at ease. Otherwise there won't be much from throwing you back into containment for a while until I feel like you've learned your lesson." Sasuke just stared at her, quiet for a long time after that. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly.<br>"I would like to pick up where I left off." He finally admitted, and Tsunade could tell by the sound of his voice how difficult it must have been to come out and say it aloud like that.

"Alright, then." Tsunade finally said, nodding her head, "If that's the case… then…" She managed a tiny smile, "Assuming Kakashi is out of the hospital before you, you'll be staying with him for a while longer, otherwise you'll be staying with Yamato in the meantime." She had his back turned to him, though Sasuke nodded regardless and gave a soft 'hn' in response, turning to look away, towards the window where the light flooded in from. "You really should get some rest though. The longer you force yourself awake, the longer you'll be in the hospital, Sasuke." Tsunade left on that note, practically slamming into the blonde, who had had his ear pressed up against the door the entire time.

She quickly closed the door behind herself and glared down at the boy, who had a look mixed between embarrassment and overwhelming happiness. "S-sorry, baa-chan," He leaned upward and back, away from the wrath of Tsunade. He couldn't help but smile widely though, and it was hard for Tsunade to get mad at someone with such an adorable look on their face.  
>"It's… fine." She sighed, and shook her head, "I'm assuming you heard everything then?" The blonde hesitantly nodded at her question, taking a step back as if expecting a punch to be thrown. But there weren't any, and Naruto quickly relaxed at the realization. "Let him sleep though, I'm pretty sure your snoring kept up the entire floor." She huffed, watching as Naruto's face turned a pleasant shade of red as she passed him and headed down the hall.<br>"T-thank you, Baa-chan." Naruto called after her, hearing her let out a soft noise, before waving a hand at him dismissively as she turned the corner and disappeared from sight. Naruto's smile only widened though, as he leaned back into the wall behind him, eying Sasuke's door impatiently.

Eventually he took Tsunade's advice and headed home, where he ate a nice breakfast, and napped for another hour or two. It wasn't until then that Sakura came knocking at his door, insisting they go out to lunch together. She seemed a lot happier than she had been the day before, something Naruto was thankful for, and truthfully lunch with her seemed like a good place to spill the good news about Sasuke unless she had already heard.  
>"Did Granny-Tsunade tell you?" Naruto eventually spoke up, his hands tucked away in his pockets as he walked alongside the other, in the direction if Ichiraku's.<br>"Hm?" She furrowed her brows.  
>"I fell asleep in Sasuke's room last night, Tsunade threw me out in the morning, and I… kind of sort of eves dropped on her speaking to him,"<br>"Naruto!" Sakura glared, scolding him with her angered tone and expression. Naruto sighed,  
>"I know, I know… but… I think Sasuke wants to stay." Sakura lit up at Naruto's words, but he could also see the hint of doubt in her eyes that kept Naruto from feeling any joy. He even frowned a bit, touching her shoulder, "You know him, he wouldn't say anything he didn't mean. If he was going to leave, he would have straight up said it… or left." He managed a bitter smirk, "He was awake before I was, he had the chance, I'm sure." Granted he seemed pretty exhausted and incapable of moving, Sasuke seemed to always find a way to get away from things he didn't want to be near, "Don't doubt things just yet…"<br>Sakura smiled a bit, and nodded, "You're right." She said, "Totally right." Sakura linked their arms together and dragged him the rest of the way to the ramen shop, where she immediately ordered them both lunch, which she paid for.

They talked about it briefly for a while longer before just deciding to enjoy their lunch in content silence. Naruto still didn't know exactly what to say to Sasuke, truthfully, but he spent most of his time thinking on it. He knew he had to say something, if it was true he was staying, they had to get back on better terms. Sure, Naruto was loyal to their friendship, but he knew Sasuke felt differently. The boy was bitter about having been dragged back, he could feel it in him every time he locked eyes with him. He wanted their friendship back. He knew, it wouldn't happen right away. But it wouldn't happen at all if he didn't try. He knew Sasuke sure as hell wasn't going to say anything to him, so… Naruto had to say something.

Eventually he and Sakura split up, and he was left with two options. He could go home, or he could go to the hospital. It was getting a bit later in the day now, a long while since he had left Sasuke this morning. Surely he had slept, and… maybe he would be awake now. But every time he thought about it, he got a bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach, nervousness rising up and suffocating him. He realized he could be such a coward at times, but it was no excuse. He dragged one foot forward after the other, his eyes locking on to the hospital right up ahead. He didn't look anywhere else, as he approached slowly at first, then gradually; he picked up speed until he hit a full on run towards the large, white building.  
>Once inside, he couldn't help but stall the slightest bit by going off to visit Kakashi, who was conveniently awake to distract him for a couple of moments.<br>"How are you feeling, Kakashi-sensei?" He asked, pulling up a chair and sitting himself down.  
>"Tired, hungry." Kakashi groaned, "The food here is terrible, and Tsunade refuses to give me my book back."<br>"You mean your porn?" Kakashi twitched at the comment, then slowly relaxed back and looked away,  
>"I'm going to nap again soon, was there something you wanted?" Naruto blinked, frowning a bit at the realization this stalling couldn't go on for much longer.<br>"No, I just wanted to thank you…" He smiled a bit, "I mean, without you, Sasuke might still be with Kabuto, having some experiment done on him…" Naruto frowned, and Kakashi just nodded his head.  
>"Like I said, I couldn't give up on my team. Plus, I was confident you could manage this time around." Naruto lit up at the other's words, and stood up from his seat.<br>"Thanks again." Naruto said, looking around the room before turning to leave.

Sasuke's room was empty upon entering, other than the sleeping Raven, who was breathing quietly. He looked… relaxed. Calm. It was nice to see, but it was hard to talk to someone who was asleep, so it left Naruto feeling unsure of what to do. He looked back down the hallway, both ways, before he stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him. Turning back to Sasuke, he found that the raven's eyes had opened, and were now fixed on him. Anything Naruto might have planned to say, was immediately wiped clean from his mind in a second. "S-Sasuke," Naruto chuckled awkwardly and nervously, as he took another step into the room. He gulped loudly, and Sasuke continued to just watch him. "I… just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you're… okay." He cleared his throat, stuffing his hands into his pocket. He looked back to the door, his only escape, "Clearly you are." Naruto said, once looking back to Sasuke.

Naruto immediately began to think back on the past few months. All the ups and downs, the constant fighting with himself, and with Sasuke, and with everyone around him. The happiness, the depression, the hopes that had been high, and were crushed. He was staring at the one that created all his problems, and the one that created all his hopes. His breath caught in his throat, and he pressed his lips together, swallowing down the lump in his throat. God, he wished Sasuke would say something, but he knew that wasn't something he should expect. "So… How are you doing?" He finally blurted out, deciding there was no better way to start then to actually make sure the other felt okay.  
>"Hungry." Naruto blinked at the answer, before managing a small chuckle, a real chuckle, and a smirk.<br>"I would try and sneak you in some food, but I think Baa-chan would bite off my head if she caught m-"  
>"Thank you. For getting me out of that." Naruto's jaw dropped. And he wasn't sure how to respond, at all, there for leaving the room quiet for quite some time before Naruto managed a quiet,<br>"S'kay… don't worry about it." He cleared his throat, and quickly took his place at the other's bedside, in the chair he had been sleeping in the night before. "So… you're staying?" Naruto's stomach churned with worry.  
>"With Kakashi, yes." Sasuke refused to make eye contact now, but truthfully Naruto didn't care too much. He had a smile on his face, the biggest one he could manage. Sasuke, admitting not only that he was thankful to Naruto, but that was also staying? In his book, life didn't get much better than that, and Naruto couldn't seem to stop himself from grinning.<br>"Sakura's gonna be so happy. She was so upset…-"  
>"I'm sorry, too, about things I said to you… Before the incident with Kabuto." Did Naruto say things couldn't get better? Because they just did. Sasuke thanked him, apologized to him, and claimed to be staying. Naruto just couldn't get a complete grasp on what was going on right now—did someone replace Sasuke with a nicer, less stubborn Sasuke? Was he sicker than he seemed to be, maybe?<p>

"You gonna just look at me with that dumb smile?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto knew that nothing had changed too much, but still, he continued to smile.  
>"Probably." He admitted, watching as the raven rolled his eyes.<br>"Hn…" Sasuke was Sasuke, that would never change. But Naruto was content with sitting there for a little while longer, just happily thinking over what had just occurred.  
>"I'm sorry too though, for what I said to you, for what I did, too. And thank you for staying."<p>

* * *

><p>Figured this fan-fiction deserved an ounce of fluff. Enjoy it while it lasts.<p> 


End file.
